Kung fu School
by fanatico z
Summary: amor, drama, suspenso y muchas cosas mas, solo se pueden encontrar en un solo lugar, la escuela, acompaña a nuestros maestros favoritos de kung fu en una aventura totalmente distinta a las demás. HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, AQUÍ TODOS SON HUMANOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE
1. El mismo sueño otra vez

**Primero que nada todo se desarrolla en una dimensión tipo anime, eso responderá algunas dudas sobre el cabello, están en China pero les a claro que es en versión anime.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a drinwors, solo les di mi toque personal, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 1: el mismo sueño otra vez.**

Estaba demasiado oscuro para poder observar algo ni si quiera podía ver mis propias manos, lo único que se podía escuchar eran los latidos de mi propio corazón…

_Por favor detente…_

¿?: ¿Quién está ahí?- dijo de forma muy severa y demandante.

_¡Por favor ya deténganse!_

-¡AH!- su respiración estaba entre cortada y tenía toda su fina cara llena de sudor a causa del no tan placentero sueño que tubo- otra vez ese maldito sueño-dijo malhumorada, mira la hora el cual marcaba las5:00 am, después de esto se levanta de la cama y para dirigirse al baño donde se hecha agua a la cara para lavársela recarga sus manos en el lavamanos y dirige la vista al espejo que tiene enfrente en él se podía contemplar a una joven de hermoso rostro con rasgos felinos y de una muy suave piel, sus ojos eran fogosos y brillantes como el atardecer poseí unos cabellos anaranjados, este estaba un poco alborotado pero no la hacían lucir mal si no que le daba un toque más personal y único a su persona.

Sale del baño y se dirige al closet con varios cajones, de ellos saca unas ropas deportivas, un pans negros y una blusa color roja con un dragón dorado en la espalda se quita la pijama que consistía tan solo en un blusón blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas se pone el conjunto de ropas deportivas y se calza unos tenis blancos que se veían algo desgastados por su continuo uso, sale de su habitación, baja por unas escaleras y se dirige a la salida, ya afuera mira su reloj que marcaban las cuatro de la mañana, luego de mirar su reloj se pone a calentar un poco, estirándose de pies a cabeza mostrando así su increíble flexibilidad después se pone a correr sus 20 kilómetros… de calentamiento.

Llega a un punto de su recorrido donde había un pequeño parque con distintos juegos para niños pero ella les daba otros usos, en los pasamanos se ponía a hacer 50 abdominales, en un subí-baja hacia un equilibrio perfecto por 10 minutos y en un barandal se ponía a hacer 30 flexiones de brazos en barra y repitió el mismo procedimiento unas 3 veces más, ya cuando termina se dirige a la salida del parque se pone en posición de carrera y se lanza a recorrer 30 kilómetros más a una velocidad muy superior a la del comienzo, en su mirada se podía observar la increíble concentración que tenía pero había algo que la intrigaba y era ese sueño que había tenido en más de una ocasión.

-_¿Por qué sigo teniendo ese sueño?, es la 5° vez que lo tengo en esta semana pero aun así no deja de intrigarme- _ella se detiene en seco con la respiración muy agitada y bastante sudada, da un vistazo a su alrededor y se da cuenta que se pasó de más de su recorrido habitual y que su casa ya la había dejado varias cuadras atrás así que da marcha atrás de regreso y se detiene enfrente de la puerta y mira su reloj. – 6:30 am… rayos- se dijo así misma muy molesta de que su impecable tiempo, en el cual siempre era muy puntual, se haiga arruinado, abre la puerta entre en ella y la cierra hecha una mirada a su alrededor para ver si encontraba a cierta persona que apreciaba y quería mucho, aunque esta no lo supiera, pero lo único que encontró fueron los numerosos muebles y estantes de la casa, lo único que se podía escuchar era un silencio muy tétrico del hogar de la joven y sin perder más tiempo sube las escaleras para poder dirigirse a su habitación, una vez adentro se dirige nuevamente al baño se quita el conjunto de ropas y se da un baño, mientras ella frotaba su torneado y hermoso cuerpo que años de ejercicio habían creado.

-_¿Qué me está pasando?, no logro concentrarme muy bien desde que tengo ese raro sueño_- pensó ella y no era para menos la joven llevaba más de una semana soñando siempre con lo mismo, al principio no le dio mucha importancia pero poco a poco le comenzó a afectar y lo podía notar en su rendimiento físico.- _no importa ya que hoy será mi primer día en la preparatoria del Palacio de Jade y por fin obtendré el diploma del Dragón- _al terminar de pensar en esto embozo una gran sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción ya que era su gran sueño y meta alcanzar dichoso título con el único objetivo de hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre adoptivo y por fin escucharía las palabras que siempre quiso recibir de él cuando era pequeña, después de bañarse sale envuelta en una toalla y se dirige una vez más hacia el closet y saca su uniforme escolar consistía en una camisa blanca manga corta , una falda verde oscuro cuadriculada la cual era tan larga que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas , unas medias oscuras que le llegaban un hasta las pantorrillas y unos zapatos negros muy bien lustrados, se apresura a poner selo se arregla un poco el cabello ya que al secárselo que do más alborotado de lo que ya lo tenía, se dirigió así un espejo que tenía en el closet para poder observarse detenidamente, al comprobar que todo está en orden toma su mochila y se dispone a ir a la cocina para tomar el desayuno.

La cocina era muy amplia y bastante elegante por cierto, ella se dirige al refrigerador y ve una nota que decía:

_Ya me fui a la escuela porque tenía que arreglar unos asuntos muy importantes, el desayuno está en la mesa, nos vemos…_

_Firma: Shifu._

"Shifu" ese era el nombre de la persona a la cual quería impresionar y hacer sentir orgulloso, llevaban bastante tiempo junto pero apenas si se conocían ya que el mantenía una relación muy dístate con ella, apenas hablaban y si lo hacían era para aclarar algunos puntos de su educación y de lo que debía hacer y que no, la joven sabía perfectamente la causa de la fría actitud de su tutor y era por eso mismo que quería el Diploma del Dragón para hacer que olvide su terrible pasado y así poder ser más cercanos en su relación.

-descuida, muy pronto estarás muy orgulloso de mí, lo prometo…- hablo en lo bajo para sí misma, tomo la nota y la deposito en la basura después dirigió su mirada a la mesa y vio el desayuno que había preparado el sirviente de la casa, el cual no se localizaba por ningún lado, que era fruta picada y jugo de naranja, pero ella no tenía mucha hambre así que solo tomo el jugo y se dirigió a la salida de su casa, al salir cerro con la llave que tenía en su bolsillo y luego se dispuso a tomar el camión que la dejaría cerca de su escuela, llego a la parda del camión y espero a que este llegara hasta que escucho a alguien gritar su nombre.

-¡TIGRESA!- gritaba emocionadamente un joven chica de una estatura de 1.60 con cabello verde muy oscuro largo hasta la espalda pero era amarado con una trenza que caía por un hombro y tenía un listón rosado adornando su cabeza que le daba un toque infantil pero adorable y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules que estaban retocados con una sombra suave y delineador de pestaña lo que aumentaba su belleza y su voz era suave y a simple vista se podía ver que era una persona bastante amable.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿víbora eres tú?- pregunto con asombro la chica de cabellos anaranjados.

-Claro que soy yo Tigresa- decía mientras se acercaba más a ella para poder examinarla de más de cerca.-por dios Tigresa mira cuanto has crecido en tan solo un verano- decía mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a su mejor amiga de la infancia.

-¿En serio?, no me había fijado- aunque a decir verdad se le hizo raro de que algunas de sus ropas le quedaran cortas, tal vez su amiga tenía razón después de todo ella paso de medir 1.66 a 1.75, bastante impresionante por cierto, sus caderas se hincharon más pero la ropa que usaba lo ocultaba muy bien, su voz ya no era la de antes aunque nunca faltaba ese tono frio y concreto que tenía.

- Si enserio- respondió muy animada como siempre-ahora sí que los hombres no se pelearan por ti… se mataran por ti.- después de decir esto último suelta una risa traviesa y emboza una gran sonrisa.

- Ya sabes que a mí no me interesan esas cosas víbora- hablo un tanto fastidiada cruzándose de brazos ya que este tipo de cosas le molestaban por algún motivo-pero me alegros mucho de verte vieja amiga- le dio un pequeña sonrisa a su singular amiga.

-¿VIEJA DE DONDE?- exclamo ella asiéndose la ofendida.-si estoy en plena flor de la juventud.- terminado con una mano en la frente y otra extendida de tras de ella (como en las novelas exageradas de drama), abre un ojo para ver la reacción de su amiga pero esta sigue de brazos cruzados con una ceja levantada-vamos al menos ríe o algo-pero no pasó nada ella seguía en la misma pose.

-… en serio no crees que estas mayor para hacer esos "dramitas"- las palabras que salieron eran bastante serias y frías como siempre la habían sido, ella solo suspiro derrotada, nunca había podido hacerla reír ni mucho menos hacerla sonreír amplia y sinceramente.

-_En serio me pregunto cuándo vas a poder romper esas cadenas que te tienen sujeta-_pensó la peli-verde.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el camión ya había llegado y si no fuera por Tigresa de seguro se queda ahí parada todo el día, así que la toco del hombro para sacarla de su transe.

-Oye el camión nos va a dejar, si no nos damos prisa en subir.

-¿Ah?, s-si gracias Tigresa- tartamudeo un poco pero rápidamente se subieron las dos en el camión.

En el camino no dijeron absolutamente nada, Víbora al ver que su amiga no sacaría ningún tema de conversación saca de su mochila un IPod verde con adornos dorado (hechos por ella),se puso unos auriculares que combinaban y empezó a escuchar música mientras que Tigresa solo veía el paisaje por la venta solo veía los múltiples árboles, algunos pájaros y varios niños jugando a la pelota pero no estaban solos ya que estaban acompañados de un joven de cabello blanco y de piel clara, el tenia embozada una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja con los ojos cerrados era más que obvio que estaba divirtiéndose jugando con esos niños que reían cuando él hacía una payasada con el balón, portaba una camisa blanca manga corta con cuellos pero tenía desabrochado los primeros dos botones , unos pantalones verde oscuro cuadriculado y unos zapatos converse algo nuevos, supo rápidamente que se trataba de un estudiante de la preparatoria de en la que ella iba a entrar ya que ese era el uniforme varonil, pero por una extraña razón verlo sonriendo la dejo impactada para ella todo paso demasiado lento podía ver claramente su rostro como si ya lo hubiera visto antes y esto la dejo aún más shock, la sangre la sintió helada, el corazón latía rápidamente y sus ojos estaban muy abierto hasta que unos árboles le bloquearon la vista pero aun así seguía en ese estado de trance. Parpadeo una vez y cuál fue su sorpresa de que ya no estaba en el camión si no que estaba en algo parecido a una pequeña escuela de primaria con varios niños jugando enfrente del pequeño edificio con hermosos árboles y césped por doquier, estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando sintió que una mano le jalaba su uniforme, la peli-naranja rápidamente voltea para ver quién es la persona que está detrás suyo pero se sorprendió de que no había nadie ella.

-¿Qué extraño juraría que alguien…?- no puedo terminar la pregunta cuando sintió otra vez el tirón, esta vez agacho lentamente la cabeza y pudo divisar a un pequeño y rechoncho niño de cabellos negros, unos cachetes perfectamente redondos y unos muy hermosos ojos color jade, la joven estaba quieta mirando fijamente al niño este a su vez le da una enorme y dulce sonrisa.

- Hola- dijo alegremente el niño.

- Hola…- le responde la aun confundida estudiante- ¿Quién eres tú?- al terminar la pegunta el regordete niño borra su sonrisa y empieza a soltar unas lágrimas con un expresión bastante triste.

De pronto todo el lugar empezó a oscurecerse, conforme iba avanzando la sombras todo comenzaba a marchitarse y el pequeño edificio era un lugar abandonado y medios destruido como si llevara ciento de años ahí, estaba estupefacta con todo lo que miraba a su alrededor toda esa vida, los niños, árboles y la alegría habían desaparecido en tan solo segundos pero recordó al niño que estaba su lado, volteo para mirar si seguía ahí pero lo que vio la dejo el corazón paralizado el niños estaba desfigurado su cara estaba totalmente quemada, parecía que al pobre lo bañaron en acido, toda su redonda cara al igual que su cabello habían desaparecido dejando solo algo parecido a un monstruo pequeño salido de una película de terror.

-Ti…gre…sa…- dijo débilmente la pequeña y desfigurada criatura pero ella no conseguía articular palabra el asombro de ver a alguien tan horriblemente dañado le daban ganas de vomitar y para acabar sabia su nombre.

-Dios santo… - dijo Tigresa que por fin pudo decir algo, de pronto el niño comenzó a alejarse sin siquiera moverse como si algo lo arrastrara hacia atrás pero seguía en la misma posición.

-Tigresa…-decía el niño al irse alejando cada vez más.

-¡Espera¡– lo empieza a perseguir pero por más que corría más se alejaba de su vista, las sombras lo cubrían todo, la poca luz que había desaparecía hasta quedar sumida en la oscuridad así que se detuvo, era demasiado oscuro que ni siquiera sus propias manos y no sabía qué hacer .

_Tigresa…_

Escuchaba repetidas veces que alguien decía su nombre pero no podía ver a nadie.

_¡Tigresa…!_

La vos se hacía cada vez más fuerte pero seguía sin ver, hasta que sintió que algo la empezó a zarandear con mucha fuerza y por fin pudo captar un pequeño rayo de luz y con mucha prisa se dirigió hacia la luz (que tétrico no XD jajajajajaja… ustedes no lo hagan) hasta que la luz se expandió y la cegó momentáneamente.

-¡HEY!, Tigresa, despierta…- decía Víbora mientras que sacudía a su amiga para terminar de despertarla, esta volteo a ver a la peli-verde con los ojos entre abiertos

-Tigresa ¿estás bien?- su cara reflejaba la preocupación y su vos se escuchaba muy preocupada

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué… paso?- Tigresa apenas si podía hablar, su respiración estaba muy agitada, sentía los ojos pesados, estaba sudando frio y en su cara reflejaba la duda como si no supiera en donde está.

- Te quedaste dormida… Tigresa ¿segura que está bien?- pregunto una vez más su mejor amiga con una mirada seria.

- Si… ¿Por qué?.

-Es que… veras…

**Flashback**

Estaba escuchando música tranquilamente cuando sentí que te estabas moviendo demasiado, mire a mi izquierda solo para ver como mi mejor amiga se había quedado dormida recargada en el vidrio de la ventana del camión.

-_Tigresa… pobre de seguro otra vez se desveló estudiando o entreno demasiado-_ pensó ella, hasta que noto que Tigresa empezaba a murmurar cosas que no pudo comprender muy bien pero de pronto comenzó a sudar para luego agitarse como si estuviera atrapada en algo, la peli-verde no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a sacudirla y llamarla por su nombre.

-Tigresa- decía mientras la sacudía cada vez más con mayor fuerza- vamos despierta…- pero ella seguía dormida.- ¡TIGRESA!- por fin pudo ver a su amiga reaccionar después de ese enorme grito que pego, el cual hizo que muchos de los que viajaban en el camión voltearan a verlas.

**Fin del flachback**

-y eso fue la que paso- Tigresa no salía de su asombro, se había quedado dormida en el camión, eso nunca le había pasado-Tigresa yo creo que deberías descansar más y creo que sería mejor que te fueras a…- pero fue interrumpida por Tigresa.

-¡TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN!- grito fuertemente asustando a todos los pasajeros del camión incluyendo a su buena amiga que estaba con la cabeza echada para atrás por el miedo que le infundía cierta persona que tenía justo al lado, Tigresa se dio cuenta que la asusto y con pena dijo.

-Perdona… es que estoy un poco emocionada ya que el mejor estudiante de nuevo ingreso tendrá el honor de da el discurso de bienvenida así que no dormí muy bien hoy- decía la atlética chica de casi 18 años esperando que su amiga le creyera y para su suerte a si fue.

-Oh, ya veo, descuida es más que evidente que serás tú la que diga ese discurso ya que eres la persona con mejor promedio de toda la región y no me sorprendería que también de todo el país- respondió con voz firme a su amiga de la infancia, y no era para menos, Tigresa desde pequeña había entrado a varios concursos de literatura, caligrafía, matemáticas, e interpretación de idiomas, era más que increíble que una niña de apenas de 10 años llevara más de 30 tipos de concursos diferentes y en todos ella fue la mejor, al cumplir los 12 años ella se metió en el mundo deportivo y cabe decir que las ligas femeninas fueron demasiado fácil ya que ninguna estaba a la altura así que pidió ser enviada a las ligas juveniles de los hombres, cosa que a muchos no les pareció correcto ya que ella siendo una niña podría salir lastimada, pero la sorpresa fue que salió al revés la cosa ya que a más de un niño lo saco en camilla de las canchas, no porque los golpeara ni nadas por el estilo si no que no le aguantaban el ritmo o les tocaba , por accidente, un fuerte balonazo por parte de la pequeña fiera, todos los maestros de distintas actividades deportivas no salían de su asombro y más de uno se peleó para que ella entrara a su equipo pero Tigresa acepto entrar en todos. En cuestión de 3 años ella había ganado varios campeonatos en las distintas disciplinas que el deporte ofrecía como basquetbol, futbol, beisbol, tenis, natación, etc., y no era ninguna sorpresa que muchos otros equipos de la región le ofrecieran una beca deportiva completa para que ella solo se dedicara al deporte, pero se negó, esto sorprendió e hizo llorar a más de uno de los entrenadores de grandes escuelas y le preguntaron por qué a lo cual ella les dijo: "me parecía interesante al principio por el reto que representaba, pero ahora que veo que no tengo más desafíos me aburrí" esta respuesta petrifico a todo el mundo, que alguien se haiga simplemente aburrido no era cosa común en el mundo del deporte, después de varios meses ella entro en el mundo de las artes marciales, primero empezó con el karate y no tardo más de 6 simples meses en ganar el primer lugar de toda la región y conseguir la cinta negra, era la más joven en conseguir dicho nivel, luego se cambió a taekuondo pero su estadía fue muy corta ya que el arte de dicha disciplina lo domino a tal grado que ya no había quien quería enfrentársele, siguió con el King boxing el cual le llevo un año ya que ahí había muchos talentosos peleadores, eso a ella le gusto y empezó con los de bajo nivel hasta alcanzar a los de clase superior, todos afirmaban que cuando ella luchaba parecía un verdadero tigre hasta que se tuvo que retirar ya que nadie quería salir sin dientes del cuadrilátero, ella en busca de más retos se metió al judo el cual acepaba una mayor concentración ahí duro casi 7 meses.

una vez que llego a su casa temprano y descubrió a Shifu haciendo unos movimientos bastantes extraños pero su experiencia le decía que eran bastantes concretos y fluidos hasta que en un movimiento Shifu rompió con su palma un bloque de concreto como si fuera de porcelana, ella quedo muy impresionada y le rogo que le enseñara a hacer eso, él le dijo que se llamaba kun fu y le explico la teoría básica , Tigresa quedo maravillada, nunca había visto nada igual, el kun fu era lo que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo, combinaba disciplina, esfuerzo, concentración, poder y era inmensamente infinito, todo lo que podía aprender de él, al principio él se negó a enseñarle pero ella insistió demasiado que termino convenciéndolo, pero él le advirtió que el entrenamiento sería muy duro también si quería entrenar lo iba a obedecer en todo lo que dijera y que cuando entrenara con él lo llamara maestro, eso a ella no le importó, para la joven era toda una oportunidad de demostrarle lo grande que era ella ya que nunca había asistido a ninguna de sus competencias, así que asintió con la cabeza y puso su puño en su mano e hizo una reverencia (la había aprendido gracias a un anuncio de la televisión).

El entrenamiento fue duro pero al poco tiempo lo domino a la perfección ya que su cuerpo ya estaba entrenado, la chica de apenas de 16 años ya era toda un prodigio en el arte del kunfu, respetada y admirada por muchos y sobre todo por parte de las mujeres ya que la veían como un símbolo de poder para las mujeres, como era de esperarse ella practica el estilo del tigre que le quedaba como anillo al dedo, no paso mucho tiempo cuando fue a campeonatos por todo el país y a los 17 años se ganó el título de "furioso" (en este caso furiosa pero ustedes entienden), ella no cavia del gozo que sentía en ese momento y después de la competencia se dirigió hacia su maestro y padre adoptivo para poder recibir su reconocimiento por parte de él pero solo obtuvo como respuesta su silencio, después le da la espalda y se va hablar con unas personas, la pobre muchacha estaba destrozada, es que acaso no la había visto, no vio lo bien que demostró sus habilidades, es que les gano a todos, todas esas preguntas rondaban por su mente, hasta que decidió preguntarle cómo le había ido a ella en la pelea, lo que venía eso no se lo esperaba, Shifu le reprimió marcándole sus errores con mucha énfasis y le dijo que se esforcé más en la próxima, Tigresa quedo con la cabeza gacha y quería llorar pero su orgullo no se lo permitió, no se rendiría tan fácil, le demostraría lo contrario y haría que se sintiera orgulloso de ella costara lo que le costara.

En eso el autobús se detiene, lo cual significaba que habían llegado a su destino.

-Bien es hora de bajar Tigresa.

-Está bien- se levanta junto con su amiga y sale del camión con la frente en alto mostrando cuan gran orgullo, estaban a punto de cruzar la calle cuando una voz familiar los detuvo.

-chicas, ¿son ustedes?- ellas voltearon a mirarlo y se toparon con un chico alto, delgado, de cabellos y ojos amarillos, este le llegaba hasta los hombro pero lo tenía amarrado para que no estuviera suelto con una cola baja, Víbora embozo una gran sonrisa que reflejaba felicidad y cariño mostrando un pequeño sonrojo difícil de notar a simple vista, a diferencia de ella Tigresa solo sonrió de lado.

-Claro que somos nosotras Grulla, que bueno que estas aquí- respondió la chica de cabellos verdes mientras lo abrazaba de puntillas él tuvo que agacharse un poco y no era para menos ya que el media 1.80, tenía el uniforme estudiantil de los hombres solo que tenía todos los botones abrochados acepto el ultimo y los pantalones los tenia pegados a sus fuertes y largas piernas.

-Hola Tigresa- saludo el joven mientras seguía abrazado a Víbora, la peli-naranja solo lo saludo con la mano de un lado hacia otro.

-Hola Grulla- decía ella sin mucha emoción.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a los tortolitos demostrándose su amor tan temprano – sonó a las espaldas de los tres, voltearon para ver a dicha persona, la cual ya sabían con anticipación quien era por su tono de voz.

-¡Mono!- gritaba Víbora mientras miraba de pies a cabeza al chico que les hizo aquel comentario.

- Tan temprano está molestando, ¿es que no te cansas?- agrego Grulla.

- Entonces porque siguen abrazados…- afirmo con un toque de malicia en su rostro.

Grulla y Víbora se separan rápidamente esquivando sus miradas con la cara roja, Mono solo reía a carcajadas mientras los señalaba con el dedo índice, Tigresa solo negó con la cabeza, esa actitud de su amigo jamás cambiara.

Mono era un chico de cabellos castaño, de enorme sonrisa risueña, de ojos azules opacos, le gustaba hacer bromas y tenía un serio problema cuando alguien le decía "bajito" ya que le molesta su altura de 1.62, el uniforme muy holgado, como si le quedara grande (no había talla más pequeña) y su camisas estaba completamente desabrochada y tenía las mangas remanga das hasta los hombros, que de seguro el mismo se las enrollo mostrando una camisa café por debajo y sujetando sus pantalones tenía su famoso cinturón de la suerte el cual siempre llevaba consigo.

-Bueno Mono, ya estuvo ¿no?- decía la chica cada vez más roja de lo que ya estaba.

-Déjalo Víbora, después de todo le falta "crecer" en el ámbito de la madures- resaltando la palabra crecer con los dedos, esto hizo que el castaño dejara de reír cambiando su sonrisa burlesca por una mueca de enfado.

-Eso no fue gracioso.- decía molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Claro que lo es… Monito- soltando una leve risa, en cambio Mono se molestó más y le clavaba la mirada con furia.

- ¡Ya estuvo!, llegaste al callejón de las patadas- gritaba mientras se ponía en pose de pelea, también Grulla adopto su forma de pelea, los dos estaban listos para pelear cuando Víbora se pone en medio de los dos.

-Ya chicos, no pelen, después de todo es el primer día y no queremos hacer un escándalo tan temprano- advirtió señalando hacia a su furiosa amiga que estaba a punto de estallar por el conflicto infantil, innecesario y tonto, según ella.

Los chicos solo tragaron saliva al ver la cara de Tigresa con el ceño fruncido, ellos sabían muy bien lo que pasaba cuando se molestaba y era mejor pararle al asunto antes que alguien salga directo al hospital.

-Me alegro de que todos estén aquí chicos, veo que sigues igual como siempre… Mono jejejejejejejejeje-todos los presentes voltearon al frente de la escuela y se sorprendieron al ver a un chico de cabello color platino y ojos del mismo color, era casi tan alto como Grulla solo que este tenía un cuerpo un poco más tonificado, su uniforme era normal solo que no las mangas eran un poco más largas de lo normal y tenía una sonrisa de burla pero a la vez feliz.

- ¡Mantis!- dijeron al unisón.

-El mismo que viste y calza- afirmo el chico mientras se les acercaba más para saludarlos. Víbora fue la primera en hablar.

-No puedo creer lo mucho que creciste, por poco no te reconozco.

-Si casi este tan alto como yo- agrego Grulla saludando con un apretón de manos a su viejo amigo.

-Así es y puedo notar que ustedes también, bueno, menos alguien que se burlaba de mi por ser el más bajo de la clase- le dirigió la mirada a su mejor amigo de la infancia y le dio una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, sí, sí, ya sé que soy… no tan alto como ustedes, pero vamos dejen de molestar, ¿no?- su voz sonaba molesta ya que le incomodaba admitir que es pequeño.

-Bueno ser mejor entrar de una vez, quiero alcanzar un buen lugar en el auditoria- hablo el chico de cabellos negros.

- sí, será mejor entrar- agrego la practicante de kun fu que ya se moría por entrar de una vez al instituto y empezó su marcha hacia la entrada de la preparatoria.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron a su prácticamente a su amiga del grupo, ella era una inspiración para todos ellos, además de que era muy leal, confiable, segura de sí misma, para ellos era casi su líder, los cuatro dependían mucho de ella y le debían mucho ya que los ayudo en los momentos más deifícales. Siguieron su camino, esta vez caminado en par a su intrépida amiga, al poner un pie dentro del instituto todos se detuvieron en seco, no sabían cómo describir lo que estaban viendo, la escuela era inmensa y tenía prácticamente de todo, había una fuente de agua, baños, cafetería, gimnasio, piscina, una gran enfermería, varios edificios de mínimo 10 pisos, salón de ceremonias e incluso dormitorios pero estos solo podían ser usados por los alumnos de nivel medio y superior (3 semestre en adelante y con permiso de sus padres) equipado con una pequeña lavandería.

-Esta escuela es enorme- exclamo Grulla.

-imagínate ahora al pobre de Mono como se ha de sentir- comento Mantis que no dejaba de ver el amplio ovalo para correr.

-¡OYE!- dijo molesto el castaño por el comentario.

Iban a iniciar otra discusión cuando los altavoces se encendieron:

_Estudiantes de nuevo ingreso deben presentarse en la sala de ceremonias dentro de diez minutos..._

Al terminar, los cinco se dirigieron a la sala donde ya había algunos estudiantes, se sentaron en medio y no paso mucho cuando montones de jóvenes de nuevo ingreso fueron entrando y tomando el lugar que más les gustara, algunos vieron a los 5 y empezaron a murmurar cosas.

-¿ellos son…?- murmuro un estudiante- sí, definitivamente ellas-afirmo otro-¿quiénes son ellos?- pregunto uno- ¿no lo sabes?, ellos son "los 5 furiosos"- comentaba una chica- ¿Por qué les llaman así?- pregunto un chico- les llaman así porque son los chicos más populares de la secundaria y sin mencionar que los más hábiles y fuertes de la ciudad- hizo una pausa para seguir hablando- el chico de cabello negro es Grulla, es todo un maestro en el taekwondo y jugaba baloncesto en la secundaria, cuando saltaba parecía que volaba, también es todo un artista y sin mencionar que es muy apuesto-esto último hizo sonrojar al chico mencionado que escucho claramente lo que dijo la joven y despertó la molestia de ciertas peli verde que estaba a lado, otro chico siguió contando- el de cabello castaño es Mono, practica karate y por lo que se es de alto nivel y estaba en el equipo de futbol de la secundaria y no te dejes llevar por su pequeño tamaño ya que es sumamente fuerte y habilidoso… ah y le encanta hacer bromas pesadas y el que está a lado es su mejor amigo Mantis, este practica King boxing y me entere que llego a primer lugar en el campeonato estatal, le gusta mucho el atletismo y compitió en varios torneos estatales quedando casi siempre en primer lugar, y al igual que Mono le encanta las bromas pesadas, juntos esos dos son todo una montaña de problemas a la hora de "divertirse"- Después el chico clavo la mirada en Víbora quedando embelesado por su belleza- guau, sí que es linda…-otro lo interrumpió- ¿sabes quién es ella?- el otro solo negó con la cabeza- ella es Víbora zopenco, es la chica más hermosa de toda la región, es una gran bailarina, ha participado en varios concursos y en todos a ganado, y no me sorprende ya que cuando baila parece que danza en las mismas nubes del cielo, transmitiendo esa gracia que ella solo puede dar a los ojos de los espectadores, es una diosa… y no solo sabe bailar sino que es una gran maestra en el judo, puede tirar a alguien que pesa y mide el doble que ella como si fuera un simple juguete, solo Dios sabe de dónde saca tanta fuerza la chica.- esto último lo hizo soltando un gran suspiro el joven soñador hasta que su mirada se posó en la chica de cabello anaranjado que estaba en medio de los otros cuatro, en su miraba se reflejaba el asombro y el respeto quedando boquiabierto sin poder soltar palabra alguna- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto una chica que tenía a lado- el respondió- ¿sabes quién es la persona que está en medio de ellos?-la chica la miro por unos segundos y lo volvió a mirar-No- él le dirige la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos- ese chica es Tigresa… la "furiosa", es la primer chica en participar y ganar en los deportes varoniles y la más joven en dominar tantos estilos de pelea y ahora es dueña del estilo del Tigre en el kun fu, tiene las mejores calificaciones de la historia y nadie ,absolutamente nadie ha podido vencerla en nada, acepto que a ella no le gusta la poesía, la danzas y cosas por el estilo, prefiere las competencias más aptas para hombres, algunos piensan que es linda, pero tiene un temperamento que hace que los hombres se alejen corriendo de ella y le sobra la valentía, una vez hubo un incendio en una casa de un anciano que vende frutas, los bomberos no podían apagar el fuego e intentaron en vano entrar a la casa ya que la puerta estaba hasta el tope de fuego, por suerte ella estaba pasando por ahí y vio lo que ocurría, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió directo hacia la puerta y con una patada la derriba y entro en la residencia perdiéndose de la vista de todos, pasaron unos eternos minutos cuando algo de un brinco rompe el vidrio de la casa justo antes de que esta estallara por el gas de la cocina, todos estaban increíblemente asombrados, la chica había salvado al anciano de las garras de la muerte, el equipo médico rápidamente atiende al anciano para ver si estaba bien, luego intentaron ayudar la pero ella como si no hubiera pasado nada se pone de pie y se marcha… ese día se convirtió en una heroína, es toda una leyenda en la ciudad- termino de relatar la historia y todos los de su alrededor solo pudieron decir una cosa- increíble.

Los cinco, que habían escuchado todo, se sorprendieron de saber lo famosos que son, no tenían idea de que tanta gente sabía sobre ellos, Mono fue el primero en hablar.

-Vaya si que somos populares- dijo engreído.

-Sí, este será un buen año mis amigos- siguió Mantis.

-Que la fama no se les vaya a subir la fama a la cabeza chicos, después de todo no es la gran cosa ser populares- aclaro Víbora.

-Si tú lo dices- dijeron al unisón Mono y Mantis.

-Lo que a mí me sorprende es que Tigresa se ha toda una heroína, había escuchado de tu hazaña pero a un no dejo de sorprenderme, ¿en serio paso todo eso?- pregunto Grulla.

Tigresa solo se quedó callada, no le importaba si era un héroe o una celebridad en la ciudad, lo que en verdad le importaba es conseguir el Diploma del Dragan eso era lo único que le importaba, salvar aquel anciano era, para ella, fue su deber como maestra de kun fu, además fue una buena manera de probar sus habilidades.

El ruido de los estudiantes seso cuando una persona de baja estatura, canoso y con ojeras apareció en el escenario y se dirigió cojeando al micrófono que se situaba en medio del lugar.

-Bienvenidos, soy el subdirector de a la preparatoria Palacio de Jade, espero que todos estén al nivel para quedarse y sino los invito a retirarse por la salida…-dijo mientras señalaba la puerta con voz firme y demandante, todos se quedaron callados y al mismo tiempo intimidados por aquella figura- bien, veo que nadie se retira, entonces espero lo mejor de ustedes y que honren a esta escuela y…- pero la fue interrumpido ya que alguien poso su mano en su hombro la persona solo miro hacia a un lado para toparse con una persona mayor de edad difícil de calcular, tenía muchas arrugas en su cara y unas ojeras que parecían bolsas, tenía una sonrisa que transmitía serenidad y paz, sus ojos eran azules y limpios como el cielo.

-Shifu, no los asustes, es su primer día después de todo- dijo el tranquilo anciano.

- Pero maestro Oogway, ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar reposando- dijo preocupado.

-¿En serio crees que no les daría la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes?- dijo con serenidad aquel anciano.

-No… pero maestro, usted debe descansar.- insistió Shifu tratando e vano de convencer a viejo de ojos azules.

-Descuida, estoy bien, ya muy pronto descansare viejo amigo-estas palabras hicieron que Shifu se paralizara por un momento y luego su maestro extiende su mano para que le dé el micrófono, este acepta sin vacilar y empieza a hablar.

-Sean todos bienvenidos a… bueno ustedes ya lo saben-esto provoco que algunos estudiantes soltaran una leve pero audible risa-como todos saben cada año los de nuevo ingreso son puestos a prueba para ver si son dignos de recibir el glorioso Diploma del Dragón, puedo ver en sus ojos una enorme determinación en querer conseguir dicho título, pero solo uno puede tenerlo uno, espero que se esfuercen y sigan en el buen sendero de la vida- hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió- y ahora sin más demora, como en todos los años, el mejor estudiante de nuevo ingreso dará el discurso del Palacio de Jade- Tigresa se preparaba mentalmente para lo que venía, había leído antes el discurso y se lo aprendido de memoria, sus amigos ya estaban escuchando el nombre de su amiga sonando en todo el lugar y no podían ocultar una mirada con una sonrisa a su temperamental amiga.

-Que pase…- abre un sobre cuyo contenido era el nombre de dicha persona, Tigresa se preparaba para levantarse, el viejo le el papel y dice- el estudiante…- Tigresa se detiene antes de despegarse de su asiento con los ojos muy abierto.

_-¿EL estudiante?_-pensó ella, creyendo haber escuchado mal, pero no fue así, escucho perfectamente lo que dijo el director, sus amigos varones no notaron esto solo su amiga se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo y con una mirada que reflejaba su asombro observo detenidamente a Tigresa.

-Po Ping…- hubo un silencio que pareció eterno en todo el lugar donde nadie hacia ni decía nada, Mono, Mantis, Grulla, Víbora y Shifu, el cual sabía que era imposible que alguien más la superase en algo, tenían los ojos bien abiertos, no podían creer lo que acaba de suceder, alguien supero a Tigresa a su Tigresa eso era algo que aún no podían a similar, Víbora se sentía mal por su amiga ya que sabía lo que debería estar sintiendo en esos momentos, Tigresa , en cambio, estaba en shock estaba paralizada y sumergida en su mente, no podía creer que una persona la haya superado a ella.

-_Esto no puede estar pasando, alguien me supero a mi… ¡A MI!, esto debe ser una mala broma._- pensó ella, luego le vino a la mente la pregunta de quién será esa persona, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, tenía que ver al responsable de que terminara en segunda posición académica. Sus ojos se situaron al frente para verlo pasar al micrófono y decir el discurso que ella debía decir.

Paso un rato y nadie pasaba al frente, los murmullo se empezaron a hacerse presentes en la sala y la desesperación de Tigresa crecía y crecía hasta que un maestro que se le acerco a Oogway y le susurro algo, este solo abrió los ojos y después se acerca al micrófono para dar una noticia- al parecer el alumno no estar presente en este momento así que el segundo mejor deberá dar el discurso, que pase la alumna Tigresa.

Tigresa estaba hecha un mar de furia, aquel infeliz que la supero no tuvo la decencia de asistir a el primer día, sus manos se apretaron tanto que el crujir de los huesos fue bastante audible, sus ojos estaban rojos y apretaba tanto los dientes que parecía que se romperían, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió, sin el mismo entusiasmo que antes, al estrado y empezó a recitar el discurso de bienvenida, sus labios se movían conforme el discurso pero en su cabeza pasaba otra cosa, ella pensaba que esto debe ser un sueño un muy mal sueño y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esto fuera una pesada broma de Mono pero no era así, ella estaba despierta diciendo el discurso enfrente de todos eso hizo que se enojara más, en su interior su ira tenia dueño y era ese sujeto que le quito el primer lugar, quería destrozar todo lo que le rodeaba en ese momento, mas pudo controlarse bien para no haber una escena. Termino el discurso y todos los presentes aplaudieron, incluso sus amigos que intentaban a similar toda vía la situación. Mientras tanto Shifu se le acerco a Oogway para hablar con él.

-Maestro, de seguro esto debe ser un error- dijo Shifu bastante alterado, el viejo director lo volteo a ver y le dice.

-No, no hay ningún error.- dijo tranquilamente.

-Pero eso es imposible, ¡Tigresa es la mejor estudiante de la toda la región, es imposible que haya alguien mejor y si fuera así yo me hubiera enterado!... FUE UN ACCIDENTE- sentencio esto ultimo con un tono de voz más elevado. En cambio Oogway levanto su mano para que se calmara, Shifu al darse cuenta de que le levantó la voz a su maestro y casi padre agacho la cabeza- L-lo siento maestro…- Oogway lo tomo del hombro para que lo mirara directamente al rostro, tenía una enorme sonrisa que decía no hay problema.

-Los accidentes no existen…- dijo el director para luego dar media vuelta y se marcha sin decir nada más. Shifu reacciona y se dirige a lado de Tigresa y toma el micrófono y hablo diciendo.

-Pueden retirarse, el primer día es para que todos se familiaricen con las instalaciones mañana en la entrada estarán la información de donde quedaron cada uno así que disfruten el día- al terminar se retira por la parte trasera, todos se levantan de sus asientos y se disponen a ir a la salida acepto cuatro personas que esperaban a su amiga, ella se les acerco pero paso de largo como si no le importara absolutamente nada, ellos reaccionan y se colocan al lado de Tigresa, hubo un silencio incomodo el cual fue roto por Víbora.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto la chica de ojos azules.

-Sí, estoy bien- por su voz, los cuatro sabían que estaba molesta, muy molesta.

-Descuida, no es la gran cosa, alguien te gano pero no es para tanto, después de todo no es el fin del mundo- dijo Mono tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión. Tigresa se detiene en seco y le dirige una mirada asesina a su pequeño amigo, este se asusta y retrocede lentamente.

-Y-y-y-ya l-l-lo siento- tartamudeo el castaño por el profundo miedo que sentía.

Tigresa lo deja de mirar y aprieta el paso tratando de alejarse de sus amigos, ellos no lo sabían pero para ella si era el fin del mundo, Víbora quiso alcanzarla pero es detenida por Grulla.

-¿Qué haces?, suéltame- pero Grulla solo negó con la cabeza, Víbora capto el mensaje así que desistió, Tigresa quería estar sola, no quería ver a nadie. Ese día era su día, era su momento y le fue arrebatado, ella sentía que había decepcionado a Shifu como alumna, esto hacia que se sintiera peor. El día paso rápido y todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, Tigresa al llegar a su casa vio que Shifu estaba sentado en el comedor, él le indico con la cabeza que tomara asiento, ella se sentó donde el maestro le indico duraron unos segundos callados hasta que Shifu hablo.

-Estoy bastante sorprendido y decepcionado de que alguien te haya superado- su voz era firme y rígida- espero que te esfuerces mucho para enmendar este error.- Tigresa agacha la cabeza en señal de que escucho bien y luego la levante pero debajo de la mesa ella apretaba con sus manos la falda que casi la rompe- bien Zeng está haciendo la cena (el sirviente)- Tigresa no tenía hambre en ese momento, lo que ella quería era descansar de ese decepciónate día, ella se levanta lo que provoco que la mirada de Shifu se posara sobre ella con una ceja arqueada.

-Con su permiso quisiera irme a descansar maestro…- dijo la maestra de kun fu mientras seguía con la cabeza agachada, Shifu la mira por unos momentos y luego dice.

-Está bien… que descanses-

-Gracias maestro… - ella se retira en silencio hacia su habitación, al llegar abre la puerta y entre por ella ya adentro cierra la puerta de tras suyo y recarga su peso en esta, le dolía mucho sentía que quería llorar pero no se permitiría eso, así que se dirige al baño y se hecha agua fría a su fino rostro, levanta lentamente la cabeza y se mira al espejo poco a poco frunce cada vez más el ceño y con un fuerte golpe rompe el espejo haciéndolo pedazos, de su mano brota lentamente un poco de sangre por el vidrio roto, saca un ungüento y unas vendas de un botiquín que se encontraba dentro de un mueble del baño. Una vez ya curada su mano se desviste y se pone su pijama para dormir pero parecía que Morfeo no la visitaría esa noche, en su mente solo estaba una cosa y era la vergüenza… la vergüenza de no haber sido la mejor y sobre todo por haber decepcionado a Shifu. Esto último la consumía tanto física como mentalmente.

_-Esto es un sueño… esto debe ser un sueño… solo un sueño…- _se repetía una y otra vez- un sueño _que se convirtió en pesadilla_…

**Jejejejeje, hola a todos los que leyeron esta historia y también a los que me conocen, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y que me dejen un review (cloro si es que me lo gane), esto es algo que quería hacer a sé mucho tiempo solo que no me animaba hasta ahora. La página de fanfiction me ha regalado muchas increíbles historias y sentí que debía darle algo también, ya que gracias a ella he conocido a mucha gente como:**

**Los que siguen escribiendo:**

**YaelitaWolf :** Alucinantemente complicado. Que historia tan comica es esta, me muero de la risa con el pobre panda jejejejeeje espero ver mas de tu trabajo.

**Wood3nh3art:** Por un simple error, me gusta mucho la historia y espero que la termines pronto jejejejejeej.

**Ali Gonzheimer:** El Panda Desahuciado, tu historia es muy buena y muy dramática, pesaba que po se quedaría muerto pero tu distes un giro inesperado a la historia que me dejo sorprendido, eres uno de mis favoritos.

**meganecros: **hermanos dragón, esta historia, un poco subido de nivel (no apto para menores) me encanto y me hizo volar la imaginación y en mas de una ocasión me hizo reír, no eres un pervertido y la verdad espero mucho de ti y de tu historia jejejejejeje, ah y que te recuperes si es que aun no te alivias.

ezcu:kunfu panda el tigre y dragon. es un fic que promete ser bastante intretenido y en mi opinion se merese la oportunidad e que la gente la lea ya que la persona que la escribe es talentosa y sabe escuchar consejos, eso da a entender que es una persona de emnte abierta y espero que suba muy pronto mas cap.

**Kriton6: **No la cambiaría por nada, es la historia numero 1 de esta sección de "siguen escribiendo", lo se que hay buenas historia espero la tuya me llamo mas la atención que otras (si hacer sentir mal a los demás), la noche de bodas jejejejeje e.e.

**Wood3nh3art:** Lo que menos esperaba, en verdad es lo que menos esperaba ya que es una historia donde refleja los sentimientos de nuestra heroína favorita, espero que sigas escribiendo para poder disfrutar mas de tu trabajo.

**master tigresa: **un amor nuevo y nuevas sorpresas, decir que tus historias no me gustan seria mentira, una total y vil mentira, eres una excelente escritora y me fascinan tus historia, espero que estés bien y que te cuides mucho.

**Zhihui de xinzang:** La princesa de los elementos, esta historia es muy divertida, aunque aun no hay partes tan románticas por parte de nuestra guerrera, apuesto a que nos tienes una sorpresa o dos.

**DavidMcGill96:** Memoria Perdida, esta historia es muy de sospeso y espero que no tardes mucho en actualizar ya que me muero por saber que sigue. Espero que estés bien y como ya sabrás, soy muy paciente.

**Purrsephone and Meowlody: **Las reliquias de los 4 elementos, si no te e podido dejar review no es por enfadoso si no que no tengo tiempo ni la oportunidad de hacerlo, me encanta tu historia y es una de las mejores ya que es bastante extensa (como a mi me gusta), jajajajajajja espero que te guste mi historia.

**Natubis:** Navío de reencuentros, hace mucho que no escribías pero ahora nos regalas esta nueva historia la cual me encanto y espero que la sigas escribiendo, Víbora embarazada es bastante impactante como emocionante, me pregunto que saldrá de un ave y una serpiente… O.o ¡un tero dáctilo!

**shanya and ty-rex:** Misiones de sangre, jajajaj me alegro de que te haya ido bien en el campeonato y espero que te encuentres bien, tu historia es el segundo lugar de mis favoritas, es cómica, romántica y dramática, no sabes las ansias que tengo de que subas el próximo que espero sea muy pronto y lo siento por lo de si eres hombre y mujer, mi error jejejeje.

**princesitaanimehikary:** ¿Estarás siempre a mi lado?, se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero me alegro de que se haya solucionado el conflicto… espero…Pero me gustaría saber si te gusto este cap. Espero sea de tu agrado y que subas muy pronto mas capítulos de esta historia que me dejo con ganas de mas.

**gantz123:** El ultimo guerrero blanco y negro, no se cuanto tiempo a pasado pero me gustaría que muy pronto subas el próximo cap, no se si estas leyendo esto o si te aburriste y dejaste esta historia para siempre pero espero que te guste esta historia, con cariño "fanatico Z"

**Los que ya no escriben:**

**Maestro Mantis:** Una realidad distinta

**humberto300:** Las esferas de jade

**carmonator:** EL PERGAMINO SECRETO

**THE NEXT CROW:** Kung Fu Panda: Bajo Las Alas Del Cuervo

**NekratosKnigthofBlackRose: **Kung Fu Panda 3: La leyenda del Tigre y el Dragon

Gracias ha todos ustedes por hacer tan fabulosas historias, aun que la mayoría de ustedes no las han terminado no dejan de fascinar a muchos, Maestro Mantis, definitivamente usted junto con **NekratosKnigthofBlackRose ( que espero este bien en donde quiera que este) **son los mejores escritores de kun fu panda y espero ver un día la secuela que dijiste o pensaste que arias algún día… ustedes son mis inspiraciones para poder escribir y espero que el guste mi historia si es que la están leyendo o la leyeron.

Gracia por darme esta oportunidad…


	2. El chico nuevo

**Hola a todos, ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien porque yo estoy de maravilla ya que regreso mi autor favorito y me dejaron buenos review.**

**Ahora aclarare unos puntos que pudieron dejar algunas dudas.**

**1.- Tigresa tiene 17 no 18.**

**2.- La ciudad se llama valle de la paz.**

**3.-Tambien hubo unos problemas en la coherencia (las horas que Tigresa tardo en terminar su recorrido y parece que viajo en el tiempo se fue a las 5:00 AM y regreso al as 4:30 AM debió decir 6:30 AM) y algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo dos y sin hacerles perder más su tiempo aquí esta XD**

**Capítulo 2: el chico nuevo.**

**Sueño Tigresa P.O.V**

Estaba totalmente oscuro, no podía ver ni un rayo de luz a sus alrededor sentía que flotaba sin rumbo, por más que intentara avanzar pero era inútil ya que no sentía nada debajo de mis pies, era desesperante y muy aburrido hasta que sentí que caía violentamente al fondo de esa oscuridad, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve cayendo pero me parecieron horas hasta que por fin visualice un rayo de luz de bajo de mí y entre más caía más grande se hacia la luz hasta que me encontré rodeada de pura luz y por una extraña razón me sentía muy bien, tan a gusto y cálido que seré los ojos para disfrutar más esa sensación.

Después de un rato sentí el aroma del césped fresco en mi nariz y lentamente abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme recargada en un árbol frente a una escuela pero esta se hacía extrañamente familiar, tarde un poco en darme cuenta de que era la misma escuela del sueño que tuve en el camión pero ahora la veía más detalladamente, era chica de color azul cielo con flores y pájaros pintados en sus paredes y con muchas huellas de manos, que supongo son de los niños, me levante del suelo y me dirigí a la pequeña cerca que rodeaba a la escuela, abrí la puerta que estaba muy adornada con listones y me metí al patio delantero del edificio para contemplarlo mejor y me di cuenta de que cada mano pintada tenía un nombre, me imagine que se trataba del niño que dejo su huella ahí, había muchos por toda la pared y se terminaba hasta el patio trasero, después de contemplar todas esas manos me dirigí a la puerta de la pequeña escuela, toque varias veces la puerta pero nadie respondía intente en vano abrir dicha puesta pero no pude ya que tenía llave y no creo que estuviera bien echarla a bajo solo por entrar, ya resignada me di la vuelta pero me lleve un tremendo susto al ver una sombra correr justo frente a mí y se dirigió al patio trasero yo pensé que se trataba de una persona o de un niño y al instante lo perseguí pero al llegar a tras no había nada solo un montón de juegos infantiles por todos lados, mi cabeza giro por todos lados intentando visualizar a aquella sombra que hace apenas unos momentos me había dado un tremendo susto pero por más que buscaba no encontré a nadie, ya estaba a punto de dar la vuelta e irme cuando escuche el sonido de un balón botando en el suelo, lentamente me gire y divise un balón que se dirigía a la esquina de una cerca de hojas y se de tubo en unas ramas del mismo. No sabía cómo ese balón llego hasta ahí ya que estaba segura de que no había nadie para arrojarlo a los arbustos de la barda de y por una extraña razón sentía que debía ir por el asi que cautelosamente me dirigí directo hacia donde se encontraba el balón, al llegar lo tome con mis manos pero antes de sacarlo mi mirada se clavó en una mancha de pintura cubierta por una de las ramas con hojas lentamente quite las hojas y descubrí una huella de una mano pero esta se miraba un poco extraña parecía que otra mano se hubiera encimado con otra de un color diferente, me pareció extraño que estuviera aquí escondida y no junto con los demás pero lo que más me intrigo fue lo que estaba escrito en la mano había un M.A, ambas estaban hechas con diferentes tipos de letras una se estaba bien hecha y la otra era un poco más rustica.

No sé lo que me paso pero sentí el impulso de tocarla pero justo antes de poder tocarla el cielo se oscureció, el césped se secó, los juegos se convirtieron en simples pedazos oxidados de metal y el arbusto de hojas se convirtió en uno de espinas, las cuales se me clavaron en la mano provocándome un leve dolor que por mera reacción la retire lo más rápido posible y me aleje de ahí al darme la vuelta vi nuevamente la oscura figura pero esta vez estaba quieto y sentía como me miraba, me hacer que lentamente hacia esa mancha oscura con cautela hasta que me di cuenta de que se trataba de un niño y no cualquier niña era el mismo niño de mi último sueño pero no estaba desfigurado, iba a decir algo pero el hablo primero.

-Hola- dijo sonriente aquel pequeño.

-…Hola…- dije algo dudosa. El niño me sonrió ampliamente como si estuviera feliz de verme, recordé que no sabía quién es el así que le pregunte.- ¿Quién eres tú?

El niño borro su sonrisa y la cambio por una expresión de tristeza que por una extraña razón sentí que se me partía el alma, no quería verlo trise así que me hacer para intentar animarlo pero se alejó de mi retrocediendo rápidamente.

-Espera, no te are daño…- dije intentando tranquilizarlo, el agacha la cabeza y empieza a llorar, esta vez me hacer que más rápido y lo tome de los hombros y el niño deja de llorar, me tranquilice al ya no escuchar su llanto sin embargo sentí que el niño empezaba a enfriarse a tal grado que parecía una paleta de hielo y rápidamente el pequeño levanta su rostro y clava su mirada en mí. No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo era lo mismo que paso ese sueño pero no dejaba de sea algo horrible y perturbador, intente decir algo más de mis labios no salió nada, el me mira con esos ojos color jade, su cara desfigurada se movía por el movimiento de sus derretidos labios pero no puede escuchar absolutamente nada de pronto empezó a alejarse sin moverse (clásico) intente en vano en alcanzarle ya que por más que corría más se alejaba.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Quién eres?!- grite desesperadamente y a todo pulmón, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se volvió oscuro hasta que escuche un sonido muy familiar, era mi despertador.

**Fin del sueño.**

Desperté sudando a mares, en mi rostro se reflejaba la preocupación y el miedo a ese sueño, me gire para ver la hora y eran las 5:00 AM me levante de la cama pero note en las sabanas una mancha de sangre y me preocupe un poco pero dirigí la mirada a mi mano y pude ver que salía un poco de sangre, se me había vuelto a abrir.

-_Genial-_ pensé yo. Me dirigí al baño para poder curar nuevamente la herida.

Una vez ya curada me cambie a mi ropa deportiva y me salí de la casa para hacer mi rutina de ejercicios pero solo corrí ya que si esforzaba mucho mi mano podría volver a abrirse. El tiempo paso volando, mi mente se encontraba divagando por todas partes no podía dejar de pensar en esos sueños que cada vez más se vuelven peores pero no podía hacer nada solo esperar a que pasaran.

Cuando termine de correr me fui directos a mi casa a paso veloz, no mire el reloj ya que sabía que no hice mi tiempo así que solo me limite a entrar y dirigirme directo a mi cuarto, una vez adentro me quite la ropa deportiva y tome un baño de agua caliente para despejar mi mente.

Pasaron 20 minutos y ya me encontraba lista para ir a la escuela, salí de mi cuarto y baje a la cocina pero como siempre no había nadie solo Zeng que preparaba l desayuno, el voltea a verme y dice.

-Buenos días señorita Tigresa, ¿Cómo descanso?- pregunto cordialmente.

-Muy bien Zeng, me disculparas pero solo comeré una manzana para poder irme- el me mira por unos momentos y luego responde.

-Está bien- dijo resignado- que le vaya muy bien señorita Tigresa.

-Gracias- dije mientras me iba a la salida de la casa, ya afuera me fui a la esquina para poder tomar el camión que me llevara a la escuela… la escuela se me había olvidado que ayer no me fue muy bien, aún sigo sin poder creer que alguien sea mejor que yo todo ese esfuerzo para nada, me siento una fracasada.

-_Tigresa no puedes rendirte todavía, debes demostrarle a todos que eres la mejor y que nadie puede contigo_- dijo en sus adentros tratando de animarse- _la confianza es la mayor fuerza de una persona._

**General P.O.V.**

Tan metida estaba que no se dio cuenta de que cierta persona estaba a sus espaldas caminando sigilosamente de puntitas una chica de cabello verde que trataba de asustar a su amiga… grave error al tocar el hombro de Tigresa la toma por la muñeca y le aplica una llave de muñeca muy dolorosa.

-TIGRESA ESPERA, ESPERA SOY YO VIBORA- grita la adolorida la chica de ojos azules.

Tigresa se da cuenta y pone menos presión en el agarre pero la seguía tomando de la muñeca y le dice.

-¿Qué te he dicho de agarrarme por la espalda?- dijo mientras observaba a Víbora por la espalda.

-Je,je,je tienes razón , por un momento olvide que no te gusta que te tomen desprevenida- le da una sonrisa a su amiga por en sima del hombro- pero- Tigresa arquea una ceja al escuchar esto- no soy tan débil como para dejar que me hagan una llave- diciendo esto Víbora da un giro invirtiendo las posiciones entre ella y Tigresa doblándole el brozo mientras que con su pie hacia presión en la espalda de Tigresa dejándola inmovilizada aun parada.

-¿Qué tal?- dice Víbora muy confiada.

-Que te falta mucho para poder vencerme- de un rápido movimiento sujeta la mano de Víbora dándole un tremendo jalón, que sentía que por poco le saca el brazo, la sujeta del brazo izquierdo y lo dobla hacia atrás dejando su codo levantado pero ahí no acaba pone su pierna izquierda detrás de la de ella y con un fuerte pero preciso movimiento la lanza por los aires y como es pequeña y ligera la altura que alcanzo fue muy considerable, Tigresa al darse cuenta que se pasó se preocupó mucho pero se sorprendió al ver que Víbora se anivelo en el aire dando un pequeño giro sobre su propio eje y cayo de pie con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Vaya, vaya parece que alguien entreno muy duro en el verano- dijo Tigresa adulando a su amiga de la infancia.

-Pues claro o ¿qué pensabas? que me iba a quedar a tras- declaro Víbora aumentando su sonrisa.

-Claro que no, pero hay algo que no cuadra- pregunto la peli naranja haciendo que Víbora pusiera una cara de duda- tu practicas Judo pero ese movimiento tiene bases de otra disciplina y ese es el Hapkido- Víbora quedo sorprendida su amiga se dio cuenta con tan solo ver un movimiento.

-Increíble, no puedo creer que te hayas dado cuenta con tan solo mirar una sola vez, de verdad eres increíble amiga- dice Víbora muy emocionada por el increíble talento de Tigresa.

-No fue gran cosa pero… -en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Tigresa se encontraba justo enfrente de Víbora con el puño a un centímetro de su rostro, ella tenía los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, no podía creer la velocidad de Tigresa ni si quiera la vio moverse- te falta velocidad.

Lentamente aparto su puño de su rostro, Víbora quedo petrificada aún seguía asombrada por lo superior que era su amiga y agacha la cabeza en forma de decepción. Tigresa nota esto y la toca en el hombro haciendo que esta alce la vista para mirarla.

-Descuida hiciste un gran trabajo, la verdad es que me sorprendiste bastante, por cierto ¿Dónde aprendiste Hapkido? No hay ninguna escuela en la región- Víbora al oír estas palabras vuelve a sonreír y le responde.

-Lo aprendí con una de mis hermanas que está en el ejército- hace una pausa y prosigue- pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie sobre esto, quiero guardarlo para una ocasión especial- al terminar le pone una carita de cachorro suplicante, Tigresa solo da un suspiro con los ojos cerrados luego los abre y la mira de la misma manera que mira a todo el mundo (sin emoción alguna).

-Está bien- Víbora estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando el camión llego, Tigresa rápidamente se encamina hacia el transporte poco después es seguida por su pequeña amiga, las dos subieron y se sentaron al final del camión, por todo el camino Tigresa no dijo nada solo se la paso mirando por la ventana como si estuviera en trance hasta que sintió el autobús detenerse en la esquina de la escuela, ambas bajaron y se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la preparatoria.

**Tigresa P.O.V**

Estaba caminando junto con Víbora hacia la entrada todo iba bien hasta que un chico paso frente a mí, al verlo sentí que todo a mi alrededor se dé tuvo, sentí que mi corazón latía más fuerte, empezaba a sudar de mis mano y los ojos los tenia bien abiertos ,fue como si el pasara en cámara lenta, no pude evitar observarlo detenidamente era alto incluso un poco más alto que grulla, de cabello blanco y de ojos color jade, su uniforme era normal solo que traía debajo de la camisa blanca una camisa negra y de cerca se podía ver que era bien parecido y de cuerpo claramente tonificado y portaba una gran sonrisa, por lo general a mí no me llaman la atención los hombres pero este en particular logro captar mi atención pero por una extraña razón se me hacía familiar como si ya lo hubiera visto en alguna parte.

De pronto sentí que alguien me movía de un brazo y volví a la realidad, quien me estaba moviendo era Víbora que tenía una cara de preocupación.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto angustiada- parece que vistes un fantasma.

No le respondí inmediatamente ya que sentía que me faltaba aire, me tranquilice un poco y le respondí.

-No es nada- dije tratando de parecer lo más normal que podía, ella me miro por unos segundos y luego soltó un suspiro.

-Está bien…- dijo algo triste, tal vez se dio cuenta de que mentía pero me alegro de que no siguiera preguntando.

Moví mi cabeza en el lugar donde estaba antes el chico pero el ya no se encontraba, trate de localizarlo con la mirada pero no lo encontré.

-¿Estás buscando a alguien?- pregunto Víbora. No creía necesario decirle la verdad así que le dije otra mentira.

-Estaba buscando a los demás- le dije a lo cual ella sonrió de lado y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escuchamos una voz muy conocida.

-¡HEY CHICAS POR AQUÍ!- grito Mono alzándolos brazos, él ya se encontraba con los demás y sin perder más tiempo Víbora y yo nos dirigimos a donde estaban los muchachos y los saludamos, el primero en hablar fue Mantis.

**General P.O.V**

- ¿Ya vieron donde quedamos todos nosotros?- todos negaron con la cabeza.

- Creo que es en ese lugar donde revisamos- señalo Grulla a una gran cantidad de tablas con diferentes nombres pero estaba infestada de personas a tal punto que nadie podía acercarse.

-Bien, ¿Quién será quien revise?- pregunto Mono, todos lo voltearon a ver con cara de "tu". El capto el mensaje y comenzó a quejarse- y ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?

-Porque tú eres el mas baj… el más apto para hacer este trabajo después de todo tu eres el más escurridizo y hábil de todos nosotros, eres el rey de la agilidad y de todo lo genial- mintió exageradamente Grulla y Mono se la pensó unos momentos pero al final…

-Bueno que se le va hacer- dijo engreído- en un momento vuelvo- al terminar se dirigió hacia la multitud y paso por debajo de todos sin ningún problema.

-Je,je,je que tonto se la creyó- dijo Mantis.

-Sí, es muy fácil engañarlo y lo bueno es que puede meterse entre la gente fácilmente después de todo él es pequeño- agrego burlonamente Grulla.

-Vamos chicos dejen de burlarse- dijo Víbora- al fin al cabo ser bajito no tiene nada de malo.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Mantis de forma burlesca, Víbora se enojó y se quitó el listón de la cabeza y lo movió de un lado para otro y le dio con él en el brazo provocando un fuerte sonido como si fuera un látigo.

-AAAAAAAH- grito Mantis con mucho dolor por el fuerte golpe que le proporciono Víbora- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-Por burlarte de los bajitos- dijo molesta refiriendo se a ella misma mientras se volvía a poner el listón. Mantis estaba a punto de hablar cuando llega Mono con una gran sonrisa.

-Les traigo buenas noticias chicos- dijo el castaño- todos quedamos en el mismo salón.

Todos celebraron la noticia menos Tigresa que se encontraba inmutable, no es que no le alegrara simplemente le daba igual, Víbora se dio cuenta de que su amiga no celebraba con ellos pero decidió no decir nada después de todo así era Tigresa.

-¿Y qué materias hay?- pregunto Tigresa.

-Bueno pues esta algebra (matemáticas), inglés, química, educación física (deportes, natación y gimnasia), valores, historia, arte y comprensión de lecturas, los horarios todavía no aparecen supongo que nos lo darán los maestros durante las clases a nosotros nos tocó el aula A. también hay distintos tipos de clubs en todo el lugar desde basquetbol, futbol, tenis, actuación, cocina, danza, porristas, atletismo, ajedrez, Dios aquí tiene de todo.

Antes de preguntar cualquier otra cosa el timbre sonó, así que los cinco se pusieron en marcha hacia su nuevo salón donde pasarían todo el año escolar.

Al llegar al salón pudieron notar lo amplio que era, las butacas eran grandes y cómodas peor lo que más les llamo la atención fue la hermosa visita que tenían, por la ventana se podía observar las montañas que rodeaban parte de la escuela, los arboles grandes y hermosos que tenía se podía ver desde ahí el área deportiva, era simplemente estupendo, definitivamente se divertirían mucho en su nueva escuela.

Pasaron 5 minutos en los que aprovecharon para conocerse mejor y platicar un rato hasta que llego el maestro y les lanzo a todos los presentes una mirada intimidante la cual provoco miedo en algunos estudiantes y se sentaron inmediatamente en sus respectivos asientos, los 5 se sentaron en medio de tal forma que pudieran estar juntos de la mejor manera posible.

-Buenos días alumnos. Yo soy el maestro Rhino- dijo con voz dura pero se podía notar que no era una persona agresiva, era alto de ojos grises, y cabello oscuro, tenía un traje negro completo y una camisa blanca por debajo, su edad era alrededor de 40 años y a simple vista se veía muy rudo- seré su maestro de historia en todo lo que va del año y espero que todos se esfuercen en estudiar mucho ya que me encanta hacer exámenes sorpresa- soltó una pequeña carcajada al terminar de hablar la cual hizo que la mayoría de los del salón temblaran del miedo incluyendo a Mantis que no le iba muy bien en la materia.

El maestro Rhino se dio cuenta de que casi todos temblaban y suavizo su rostro y mostro una sonrisa que transmitía calma y aun sonriendo les dijo.

-No tengan miedo, no soy una mala persona, tal vez me veo estricto pero me encanta enseñar a los nuevos estudiantes, además la razón por la que los asuste no fue por diversión si no que de este modo logro conocerlos mejor ya que así veo a los que no les va muy bien con esta materia y así puedo buscar la forma de enséñales mejor- al terminar todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, no era un mal maestro, es más parecía que les iba a caer bien.

-Pero lo de los exámenes sorpresas es verdad- volvió a reírse con una gran sonrisa.

-¡AAH!- dijeron al unisón de forma decepcionante.

-Bien, ahora les explicare cómo será el primer día de clases así que pongan atención- dijo el maestro Rino.

-¡Si maestro Rhino!- dijeron al unisón.

-Primero: aquí les doy el horario de clases y las reglas del instituto pero solo las básicas- les dio varias hojas a los alumnos de enfrente para que las fueran a los de atrás- segundo: después de cada clase se les dará un receso de 15 minutos para que puedan desesterarse un poco, comer algo, pasear, platicar, etc.-hizo una pausa para luego continuar- tercero: cada maestro califica de manera independiente o sea que cada uno escoge la manera de enseñar, cuarto: la indisciplina no se tolerara y mucho menos a los bravucones ni a los payasos, así que solo con tres faltas y adiós a la escuela- Mono y Mantis se miraron mutuamente para luego reírse un poco, algo que siempre les gusta a ellos es no obedecer las reglas- quinto: los alumnos deben estar registrados al menos en un club, sexto: cada edificio le pertenece a cierto grado de grupo, por ejemplo, a los de nuevo ingresa le pertenece la zona sur, a los de segundo les pertenece la zona norte y a les de tercero les pertenece el centro, séptimo: aquí en la escuela hay dormitorios pero solo los de 2º y 3º pueden utilizarlas ya que la mayoría no son lo suficientemente responsables como para vivir solos- a algunos no les gusto esto pero decidieron no alegar ya que eran las reglas de las instalaciones.

-Octavo: los dormitorios están prohibidos para los de 1º- esto último izo que un alumno objetara.

-¿Ni si quiera de visita?, eso es injusto profesor- el maestro lo miro por unos segundos con el rostro muy serio y le dijo.

-La razón principal por la que dejamos que los de primero no vayan es que la mayoría son menores de edad y en esas instalaciones ya viven jóvenes con la mayoría de edad y ellos mismos son responsables de su propia seguridad ya que eligieron vivir aquí con nuestras condiciones y si les llega a pasar algo a ustedes es responsabilidad de la escuela ya que son menores de edad así que si no te gustan las reglas- se dirige hacia la salida del salón y la abre- eres libre de irte…- le lanza una mirada retadora e intimidante al pobre estudiante que solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido hasta que se sentó con la cabeza agachada.

El maestro cerró la puerta y se puso enfrente de los alumnos para continuar.

-Y por último pero no por eso menos importante es la puntuali…- justo antes de terminar la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un chico extremadamente agotado y respirando agitadamente recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Este… es… el… 1º A- dijo entrecortadamente por el cansancio.

-…- el maestro no decía nada solo se le quedaba mirando con el ceño fruncido parecía molesto por ser interrumpido exactamente hablando de la puntualidad y este precisamente llega 20 minutos tarde, el estudiante volvió a hablar.

-eh… puedo pasar… jejeje…- dijo algo nervioso.

-… si, pasa- dijo con un ademan con la mano.

Al entrar al salón se pudo ver mejor al chico era alto, muy alto, guapo, de cabello blanco, una enorme sonrisa, se dirigió hacia el ultimo asiento de la esquina pegada a la ventana. La mayoría de las chicas empezaron a murmurar cosas sobre el nuevo.

-Ya lo vieron, es muy guapo- dijo una- sin duda alguna- afirmo otra- su cabello es un poco raro, ¿no creen?-pregunto otra-si pero le da una mejor imagen y más con esos ojos- todas sueltan un suspiro soñador, pero los chicos, por obvias razones, se molestaron por la presencia del recién llegado que había acaparado toda la atención de las chicas del salón. Víbora, que había escuchado, rodo los ojos por los comentarios de sus compañeras, admitía que el chico era bastante atractivo pero no estaba interesada en él.

-Que fácil se dejan impresionar, ¿verdad Tigresa?- dijo esto mientras volteaba a ver su amiga la cual estaba tiesa como estatua mirando al chico de cabello blanco, Víbora estaba algo asombrada eran pocas las veces en las que se ponía así-... ¿Tigresa?-volvió a repetir para ver si podía despertar a su amiga de su letargo pero no pasaba nada.

-_A ese chico ya lo había visto antes… en la entrada según recuerdo, pero porque me siento tan rara cuando lo miro, es una extraña sensación que no puedo describir es… remordimiento-_ pensó Tigresa que veía como aquel muchacho se terminaba de sentar en su lugar, lo observo por unos segundos más hasta que sintió que alguien la observaba giro su cabeza y pudo ver como Víbora la miraba fijamente como si no entendiera algo.

-¿Qué tienes, tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto Tigresa confusa por la mirada de su amiga de cabellos verdes.

-Es que te le quedasteis viendo a ese chico como si fuera un fantasma y la verdad me preocupe bastante, ¿ya lo conocías?...- dijo Víbora aun preocupada por la extraña reacción de su amiga.

-… no, es la primera vez que lo veo- dijo tratando de calmar a su preocupada amiga, Víbora la miro unos segundos y desvió la mirada dando un suspiro.

El maestro Rhino se aclara la garganta lo bastante fuerte para que todos los alumnos lo voltearan a ver y lo que vieron no les gusto para nada.

- Como les gusta tanto hablar no creo que les moleste un examen sorpresa- dijo muy serio el maestro.

-¿QUEEEEEEE?- grito el grupo pero la voz que más sobre salió fue la de Mantis que incluso se levantó de su asiento del asombro. El maestro al ver esta reacción lo fulmino con la mirada obligando a este a sentarse en su lugar, luego saca unas hojas de su escritorio y se las va pasando a cada alumno.

-El exmentratara sobre la 1º Guerra Mundial habrá unas preguntas y deben escribir en una hoja en blanco como empezó y como se ganó- decía mientras avanzaba más hacia la esquina de la ventana- solo le quedan 20 minutos así que más vale que se…- al llegar a la esquina abrió los ojos a tal grado que parecían que se iban a salir de sus cuencas y la vena que sobre salía de su frente dejaba en claro que estaba realmente molesto y no era para menos ya que el chico de cabello blanco estaba dormido arriba de su pupitre, el maestro se agacha al nivel del oído del joven y dice.

-despierta- decía mientras lo movía suavemente con una de sus manos pero se veía aún más molesto que antes.

-5 minutos más- respondió el chico de ojos color jade.

-¿Estas cómodo?- pregunto el maestro con la vena de su frente aún más hinchada.

- La verdad no mucho- contesto aun con los ojos cerrados.

-…- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso- ¡LEVATATE!- el fuerte grito hizo que el estudiante pegara un fuerte brinco, bastante cómico por cierto, que provoco la risa de algunos estudiantes, sobre todo en Mantis, Mono y Grulla.

-¡¿Qué?! , ¿Qué pasa?, ¿dónde?- decía mientras giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro. Los alumnos se rieron a carcajadas menos Tigresa, el maestro los voltea a ver y todos se callan y vuelve a dirigir la vista hacia el causante de su enfado.

-En sima de que llegas tarde tienes el descaro de dormirte en medio de mi clase- dice el maestro bastante enojado.

-Es que me desvele toda la noche viendo un programa de televisión que me gustó mucho y llegue tarde porque me encontraba perdido en la escuela, saben deberían poner letreros así las personas no se perderían tanto- dijo inocentemente tratando de justificarse.

-… hay letreros- respondió el maestro.

-oh… ¿en serio? jejejeje… mi error- dijo esto mientras se rasgaba la nuca.

-Te gusta acerté el payaso ¿no?- decía mientras le mandaba una mirada acusadora.

-Mmm la verdad no, para ser le sincero mí me dan miedo- los que escucharon esto se tuvieron que tapar la boca con las manos para que no se les escapara la risa.

El maestro ya no aguantaba más, parecía que iba a explotar pero de repente sonríe con algo de malicia.

-Que gracioso eres, ¿sabes que más es gracioso?- le pregunta al estudiante, el niega con la cabeza- que solo les queda 10 minutos- todos los presentes se alarman por lo que acababan de escuchar, el estudiante se quedó parado como si estuviera en trance, el maestro sonríe de lado y se dispuso a ir a du escritorio, se encontraba a medio camino de su escritorio cuando el alumno le dice.

-Mmm… maestros la verdad es que no le entendí al chiste ¿me lo podría explicar?- todos en el aula, incluyendo al maestro, quedaron de piedra. El Maestro temblaba de cólera, pero no podía perder el control, era un maestro, un maestro de la gran Preparatoria del Palacio de Jade, pero no dejaría pasar esta insolencia.

-El examen cuanta como el ochenta por ciento de su calificación, les recomiendo que se apresuren- todos los presentes quedan boquiabiertos al escuchar estas palabras y le lanzaron una mirada asesina a su compañero de cabello blanco, sobre todo cierta persona de cabello color platino que echaba espuma de la boca del puro enojo que sentía.

-_Definitivamente lo mato_- pensaba Mantis.

Rápidamente todos se pusieron a contestar lo que pudieran del examen, unos tenían mas dificultades que otros pero para cierta chica de cabello color naranja el examen era bastante sencillo.

-_Esto esta fácil_- pensaba Tigresa- _incluso me sobran 2 minutos, después de todo ya casi termi…_- sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos por la acción de una persona, esa persona era aquel chico de ojos color jade que se dirigía con el examen en la mano al escritorio del profesor, este se veía sorprendido, en realidad no pensaba que alguien lo terminaría.

-Aquí lo tiene maestro, ¿puedo retirarme maestro Rhino?- le dice mientras le da un sonrisa.

El maestro se queda callado y muy sorprendido por esta acción pero no era el único, todo el salón de clases estaban igual si no más que el maestro, ese chico ya había terminado el examen e incluso le sonrió al maestro.

-Maestro si se molestó por algo que dije o hice le pido perdón, es que soy nuevo en la ciudad y no sé cómo comportarme con las personas de aquí, no es que le haya faltado al respeto a propósito de hecho es todo lo contrario yo lo admiro mucho a usted no como maestro si no como persona, después de todo he escuchado muchas cosas buenas de usted, como que ayuda a los huérfanos sin hogar , también que es uno de los donadores más grande del acilo de ansíanos y que es un gran maestro de kung fu, por eso lo respeto mucho y de nuevo me disculpo- al terminar hace una reverencia.

-… puedes marcharte- le dice el maestro muy seriamente mientras revisa el examen del chico, el alumno se dirige a la salida pero se detiene y vuelve con él y le dice en voz baja.

-Su padre estaría muy orgulloso- el maestro Rhino abre los ojos como platos y levanta la mirada lentamente y mira al chico que tenía los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa que mostraba una sinceridad que nunca antes había visto antes, ya en el pasado alumnos intentaron hacerle la barba con ese tipo de comentarios para ganarse su aprecio pero la sonrisa del chico reflejaba algo que solo había visto una vez y en una sola persona…

Sin más que decir el joven se retirara dejando a un maestro de historia muy sorprendido, su vista se clavaba por donde aquel muchacho se había ido para luego seguir revisando el examen y lo que veía no lo podía creer, el examen completo estaba contestado correctamente le dio la vuelta para ver la hoja en blanco para ver su resumen y al igual que las preguntas estaba perfectamente bien contestado, es mas había agregado cosas que pocos sabían pero le llamo la atención una flecha que hacia una curva, el no comprendió al principio pero luego dio la vuelta a la hoja y lo que encontró lo dejo boquiabierto, alza la vista hacia la clase y rápidamente se levanta y gurda todo en el maletín y dice.

-El examen se cancela- y sin más que decir se retira, los alumnos guardaron silencio un momento hasta que todo el salón exploto en un grito de alegría, las hojas de los exámenes volaban por doquier, algunos se abrazaban e incluso algunos lloraban de alegría y Mantis estaba entre ellos, Grulla y Mono soltaron un suspiro de alivio, pero la mirada de Víbora se clavó en Tigresa que seguía sosteniendo su examen entre las manos.

Tigresa se encontraba en un estado de shock, no podía creer que alguien contestara más rápida que ella un examen, esto debía ser una broma.

-_No puede estar pasando esto, esto no puede pasando…_- se repetía una y otra vez.

Tan pensativa estaba que no escucho el timbre y si no fuera por Víbora de seguro se queda todo el receso ahí sentada.

-Tigresa, despierta- decía Víbora

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué?- dijo una muy confundida chica.

-Ya tocaron el timbre… ¿no te habías dado cuenta?- pregunto Víbora.

-No, pero eso ya no importa- dijo Tigresa que estaba a punto de irse cuando Víbora la de tiene.

-Tigresa espera un momento- Víbora voltea a ver a los chicos y les hace un gesto con la cabeza para que las dejen solas, ellos entienden y se disponen a ir a la salida.

-Iremos a la cafetería a comer algo, haya las esperamos- dijo Grulla antes de irse.

Víbora vuelve a dirigir la mirada a su amiga que se encontraba de brazos cruzados esperando ver la razón por la que su amiga la de tuvo.

-Tigresa la verdad me estas preocupando y mucho-dice Víbora muy seria- no es la primera vez que te pasa ya que últimamente estas muy distraída y eso es algo muy raro de ti, esto tiene que ver con que no fuiste la mejor estudiante o por…- Tigresa que veía venir lo que seguía así que la interrumpe.

-No Víbora, estoy bien- lo dijo esperando que sonara lo más segura posible de lo contario Víbora no la dejaría en paz.

-Tigresa… te la he dejado pasar muchas veces pero ya me canse que me estés mintiendo- dijo muy molesta por la poca confianza que le tenía- para ser te sincera estaba esperando que tu hablaras pero veo que eso no sucederá así que dime que te pasa- exigía la chica peli verde.

Tigresa ya no sabía qué hacer, no quería seguirle mintiendo a ella que había sido su amiga desde los 9 años, resignada suelta un suspiro y la mira a los ojos y le dice.

-Víbora, la verdad es que no me encuentro muy bien que digamos, he estado bajo mucho estrés desde hace tiempo y la verdad me afecto bastante lo que paso ayer…- al terminar baja la mirada un poco pero siente que se la levantan con una pequeña y suave mano y se topa con la sonrisa de su mejor amiga.

-Tigresa… no debes estar triste, se lo mucho que significa para ti ser la mejor pero eso te está haciendo mucho daño y creo que lo mejor es que te tomes un descanso- Tigresa estaba a punto de decir objetar pero es silenciada por el dedo de su amiga- por favor, hazlo por mi… solo esta vez- los ojos suplicantes de Víbora pudieron hacer ceder a la terquedad de sus amiga que solo resoplo un poco y dijo.

-Está bien pero seguiré meditando y golpeare el saco, ¿quedo claro?- Víbora sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, después de todo no le negaría a su amiga que dejara de golpear es saco, al menos no era una persona.

-Bien, vamos a la cafetería que tengo ganas de un jugo- dice Víbora que es seguida por Tigresa.

**Mientras tanto en la dirección…**

En una silla se encontraba el maestro Rhino con los codos arriba del gran escritorio del director Oogway con las manos entrelazadas y la cabeza gacha y en una esquina viendo un estante estaba el director viendo con una sonrisa un cilindro de jade verde de las orillas y rojo del centro, dentro de ese cilindro estaba el codiciado Diploma del Dragón, se dice que el contenido de aquel documento revelara a su poseedor la clave del éxito.

La puesta se abre rápidamente y por ella entra Shifu con un rostro que muestra el cansancio por correr a toda prisa y tomando una bocanada de aire se dispone a hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa maestro? ¿Porque me mando a llamar?- el viejo director voltea a verlo con una sonrisa y le dice.

-¿Es que debe ocurrir algo para ver a mi viejo amigo?- le contesta Oogway.

-¿Entonces no pasa nada?- le dice Shifu que veía como Oogway se dirigía a un montón de velas prendidas.

-Bueno yo no dije que algo no pasara- Shifu quedó pasmado al escuchar esto, el nunca entendió esa rara manera de decir las cosas de su antiguo maestro y amigo, Oogway empezó a apagar vela por vela con soplidos, dejando con la duda de lo que esa pasando al maestro Shifu, este se impacienta y toma un abanico de uno de los estantes y hace un pequeña ráfaga de aire que apago todas las velas.

-Decía usted- dijo Shifu, Oogway lo voltea a ver y le dice.

-El maestro Rhino tiene algo que enseñarnos pero yo ya lo vi así que solo faltas tú y como subdirector debes enterarte de lo que pasa.- al terminar se dirige al estante donde está el diploma para seguir viéndolo.

Sin perder más tiempo Shifu de dirige con el maestro Rhino y le pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa?- el maestro de historia lo mira y luego le entrega un examen y le dice.

-Revíselo- su voz sonaba bastante quebrada como si hubiera estado a punto de llorar, aquel contenido debía ser demasiado importante o perturbador como poner asi al uno de los mejores maestros del instituto. Shifu mira el examen pero no ve nada inusual en él.

-¿Qué se supone que debo ver?- pregunta el pequeño subdirector.

-¿No te has dado cuenta?- dice Rhino.

-Pues… puedo ver que está bien contestado pero fuera de eso nada en especial- afirma Shifu.

-Mira al reverso…-Shifu hace caso a las indicaciones y ve algo escrito en él, le dirige una mirada al maestro Rhino y él le dice con un ademán con la cabeza que lo lea, Shifu hace caso y empieza a leer, al principio de aquel texto su rostro estaba inmutable pero al terminar de leer esto en su rostros se podía ver el asombro, el deja la hoja en el escritorio y se dirige hacia donde esta Oogway.

-_La guerra no se gana en un campo de batalla si no en el corazón de las personas_- en su cabeza repetía una y otra vez esta oración el director.

-Maestro…-dijo Shifu un poco dudoso de lo que iba a decir- como es que esta persona sabe esas sabias palabras, al único que ha escuchado decir esto es a…- pero fue interrumpido por el director.

-Mi...

-¿Quién es esta persona?- pregunta Shifu exigiendo una respuesta pero recordo que en el examen está el nombre del estudiante y va al escritorio y lo toma pero el nombre que encuentra era uno que no esperaba volver a ver por el resto de su vida

- Es… imposible, es…

**En la cafetería…**

Al entrar a la cafetería Víbora y Tigresa escucharon como muchos alumnos se estaban riendo de forma descontrolada, víbora fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Pero que pasa aquí?- pregunto intentando saber cuál era el motivo de las risas,

-HEY JAJAJA, CHICAS JAJAJAJAJA, POR AQUÍ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- grito Mono que no paraba de reírse, junto a él estaba Grulla y Mantis que también se estaban riendo.

Las dos se dirigen a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos para poder saber qué es lo que está pasando.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué todos se están riendo?- Pregunto Víbora.

-Míralo por ti misma- señalo con una de sus manos una mesa en específico y con la otra se sobaba la pansa de tanto reír.

Tigresa rápidamente voltea hacia donde Mantis señalo y vio al chico de cabello blanco arriba de unas de las mesas bailando como un tonto con dos pajillas en la nariz mientras hacía caras muy bobas, para ella eso era un gran tontería infantil, esperaba más seriedad de alguien que termino el examen más rápido que ella.

-_Que ridículo… no puedo creer que él lo haya terminado antes que yo, de seguro lo dejo en blanco… Si esa debe ser la razón… pero porque el maestro no le reprimió, esto esta raro_…- pensaba Tigresa muy malhumorada por la actitud del chico.

El chico empezó a hacer malabares con unas frutas mientras seguía bailando pero se resbala con un pudin que se encontraba arriba de la mesa y cae de ella dándose de trasero contra el suelo y uno en uno las frutas fueron cayendo en su cabeza y por cada una cambia de una cara graciosa a otra, todos los presentes en la cafetería estallaron en carcajadas por lo ocurrido, algunos se encontraban en el suelo por la risa, otros lo señalaban con el dedo mientras reían y otros simplemente se rieron, pero el chico, aun en el suelo, se empezó a reír con una sonrisa muy alegre, algunos se percataron de esto y dejaron de reírse e intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Acaso no le molesta que nos burlemos de él?- susurro uno- no lose, pero me sorprende de que no le haya dolido, ¿estará bien? – dijo el que estaba a su lado. Estos murmullos se extendieron por todo el lugar

En la mesa de los cinco aun había unas algunas risas pero fueron cesando al escuchar como reía alegremente aquel muchacho.

-Oigan chicos ese tipo de verdad es muy gracioso- dijo Mono que se quitaba una lagrima del ojo por tanto reír.

-Sí y me sorprende de que el mismo se haya reído de sí mismo después de caer- agrego Mantis.

-Lo que a mí me sorprende de que no le haya dolido la caída- Dijo Víbora.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?- Pregunto Grulla.

-Viste la expresión de su rostro, una persona lastimada difícilmente puede ocultar aun que se una mueca de dolor- Pero Tigresa rápidamente hablo.

- Yo pienso que es un simple payaso mediocre- sentencio Tigresa.

-Vamos Tigresa dale una oportunidad, incluso puede que te agrade después de conocerlo- dijo Mantis.

-Mantis tiene razón, se ve un buen chico y sin mencionar que será un muy divertido amigo- sugirió Mono.

-Por lo que paso en el salón de clases podemos deducir que es un chico bastante sincero, amable y feliz, son cualidades muy buenas en una persona- dijo Grulla.

-Yo digo que lo conoceríamos mejor si vamos a hablar con el- dijo Víbora.

Los tres chicos asentaron con la cabeza, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia su temperamental amiga esperando una respuesta, ella los vio a cada uno por unos segundos para ver si todos estaban a favor y fue obvio que sí, ella derrotada suspiro y dijo.

-De acuerdo, vamos a conocerlo- finalizo Tigresa para levantarse y dirigirse hacia donde estaba el chico de cabello blanco, casi instantáneamente los otros cuatro ya estaban a su lado con una sonrisa.

Al llegar donde aquel chico se encontraba él ya estaba parado sacudiéndose el polvo de a ropa y una que otra fruta que le quedo por ahí, al estar justo a 2 metros de distancia se detuvieron, no precisamente porque se hayan arrepintieron si no que se asombraron al ver más de cerca al chico, sabían de antemano que era alto pero no tanto, el chico media 1.85 (ya sabrán como se sentiría Mono) , tenía una espalda bastante ancha y se podía ver, a pesar de la ropa, que tenía un cuerpo deseable para las chicas e envidiable para los chicos, incluso poseía más musculo de Mantis, nadie decía nada solo se quedaron parados observándolo, Víbora fue la primera en salir de su asombro y decir las primeras palabras al chico nuevo de la ciudad.

-Hola mucho gusto- el chico, que seguía dándoles la espalda, levanto la cabeza pero seguía sin dirigirles la mirada-, mi nombre es Víbora y…- pero es interrumpida por el chico de ojos color jade.

-¿te preguntabas si podíamos ser amigos por cualquier razón que ustedes escojan?- el gira la cabeza lentamente y se le queda mirando por en sima de lo hombro y continua- ¿no es así?- esto último lo dijo con un tono un poco más seco y frio, mientras terminaba de voltearse completamente así ellos.

Ha Víbora le recorrió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, sentía como los ojos del chico la atravesaban como si fuera una fría y filosa espada de acero de doble filo, se sentía intimidada y a la vez amenazada por la simple presencia de esos ojos que antes eran cálidos y brillantes, no ahora eran ojos fríos sin vida como si de repente fuera otra persona completamente diferente, este chico… daba miedo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato o qué?- dijo en un tono de burla pero no terminaba aun, se le acerco despacio hacia el oído y le susurro- cieguita…-se separa de ella y se aleja un poco con una mirada seria.

Víbora quedo en shock, no podía hablar ni moverse, sentía que los ojos se le empezaban a humedecerse amenazando con hacer salir aquel líquido salado y sin poder aguantar más empieza a soltar lagrima por lagrima, todos quedaron impactados, la había hecho llorar a Víbora, a ella que había sido amable con él, Grulla reacciono muy enojado y con un grito le dijo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! , ella solo quería ser tu amable contigo- decía mientras la abrasaba para consolarla- ¿pero quién rayos te crees que eres? Pedazo de…- pero fue interrumpido por el culpable del llanto de Víbora.

-TU NO TE METAS PATAS DE ALAMBRE- le dijo agresivamente. Grulla quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, sintió como lo asesinaba con la mirada, la impotencia se hizo presente y sus manos no dejaban de sudar.

-Más vale que te calmes viejo-dijo Mono- no queras tener problemas con…-

-¿Ustedes?...-termino la frase.

-Así es, ¿sabes quiénes somos?- le dijo Mono en forma de advertencia.

-Se quiénes son ustedes, ella es Víbora- señalando a la peli verde- el chico con cola de caballo es Grulla, tu eres Mono y el de cabello platino es Mantis, es cuche lo grandiosos que son pero para ser te honesto solo veo a una llorona, aun patas de alambre y a un enano- dijo esto mientras veía a Mono de pies a cabeza, en cambio Mono estaba muy enojado, tenía la osadía de llamarlo enano en su cara.

-Oyes deberías de demandar a los de Danone porque te salió defectuoso el Danonino- Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Mono no aguanto más y se le lanzo enzima pero es detenido por Mantis.

-Ya amigo cálmate- sugiero Mantis.

-Suéltame que lo voy a matar al infeliz- decía el castaño tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-No te culpo pero este no es el lugar ni el momento- dijo Mantis tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo para que no cometiera una tontería en el primer día de clases.

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu amigo- dijo el peli blanco- después de todo el estrés afecta al desarrollo del crecimiento- esta vez fue Mantis el que se enojó, no permitiría que siguiera insultando a su amigo, as i que se para justo delante de él y le dice.

-Amigo ¿buscas problemas?- le dice amenazadoramente.

-Te encontré a ti ¿no?, ah y no soy tu amigo- y le susurra- bastardo…- Mantis al escuchar esta palabra se abalanza sobre el chico con la firme intención de golpearlo en la cara pero alguien lo agarra de la camisa y lo jala para atrás, Mantis voltea a ver quién fue el causante de esto y se topó con algo que de verdad si daba miedo, eso era una chica de cabello naranja con el ceño muy fruncido y los ojos inyectados en sangre se había mantenido al margen pero ahora estaba hecha una furia y lenta pero amenazadoramente se le hacer al chico que causo el despertar de su ira.

-En serio que eres un chico muy valiente o uno realmente tonto- dijo Tigresa muy enojada.

-Mmm… me considero un poco de ambos- dijo con un pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Sabes quién soy?- él le responde

-¿Y tú sabes quién soy?- dijo muy serio, esto dejo un poco desconcertada a Tigresa, solo lo había visto una vez en su vida y fue en la entrada- ¿no te acuerdas?- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible que ni ella entendió.

-¿Perdón?- dejo aun molesta.

-No es nada- su expresión fría desapareció y en sus lugar apareció una de tristeza la cual dejo muy sorprendida a Tigresa- será mejor que nos retiremos después de todo ya llamamos mucho la atención.

Tigresa reacciona y mira a su alrededor y todos en la cafetería los estaban viendo, ella lo voltea a ver y mira como despacio se marcha hacia la salida pero lo de tiene.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Tigresa exigiendo una respuesta.

El chico se voltea lentamente y la mira directamente a los ojos y dice.

-Soy Po Ping…- todos los presentes incluyendo a Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Víbora se quedaron sin aliento sobre todo Tigresa, era él el que le había robado el primer lugar, el chico que le arruino la vida y el mismo que la acababa de hacer enojar.

-_Es el…-_ piensa para sí misma frunciendo más el ceño.

-El chico nuevo…- dijo para luego marcharse de la cafetería.

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero que me dejen review, si no es una molestia claro.**

**FanKFPMasterTigress : a mí me gusta el anime además le queda perfecto, claro en mi opinión, y quería darle mi toque personal y hacer a mono chaparro jejejeje, de seguro este cap. te sorprenderá bastante jejejje**

**Anika Kings: solo tengo una cosa que decirte… a mí en absoluto no me parece molesto, es mas me agradaría ver como seria… pero te diré… que esto… me huele… a… DESAFIO y adoro los desafíos, quiero ver quien hace la mejor historia de kung fu panda humanos Y NO QUIERO QE TE HECHES PARA ATRÁS, no te asustes no es una amenaza o algo hostil solo que me emociona la competencia**

**NAZH045 : para que veas aquí te la dejo… en tu cara compañero aventurero.**

**Purrsephone and Meowlody : para que veas que si le seguí aquí esta jejejejje, me agrado tu comentario y la verdad tu historia es muy interesante y es de mi agrado, espero que sigas adelante y que este cap. te guste.**

** : para no dejarte con las ganas aquí te dejo el segundo cap. XD espero que sea de tu agrado.**

**Zhihui de xinzang : si arruine tus ilusiones de escribir un fic de humanos pues lo siento, pero tu historia también es bastante buena y espero que actualices pronto, a mí me gusta mucho avatar y tu adaptación sobre los elementos con los animales me pareció muy buena **

**Kriton6 : a mí también me gusta el drama, es por eso que lo puse, espero que te guste este cap. Y que actualices el tuyo muy pronto.**

**Cassy-Cassy: tu review se merece un 10 muchas gracias por tu comentario, prometo que darte más de una sorpresa XD.**

**FenomenoEdu10: para el ansioso aquí le doy la actualización de mi historia y espero que sea de tu agrado**

**sabine bardales: claro que seguiré escribiendo, incluso planeo una secuela jejeje e.e**

**Natubis: me siento feliz de que te haya gustado y la verdad no sabía si me saldría bien y te agradezco que me des la bienvenida al mundo de los escritores.**

**Doble Persona: me alegra de que te haya gustado y espero que este también sea de tu agrado.**

**shanya and ty-rex: muchas gracias por la bienvenida a la comunidad de escritores y más ya que eres la primera en dejarme un review de verdad muchas gracias y espero más de tu historia.**

**Ivanickname: me alegra que sea una de tus favoritas y aquí te dejo el cap 2 de los muchos que subiré.**


	3. Derrota tras derrota

**Hola a todos mis lectores, espero que les haya ido muy bien y que no me hayan extrañado demasiado, la verdad es que se me hizo muy apretado poder terminar este capítulo y espero que les guste. Espero que me dejen muchos review y les deseo a todos los que entraron a clases lo mejor de lo mejor ;)**

**Por cierto para algunos imaginar a Po esbelto es difícil asi que se las are mas fácil y para las chicas espero que les guste ya qe físicamente es igual a usui takumi de kaichou wa sama y cometi un error con grulla ya que el no tiene los ojos negros si no amarillos jejejejeje**

Capítulo 3: derrota tras derrota.

Pasaron 2 meses desde el incidente que tuvieron con Po, los cuales no habían pasado exactamente de color de rosa ya que pasaron ciertos incidentes con dicha persona. Víbora, Mantis, Mono y Grulla se enconaban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería muy cabizbajos y con un aura sobria de depresión alrededor de ellos hasta que una voz los saco de su melancolía.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?- pregunto Tigresa demandando la razón de esa actitud, al instante todos voltearon a ver la con caras largas y deprimentes, esto molesto a la peli naranja- quiten esas caras que dan pena y sobre todo vergüenza- dijo aún más molesta ya que odiaba a las personas que se lamentaban y más aún cuando esos eran sus amigos.

-Perra insensible- susurro Mantis lo más bajo posible para sí mismo tratando de no ser escuchado por su aguerrida amiga.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Tigresa mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su amigo de cabello platino, este sudaba a mares y temblaba de miedo.

-_Mierda ¿me escucho?...-_pensó Mantis muy asustado- eh este… yo… no…- no lograba articular palabra alguna, el miedo se apodero de él, pensó en salir corriendo pero desecho esta idea ya que Tigresa lo alcanzaría rápidamente y eso agrandaría su furia- _Dios si estás ahí te pido que me salves o más vale que vayas abriendo las puertas del cielo porque ahí va mi alma_- dijo a sus adentros rogando por un milagro que parecía prácticamente imposible.

-Perdónalo Tigresa, la verdad es que ninguno de nosotros se encuentra muy bien que digamos y nos encontramos realmente tensos- dijo Víbora a siendo que Tigresa se calmara un poco y apartara su vista de Mantis posándola ahora sobre la peli verde. Mantis que sentía qué se había salvado de algo reamente feo soltó un suspiro de alivio

-_GRACIAS VIBORA_- pensaba Mantis mientras le agradecía con la mirada a su salvadora.

-¿Pues qué les paso?- interrogo Tigresa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Hemos tenido algunos problemas…-dijo nerviosa la peli verde.

-Y que problemas son esos o más bien con quien- dijo Tigresa fríamente, Víbora se le quedo mirando por unos momentos con un expresión de sorpresa y algo desanimada pregunto.

-¿Cómo lo…?- pero fue interrumpida por su Tigresa.

-Tal vez ustedes tienen problemas con algunas materias, como Mono que se le dificulta un poco literatura, Grulla es malo en inglés y tu en química pero sé que eso no los deprimiría como lo están ahora así que supongo yo qué se trata de una persona y siendo mas especifica se trata de Po- sentencio Tigresa mientras se sentaba en una silla libre.

Los cuatro quedaron estupefactos por la increíble deducción que dio Tigresa y luego agachan la cabeza.

-Sí, así es…- dijeron al unisón.

-¿Los volvió a insultar?- pegunto la peli naranja.

-Ya quisiéramos que fuera eso, al menos eso es más sobre llevador – dijo Grulla.

-Entonces ¿qué paso?- pregunto otra vez.

-¿sabes lo que ha hecho él en todo este tiempo?- ahora pregunta Mono a Tigresa.

-Lo último que supe es que se unió prácticamente a todos los clubs de la preparatoria- contesto Tigresa que no veía el punto a esa pregunta.

-Así es, se unió al club de pintura, teatro, futbol, basquetbol, atletismo, danza, poesía, cocina, mecánica y muchos otros más e incluso se metió al club de limpieza, ¿Quién rayos se une a un club así? Y ¿Por qué hay un club que se dedica a limpiar la escuela?- dijo Mantis algo molesto.

-Entonces él se metió al club que ustedes están y lo tienen que tratar casi diario y eso les molesta, pero no le veo lo malo, ya que así ustedes pueden demostrar de lo que están hechos y vencer a ese "Don perfecto"- dijo Tigresa.

-… Tigresa…-dijo Víbora muy desanimada- él ya nos derroto hace más de un mes- su rostro reflejaba, al igual que sus compañeros, una enorme tristeza y decepción.

Tigresa no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ellos, precisamente **ellos**, habían perdido en su terreno, en algo en lo que son realmente buenos y prácticamente invencibles, ya había competido contra los chicos en sus deportes y sabia a la perfección lo grandiosos que son. Mono es un gran futbolista y un excelente portero casi no le podía meter un gol, Grulla era grandioso en básquetbol ya que él lograba mantenerse más tiempo en el aire que ella y por su altura tenía una enorme ventaja, además es un excelente pintor, ella sabía un poco de arte pero nunca le mostro mucho interés sin embargo si se daba cuenta de que era bastante bueno, Víbora, aunque nunca le intereso competir contra ella, es la mejor bailarina y actriz que jamás haya conocido, no conocía a muchos pero por algo ganaba tantas competencias su amiga peli verde, Mantis es un excelente atleta, era el que más se acercaba a su nivel, es rápido, fuerte, ágil y resistente, en las competencia realmente batallo en ganarle no solo a él si no a los demás, pensar que sus amigos fueron vencidos por alguien era insólito.

-¿Cómo paso?- dijo Tigresa bastante seria.

Los cuatro se miraron unos a otros y luego la miraron a Tigresa.

-Yo comenzare primero- dijo Víbora.

**Flashback POV Víbora.**

Me había unido al club de baile, me encontraba muy emocionada ya que había unas excelentes instalaciones para practicar y me moría por poder bailar, llegue al lugar con mi ropa de baile, que consistía en algo parecido a un tutus por arriba de la cintura pero en vez de falda eran unas mallas que le llegaban hasta los tobillos y unas zapatillas de baile todo de color verde, al entrar ve que ya había algunas chicas bailando y otras calentando las cuales al percatarse de mi presencia dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se fijaron en mí, luego abren sus ojos enormemente y gritan con emoción y van así mi corriendo en estampida, me rodean y empiezan a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eres Víbora el "pétalo de cerezo"?- dijo una de las chicas.

-ah… si- dije un poco nerviosa por tanta atención.

-Wau en serio no puedo creer que seas tú en persona que emoción- dijo una- soy una gran admiradora tuya- dice otra- me muero por ver tu majestuosa danza de "lluvia de cerezos "- dijo una que brincaba de la emoción- eres la mejor, ¿me enseñarías algunos trucos?- y hace siguió por 5 minutos hasta que se escuchó el sonido de una pequeña campana, todas voltearon para ver la fuente de ese sonido y encontraron a una mujer de unos 45 años con unas ropas completamente negra ajustada a su cuerpo, su cabello es de color gafe oscuro con algunos hilos de plata, que en vez de hacerla verla mayor le daba un buen toque a su imagen y lo tenía amarrado con una cola de caballo alta y en su mano derecha estaba una pequeña campana la cual era la fuente del sonido.

-Me alegro de que se lleven muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa- ah que mis modales, soy la maestra de baile la señora Rou.

-Espera, ¿Rou? ¿La ex-campeona de baile de valet del país?- dije muy sorprendida y maravillada.

-Vaya parece que alguien me conoce y es una gran sorpresa tener en el club a la fabulosa "pétalo de cerezo", es un honor tenerte en el club de baile.

-No, el honor es todo mío por tener a Rou "estrella voladora" como mi mentora- dijo mientras inclinaba con respeto a la mujer que tanto admiro de niña.

-Que modesta eres, definitivamente la pasaremos muy bien todas juntas- decía mientras miraba a cada joven a su alrededor- bien, creo que es hora de comenzar, todas tomen posiciones y empecemos con algo sencillo.

-Disculpe- dijo una estudiante- ¿nos enseñara solo valet?- dijo algo nerviosa ya que no quería molestar a la mentora.

-Me gusta que seas curiosa pero no solo se practica vale en este club sino todo tipo de bailes o danzas, ya sean tradicionales o modernos, aquí se aprende de todo- dijo mientras caminaba hacia un espejo y lo contemplaba de pies a cabeza, era un espejo bastante decorado con jade alrededor y en sima del espejo había un dragón dorado, esto extraño a algunas de las chicas pero no le dieron mucha importancia, creía que solo contemplaba su imagen.

-Maestra ¿qué hace?- pregunto una alumna, la maestra voltea rápidamente y la mira a los ojos con una sonrisa, pero sentía que en ella se ocultaba algo, soltó un suspiro que parecía que estuviera un poco desanimada.

-Nada importante- contesto ella- _Parece que será lo mismo este año-_pensó ella.

Después de eso nos pidió que calentáramos un poco ya que bailaríamos un poco de salsa, lo cual extraño un poco a todas ya que es un baile para bailarlo con algún chico pero no había ninguno en la sala.

-Maestra ¿Cómo vamos a bailar sin un compañero?- pregunto tímidamente una de las chicas que estaba cerca de ella.

-Si hay un chico en esta clase solo que no ha llegado todavía- dijo mientras miraba una lista que estaba en la pared para confirma lo que decía.

-¡¿UN CHICO SE INSCRIBIO EN ESTA CLASE?!—gritaron todas menos yo ya que conocía unos hombres que les gustaba bailar a pesar de ser el objetivo de burlas de algunos del sexo masculino y como por arte de magia la puerta se abrió mostrando a un chico alto, de cabellos blanco, ojos color jade y un amplia sonrisa en su rostro, se me hacía muy familiar hasta que recordé de donde lo conocía, era el mismo chico con el que había tenido aquel percance en la cafetería.

-Hola a todas, perdonen mi tardanza es que no encontraba el salón- dijo mientras se rascaba de tras de la cabeza, vestía una camisa tira hueso negra que mostraba los músculos de su cuerpo a la perfección y uno pantalones blancos para bailar y yo estaba paralizada, no podía hablar y sentía un frio horrible en la espalda, respire hondo para poder calmarme y actué como si no sintiera nada.

-Bienvenido joven Po, ya estamos a punto de comenzar- dijo la maestra Rou.

-¡Qué bien! , me muero por comenzar- dijo muy animado mientras se dirigía en medio de la pista de baile y miraba hacia alrededor.

Las chicas empezaron a murmurar cosas sobre Po, no dejaban de mirar de pies a cabeza algunas ya estaban babeando y otras, con la mirada, lo desnudaban.

-Que guapo- comento una- sí, es un bombón- afirmo una que estaba a su lado- ¿no les parece extraño que un chico tan bien parecido este aquí?- dijo una que estaba hasta el fondo- tienes razón, lo más probable es que se gay- dijo esto último con desánimo y después todas soltaron un suspiro de decepción- porque los más guapos son gay- dijo una de las chicas- ni modos amiga.

Yo trataba de mantener la calma porque estaba hecha un mar de nervios, no quería que volviera a mirarme de la manera en que lo hizo en la cafetería, escuche la voz de la maestra pronunciar mi nombre, yo me volteo hacia donde esta ella y le pregunte.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije confundida.

-Que vas a bailar con Po- dijo ella mientras me lo señalaba.

Que de completamente petrificada al escuchar tales palabras, iba a bailar con él, CON EL, pero que podía hacer acaso debía negarme, NO, no podía ni debía, no me iba a quebrantar por ese tipo, le demostraría que no le tenía miedo y se lo haría saber en la pista de baile de lo que estaba hecha así que acepte con una sonrisa la petición de la maestra y me acerque a él, me prepare mentalmente para recibir aquella mirada fría y afilada como cuchillos pero al que dar a u metro de él la maestra encendió la música, Po de un rápido movimiento me tomo de una mano y me jalo hacia el quedando cara a cara (por la altura era imposible pero ustedes entienden) y lo que vi me dejo estupefacta, aquel muchacho que me había aterrado en la cafetería ahora tenía una mirada que parecía que arrojaba fuego y pasión, me tomo por la cintura y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, yo salí de mi asombro y comencé a bailar a su ritmo alejándome lo más que pudiera de su alcance, admití que era bueno así que subí el ritmo para tatar de dejarlo atrás pero por más que subía la intensidad el me emparejaba quedando frente de mi con esa sonrisa que por más que lo deseara no desaparecería de mi vista, puede notar como todas se nos quedaban mirando con gran sorpresa y no era para menos ya que los dos estábamos mostrando un gran despliegue de habilidad, dirigí mi mirada hacia el chico de cabellos blancos el cual portaba una sonrisa de que mostraba satisfacción y orgullo, de pronto en un segundo volvió a tomarme por la cintura y acelero el paso mucho más de lo que yo podía seguir y sin darme cuenta el comenzó a dirigirme y después de unos minutos de estar en esa situación la música se detuvo y terminamos o más bien el termino con la pose final de salsa, con una mano me sostenía la espalda y con la otra la pierna y yo solo podía engancharme a su cuello. Hubo un minuto de silencio y el estruendoso sonido de los aplausos se hizo presente.

-¡Magnifico!- exclamo la maestra- lo hicieron de maravilla, no tengo palabras para describir lo que mis ojos acaban de presenciar- decía emocionada.

-Gracias- dijo Po para luego soltarme delicadamente- la verdad no sabía si me saldría bien después de todo es mi primera vez bailando jejejeje- estas palabras dejaron a todas nosotras en shock.

-Debes estar bromeando- dice una de las chicas.

-No, es mi primera vez- dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla. Después hubo un silencio total donde solo se escuchaba mi respiración agitada después de bailar tan rápidamente y él no tenía ni una sola gota de sudor.

-_Siento que las piernas me van a explotar, jamás me había cansado tanto en mi vida y para acabar es la primera vez que ese chico baila y ni siquiera esta agitado, ¿Quién o qué rayos es el?- _pensé mientras recuperaba el aliento.

En un abrí y cerrar de ojos todas la chicas estaban alrededor suyo haciéndole mil preguntas al pobre, sentí pena por él ya que no lo dejarían en paz hasta que una pregunto.

-¿Tienes novia?- en la voltea a ver y niega con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír- y… eres…- pregunto otra de las que estaban en el montón.

-Si creen que soy gay están equivocadas, solo me intereso saber cómo es bailar y todo eso- al terminar a todas se les ilumino la cara ya que la esperanza se les fue devuelta y todas le pedían que bailara con ellas y así fue, con cada una bailo una pieza que para ellas fue como flotar en las nubes, ya después de un rato la maestra les dijo a las jóvenes que fueran a la ducha y no falto la atrevida que pidiera que Po las acompañara a lo cual el chico se sonrojo, la maestra les dijo que no y por andar de pervertidas las mando a bañarse con agua fría para bajarles la calentura (XD), yo me ofrecí en limpiar todo pero en realidad quería hablar a solas con Po, pensé que había dejado aquella actitud que tuvo con nosotros en la cafetería, él se encontraba observando aquel peculiar espejo, me le hacer que despacio por la espalda, estaba punto de decirle algo pero el hablo primero.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- dijo sin voltear a verme.

-En realidad si, quería saber la razón por que ese drástico cambio de actitud, sé que es de sabios cambiar de opinión pero aun así yo…- él se voltea así mí violentamente con la misma mirada que recordaba, fría y afilada sin emoción alguna.

-No he cambiado en lo absoluto y no tienes que pensar en nada- dijo con voz cortante.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?-dije demandando una respuesta.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- al terminar de hablar me pasa de largo y se dirige pero se detiene justo enfrente de ella y me mira por encima del hombro y dice.

-No bailas nada mal pero puedes mejorar- y se va.

-_Está loco o que, primero está feliz y luego se pone a la defensiva y para acabar me dice "no bailas nada mal pero puedes mejorar" eso fue un insulto o un alago, ¿será acaso bipolar? Pero no dejare que se salga con la suya, me esforzare más hasta que lo venza y le demuestre que soy la mejor_

**Fin del flashback POV Víbora.**

-Después de ese día me esforcé más para poder ganarle pero por más que me esforzara no podía superarle, era como una maquina hecha para el baile y ahora heme aquí- dijo muy desanimada cuando sintió que alguien posa su mano en su hombro, ella mira al dueño de dicha mano y se encuentra con unos ojos amarillos.

-Descuida, se cómo te sientes, a mí me paso algo igual- dijo soltando un suspiro, todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo esperando a que dijera que es lo que le paso a él- ocurrió una semana después del incidente de la cafetería…

**Flashback POV Grulla.**

Me encontrara haciendo el examen de admisión para jugadores de baloncesto en la duela de la escuela, el lugar era inmenso, tenía hasta sus propias gradas, duchas, casilleros e incluso una mini cafetería donde los jugadores podían descansar después de un partido lo que si me pareció extraño es que había un espejo en una de las paredes de esa misma tenia bordes verdes y una figura de dragón como cabeza pero no le di mucha importancia, estaba emocionado por empezar a jugar sin embargo debíamos esperar al maestro para poder empezar.

Pasaron 10 minutos, los cuales eran largos y aburridos, algunos se hartaron y empezaron a conversar animadamente unos con otros y no faltó quien se diera cuenta de quién era yo y me empezaron a rodear y a preguntarme cosas triviales hasta que se hoyo el sonido de la puerta abrirse, todos al instante dirigimos la vista hacia la entrada y ahí se encontraba un hombre alto y corpulento de cabello morado pero tenía un rostro muy suave y pasivo, nos dio una ojeada a todos nosotros y sonrió.

-Veo que todos ya se conocieron, espero que vengan preparados ya que lamentablemente no todos podrán entrar al equipo pero no se desanimen siempre pueden venir a practicar cuando lo deseen- toma una pequeña pausa y prosiguió- soy el maestro Buey un gusto en conocerlos- dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba una gran ansiedad- empezaremos con las pruebas que consistirán desde resistencia física hasta habilidades con el balón, bien ¡comiencen a correr!- todos empezamos a correr alrededor de la cancha, para algunos fue agotador pero para mí fue bastante sencillo, duro más o menos 30 minutos y la mayoría estaba cansados, yo un poco pero nada que no pudiera manejar.

Al terminar de correr nos puso a dar saltos, luego probo nuestras habilidades con el balón, todos incluso el maestreo se sorprendieron al ver de lo que era capaz, al terminar el maestro se acercó hacia mí y me dio unas palmadas algo fuertes en la espalda.

-Vaya, vaya, sí que tienes talento hijo, he escuchado mucho de ti pero verte en acción es verdaderamente un espectáculo- dijo el maestro.

-Muchas gracias maestro Buey le prometo que daré todo de mi- dije con confianza.

-No lo dudo hijo ni por un instante jejeje- después de esa pequeña plática algo hace abrir la puerta de un golpe, el maestro volteo al causante de tanto alboroto y diviso a un chico de cabello blanco que se encontraba tirado en el suelo sobándose la cabeza.

-Perdón ¿llegue tarde?- dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quién eres muchacho?- pregunto el maestro.

-Me llamo Po Ping y me gustaría poder jugar baloncesto- al terminar inclina la cabeza y espera una respuesta.

-_¿Po Ping?... ¡espera yo lo conozco!_- pensé yo- _es el mismo que me insulto en la cafetería_- el enojo se hizo presente al recordar lo que sucedió hace unas semanas.

-Lo siento hijo pero ya es muy tarde- dijo el maestro, al escuchar esto no puede evitar sonreír.

-Ah está bien- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿no importa si me quedo a ver?

-No veo el problema- respondió el maestro.

Observe como se fue a sentar a las gradas lo cual me hizo aún más feliz ya que no fue aceptado.

-Bien, ahora todos prepárense porque tendremos un partido de practica y los mejores podrán quedarse- agarro un balo me lo avienta- tu escoge a tu equipo y el de ahí escoge otro- señalo a un chico que se encontraba a mi lado.

-¡AAAAAAHH!- dijeron todos- no es justo maestro- exclamo uno de ellos y prosiguió- quien haga equipo con Grulla definitivamente ganara.

-Es muy impórtate tener confianza en ti mismo ya que si sientes que vas a perder antes de intentarlo no lograras nada, además este es un juego donde veré las habilidades de todos ustedes y su determinación para así poder escoger a los que se van a quedar y la verdad tú ya no me distes una buena impresión amigo- al terminar aquel joven agacha la cabeza de la vergüenza, el maestro mira a los demás y dice- todos empiecen a jugar que el tiempo es oro.

Llevábamos ya 10 minutos jugando y la diferencia era de 0-17 a favor de mi equipo, para mí como para todos los de mi equipo iba a ser una victoria eminente hasta que uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario se lastimo la pierna por una mala al saltar, el pobre se encontraba en el suelo gritando de dolor y no era para menos ya que se torció un tobillo entre 3 alumnos lo llevaron a la enfermería, el maestro dio un suspiro y nos miró.

-Sigan jugando y tengan más cuidado- dijo el maestro.

-Pero maestro nos falta uno- de claro uno del equipo contrario.

-Mmm… es cierto- giro la cabeza hacia las bancas y no había nadie- ¿Por qué no hay nadie en las bancas?- pregunto el profesor.

-Se fueron a llevar al herido a la enfermería profe- dijo uno de los muchachos de mi equipo.

-Rayos… pues ni modo uno del equipo de Grulla tendrá que salir hasta que lleguen los demás- sentencio el maestro dando un enorme suspiro, se notaba lo mucho que le desagradaba estas situaciones.

Hubo una pequeña discusión sobre quien se salía del equipo sin embargo nadie quería irse a la banca, pasaron unos minutos y nadie se desidia, hasta que uno de los chicos vio a Po arriba de las gradas durmiendo plácidamente como si fuera una cama.

-¿Por qué él no se mete al otro equipo?- sugirió al maestro el cual volteo a mirarlo unos segundos para luego responder.

-Si él quiere no habrá problema- dijo el maestro mientras levantaba los hombros.

-¡Oye tú el de las gradas! ¿Quieres jugar?- grito el mismo estudiante, a lo cual él se levanta bostezando y nos mira a su alrededor.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- dice mientras se señala así mismo con el dedo índice.

-No el que está a tu lado- respondió sarcásticamente, Po mira a sus lados como si buscara a alguien esto nos dio a entender de que no entendió para nada el sarcasmo- ¡si tú! Ven y metete al otro equipo.

-¿En serio? ¿Yo? ¡Genial!- dice mientras da unos saltos y empieza a bajar, estaba a punto de meterse a jugar pero es detenido por el maestro.

-Espera debes calentar primero- sugiere el maestro.

-aah… está bien- dijo con una sonrisa y empieza correr alrededor de la cancha pero lo que nos sorprende a todos es la velocidad con la que realizaba las vueltas, parecía que tenía cohetes en los pies o como si el piso se le fuera cayendo por detrás y en menos de 3 minutos ya había dado varias vueltas y frena justo frente al maestro- ¿ya puedo entrar?- el maestro solo asiente con la cabeza, se notaba que se encontraba sorprendido su velocidad y no era el único, la mayoría de los jugadores tenía los ojos bien abiertos, en cambio yo no me deje impresionar demasiado solo admití que era rápido.

-S-si- dijo el maestro que se encontraba todavía estupefacto por lo que acaba de presenciar.

Con una gran sonrisa entra a la cancha y le se pone al frente, no paraba de mirarme con esa sonrisa la cual solo producía un enorme enfado en mí, estaba dispuesto a aplastarlo, humillarlo en la cancha. El maestro se pone en medio de la cancha con el balo en una mano y con la otra tenía el silbato, el ruido del de dichoso objeto se hizo presente y el balón voló por los aires. No perdí más tiempo y salte con todas mis fuerzas y logre tomarlo y pasarlo a un compañero pero justo antes de llegar a su destino Po lo intercepta y se va corriendo con el hacia el la canasta de mi equipo, trataron de quitárselo pero lo los eludía con una facilidad sorpréndete. Hice señas de que le taparan el paso pero fue demasiado tarde el tiro el balón y encesto. La cara de todos mostraba claramente la perplejidad y el asombro. En menos de un minuto él ya había anotado.

-_No dejare que anote otra vez_- pensé yo.

Sin embargo bien viene el dicho "las palabras vuelan y las obras se quedan", el menos de 20 minutos él ya había emparejado el marcador, el cansancio se hizo presente, todos estábamos extremadamente cansado y más yo, ya que era el que lo perseguía sin cesar tratando en vano de quitarle el balón pero lo que me sorprendía es que el apenas si sudaba. Tenía que cambiar de estrategia si no todo estaría perdido, ahora 5 jugadores le bloquearían el paso mientras yo le quito el balón y así fue, por fin logre quitárselo y corrí con el hacia el otro lado, el me miraba con los ojos abiertos y una mirada que mostraba su asombro ante tal jugada. Anote sin dificultad y me acerque hacia el con una sonrisa. El me miraba con una enorme seriedad sin embargo la cambio a una sonrisa. Esto me altero bastante.

-_¿Por qué sonríe?-_dije en mi mente- _No debo preocuparme simplemente seguiré con la misma estrategia y ganaremos._

Nos pusimos en posición, el rápidamente se hizo con el balón y corrió hacia mi lado pero nuevamente fue interceptado por los otros 5 jugadores, yo, rápidamente, me acerque hacia el pero sentía que algo no andaba bien, él se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa, yo que de perplejo ante esto y miro hacia otro lado. Gire mi cabeza por reflejo y me lleve una sorpresa al ver a uno de los del equipo contrario peligrosamente cerca de nuestra cesta, volví mi mirada hacia él y otra vez tenía una sonrisa. Con un rápido movimiento paso el balón hacia el otro jugador, el cual lo recibió con facilidad y por la falta de jugadores defensivos anoto sin problemas. Él se me acerco y me susurro.

-Si tienes a 5 jugadores bloqueándome yo tendré 5 jugadores libres, no soy el único que juega ¿sabes?- y se marchó hacia su lado con esa odiosa sonrisa.

Odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón, mi estrategia consistía en ocuparme solamente de el y no pensé en los demás jugadores, eso me molesto aún más y en un arrebato de desesperación le grite.

-¡El siguiente que anote gana el partido!- dije molesto, pero reflexionando bien lo que acababa de decir me pareció estúpido, después de todo quien aceptaría un trato así siendo que va ganar.

-Acepto- hubo un silencio total hasta que…

-NAANIIIII… (o esperen) ¿QUEEEEEEE?- gritaron todos incluso yo, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Que acepto- repitió mientras miraba a todos.

-¡No es eso!- dijeron los de su equipo- ¿Por qué aceptas?-dijeron al unisón- además lo dices como si todos estuviéramos de acuerdo- dijo uno de ellos- ¿verdad chicos?... ¿chicos?- todos estaban callados no hacían ni respondían nada hasta que uno hablo- Bueno a decir verdad gracias a él es que no quedamos en cero en el marcador- respondió uno- sí, no se me hace justo que no lo dejemos elegir qué es lo más viable o lo que no- agrego otro- pero…- dijo el mismo chico

-No obstante tengo una condición- dijo Po.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunte.

-Que solo seamos tu y yo y como lo habíamos acordado el que anote primero gana- decía mientras se estiraba. No tuve ningún inconveniente al respecto asi que acepte

-Me parece bien- respondí.

Ambos nos encontrábamos de frente mirándonos fijamente a los ojos y el seguía con esa molesta sonrisa. El silencio fue roto por su voz.

-Tu empiezas- me dice para luego pasarme el balón.

Yo lo tome sin discusión, era hora de la verdad no permitirá que ganara, costara lo que me costara yo ganaría. Empecé a votar el balón y luego empezó a ser trucos (no sé cómo se le dice cuando alguien se pasa el balón de un lado a otro para sí mismo) mientras intentaba acercarme. El me bloqueaba el camino. Trate de empujarlo pero parecía que empujaba un auto, un gran y pesado auto, así que desistí e intente encestarla de lejos pero no encontraba el ángulo correcto para poder tirar. Se podía decir que era una lucha pareja pero me di cuenta que el maldito se estaba riendo a lo bajo y me pareció aún más molesto el hecho de que siguiera sonriendo. Llego a tal punto mi desesperación que utilice todo lo que tenía en un gran salto, si había una posibilidad de ganar era con un salto ya que no conocía a nadie que saltara igual, lance el balón hacia la canasta pero no paso ni 20 centímetros cuando una mano la atrapa, lo que veían mis ojos era imposible, el tipo salto más alto y atrapa el balón con una sola mano. El tiempo se detuvo para mí, todo se veía lento y sin percatarme mis pies tocaron el suelo pero no aguantaron mi peso y caí mientras que Po solo se encontraba parado mirándome fijamente con el balón girando sobre su dedo índice, su mirada decía, ¿eso es todo?, me da la espalda y se dirige hacia la canasta me mira una vez más y suelta un suspiro de decepción y encesta.

El partido a cabo en el instante en que el anoto el último punto, yo no podía más, el cansancio se hizo presente en mi cuerpo, sudaba mares, me sentía devastado y estando tirado en el suelo todavía no mejoraba nada. Todos festejaron al gran victoria de Po, el cual solo se rascaba la cabeza.

-No fue gran cosa- esas palabras que salieron de su boca me estremecieron- solo era un juego.

Uno de los jugadores me ayudo a levantarme, iba a decir algo pero el silbato del maestro sonó, todos los presentes nos giramos hacia el maestro, el cual tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Buen partido, todos ustedes demostraron mucho talento, habilidad y un gran espíritu de equipo, ahora vayan a la mini cafetería a rehidratarse y luego vayan a las duchas.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!, ¡COMIDAAA!- grito Po, el cual salió como bala hacia los refrigerios, vimos cómo se atragantaba de jugo y galletas.

No tardamos mucho en seguirlo ya que todos nos encontrábamos increíblemente sedientos. Al llegar vimos como Po se iba a comer a lado del espejo y lo miraba detalladamente de arriba hasta abajo. Todos lo felicitaban por su gran desempeño como si fuera un héroe de guerra, en cada cinco palabras el aparecía, aunque por la manera en que comía parecía un muerto de hambre, el maestro se acercó a él con un gran sonrisa.

-Buen juego hijo- le palmeo un par de veces la espalda- mostraste un gran desempeño ahí afuera.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias, la verdad es que no sabía si lo aria muy bien que digamos pero estaba dispuesto a darlo todo y no rendirme- dijo muy animado.

-Lo dices como si nunca antes hubieras jugado básquetbol- soltó una carcajada.

- A decir verdad, es la primera vez que lo juego- se lleva una galleta a la boca.

Las risas del maestro cesaron y todos los presente posaron su mirada hacia él como si se tratara de un extraterrestre.

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto el maestro y una parte de mi deseo que fura un broma.

-Sí, es mi primera vez pero ya conocía las reglas y algunas cosas- respondió, todos los presentes estaban impactados por lo simple de que sonó su respuesta, el maestro no tardo en seguir hablando.

-¿Te gustaría ser capitán del equipo?- la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-No- contesto tranquilamente mientras se tomaba su jugo, yo en cambio y al igual que los de más casi nos ahogamos por la respuesta pero al parecer el maestro no se dio cuenta de inmediato.

-Bien empiezas mañana temprano y… espera ¿dijiste que no?- los ojos parecían que se le iban a escapar de la cabeza por l respuesta del joven- pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto el maestro.

-Tengo 3 buenos motivos- contesto.

-Podrías decirme cuales son.

-Primero: si entro al equipo me sentiré algo incómodo- me lanzo una rápida mirada que nadie capto más que yo- segundo: el que se lesiono la pierna quedara fuera y eso no me parece justo ya que se veía muy entusiasmado por ser miembro, el tercero y más importante es… que llegue tarde- dijo mientras se metía una galleta entera a la boca. El maestro quedo petrificado por esta respuesta, casi parecía un deja vu- tienen unas galletas sorprendentemente ricas- hablo con la boca llena soltando algunas migajas- bueno me tengo que ir , nos vemos chicos y adiós maestro.

-Eh si… adiós…- dijo el maestro pero antes de irse aquel estudiante le dijo.

-Bonito espejo- y se retira, el maestro se le queda mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y no era para menos, todos nos encontrábamos igual. Un enorme silencio se hizo presente hasta que uno de los chicos hablo.

-bueno al menos aún tenemos a Grulla- eso más que alegrarme me hizo sentir como si fuera la segunda opción, el segundo plato, que se yo pero el maestro nos miró.

-Vayan a las duchas- y se fue con una gran seriedad.

**Fin del flashback P.O.V. Grulla**

Grulla se veía muy deprimido ero no era el único y sin perder más tiempo prosiguió.

-Después se unió al club de pintura y otra vez me venció, ¡solo pinto ese espejo raro que había ahí y el maestro lo felicito!, era buena la pintura pero no era la gran cosa… ahora que lo recuerdo en la pintura del espejo se podía ver en el fondo un hermoso paisaje con una puesta de sol increíble, tenía arboles de sakura y había pétalos volando por doquier… ¡a quien en gaño era una obre de arte!- grito Grulla mientras levantaba los brazos.

-De que te quejas, al menos no se quedó en tu club- dijo Mono.

-No lo entiendes ¿cierto?- dijo Grulla- la humillación que sentí era indescriptible y es peor ya que no tengo la oportunidad de volverle a retar- dijo molesto el peli negro.

-Aaah, ya veo… y dime ¿crees tener alguna posibilidad de vencerlo?- dijo Mono con los brazos cruzados. Grulla tenía la boca abierta pero nada salía de ella, tenía razón, odiaba admitirlo pero no podría si quera soñar en vencerlo y baja muy deprimido la cabeza - eso pensé- término Mono.

-oye Mono- dijo Mantis.

-¿Qué?- respondió Mono.

-¿Por qué tienes vendadas las manos?- todos lo voltearon a ver, era cierto, estaban tan deprimidos que no se dieron cuenta de que Mono tenia vendas en las manos.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Víbora preocupada.

-… Fue Po- dijo cabizbajo.

-¿Te ataco el infeliz?- pregunto Mantis enojado.

-No… no fue así… es una larga historia pero se las contare.

**Flashback P.O.V. Mono**

Paso una semana desde aquel incidente, yo me uní al club de futbol y me hice capitán del equipo rápidamente, todo iba marchando bien hasta que él apareció…

Nos en contra vamos practicando, cuando el entrenador nos chiflo para que nos reunimos alrededor suyo, su nombre era Tsin, era alto y tenía una excelente condición física, tenía el cabello café opaco y una cicatriz en la nariz que le daba un aspecto más duro, pero era bastante agradable y muy bueno. Se le conocía por meter las manos al fuego por quien sea de sus estudiantes, el los miraba como los hijos que nunca tuvo y hacia todo lo que pudiera por ellos, el de joven practicaba futbol como portero pero una lesión que obtuvo de un choque automovilístico lo dejo muy dañado en el cerebro, a veces se confundía y se ponía histérico, pero siempre tenía en claro una cosa "los jóvenes son el futuro para un mejor país". Él estaba parado con una gran sonrisa y dice.

-Hoy se une un nuevo integrante a la familia- era extraño pero así se refería al equipo- espero que todos lo traten bien- mira atrás de él y prosigue- adelante, no seas tímido.

-Muchas gracias por aceptarme- dijo el nuevo integrante. No tarde ni un segundo en identificar quien era, era nada más ni nada menos que ese odioso de Po. Mi mandíbula se apretó tanto que sentía que casi me rompo los dientes en el proceso, en mi mente solo había una cosa y era en aplastarlo.

-Ahora todos prepárense que tendremos un partido de bienvenida para el nuevo- todos rápidamente se pusieron en sus respectivos equipo y por suerte para mí el quedo en el equipo contrario como portero.

_-Lo voy a hacer pedazos, nadie me dice enano-_ pensé yo.

El silbatazo dio inicio al partido, rápidamente me hice con el balón y me dirigí hacia la portería, eludía a cuanto jugador tenía enfrente y de vez en cuando lo pasaba pero siempre volvía a mí. Me encontraba lo suficiente mente cerca para tirar, alce mi pierna y le di una tremenda patada al balón, el cual se dirija a la portería como bala de cañón, yo venía venir un gol pero no fue así lo que vi me delo estático como a todos los demás, Po había logrado tapar el balón con una sola mano, la tenía sujeta con la mano extendida, sus ojos estaban tapados por el flequillo de su cabello luego emboza una gran sonrisa y lanza el balón a una muy considerable distancia, si estuviera permitido me te un gol lanzándolo.

Pasaron 30 minutos y no metí ni un solo gol, me encontraba bastante frustrado era insólito que ese infeliz haya tapado cada tiro que hice con mucha facilidad y seguía con esa sonrisa que empecé a odiar.

-Profesor ¿puedo dejar de ser portero es que quiero jugar de delantero?- grito Po mientras que con las manos pedía tiempo.

-Si el equipo tu equipo está de acuerdo- dijo Tsin. Los jugadores del equipo contrario lo rodearon y lo llenaron de preguntas.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- pregunto uno- Creo que estas mejor de portero- comento otro.

-Descuiden chicos, confíen en mi pero más importante tengan confianza en ustedes mismos- todos guardaron silencio, él prosiguió- el futbol es un juego de equipo, no puedo ganar esto solo los necesito a todos ustedes, sé que pueden lograrlo si se lo proponen y si ganamos ganemos en quipo pero si llegásemos a perder perdamos en equipo, ¡tal vez para algunos es importante ganar pero les diré de que vale la victoria si no tienes con quien compartirla!, eso mis amigos es una victoria vacía y eso es algo peor que la derrota- todos empezaron a animarse y a borrar esa preocupación que tenían hace algunos momentos- ¿ESTAN CON MIGO?- grito él, todos gritaron un sonoro si y se pusieron en sus respectivas posiciones para esperar el silbatazo, estaba asombrado por la manera de subir el ánimo de su equipo, les dio más fuerza para soportar lo que venía y eso me pareció interesante ya que siempre gozo de un gran partido y este no sería la excepción.

Me encontraba frente suyo, nuestras mirabas chocaban con tal magnitud que parecía que sacaban chispas, el sonido del silbato se hizo presente y el partido comenzó y como siempre me hice rápidamente con el balón, estaba a punto de echar a correr pero justo frente de mi aprecio, no sé de donde, el señor sonrisas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el me paso de largo. No entendía porque hizo eso hasta que me percate que no tenía el balón si no el, ¿en qué momento me lo quito?, sin perder más tiempo corrí hacia él en un intento de quitarle el balón pero la velocidad de su marcha y ya la muy larga distancia que nos separaba me fue imposible, él se detiene justo enfrente de la portería y patea con una extraordinaria fuerza el balón hacia el portero.

-_Que tonto la pateo justo donde está el portero, fácilmente la tapara- _pensé yo pero fue mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando el portero se avienta hacia otro lado dejando que el balón entrara.

Los del equipo contrario celebraron su primer gol del partido mientras que el mío, junto conmigo, fuimos a reclamarle a nuestro "portero" por esa estupidez que cometió, se disculpó un montón de veces y prometió que no volvería a pasar y todos le creímos. El partido volvió a empezar como antes y esta vez no dejaría que me arrebatara el balón, que solo había pasado por accidente y que solo ocurrió y me ocurrirá una vez así que empecé a jugar por mi cuenta para asegurarme que nadie metiera la pata sin embargo no solo paso lo mismo una vez sino 6 veces más. No comprendía como era posible y más que el portero hizo lo mismo 4 veces más, esto me hizo enojar y pedí tiempo. Con paso veloz me acerque hacia el portero y enojado le dije.

-¿EN QUE ·$%&! PIENZAS CUENDO TE QUITAS Y DEJAS QUE TE METAN GOL? - le grite furioso.

-Es-t-ta-ba pensando en no morir- dijo tartamudeando.

-¿Cómo que en no morir?- le pregunte.

-No lo sé pero cada vez que tira me entra un miedo y por reacción me quito, trato y trato pero por más que intento no dejo de quitarme- dijo muy apenado.

-Está bien, pero ahora yo seré el portero- dijo más calmado- vamos a ver si vuelve a meter un gol- dije confiado y no es por presumir pero soy mejor portero que goleador, después de todo nunca me han metido ninguno.

El partido volvió a empezar solo que conmigo como portero, Po volvió a tener el balón y se dirigía hacia mí, yo estaba preparado para lo que venía, a unos metros se detuvo, se preparó para tirar y con mucha fuerza pateo el balón que se dirigió directo así mí, yo en cambio alce mis brazos al frente y con mis dos manos la detuve, admití que fue un tiro bastante potente pero no fue rival para mis potentes brazos, el balón quedo en mis manos y le lance una sonrisa triunfadora a mi adversario el cual estaba inmóvil, por su rostro pude comprender que se encontraba sorprendido.

-¡_JA! En tu cara señor sonrisas- _ pensé yo pero me percaté de que su expresión de sorpresa la cambio por esa sonrisa que me traía bien cabreado. No le di mucha importancia ya que pensé que solo lo hacía para molestarme, lance el balón con todas mis fuerzas hacia el centro de la cancha, dirigí mi mirada hacia el frente para ver si seguía ahí Po pero no fue así, ¡Había desaparecido!, pero ¿Cómo? Hasta que alce más la vista y observe asombrado como bajaba el balón con el pecho y volvía otra vez hacia mí, me di un golpe mental para despertar, tenía que prepararme para poder atrapar el balón, sonreí de lado al imaginarme como tapaba una y otra vez cada tiro que hiciera. La distancia que nos separaba era como la de la otra vez, se preparó para tirar pero sentí algo diferente en él, tenía un aura bastante diferente a la anterior vez, no perdió más tiempo y lanzo un patada al balón, el cual salió como bala de tanque, venia directo hacia mí, alce mis manos para poder cogerlo pero al impactar en ellas me fui para atrás hasta que se me resbalo y cayo dentro de la portería, que atónito con lo que acababa de pasarme, me habían metido un gol a mí, A MI y de una manera bastante sorpréndete, las manos me dolían mucho parece que me habían lanzado una enorme piedra, no dejaban de temblar. Al alzar la vista lo vi a él con una sonrisa de satisfacción y se alejó con calma con su equipo. así ocurrió otras tres veces, las manos ya me temblaban por el intenso dolor de sus balonazos y de seguro pierdo las manos si no fuera por el silbato del maestro que con el dio el fin del partido. Caí sobre mis rodillas, fue una derrota aplastante e indignante, golpe con fuerza el suelo y sentí el dolor punzante en mi mano, mi equipo trato de ayudarme pero yo rechacé toda ayuda y me levante por mi propia cuenta sin embargo no avance mucho ya que de frente mío estaba el causante del dolor de mis manos.

-Deberías de dejar de comportarte como un chiquillo llorón y permitir que te ayuden pero en fin es tu decisión… sin embargo no tienes derecho a reprocharles nada, fue tu derrota y tu humillación- sentencio y se fue a con los demás. Yo tenía un nudo en el estómago del coraje que me hizo pasar.

El profesor nos felicitó a todos por nuestro esfuerzo y nos mandó a las duchas. Las duchas eran bastante grandes, tenían sus propios casilleros y un espejo bastante extraño, se parecía mucho al que ustedes mencionaron en sus historias y ahí estaba el envuelto en una toalla mirando con mucha fijación aquel espejo hasta que le llamaron unos chicos para platicar con él. De ahí nos fuimos cada quien a su rumbo pero fui detenido por el maestro, me tenía aprisionado de mis adoloridas manos y no puede ocultar la mueca de dolor ya que era demasiado como para soportarlo.

-Tienes hinchadas las manos a un grave extremo Mono- dijo el maestro- por poco y se te rompen las muñecas, deberías tener más cuidado cuando juegas- sugirió para luego ponerme un ungüento extraño y procedió a vendarme las manos- tienes suerte de que Po me haya dado estas cosas para curarte si no se pondrían peor.

-¡¿_Po se las dio?, ¡¿pero con qué propósito?!- _me dije a mi mismo. El maeso termino de vendarme y sonriendo me dijo.

-Cuídate Mono- y se fue sin decir nada más que decir.

Me encontraba estático por lo que acaba de ocurrir, me di la vuelta y en la salida ahí estaba el con esa sonrisa, ¿POR QUE SONRIE TANTO?, me sonrió de lado y se marchó. A caso sintió lastima de mí y por eso le dio al maestro los vendajes. Pensar en eso me lleno de rabia, estaba a punto de quitarme los vendajes pero el dolor que sentía me lo impidió, tendría que usar estas cosas por un buen tiempo y me marche del lugar de mi derrota.

**Fin del flashback P.O.V. Mono.**

-Y esa es la historia de porque tengo estas vendas- explicó Mono mientras nos las mostraba.

-Oye Mono- dijo Mantis.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Mono.

-¿Por qué no te las has quitado?- los presentes se le quedaron viendo. Mono guardo sielncio por unos segundos y con la cabeza gacha contesto.

-Es que les cayo pegamento y no he conseguido despegarlas- todos tenían una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Patético- dijo Mantis.

-Si claro señor perfecto- dijo Mono.

- A mí no me cayó pegamento en las manos- Dijo burlonamente el peli platino mientras señalaba con el dedo a las manos de Mono.

-Si claro señor perfecto pero ahora dinos ¿Cómo te venció el señor sonrisitas?- dijo Mono con los brazos cruzados. Mantis no decía nada solo se quedó callado- no creas que no me entere, sé que fuiste vencido por él dos días después, que en pocas palabras, tú fuiste el primero en caer- recalco Mono esto último moviendo las manos.

Mantis estaba realmente serio, algo raro en él, que al igual que Mono, casi nada se tomaba en serio pero no era en este caso.

-Así es, perdí en ese día contra él y al igual que ustedes fue bastante humillante.

**Flashback P.O.V Mantis.**

Pasaron dos simples días desde el incidente en la cafetería, mi mente solo pensaba cosas sin sentido y la verdad no estaba de ánimos para nada pero en ese mismo día en un pasillo alguien me tomo de la camisa y me despego del suelo, yo pataleaba sin control, mire quien era mi opresor y me encontré a un gorila de dos metros y medio. En vano trate de liberarme hasta que le di una patada me soltó de ese fuerte agarre, al tocar piso yo me puse en posición de defensa para lo que viniera pero envés de atacarme soltó una sonora carcajada que retumbo en todo el pasillo y aturdió mis oídos.

-¡LO QUE DICEN DE TI ES VERDAD!- dujo con una sonrisa- ¡ERES LO QUE NECESITO!- yo me encontraba realmente confundido y ya bastante aturdido, ¿porque no deja de gritar?

-…Disculpa pero ¿usted es…?- pregunte y por instinto me tape los oídos.

-¡SOY T-MUTAI! ¡MAESTRO DEL CLUB DE ATLETISMO Y OTRAS COSAS DEPORTIVAS! ¡REY DEL ARTE DEL MUAY THAI ( ) Y MAXIMO COMEDOR DE BURRITOS PICANTES!- lo observe detenidamente, por su físico sin duda es un gran atleta, si por su altura y su voz estruendosa intimidaban tendrían que ver su cara de enojado, le saldrán muchas arrugas por fruncir mucho el ceño, su cabello era nedro opaco y sus ojos eran cafés.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo y si no le molesta me voy a…- no pude terminar de hablar ya que fui interrumpido por el mastodonte que tenía en frente.

-¡TE UNIRAS AL CLUB DE ATLETISMO!- hubo un breve silencio hasta que desidia contestarle.

-No lo sé, es que no tenía pensado en unirme a ningún club aun así que…- nuevamente fui interrumpido por él.

-No te lo estoy preguntando…- por primera vez no grito eso me alegro pero tenía un mal presentimiento- ¡TE LO ESTOY EXIGIENDO!- después de eso me toma de los costados de los brazos y me vuelve a levantar solo que esta vez me hecho sobre su hombro y me llevo tal costal hacia donde se le diera la gana, trate de bajare pero no pude, pensé en golpearlo pero recordé que es un maestro de la escuela así que sin más opciones me deje llevar. Paso un rato hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino, el cual era el campo de entrenamiento de la escuela (para los de primero), era amplia y tenía un enorme ovalo donde correr, había equipo de atletismo, jabalinas, boleadoras, un payaso… ¿espera porque hay un payaso aquí? Había ahí varios estudiantes calentando sus extremidades y otros estaban platicando pero todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían al ver al maestro T-mutai, todos corrieron hacer una fila, esto agrado al mastodonte que tienen por maestro.

-¡MUY BIEN GUSANOS! ¡VEO QUE YA ESTAN APRENDIENDO ALGO DE RESPETO!- hablo el maestro o más bien lo grito, luego prosiguió- ¡ÉL ES EL NUEVO MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO- me dejo caer desde su hombro y me lleve un buen golpe en mi trasero y me pareció que me veían con cara de lastima (el maestro que te toco Mantis)- ¡ES NADA MAS NI NADA MENOS QUE MANTIS!- los presentes empezaron a murmuraban muchas cosas y todas tenían que ver conmigo, esto hizo que mi orgullo subiera bastante- ¡¿QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO UNA FIESTA?! ¡ES HORA DEL EXAMEN DE CONDICION FISICA!- todos nos estábamos preparando para una carrera en el ovalo, el maestro preparo el silbato, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y…

-¡ESPEREN!- grito un chico que llegaba corriendo directo hacia el maestro- ¿puedo participar?- tenía la clásica mirada de cachorrito regañado o suplicando.

-¡QUITA ESA CARA DE IDIOTA Y PONTE EN L LINEA DE SALIDA!- dijo el maestro enojado y asqueado por la cara que puso el chico. Cuando se acercó con nosotros pude verlo mejor y cual era mi sorpresa que era nada más ni nada menos que el imbécil que me llamo bastardo. Identificarlo fue fácil ya que no había nadie con el cabello blanco como él. Al llegar con los demás se situó justo de tras de mí. Yo me voltee para observarlo y me sorprendió que tuviera una sonrisa pero no me la dirigía a mi si no a los demás y los alentaba a dar lo mejor de cada uno sin embargo al verme a mi quito esa sonrisa la transformo a una cara de seriedad, fría y sin sentimiento.

El maestro preparo de nuevo el silbato y lo soplo con todas sus fuerzas. La carrera empezó todos corríamos lo más rápido posible, yo tome rápidamente la delantera y poco a poco los iba dejando atrás, era sencillo ya que aquellos jóvenes no eran nada extraordinario, gire mi cabeza para poder ver que tan lejos los había dejado y cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que detrás de mí estaba él. Molesto empecé a acelerar mi paso pero por más que aceleraba el me seguía pisando los talones.

-_Está bien Mantis tu sigue así y el no podrá a rebasarte- _me die a mí mismo pero sin darme cuenta él ya estaba situado justo a un lado mío pero lo que en verdad me sorprendió fue que estuviera sonriendo pero no sentía que fuera la misma sonrisa que tenía con los demás muchachos, esta se veía retadora- _¿acaso me está retando?- _ese pensamiento me hizo ir aún más rápido que antes, daba todo lo que tenía en dejarlo atrás pero no fue así ya que en vez que el mirara mi espalda era yo el que hacia eso. Volteo a mirarme con una sonrisa de lado y en un poco tiempo me dejo muy atrás. Gano la carrera con bastante ventaja, todos estaban impresionados e incluso el maestro que de seguro pensaba que sería uno de los últimos por su infantil actitud. Estaba bastante molesto, su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tenía me hacía enojar, me prometí que en la próxima competencia le ganaría pero no fue así… en la competencia de jabalina y boleadora me supero por mucho, en carreara de relevos me venció a pesar de que mi equipo llevara mucha más ventaja que el suyo y en el salto con garrocha le fue excelente.

El maestro estaba bastante impresionado con lo que veía, después de todo no todos los días se veía a alguien que aplastara tan fácilmente a alguien con mi experiencia y mi habilidad. Todos nos encontrábamos en las bancas refrescándonos con bebidas rehidratantes, me encontraba hecho polo, no podía moverme a gusto, deberás me había cansado, mi corazón latía rápidamente, estaba bañado en sudor y mi respiración estaba muy agitada.

-¡HEY TÚ!- le grito a Po el maestro y con la mano le indico que se acercara.

-¿Mande maestro?- pregunto el peli blanco con una sonrisa.

-¡LO HICISTES EXCELENTE! ¡DE VERDAD TIENES TALENTO PARA ESTO! ¡¿COMO TE LLAMAS MUCHACO?!- por la cara que tenía supuse que lo estaba dejando sordo e tanto gritar.

-Po Ping señor- dijo mientras se rascaba el oído. El maestro se miró al rostro y dijo.

-¡ESPERO QUE SIGAN SU EJEMPLO Y ENTRENEN MAS BOLA DE OLGASANES! ¡¿PORQUE NO PUEDEN SER TODOS COMO EL?!- la mayoría agacho la cabeza por ese hiriente comentario, era duro ser comparados con otros y bastante indignante.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso- dijo Po con mucha seriedad- todos los presentes tienen talento y la disposición de mejorar maestro- el maestro T-mutai estaba cayado, solo lo observaba detenidamente- para poder formar un buen equipo solo se necesitan tres cosas. La primera es tener el corazón, la segunda determinación y la tercera pero más importante es paciencia, después de todo Roma no se hizo en un día- todos estaban los presentes, incluso yo, estábamos cayados por aquellas palabras que a más de uno le levanto el espíritu.

-…Todos pueden irse a sus respectivas clases pero antes bañen…- pero fue interrumpido por Po (deja vu).

-Discúlpese con todos- demando el peli blanco. Todos los presentes quedamos estáticos por lo que acabábamos de oír. El maestro se le quedo mirando un largo rato, la cara de Po estaba inflexible, en verdad quería que se disculpara- no por ser maestro le da derecho a tratar a los alumnos de ese modo…- ahora era él quien lo miraba fijamente.

-…Lo siento- Po sonrió ampliamente y se retiró. No podíamos da crédito a lo que acaba de pasar, hizo que un hombre de más de dos metros se disculpara con nosotros. Después de unos minutos empezamos a ir a las duchas, él se encontraba ya cambiándose para irse, yo me le acerque con la intención de agradecerle.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo dándome la espalda.

-Agradecerte por lo que hicisteis haya afuera- le respondí, la verdad no me parecía mala persona, a la mejor aquel día en la cafetería se encontraba irritado o molesto.

-No lo menciones contesto- dijo apresuradamente. Ya se me hacía que no era una mala persona.

-No, en serio yo…- pero fui interrumpido por él.

-¡Jamás…! bastardo- dijo esto último más bajo y de un portazo cerro su casillero y se fue. Yo me quede ahí parado apretando mis puños con fuerza, quería golpearlo, quería despedazarlo a puñetazos pero me contuve ya que no era ni el lugar ni el momento.

**Fin del flashback P.O.V Mantis.**

- Y esa es la historia chicos- dijo Mantis que sonaba bastante molesto.

-Vaya viejo eso sí que es feo- dijo Grulla.

-Al menos tengo el con suelo de no haber sido derrotado primero- dijo Mono.

-Es cierto- agrego Grulla.

-Jejejejeje- dijo Mantis en tono de burla- ¿no lo saben verdad?- ambos se miraron confundidos y dijeron.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron al unisón.

-Que ustedes tres perdieron el mismo día (Mono, Grulla y Víbora)- dijo con un tono de burla hacia sus compañeros.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Víbora alarmada- Tigresa ¿tu sabias esto?... ¿Tigresa?...

Darkoden: sabes no se trata de que si po se gana la confianza de ellos sino si ellos se ganan la de él, ups hable de mas jejejeje, pronto las respuestas llegaran jejejej y las sorpresas también.

mikoblue: jajajajaja si eso es lo que muchos pensaban y espero que po sea guapo para ti después de todo se parece en lo físico a usui takumi XD

Navi: gracias por tu comentario, disfruta la vida y se feliz.

meganecros: créeme que me alaga que mi historia te haya inspirado en algo y espero que sea de mucho provecho para ti y tu historia, descuida si alguien me copia en algo no me molesta, es más me alaga ya que significa que soy la fuente de inspiración en esa persona, además yo lo escribí primero así que es mío aun que esa persona no lo diga Xp

Ali Gonzheimer: me alegra que te haya gustado y descuida todo pasa por una razón después de todo los accidentes no existen XD, espero que pronto subas otra historia y que me dejes muchos review

Eme: yo también pensé así pero me pareció mas chistosa la idea de que mono fuera el mas bajito del grupo y resulta que me salió bien y espero que te haya gustado el cap 3 de mi historia

Anika Kings: tu review fue el más largo y no me desagrada eso es más me hace sentir mejor ya que te tomaste la molestia de escribirme y eso significa mucho para mí, a mí también me gustaría poder charlas contigo más abiertamente así que dame algún hotmail tuyo para poder hablar ya que Facebook me es imposible, descuida no me lo tome personal ni tampoco quiero ver quién es el mejor solo quiero ver otro punto de vista y más específico el tuyo y créeme que me gustaría verlo jjejejejeje, aunque si fuera una competencia te aplastaría Xp (es broma en serio solo es broma), espero que este cap sea de tu agrado y que pronto sepa más de ti se despide el escritor "fanatico Z"

Purrsephone and Meowlody: me gusta mucho tu historia pero no he podido leerla y no eres la única que tengo olvidada, y la verdad me da pena que eso me pase es que no me alcanza el tiempo… pero justificarme no arregla nada pronto leeré tu historia y la de todos LO PROMETO y te dejare unos review ;). Ah por cierto cuando piensas sacarla del baño jejejeje e.e

R: me alegra que me quieran y me alaga que pienses que soy un profesional, es que me encanta leer y ya había escrito antes pero no en fanfiction, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado.

ErickLSK: todo pasa por algún motivo y créeme que pronto lo sabrán.

invanickname: pronto todos lo sabrán solo sean pacientes jejejejejeje

ezcu: gracia por tu review me gusta que te guste… ¿?

Cassy-Cassy: jajajajajajaja no comas ansias que si te digo lo que pasara se arruina la sorpresa ;)

Maestro Mantis: sabes el gusto que me da que te gustara el cap 2 y espero que el cap 3 sea de tu agrado y descuida lo hice por una razón y créeme que lo valdrá e.e

shanya and ty-rex: y sin más retrasos aquí te ofrezco el cap 3 de mi historia y espero que no te moleste que no haya dejado ningún review en tu historia es que escribir me absorbe de todo lo demás T.T

FenomenoEdu10: espero que este cap también te deje impresionado.

Zhihui de xinzang: todo se revelara con el tiempo y espero que este cap te guste y descuida todo pasa por una cosa después de todo los accidentes no existen

Kriton6: muchas gracia por tus comentarios y espero que pronto actualices tu historia jejejejeje.


	4. El reto

**JAJAJAJAJAAJA estoy de vuelta mis lectores XD, lamento la espera es que tuve un accidente donde mi dedo índice derecho se me rompió, lo cual provoco la hinchazón de toda mi mano diestra T.T me dolia… y para acabar me fui al hospital por una quemadura bastante fea con un fierro candente y adivinen donde me quemo… en la cara y mas precisos en la mejilla izquierda ¡QUEDE MAS FEO! , si antes era feo ahora parezco matón… espero que las pomadas que me dio el doctor me atuden… si quieren saber mas me contactan con mensaje privado y si no tienen cuanta háganse una jejejejeje es mejor asi y muy fácil, ah y una buena noticia… casi arrebasamos a "rey león" en numero de fics y pronto seremos la película con mas historias de todas ajjajajajaaj, esforcémonos para alcanzar esa meta y se amos el numero 1, QUE FUNG FU PANDA SEA EL NUMERO 1 EN PELICULAS, y sin mas demoras aquí el cap 4.**

Capitulo 4: El reto.

Tigresa se encontraba hecha una furia, un aura amenazante e intimidante la rodeaba provocando el miedo a sus amigos, eran pocas las veces o más bien nunca la habían visto tan molesta ni cuando Mono o Mantis le intentaban hacer alguna broma.

-¿Ti-Tigre-sa?- pregunto la peli verde. Tigresa la miro con unos ojos que sacaban fuego y helaba la sangre, realmente se encontraba enojada, Víbora no podía articular palabra estaba congelada del miedo y al igual que los demás se encontraba sudando del nerviosismo.

-Esto no se quedara así, él pagara caro su actitud- dijo Tigresa mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños.

-Oye deberías calmarte- sugirió Grulla intentando calmar a su amiga.

-Calmarme… ¿acaso dijiste que me calme?- pregunto Tigresa que clavaba su mirada ahora en el peli negro, el cual ahora se arrepentía de haber hecho eso- ¿Cómo sugieres que me calme?...- el no respondió nada- ¡DIME!- grito con enfado.

-Tigresa no es para tanto- dijo Mantis intentando salvar la situación, la peli naranja lo mira a los ojos pero Mantis tratando de no ser intimidado vuelve hablar- dime una cosa ¿acaso también perdiste?- Tigresa no responde nada solo se le queda mirando pero aun con el seño fruncido- ¿verdad que no? Los que en verdad deben enojarse somos nosotros no tu, después de todo el no pudo vencerte y…- pero fue interrumpido por ella.

-No se inscribió en nada de lo que yo me metí- dijo cortantemente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Mono.

-Creí que se metió en todos los clubs- agrego Grulla.

-Pues no es así, el en todo está pero no en los clubs en que yo estoy- aclaro Tigresa.

-Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, es mas de seguro no se metió en donde estas ya que sabe que no podrá contigo- dijo Mono.

-Yo siento que es otra cosa- dijo la peli naranja- siento que no me considera digna el maldito, creo que no me toma enserio o solo le gusta molestarme, ¡no se eso me enfurece! ¡que no me enfrente o que me evite me hace enojar!- los presentes conocían a su amiga y sabían que su orgullo era grande y ahora alguien la hería sin siquiera hacer nada eso los hacía sentir mal, mal por ella y mal por ellos mismo por no poder ayudarla- pero no se va a quedar así- hablo firme con voz autoritaria- no dejare que ese tipo nos humille mas- los cuatro la miraban fijamente- tal vez los derroto en sus actividades deportivas o en lo que mejor saben hacer pero hay algo en lo que no los ha vencido- los presentes guardaron silencio esperando la respuesta de su líder- en una pelea- sentencio la furiosa.

Los presentes intercambiaron miradas, estaban de acuerdo en eso, él nunca ha peleado con ellos y si se trata de pelear ellos eran los mejores de toda la región, Tigresa prosiguió.

-Es la oportunidad perfecta de poner en su lugar a ese presumido- los presentes al escuchar las palabras de su líder empezaron a sentir confianza- y de una vez por todas ver quien es el mejor- dijo Tigresa refiriéndose a sí misma.

-¿Qué tienes en mente Tigresa?- pregunto Víbora.

-Pienso en desafiarlo- respondió la peli naranja, los presentes no dijeron nada pero el silencio no duro mucho

-Si vas a hacer eso cuanta con nosotros- dijo Mantis apoyando a su amiga, los otros dos hombres estuvieron de acuerdo

-Pero ¿están seguros de que aceptara un desafío de todos nosotros?- dijo Víbora.

-Claro que lo hará, el maldito hizo lo mismo conmigo en el baloncesto, se nota que le gusta presumir y no perderá una oportunidad como esta para lucirse- declaro Grulla bastante molesto por recordar lo sucedido.

-Si están todos de acuerdo busquémoslo y terminemos con esto de una vez por todas- dijo Tigresa mientras se ponían de pie, los demás imitaron esta acción y siguieron a su amiga, líder y modelo a seguir hacia lo que sería su revancha.

Buscaron por todas partes pero no dieron ni con sus luces, estaban casados de jugar a policías y ladrones, a Tigresa se le acababa la paciencia y eso no era bueno, tenían que pensar en donde podría estar y como un flash de iluminación todos pensaron en un lugar _LA CAFETERIA… _pasaron varios pasillo para poder llegar hacia su destino y efectivamente ahí estaba conversando animadamente con otros dos, él tenía esa, ya odiosa, sonrisa que alegraba a todos a su alrededor.

-Rayos… estaba aquí desde el principio ni en cuenta nosotros- dijo Mono claramente molesto.

-Eso no importa- dijo Tigresa- lo que importa es lo que pasara ahora.

Con pasos firmes y decididos los cinco se acercaron, con Tigresa al frente, al culpable de sus males con el seño fruncido, Po les daba la espalda mientras hacía movimientos extrañes con los brazos y piernas, los que lo acompañaban se reían y festejaban sus payasadas pero seso cuando los cinco se pararon frente ellos y se podía ver que no se encontraban de buen humor.

-¡Oye tu!- dijo Tigresa con los brazos cruzados pero Po no volteaba, Tigresa, que se sentía ignorada le volvió a decir- ¡te estoy hablando!- el seguía sin voltear seguía dándola espalda, tigresa estaba harta, quería lazársele a los golpes en ese instante pero fue detenida por mono el cual le grito.

-¡HEY SEÑOR SONRISITAS!- Po se volteo por completa con una expresión de duda, los miro por un momento y luego observo a los que estaban con él.

-Oye amigo ¿creo que te están hablando?- le dijo al que se encontraba a su derecha, todos cayeron al piso con una enorme gota de sudor (como en esas escenas chistosas de anime) y luego se levantaron del piso muy enojados.

-¡Te estamos hablando a ti!- gritaron los cinco al unisón.

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo el secamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Te retamos a una pelea- dijo Mono muy serio, en la cafetería ya se había juntado una buena cantidad de alumnos para ver lo que estaba pasando y los murmullos se hicieron presentes aun que el silencio reinaba para los cinco ya que solo esperaban la respuesta de aquel peli blanco el cual permanecía callado.

-¿Qué pasa, que a caso tienes miedo?- dijo Grulla tratando de alterar a Po.

-…Acepto- dijo seriamente mientras miraba hacia cualquier lado menos donde ellos se encontraban, en cambio los cinco mostraron una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, el silencio fue roto por Víbora.

-¿Conoces las reglas de un reto?- hablo tratando de sonar fuerte pero le era difícil por su naturaleza pasible.

-Si…- contesto Po.

-¿Entonces con quien vas a pelear primero?- pregunto Mantis.

-Mañana a las 9:00 AM les diré pero vengan preparados- dijo para des pues marcharse con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón. Los cinco estaban enojados, ¿es que en verdad no tomaba nada en serio?, eso los hacia cabrear aún más de lo que ya estaban pero a la vez estaban ansiosos por el reto, ya mañana se arreglarían esas cuentas pendientes que tenían con él.

El día transcurrió normal, salvo que el rumor del reto ya se había expandido por toda la escuela y más de un estudiante ya querían ver como peleaban los cinco, sobre todo Tigresa que hace tiempo que no la ven en combate, en cambio había alguien que se encontraba preocupado y más en específico era Shifu que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su oficina, se veía muy pensativo y a la vez preocupado por lo que ocurría en la escuela.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te agobia mi amigo?- dijo una voz de tras de él. Shifu se sobresalta y voltea raídamente para ver de quien se trataba y era nada más y nada menos que su maestro y director de la escuela Oogway.

-¡Maestro Oogway! ¿Cómo?...-

-¿En trastes?- dijo completando lo que él iba a decir- estabas tan distraído que no me escuchaste entrar, eso es raro de ti así que algo te está pasando, ¿dime que te pasa?- pregunto aquel singular anciano.

-No… estoy bien no me pasa nada- contesto cortésmente Shifu tratando de ocultar lo que sentía realmente.

-Shifu tu no me puedes engañar, te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo y se cuándo algo te preocupa- dijo aquel sabio anciano, Shifu tenía la boca abierta como si esperara a que saliera alguna palabra pero dichas palabras nunca llegaron, solo atino a bajar la mirada y soltó un suspiro, no tenía caso mentirle a su viejo maestro así que solo dijo lo que le aquejaba.

-Me preocupa algo que creí que había enterrado en el pasado- declaro Shifu.

-¿Algo o a alguien?- pregunto Oogway con mucha calma. Shifu al oír esto abre enormemente los ojos y mira a su maestro, estaba sorprendido y a la vez bastante intrigado.

-Te preguntas como lo se…- dijo el anciano, Shifu solo asiente con la cabeza- no es la primera vez que dejas a alguien enterrado en el olvido y ahora estás viendo las consecuencias de esos asuntos sin resolver- al terminar se sienta en una silla cercana donde descasa su ya cansado cuerpo.

Shifu se encontraba callado con la mirada en el piso, sentía vergüenza de muchas cosas que hizo pero recordar aquel lejano pasado le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, levanta la mirada y mira su maestro con una sonrisa muy pacifica, se acerca lentamente hacia él y le dice

-¿Qué hago maestro? Dígame que puedo hacer, necesito su consejo…- le suplico Shifu a su maestro esperando que su sabiduría le ayudase a resolver este gran dilema por el que pasaba.

-Shifu yo no sé todas las respuesta ni lo sé todo- esto entristeció al pequeño sub-director el cual agacha la cabeza- pero no obstante te puedo dar un consejo- al oír esto a Shifu se le iluminan los ojos, tenía fe en que las palabras de su maestro y con mucha atención se dispone a escuchar sus palabras- deja que todo siga su curso y no interfieras- esto dejo en shock a Shifu, el esperaba una mejor respuesta no obstante Oogway sabía lo que pensaba su antiguo estudiante- como un rio sigue su sendero así es como tú debes actuar ya que si lo obstruyes con una barrera tarde o temprano se desbordara y el rio será incontenible y mucho caos habrá, pero si lo dejas seguir llegara a su destino como debió de ser desde un principio- y sin nada más que decir se retira de la oficina. Lo que acababa de pasar lo dejo exhorto, aquellas sabias palabras lo dejaron un poco aliviado pero a la vez con mucho miedo pero si algo sabía bien era que Oogway jamás se equivocaba así que solo tendría que esperar a que todo fluya como un rio.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, bueno si se le puede decir normal que mañana va a ver una pelea donde habrá participación de cinco leyendas y un talentoso chico entonces si era normal. Los cinco solo pensaban en una cosa y era en aplastar a Po sobre todo Tigresa que sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, no aguantaba la espera, el tiempo se le hacía lento solo una cosa la calmaba… destrozar a Po.

Al terminar las clases todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares a descansar, Tigresa al entrar a su casa vio a Shifu parado justo enfrente de ella y por su cara dedujo que quería decirle algo.

-¿Así que mañana tendrán un reto con el joven Po Ping?- pregunto Shifu.

-Así es maestro…- dijo Tigresa mientras se ponía de rodillas con un puño en su palma.

-¿Cuáles son los motivos?- dijo para luego sentarse en un sillón y espero la respuesta.

-Es por motivos personales maestro…- contesto la peli naranja aun con la cabeza gacha, en cambio Shifu se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos, por un momento sintió la necesidad de prohibir tal encuentro pero meditando bien el conejo de su maestro dijo.

-Te entrene para que tuvieras una mejor disciplina y sé que no lo harías esto si tu orgullos y honor no estuvieran de por medio, solo espero que no te excedas ni hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir…- sentencio aquel viejo maestro para luego irse de ahí con las manos en la espalda.

Tigresa no perdió más tiempo y se fue directo a su habitación, se quito la ropa y tomo un baño largo y relajante, después de todo mañana será un día muy difícil, no es que pensara que no podría contra él pero prefería no subestimar a alguien que supero a sus amigos en sus actividades físicas, al salir del baño traía puesta una bata blanca que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, con paso firme saco de un cajón unas ropas, mas precisamente eran las ropas con las que entrenaba, que consistían en un chaleco rojo con un árbol dorado y unos pantalones negros holgados (la misma ropa que usa en kung fu panda) y las guardo en un bolso a parte y se puso a hacer sus deberes escolares. Paso un tiempo y termino su tarea miro el reloj y eran las 10:00 P.M. cerro el cuaderno y se fue a su cama y tratado de dormir sin embargo le fue muy difícil ya que dentro de unas horas tendría su revancha y , aunque ella no lo sabía, su vida cambiaria a partir de ese momento…

Sonó el despertador y se levantó como cohete y rápidamente se puso su uniforme y tomo sus cosas, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde desayuno fruta picada con cereal, cortesía de Seng claro, y salió a la calle y en la esquina espero el autobús, pasaron 20 minutos, los cuales le parecieron horas y por fin el camión hace su aparición y antes que el camionero se diera cuenta ella ya se encontraba adentro y se sentó en el último asiento, le pareció raro no ver a Víbora pero no le dio mucha importancia, solo tenía una cosa en mente y era la pelea que dentro de poco tendría. Al llegar a la escuela fue la primera en bajarse y se encamino hacia la entrada de la escuela donde ahí la esperaba Víbora que se veía un poco adormilada, al verla Víbora le sonríe y la saluda con la mano levantada.

-Buenos días Tigresa, ¿pudiste dormir?- dijo la peli verde con un gran bostezo.

-Un poco…- respondió para después seguir su camino seguida poco después de Víbora- ¿ya llegaron los chicos?- pregunto la peli naranja.

-Si… llegaron más temprano que yo, tampoco pudieron dormir muy bien, tal vez por eso madrugaron tanto- contesto y después da un gran bostezo.

-Espero que no te duermas en la pelea- dijo Tigresa con el mismo tono de siempre.

-Descuida, estoy lista para lo que venga…

- Eso espero…

Al llegar al salón de clases lo primero que vieron las dos fue a los chicos parados alrededor del asiento de Tigresa, sin esperar nada la misionada toma asiento, Grulla fue el primero en hablar.

-El "señor sonrisas" no ha llegado- declaro el peli negro.

-¿creen que nos tuvo miedo y ahora tiene miedo de venir a la escuela?- pregunto Mono.

-No lo creo… y si fue así entonces traje esto por nada- dijo Mantis mostrando una bolsa con su traje de pelea.

-Él vendrá…- dijo Tigresa con los ojos cerrados y con ambas manos entrelazadas.

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas, no tenían porque dudar de Tigresa pero la situación actual hacia que existiera la posibilidad de que Po no viniera a la escuela ese día.

-¿Estas segura? El no muestra luces de venir a la escuela y no lo culpo , tal vez solo dijo eso ayer para zafarse del desafío- Dijo Grulla que tomo asiento atrás de Víbora.

-El desafío será a las 9:00 A.M. hasta entonces no podemos dar nada por sentado…- al terminar de hablar llega el maestro y les indica a los alumnos que tomen asiento. La clase paso rápida y sin demoras, pero Po aun no llegaba, a la siguiente clase tampoco asistió, ni a la siguiente ni a la siguiente… eran ya las 11.00 A.M. y Po falto a todas las clases, Tigresa, Mono, Grulla, Mantis y Víbora se encontraban muy molestos, el muy cobarde no llego en ningún momento.

-¡El muy maldito no vino a la escuela!- grito Mono con los brazos alzados.

-Ya sabía que el muy cobarde no mostraría su cara- agrego Grulla con los brazos cruzados.

-Entonces… ¿el desafío se cancela?- pregunto Víbora, todos voltearon a ver a su líder y les sorprendió bastante que se encontrara callada y serena, eso sí era bastante extraño, se imaginaban a tigresa golpeando y destruyendo cosas y que gritara no se cuentas maldiciones pero no solo permanecía sentada con los brazos cruzados. Justo cuando le iban a hablar el alta voz de la escuela se encendió.

- A los estudiantes Tigresa, Mono, Grulla, Mantis y Víbora se les pide que vayan al gimnasio en este instante…- al terminar el alta voz se apagó. Los cinco se miraron por un rato y se dirigen a gimnasio, al llegar a la entrada se dieron cuenta que había mucho ruido adentro, al abrí al puerta vieron que las gradas estaban infestadas de personas, todas a l mismo tiempo los miraron, el ruido de los murmullos se hizo presente, no entendían nada, ¿Porque había tanta gente aquí?

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- pregunto confundido Mono.

-Creo que él te lo puede explicar…- dijo Tigresa señalando con el dedo a una persona que se encontraba justo de frente de ellos y era nada más ni nada menos que Po, estaba ahí parado con las manos en los bolsillos y los miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

-Al fin llegan- dijo burlonamente, esto hizo cabrear a Mantis y a Mono que gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tú fuiste quien llego tarde!

-¿En serio?- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡sí! Faltaste a varias clases y habías dicho que a las nueve y ya son las once y en sima traes a casi a todos los de primer año- dijo molesto Mantis.

- Vaya… mejor tarde que nunca y que importa que haya tanta gente, además no es mi culpa ellos vinieron por su cuenta- dijo el peli blanco con cara de "me da igual", esto hizo enojar a Mantis.

-Ya basta de rodeo y dinos con quien te enfrentaras- dijo Tigresa tratando de mantener la compostura. Po estaba cayado o más bien parecía que la ignoro por completo ella estaba a punto de volver hablar pero Grulla le gana.

-No seas grosero y responde- exigió molesto por su actitud.

-¿Responde que?- dijo Po algo confundido (se hace el tonto).

-¡¿Qué con quien lucharas primero?!- grito molesto.

- Mmm… con todos ustedes- dijo tranquilamente.

Esta respuesta hizo que todo el mundo enmudeciera, todos tenían los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta y no era para menos ya que estaba retando a esas cinco personas a una pelea, eso era prácticamente un suicidio, mientras que los cinco estaban realmente estupefactos al escuchar esas palabras, estaban felices pero a la vez ofendidos ya que sentían que los estaban subestimando.

-No puedes pelear con los cinco en el mismo día, eso sería peligroso- dijo Víbora tratando de convencerlo de que era mejor que pelearan solo uno por día ya que temía que saliera lastimado (tiene un muy buen corazón a pesar de como la trato Po).

-Sigues siendo muy amable…- dijo Po en un susurro que solo Tigresa escucho pero no le dio mucha importancia- por mí no hay problema… a menos claro que quieran pelear al mismo tiempo, es que quiero terminar lo más pronto posible…- esto hizo enojar aún más a los cinco, Po los mira por un momento y suelta un suspiro- peleare primero con Víbora si no les molesta.

-Está bien- respondió Víbora, los otros la miraron.

-¿Estas segura Víbora?- pregunto Grulla que se veía bastante preocupado.

-Si, es hora de demostrarle de lo que somos capaces- al terminar se va a los baños con un bolso. Al salir del baño traía puesto un traje de Hapkido negro con verde (la combinación se las dejo a vuestras imaginaciones), los otros tomaron asientos en la primera fila de las gradas y esperaron a que el encuentro comenzara. Víbora se encontraba justo de frente de Po que tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme, se puso en posición y él saco una de sus manos del bolsillo y doblo un poco las rodillas.

-_¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Acaso esa es su posición de pelea?- _esas preguntas rondaron por la mente de Tigresa que no dejaba de observar al muchacho de ojos jade.

Víbora se lanzo contra Po, la pelea había iniciado, Víbora soltó dos rápidas patadas a las piernas de Po el cual retrocedió esquivando ambas e intento asestar un golpe con su mano libre pero es esquivado con mucha gracia por ella la cual aprovecha que Po tiene el brazo extendido y lo toma con ambos brazos y lo tuerce flexionando su codo hacia atrás (si no me explico bien lo lamento), le da una patada de tras de la rodilla izquierda quedando así sometido, él tenía una clara mueca de dolor en su rostro mientras que Víbora tenía una seria mirada que es algo poco usual en ella ( su lado e guerrera).

-Más vale que te rindas o podría romperte el brazo- hablo tajantemente.

-No lo creo…- ella pone más presión en aquella llave asiendo que el soltara un pequeño quejido de dolor. Los otros ya esperaban una victoria de parte de Víbora que tenía, literalmente, de rodillas al peli blanco.

-Vaya parece que no nos toco pelear a nosotros amigos- comento Mono que señalaba con el dedo pulgar el combate.

-Así parece- agrego Mantis- ¿tú que piezas Tigresa?- Ella no respondió solo se mantenía inmóvil sin parpadear con los brazos cruzados.

-_Víbora lo tiene sometido pero… porque siento que algo va mal…- _estos eran los pensamientos de la peli naranja que no podía dejar de tener ese mal presentimiento.

De vuelta en la pelea Víbora seguía con su agarre tratando así lograr la rendición de su oponente, si era posible quería dañarlo lo menos posible ya que no le gustaba mucho la violencia.

-… Sigues siendo demasiado amable- esto deja un poco perpleja a la peli verde pero no tiene tiempo de responder ya que Po se dejó caer al suelo y así liberándose de su agarre y rápidamente rueda para alejarse de ella y en unos segundo ay se encontraba de pie, todos se sorprendieron por este movimiento por parte del peli blanco que tenía una enorme sonrisa, Víbora se encontraba boqui abierta, eran pocos los que lograban zafársele pero volviendo en si se puso en posición nuevamente. Esta vez Po fue quien tomo la iniciativa y se lanzo sobre ella con la intención de darle un golpe con la mano izquierda (la que tenia libre)y se prepara para dar un golpe muy simple de zurda, Víbora nota estas intenciones y sonríe internamente.

-_Que tonto, es demasiado predecible- _pensó ella, tigresa también se dio cuenta de esto y al igual que su amiga pensó lo mismo hasta que vio que cuando ya estaban demasiado cerca él sonríe de una manera muy sospechosa y eso la intrigo, Víbora esquivo el golpe con mucha facilidad, lo toma por la muñeca y trato de tirarlo al suelo haciendo palanca con su brazo y su pierna trasera pero este ni se movió, su brazo estaba completamente tieso como si un tubo de acero se tratase y ni si quiera podía levantarlo el maldito pesaba más de lo que aparentaba, de pronto sintió una presión en su nuca, sentía una mano firme sujetarla con mucha fuerza y sintió que la despegaba de la tierra quedando ella colgada dándole la espalda al adversario, lo que paso fue que Po utilizo su otro brazo para tenerla como la tenía en ese momento, ella pataleaba con fuerza pero sentía que le fallaba las fuerzas y poco a poco le empezó a faltar aire no entendía por qué pero dedujo que era aquel agarre era lo que le estaba robando el oxigeno (hay punto en nuestro cuello que si son presionados nos corta la respiración), los demás veían impotentes como su amiga luchaba en vano para soltarse de aquella férrea mano.

-No creí que fuera necesario usar mi otra mano pero parece que te subestime pero lo que causo tu derrota es… que fuiste muy amable…- dijo Po y esta palabras fueron audibles para muchos y en menos de un minuto Víbora dejo de patalear quedando así colgada, los demás entraron en pánico al ver que ya no se movía, estaban a punto de reaccionar cuando una figura da un salto bastante alto y le acierta una potente patada en el tórax de Po que retrocede unos pasos para luego alejarse con la mano en el pecho, miro a su atacante y vio que era Grulla que tenía entre sus brazos a Víbora y lo miraba con ojos que parecían de matón, tenia puesto un uniforme de taekwondo y mirando a Víbora con preocupación la sacudía una y otra vez.

-¡Víbora!, ¡Víbora reacciona por favor!- decía muy alarmado pero al notar que respiraba se tranquilizo, giro su cabeza y miro al culpable del susto tremendo que se llevó- ¡cómo te atreves!- dijo molesto- ¡pagaras caro lo que has hecho!- dice enojado para ponerse de pie, unas compañeras de Víbora se la llevaron a la enfermería para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, Grulla estaba hecho una furia pero lo que más le enojaba era que Po siguiera sonriendo.

-Cuando quieras- dijo Po.

Grulla no espero ni un segundo y se saltó hacia el con una patada voladora que Po esquivo pero ahí no se detiene y con una gran velocidad da una gran combinación de patadas que Po se cubre con los dos brazos para evitar que alguna conectara sin embargo Grulla le da una patada de enganchado que le pega en la nuca a Po dejándolo un poco aturdido, Grulla aprovecha esto y le proporciona una patada hacia atrás en el estomago haciendo que este retrocediera, un sonoro WAAAAA se escuchó del público que veían el "espectáculo" con los ojos bien abierto para no perderse de nada.

-Vaya… "ugh"… sí que tienes unas poderosas piernas jejejeje…- dice mientras se soba en los lugares donde ocurrió el impacto, Grulla sonrió de lado y se puso de nuevo en posición, Po continuo- no obstante…- Grulla arquea una ceja- tienes una gran debilidad.

-¿Y esa cual sería?- dice molesto.

-Mejor te la muestro…

Esta vez fue Po quien dio la iniciativa atacando con combinación de puñetazos, Grulla solo retrocedía o esquivaba, esto les sorprendió mucho a los espectadores ya que creían que el se defendería sin embargo sus amigos sabían la razón.

-_Sería un suicidio dejar que me conectara algún puñetazo, solo tengo que seguir retrocediendo esperando una oportunidad para volver a atacar- _pensó el peli negro mientras esquivaba otro puñetazo que esquivo con mucha facilidad… demasiada, de pronto sintió una gran pulsación en su pierna izquierda mira hacia abajo y vio que la pierna de Po estaba pegada a un costado de su rodilla, le había dado una patada, no fue gran cosa, dolía un poco pero podía seguir, sin embargo en cada oportunidad Po le daba una y otra patada en el mismo punto hasta que Grulla dio un salto y le dio una patada en el que impacto en su pecho haciendo que este caiga al suelo, Grulla estaba feliz, había logrado tirarle pero al tocar el suelo sintió un horrible dolor en su rodilla que lo hizo doblegarse y soltar un pequeño alarido de dolor, sus ojos se encontraba cerrados y con ambas manos se sujetaba la rodilla tratando de apaciguar el dolor, abrió los ojos y vio que Po se encontraba de pie con una sonrisa.

-En el taekwondo las técnicas más fuertes son las patadas dejando así los brazos un poco olvidados, la razón de que solo golpeara tu rodilla fue para inutilizar tu forma de ataque- Grulla se encontraba perplejo y con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿toda vía no lo entiendes? Mira si la fuerza de un edificio es su base pues derrúmbala para que todo caiga, en tu caso… las piernas- se acerco poco a poco a Grulla, él solo retrocedía intentando alejarse del peli blanco pero con su rodilla en ese estado no iría a ningún lado, cuando Po estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le sonrió para luego después decirle al oído.

-No deberías rendirte tan fácil…

Después de decir eso le da un fuerte golpe en la cara dejándolo inconsciente. Todos estaban impresionados con lo que acaba de ocurrir, no se podía decir eso de tres personas, unos compañeros de Grulla lo llevaron a la enfermería para tratar su rodilla, Po se le quedo mirando hasta que salió del gimnasio, soltó un suspiro y miro a los restantes.

-¿Quién sigue?- pregunto… ¿un poco desanimado?, Tigresa se iba a proponer cuando Mono se pone de pie antes que ella.

-Yo sigo- dijo muy decidido.

-¿El pequeño?- dijo Po haciendo enojar mas a mono- pues bien…

Mono se fue a cambiar para pelear mejor, cuando regreso tenía un traje de karate, este se veía algo desgastado y carecía de mangas como si se las hubieran arrancado y un poco holgado de los pantalones, al no tener mangas se podían notar los músculos de los brazos de mono, que a pesar de ser pequeño, los tenia bien marcados. Mono se sitúa enfrente de Po y se pone en la típica posición del karate.

-¿Estás listo?- dice confiado.

Po no respondió ya que rápidamente se le lanza encima con una patada que mono apenas si esquiva, al parecer él fue el primero esta vez de atacar, Mono dio un largo salto hacia atrás y respiro profundamente y puso sus brazos a los costados, Po no espero mucho para volver a atacar y cn una serie de puñetazos arremete contra Mono el cual desvía cada uno de los ataques de él con facilidad y justo cuando Po le da otro golpe estelo atrapa del ante brazo y lo jala con bastante fuerza para su tamaño haciendo que este casi caiga pero antes de poder recuperarse mono le da varios puñetazos que impactan en el cuerpo de este, uno le da en el estómago sacándole el aire, Mono aprovecha esto y retrocede, da un salto y le propina una patada voladora la cual impacta en el centro del cuerpo de Po haciendo que este caiga al suelo de forma violenta, todos alaban este último golpe, mantis tenia una gran sonrisa, si algo sabía bien era que mono tenía más de un truco de bajo de la manga… claro que en ese momento no las tenía pero ustedes saben (XD).

Po se puso de pie rápidamente y mira a su contrincante con un sonrisa.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que aparenta tu tamaño- dice mientras se sacude la camisa.

-Muy gracioso- responde el castaño. Mono tenia entrenando tanto brazos como piernas para que su tamaño no fuera un obstáculo, es mas ser pequeño le da una gran ventaja ya que era deficli darle (e.e).

-Pero esta vez serás tu quien termine en el suelo- dice Po

-Eso veremos- dijo Mono.

Po volvió a arremeter contra Mono el cual vuelve a desviar sus golpes pero Po le agarra del brazo y lo tuerza un poco para hacer que le dé la espalda y hacer lo mismo que hizo con Víbora pero mono le tuvo una sorpresa… al quedar de espalda Mono da un salto y le da un duro golpe en la barbilla con su cabeza haciendo que Po lo suelte Mono se da la vuelta rápidamente y le da unos cuantos golpes y un codazo en el hígado y al finaliza le sube encima y dando varias vueltas lo derriba. Mono se pone de pie y se aleja un poco de él.

-¿Decías que terminaría en el suelo? Jajajajaja pues mira quien está en el piso ahora- dice burlonamente señalándolo con el dedo índice. Po se pone de pie y lo mira muy seriamente.

-Esos últimos ataques no eran de karate…

-Lo sé y es porque no práctico karate normal- dice orgulloso. Mantis sonríe de lado porque el sabia que es lo que hacía su amigo.

-_karate callejero… jejejejeje, ese Mono, al vivir en un vecindario un poco violento tuvo que aprender a defenderse, al entrar al karate combino lo que ya sabía de peleas callejeras con el karate creando así un estilo de pelea que le sirviera en la vida diaria, es algo sucio pero muy efectivo pero eso y su tamaño le da una gran ventaja a la hora de pelear, cabe decir que cuando está en sus prácticas de karate pelea normal- _estos eran los pensamientos de mantis el cual fijo su vista en Mono, el cual tenía una gran sonrisa.

De nuevo en la pelea Po estaba quinto y Mono seguía en su misma posición, el peli blanco quita su seriedad y sonríe como si acababa de descubrir algo y corrió directo hacia Mono abiertamente, Mono no comprendió porque hacia eso pero no se confiaría y le da una potente patada en la cara haciendo que este girara violentamente y empezó a tambalearse como si estuviera mareado.

-_Es mi oportunidad- _piensa Mono y se le lanza con la intención de terminar con esto, al estar lo suficientemente cerca Mono se prepara pero Po da un giro muy rápido y le da por accidente con su antebrazo un duro golpe en la cara el cual hace retroceder a Mono, este está algo aturdido, ese si fue un buen golpe pero pensó que era solo suerte así que volvió a atacarlo sin embargo ocurre lo mismo haciendo que el castaño callera al suelo mientras se sobaba la mejilla, tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión, Po seguía dando vueltas eso lo desconcertó un poco, se puso de pie y se preparo para dar una patada voladora, tomo un pequeño espacio y corrió hacia él, da un salto y estira su pierna, justo cuando ya iba a impactar en el Po cae al suelo, esto dejo sorprendido a todos los presentes pero Po estira su pierna hacia arriba justo cuando Mono se encontraba arriba de él haciendo que su talos impactara con la barbilla de Mono, el cual al sentir el impacto sintió todo paralizado y cayó al suelo de espalda, no se podía levantar, todo lo veía borroso, las piernas no le respondían y la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía que casi se la arrancaban, miro a Po el cual estaba de pie con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién está en el suelo ahora?... desde aquí esta posición te vez más pequeño- decía con los brazos cruzados. Mono no podía decir nada no sabía lo que estaba pasando, tenía la ventaja apenas unos minutos y ahora el peli blanco lo tenía en el suelo, con dificultad se pone de pie, toma su postura, Po borra su sonrisa y se pone serio y vuelve a dar vueltas pero esta vez acercándose hacia Mono el cual no sabía qué hacer, en el karate te enseñan a ver las estrategias de pelea de tu oponente pero este tenía movimientos improvisados e impredecibles, pero antes de seguir pensando Po le mando una lluvia de golpes mareados (como en el episodio donde Po crea el estilo mareado para los que no saben) Mono estaba indefenso, no paraba ningún golpe ni podía esquivar ninguno, pero seguía en pie, la gente empezó a preocuparse y mas sus dos amigos que veían impotentes como su amigo era casi molido a golpes, Tigresa sentía el impulso de detener la pelea pero sabía que si lo hacia podría herir el orgullo de Mono, después de todo el también era un guerrero por dentro pero noto algo raro, a Po se le resbalo algo por la mejilla ella dedujo que solo era sudor y no le dio importancia. El castaño vio en cámara lenta como venía el siguiente golpe pero su cuerpo no respondía así que cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto que curiosamente nunca llego, abrió un ojos y vio como Mantis cubrió con su codo el golpe, Po tenía una ligera mueca de dolor ya que le dio de lleno al codo de mantis con el puño, mantis de un giro rápido le da una fuerte patada en la cara y luego en la espalda haciendo retroceder a Po el cual callo unos tres metros lejos de él, Mono estaba callado no decía nada, mantis lo miro de reojo y le sonrió.

-Descuida sigo yo ahora- al terminar de decir esto Mono cae desmallado, Mantis se preocupa y le indica a unos chicos que lo llevaran a la enfermería.

Al marcharse Mono el peli platino mira con enfado a Po que se encontraba ya de pie con una mirada de seriedad para luego sonreír, Po veía de pies a cabeza a Mantis el cual llevaba unos pantaloncillos verdes, vendas en piernas y brazos, su cuerpo se veía muy bien entrada, tenia los cuadros bien marcados, unos brazos y piernas musculosos.

-Parece que estas mejor entrando que los otros- dice el chico de ojos jade.

-¡A ti que te importa!, ¡pagaras caro lo que les has hecho!- se pone en posición de pelea (king boxing), Po hace los mismo pero esta vez lo hace con una postura que a Tigresa se le hizo familiar y los dos se lanzan contra el otro, hubo un ligero intercambio de golpes y patadas, mantis puso aún más velocidad y conecto varios golpes que dejaron a Po bastante a dolorido, mantis aprovecho este instante y le propinó una fuerte patada con la espinilla haciendo que Po retrocediera y con una rápida ráfaga de golpes Mantis ataca a Po lo que provoco que este retrocediera bastante, Po pudo reaccionar y le dio un buen empujón aumentando la distancia entre ellos.

Mantis estaba jadeando pero Po estaba sudando bastante esto hizo que el peli platino sonriera.

-Parece que después de todo si te cansas- dice burlonamente.

-Eres bueno…- dice Po, lo cual hizo que Mantis sonriera de lado- pero…- quito su sonrisa- hubiera sido mejor si hubieras conectado algún golpe…

-¿De que estas hablando?- dice Mantis.

-Desde que me bloqueaste con tu codo y me hiciste retroceder ya no me has conectado ningún otro golpe…- diciendo esto se pone de nuevo en esa pose extraña las piernas abiertas un brazo hacia arriba en forma de gacho y el otro extendido hacia el frente.

Mantis estaba sorprendido, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo solo estaba fanfarroneando no obstante Tigresa estaba con los ojos abiertos, lo que decía era verdad, ella con su aguda visión logro ver como esquivo los ataques de Mantis pero lo que le llamo la atención era esa pose… ¡era la pose del dragón!, eso explicaba todo, el estaba usando kung fu, cuando peleo con Mono utilizo el estilo del "Borracho" con movimientos torpes e imprevistos y ahora con Mantis usaba el estilo "dragón" que tenía una gran fluidez poniendo la fuerza de la cadera en cada golpe (investigue un poco y prácticamente la fuerza viene de la cintura y tiene una gran calidad de evasión y de repeler o absorber ataques) , ¡cómo no se había dado cuenta antes!, él sabe kung fu.

-Cuando quieras atacar- dijo Po mientras le hacia un ademan con lo mano para que se acercara. Mantis no perdió tiempo y se abalanzó contra el pero cada golpe que daba era bloqueado y en un arrebato de desesperación dio una patada salvaje (no estaba medida, en pocas palabras la tiro a lo bestia), Po la atrapo y con un rápido movimiento le da un golpe en la parte izquierda de la cara que al parecer el no ve venir lo cual provocó un impacto directo que hizo retroceder a Mantis, Po noto esto y sonrió.

-¿Así que no ves muy bien tu lado izquierdo?- mantis abrió los ojos él se dio cuenta de su "Punto siego".

Po no predio el tiempo y volvió a arremeter a Mantis en el mismo punto el cual solo retrocedía o se cubría como podía, no podía contraatacar y lentamente Po fue rompiendo la defensa de Mantis hasta que por fin empezó a conectar golpes, después de varios ataques Mantis cayo de rodillas bastante exhausto y golpeado, se estaba desesperando, no quería perder, miro a su contrincante y él tenía una mirada seria.

-¡_Vamos! termina rápido con esto y atácame…- _pensó desesperado el peli platino.

-La paciencia nunca fue una de tus virtudes…- dijo Po bastante inexpresivo, esto sorprendió a Mantis que no vio venir la patada que le dio en la cara la cual lo mando a dormir.

La pelea había terminado, el marcador iba 4-0 a favor de Po, el peli blanco le pidió a unos muchachos que lo llevaran a la enfermería, todos estaban murmurando cosas y era fácil saber porque, cuatro de los mejores estudiantes de artes marciales fueron por un solo chico. Tigresa se había ido al baño para cambiarse, al salir traía su traje de pelea (el que lleva siempre) pero vio que Po se estaba yendo a la salida.

-¡HEY!- grito Tigresa- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!- dijo enojado. Po tardo en responder y tranquilamente le dijo.

-A mi casa…- esta simple respuesta hizo enfurecer a tigresa.

-¡Aun falto yo! Dijiste que pelearías con todos- dijo exigiéndole que pelease.

-Cuando dije "todos" no me refería a ti…- seguía sin voltearse.

-¡Entonces te obligare a defenderte!- se lanzo contra él dándole una patada en la espalda, dicha patada lo manda unos metros lejos de donde estaba pero el sigue dándole la espalda, Tigresa se enoja mas y con rápido movimiento lo hace volteares hacia ella y le da un fuerte golpe en la cara pero sigue sin defenderse así que le da otro y otro más, la sangre empieza salir de la boca de Po tiñendo de rojo los puños de Tigresa…

-¡_¿Por qué no se defiende?!- _piensa ella mientras le da otro golpe pero luego siente que todo tiembla y escucha algo

_No eres un monstruo…_

Le da otro golpe…

_¿En serio?..._

Le da otro…

_Sí, es más desde ahora seré tu mejor amigo…_

Otro más…

_¿De verdad?..._

Uno más…

_Para siempre…_

Tigresa por fin reacciono, se encontraba encima de Po, el se veía muy mal, de su boca y cabeza salía sangra, ella miro sus manos las cuales estaban rojas de la sangre del peli blanco, fijo su vista con la de él pero no la encontró ya que el tenia la vista en otra parte, como si ignorara que lo estaban moliendo a golpes, Tigresa miro a su alrededor y vio como todos tenían una cara de espanto y no era para menos ya que la escena era muy horrible, Tigresa se quito de encima de Po, él al no sentir el peso de ella arriba de su persona se incorpora a duras penas y se marcha, algunos le ofrecieron ayuda pero el les negó con la mano y se fue de la vista de todos.

Tigresa se encontraba congelada, que había sido eso, esas voces en su cabeza por una extraña razón le perturbaban mucho y sin decir nada a nadie se fue, los que estban en sucamino se quitaron espantados como si vieran a un asesino, ella no le dio mucha importancia y con paso más apresurado fue directo hacia la enfermería donde yacían sus amigos. Al entrar noto que Víbora estaba de sentada junto con Grulla, el cual tenía una bolsa de hielo en la rodilla, Mono estaba aún recostado en la cama pero consiente y Mantis estaba aún lado suyo con un con los brazos cruzados, al verla llegar se alegraron pero se alarmaron al ver la sangre en sus manos.

-Tigresa ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto alarmada Víbora.

-Nada…- respondió fríamente la peli naranja.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Grulla.

-Pelee contra él…- dijo mientras ponía una cara de… remordimiento.

-No lo mataste… ¿o sí?- pregunto Mono que veía la sangre en las manos de Tigresa.

-No…- dijo mientras se sentaba en un silla de ahí.

-Entonces… ¿le ganaste?- pregunto Mantis un poco impaciente.

-No… bueno… si… no se- esto confundió a los heridos.

-¿Cómo de que no sabes?- pregunto Víbora. Tigresa tardo unos minutos en responder, esto les preocupó mucho a sus amigos.

-El ni si quiera se defendió… yo lo ataque para ver si se defendía… pero no lo hizo- dijo mientras miraba sus manos que tenían la sangre, ya seca, de Po.

Los presentes no sabían que hacer ni que decir, habían sido derrotados y su líder también y ni si quiera peleo contra ella, el enfado de antes ahora era depresión, los presentes soltaron un largo suspiro.

-¿Por qué esas caras largas?- dijo una voz femenina que salía de un pequeño cuarto donde era el almacén de medicamentos. Tigresa volteo a mirar a la dueña de esa voz y se encontró con una mujer mayor de cabello rojizo opaco, por la edad, ojos rojos y muy finos, con una bata de médico y una falda que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas- ¿y bien?- ellos no respondieron- tiene que ver con el dichos reto ¿no es verdad?- los cinco asintieron con la cabeza, ella soltó un largo suspiro y cogió una bandeja donde había un extraño ungüento verde y unos parches.

-¿Qué es eso?- pegunto Víbora rompiendo el silencio.

-Es un ungüento especial para los golpes, evita la inflamación y el dolor, yo misma lo creé- dijo orgullosa mientras se las ponía a los golpeados e incluso a Víbora que le dolía un poco el cuello, miro a Tigresa un momento y hablo- tu no estas herida así que no creo que no necesites atención medica- dijo para guardar las cosas en un mueble.

-Esto me va a dejar marca…- dijo Mono.

-Ya les dije que mi ungüento evitara que les deje marca cualquier golpe, tal vez el dolor siga latente pero se les pasara rápido, así que no te preocupes- dijo tranquilamente.

-muchas gracias por atendernos también señorita…- dijo Grulla un poco apenado por no saber su nombre.

-Escorpión- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Es muy buena para ser enfermera de preparatoria- dijo Víbora.

-No soy enfermera- dijo la peli roja.

-Ella es doctora- dijo Mantis lo cual sorprendió a todos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto el castaño.

-Por el título que tiene colgado ahí en la pared Sherlock- dijo mientras apuntaba con la cabeza hacia la pared.

-Jajajajajaja, eres muy observador- dijo ella- y díganme ¿de qué trato todo eso del reto?- dijo mientras guardaba unos vasos de vidrio. Los presentes guardaron silencio por unos segundos hasta que Tigresa opto por hablar.

-Tu vimos… digo ellos tuvieron un pelea con un estudiante.

-Debió ser alguien muy bueno para poder contra cuatro el mismo día… y díganme ¿Quién era el muchacho?- pregunto mientras limpiaba con un trapo unos de los vasos.

-Su nombre es Po Ping- contesto Tigresa y de pronto se escuchó el ruido de algo rompiéndose, fue el vaso que tenía la doctora que al parecer se le cayó al suelo, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, parecía espantada y a la vez preocupada, giro la cabeza lentamente hacia Tigresa.

-¿Y esa sangre es de ese muchacho?- dijo mientras miraba las manos de Tigresa.

-…Si- contesto la peli naranja. Escorpión se veía algo alterada, empezó a limpiar el desorden.

-Este… me tengo que ir… recordé algo que tenía que hacer- y sin decir nada más se fue. A los presentes se les hizo extraña esta actitud pero en ese momento había algo más importante.

-Así que perdimos…- dijo Mantis.

- Y tan fácilmente- agrego Grulla.

- Creo que se contuvo- dijo Víbora.

-También te distes cuenta- dijo Mono.

-Pudo hacernos más daño y terminar la pelea más fácil sin recibir tanto daño pero… ¿Por qué no lo hizo?- dijo Mantis, esto dejo bastante pensativos a los cinco, era verdad, porque fue "amable" con ellos.

-El sabía todo de nosotros, pero ¿Qué sabemos nosotros de él?- dijo Tigresa con los brazos cruzados. Nadie contesto ya que era cierto, Po Ping era todo un misterio en verdad- no se ustedes pero tengo que saber quién es él y más que nada quiero saber donde aprendió kung fu- la verdad ese no era el verdadero motivo ya que su verdadera intensión era saber que tenía relación tenía el con las voces de su cabeza, desde que apareció los sueños se volvieron más per turbantes y más seguidos, era lógico pensar de que algo pasaba y era obvio que él tenía algo que ver.

-Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos Tigresa, sabes que cuentas con nosotros- dijo la peli verde recibiendo el apoyo de sus amigos, los cuales sonreían.

-Gracias…- dijo Tigresa.

No sabían cómo lo harían pero algo si era seguro, descubrirían la verdad de quien es él. No sabían que la decisión que habían tomado marcaria sus vidas para siempre y que muchos más misterios se abrirían en vez de encontrar más respuestas. La vida de los cinco daría un giro que marcara sus jóvenes vidas hasta el final de los días…

**Espero que les haya gustado este episodio jejejejeej y que me dejen muchos review XD y muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:**

XD

**peter parker alias spiderman****:** que bueno que te gusto y descuida todo pasa por un motivo y este tiene sus razones.

**Jannin:** lamento haberte hecho recodar a esa persona… se lo que se siente tener a un cretino cerca y no poder golpearlo… espero que te guste este cap n.n

**panther white****:** lose es genial mi historia XD (que modesto verdad XD), espero que este cap. También te guste y que me dejes review

**TH3F4BR1****:** aquí te tengo el cap 4 jajajajaj por fin lo subi! XD

**gantz123****:** no sabes la gran impresión que me dio ver un review tuyo… SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII espero ver pronto mas de tu historia, creeme que casi me da un infarto al saber algo de ti por fin XD y descuida no me molesta que me copes o algo por el estilo, es mas me alaga que consideres buena mi historia y te pido que sigas con la anterior plis… espero que este cap. Te haya gustado y que me dejes un comentario

**ErickLsk:** me gusta mucho el suspenso y espero que este cap te agrade y muy pronto sabras mas jejejjeje e.e, DRAMAAAAAAA!

**Dee Dee:** O.o… ok… me das miedo sabes!, jejejejejeje, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero pronto subir mas cap… ah y ahora cada vez que veo una sombra en la calle grito: QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?... TENGO UN ARMA! :/

**mikoblue****:** me alegro de que te gusto o sea de tu agrado, espero con ansias mas de tu histoia "vuélveme a querer" jejejejeje… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ya quiero ver que pasa, jejeje

**Eme48****:** me alegra que te hayas hecho una cuenta asi podras escribirme tanto en privado jejejeje, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado y que me dejes review jejejeje

**Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu:** nadie se esperaba a temutai como maestro jajajajaja… sobre Po me gustaría decirte lo que pasa pero te arruinaría la historia u.u espero que seas paciente y que sigas leyendo mi historia, mi mejor amiga en Kung fu panda :)

**Zhihui de xinzang**: tu prima no es la única que pienza asi, la mayor parte de los que leen este fic dicen que su actitud tiene que ver con el espejo… solo te dire que muchas mas sorpresas les esperan a ustedes los lectores jejeje…

**darkoden:** lo acabo mas o menos no?... este cap les dejara mas suspenso que nunca y mas ganas de ver mas jajajajajaj

**Cassy-Cassy:** jejejejej tienes toda la razón joven padawuan (star war XD) y espero que este cap. Te guste y que me dejes mas comentario y sigue con tu historia que me agrada bstante.

**bolttens:** pues… mas o menos lo acabo no? Te apuesto que este cap. Te dejara ganas de saber mas jejejeje…. MUAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA

**FenomenoEdu10:** muchas gracias por el comentario y espero ver mas en los próximos capítulos que suba.

**Dendi****:** me alaga tu comentario y espero que no te hayas desesperado por mi tardanza u.u…

**Maestro Mantis****:** lo se , temutai de maestro me salio de la nada XD y creo que después de este cap queras golpear mucho mas fuerte a Po… o tal vez no… e.e

**shanya and ty-rex****:** no sabes el gusto que me da que te haya gustado el anterior cap y creo que este te encantaa mas jejejejeje, espero que actualices pronto tu historia y que estes bien… amo tu historia….

**Kriton6**: habras mas adelante mucho drama y con compañía de su hermana drama jejejeje, todo se responderá a su debido tiempo jejejeje, me encanto que actualizaras y que tailong y su estén juntos le dio un toque único y me muero por ver que mas pasa.

**invanickname****:** y sin mas demora te deje el cap 4 que espero que te guste y me agrada tu comentario ya que no sabia si me saldría bien pero ahora siento mas confianza y todo es gracias a ustedes.


	5. En busca de la verdad parte 1

**HOLA A TODOS Y ESPERO QUE NO ME HAYAN EXTRAÑADO TANTO, LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO TUVE UN ACCIDENTE (DE NUEVO), IBA EN BISICLETA CUANDO AUTO SALVAJE APARESE Y ME ATROPEYA, ME DIO EN TODA LA PIERNA IZQUIERDA Y LA BISICLETA QUEDO HECHA ·%/&(/=?/&··"!*, YO ME LEBANTE AL PRINCIPIO COMO SI NADA YA QUE ME PREOCUPABA MI BICI, ME PREGUNTO LA SEÑORA DEL AUTO SI ESTABA BIEN, YO AL VER EL ESTADO DE MI BICI GRITE "¡MI BICICLETA, A LA "·$ "1=)(/ ME LA ·$%&/ POR COMPLETO", ELLA ME DICE "PERO TU ESTAS BIEN?", YO LE RESPONDI "YO PUEDO SANAR EN UNOS MESES O SEMANAS PERO MI BICI NO! DEMONIOS… AL MENOS ME LA PAGO JEJEJEJEJEJ, CREO QE REACCIONE ALGO MAS, DESPUES DE TODO SALI BIEN PARADO… BUENO NO TAN BIEN PERO SALI VIVO Y ME PREOCUPO SOLO POR LA BICICLETA JEJEJEJEJE, PERO QUE CONSTE QUE YO APRECIABA ESA BICI QUE AHORA DESCANSA EN PAZ… T.T, ESPERO QE ESTE CAP SEA DE SU AGRADO Y DESCUIDEN ESOTY BIEN YA QUE YO SOY… "EL CHICO INDESTRUCTIBLE" ATL VEZ SALGA EN LA PROXIMA PELICULA DE ELLOS AJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA XD**

Capítulo 5: En busca de la verdad parte 1.

Las semanas se fueron volando convirtiéndose en meses, el invierno había llegado y daba la promesa de que sería bastante duro este año, los cinco, como lo habían dicho antes, investigaron todo lo que encontraran acerca de Po Ping, el cual les había dejado una extraña sensación y la gran duda de ¿Quién era él?, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no encontraron nada referente a él en ninguna parte, ni si quiera de sus amigos, los cuales desconocieron todo de él que, a pesar de llevarse con el mencionado, sabían poco acerca de su vida. Esto se les hacía bastante raro, era como si hubiese llegado de la nada, no tenía pasado y parecía que no tuviera presente, un día, como en cualquier otro, los cinco se encontraban almorzando en el comedor de la escuela, cabe mencionar ninguno lo hacía con las más mínimas ganas.

-Y… ¿Qué encontraron?- pregunto el castaño que le daba un mordisco a su emparedado.

-Nada…- contesto Grulla.

-Igualmente- dijo Víbora.

-¿Cómo puede haber alguien que no tenga pasado?- pregunto Mantis un poco extrañado por estos sucesos.

-Yo tampoco pude encontrar nada…- dijo Tigresa- investigue en la red de la escuela pero no habia ningún dato revelador acerca de él, no tenía ni registros de otras escuelas, médicos, hasta no venía su dirección, ¿Cómo es posible eso? E incluso le pregunte al maestro Shifu, el cual reacciono bastante extraño…- dijo bastante pensativa la peli naranja.

-¿Cómo que extraño?- pregunto Mantis.

-…Se puso nervioso, tartamudeaba un poco, respiraba agitadamente, sudaba un poco de la frente y se alteró un poco… o más bien bastante… pero no me respondió, parecía que quería evadir el tema con desesperación…- finalizo la estudiante del estilo del tigre.

**Flashback. P.O.V. Tigresa.**

Un día, después de la escuela, me encontraba en mi casa tratando de averiguar algo de Po en la página de la escuela pero nada… bufe a lo bajo, ¿Cómo era posible que no haya registros de él en la escuela? Me encontraba muy pensativa al respecto cundo oí la puerta principal abrirse, supuse que era el maestro Shifu y no le di mucha importancia pero se me ocurrió que a lo mejor sabía algo acerca de Po así que baje para preguntarle.

Ya a bajo lo encontré en la cocina, estaba poniendo agua a calentar y lentamente me le acerque y el sin mirarme me dijo.

-Escuche que tus amigos perdieron el reto…- dijo serenamente pero sentí que algo lo molestaba.

-Así es maestro…- dije desanimadamente al recordar lo que paso.

-¿Él no peleo contigo?- por fin me miro de reojo, yo asentí con la cabeza- pero tú lo atacaste a pesar de que él no se defendía- volví a asentir- te entrene para que controlarás ese temperamento y que defendieras los ideales del Kung fu no para que atacaras, por desquite, a alguien y más si este no se defiende…- soltó un gran suspiro y prosiguió- estoy muy decepcionado…- estas palabras me lastimaron más de lo que ya estaba mi espíritu, quería destrozar todo y derramar aquellas lagrimas que querían salir pero no lo hice… yo soy fuerte, decidida, lista, valiente y sobre todo tenía una misión (omitió esa parte para sus compañeros).

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- dije lo más serenamente que pude.

-¿Qué es?- dijo mientras miraba la tetera con el agua caliente.

-Busque en los registros pero no encontré nada de Po Ping- Shifu abrió ampliamente los ojos como si eso lo hubiese sorprendido- ¿sabe algo al respecto? Ya que me gustaría saber unas cosas de…- pero él se giró hacia mi rápidamente y me dijo apurado.

-¡No! ¡No sé nada al respecto! ¡Y si lo que quieres es vengarte de una vez te lo prohíbo!- dijo esto bastante alarmado como si fuera un tabú del cual nadie debió hablar.

-Esas no son mis intenciones maestro… son por otros motivos… motivos personales- estas palabras lo dejaron helado, empezó a sudar, las manos le temblaban, respiraba agitadamente, la boca le tenía un poco vierta y estaba bastante pálido, perecía como si un fantasma se le apareciese ante sus ojos esto me preocupo y desconcertó bastante.

-No quiero que vulvas a tocar ese tema… ¡ME OISTES BIEN!- dijo molesto, eso era algo demasiado extraño para mí.

-Pero…- fui interrumpida por él.

-¡Es una orden!- dijo con voz autoritaria y bastante más tenso, yo no pude negarme más así que solo asentí con la cabeza y él se fue de la cocina dejándome a mi bastante extrañada por aquella actitud.

**Fin del flashback. P.O.V. Tigresa.**

-Eso sí que es extraño- comento Mono.

-Pero eso no nos ayuda en nada- dijo Víbora.

-Intente seguirlo pero se me perdía de vista rápidamente como si fuera un fantasma, varias veces fueron mis intentos pero todos fueron fallidos y la verdad ya me canse- dijo Mantis que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Haber, no sabemos nada de él, no sabemos dónde vive, no lo podemos seguir, no sabemos ni quién es él realmente… ¡¿Por dónde empezamos?!- dijo Grulla bastante deseperado.

-… ¿Recuerdan la reacción que tuvo la doctora Escorpión?- pregunto Tigresa, los presentes asintieron con la cabeza- creo que ella sabe algo… tal vez sea una corazonada pero es lo único que tenemos- finalizo la peli naranja.

-¿Entonces le preguntaremos que sabe?- esta vez pregunto Mono.

-Sería una mala idea…- dijo Grulla.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el castaño.

-Si ella sabe algo cabe la posibilidad de que reaccione como el subdirector Shifu y no nos diga nada- los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo con esta teoría y Víbora sugirió lo siguiente.

-Entonces sugiero que después de clases la sigamos, a lo mejor no llevaba hacia alguna pista sobre nuestro misterioso compañero- los presentes asintieron aprobando así la loca pero ingeniosa idea de su amiga peli verde.

Después de almorzar se dirigieron hacia su aula, las clases transcurrieron normalmente, Tigresa no dejaba de lanzarle una que otra mirada a Po, parecía una obsesión, quería saber quién era él y que relación tenía con sus sueños o más bien pesadillas, después de todo empeoraron con la llegada de él. El reloj marco las 12:00 P.M., las manecillas del reloj empezaron a sonar como campanas para Tigresa, el tiempo se había congelado, empezó a ver todo borroso, los ojos le pesaban cada vez más, hasta que todo quedo en oscuridad…

Todo era oscuridad, a su alrededor no había nada, solo un inmenso vacío y no era la primera vez que le pasaba ya hasta se había acostumbrado a ese fastidioso sueño, poco a poco empezó a ver una luz a lo lejos y sin perder tiempo corrió a hacia aquella pequeña proporción de luz, de pronto todo se volvió luz dejando segada a Tigresa, la cual cerro fuertemente los ojos ante la potente iluminación. Tigresa lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con el mismo paisaje de sus sueños, pro no lo destruida y abandonada instalación, si no el paisaje verde y hermoso que había visto en el principio.

-¿Otra vez aquí?- dijo bastante molesta y no era para menos, estaba cansada de que sea lo mismo todo el tiempo.

Ella se encontraba al otro lado de una carretera que estaba de frente del pequeño lugar y mirando a ambos lados, como de costumbre, revisando que no vinera ningún auto móvil a la vista , como si eso importara en un sueño, cruzo a paso lento la acera y llego a la pequeña cerca de madera, la abre y entra como si ya fuera su segundo hogar. Todo lo veía normal como antes hasta que escucho el llanto de un niño, ella creyó que se trataba del mismo niño de aquel sueño, y con paso veloz se dirigió al origen de aquel llanto, guiándose por el ruido llego hasta un gran árbol, el sonido provenía del otro lado de este, rodeo aquel inmenso árbol y encontró algo que no esperaba pero a la vez la dejo helada y rígida como un iceberg, sus ojos veían no aquel niño regordete sino una niña con un vestido naranja y con el cabello naranja revoltoso y no paraba de llorar mientras recargaba su cabeza contra el árbol. Las manos le sudaban, su corazón parecía caballo desbocado, respiraba lenta pero pesadamente, se acercó lentamente a esa pequeña niña, extendió su mano para poder tocarla todo se volvió cenizas, los árboles, las hojas, el césped desaparecieron cambiándolas por maleza y árboles secos, el bonito edificio se hizo viejo y bastante dañado en un segundos, su cabeza miraba a todas las direcciones para encontrar a esa niña pero no la localizo, resignada dio media vuelta pero se topó de frente con el pequeño niño robusto de hermosos ojos verde jade, el niño tenía una gran sonrisa que demostraba despreocupación ante tal escenario en el que se encontraban.

-_El mismo niño de antes ¿De dónde diablos salió?- _pensó la peli naranja.

-No es bueno maldecir señorita- dijo tiernamente, mientras que Tigresa abrió ampliamente los ojos, ¿acaso leyó su mente?

-_¿Cómo lo supo?-_pensó ella.

-Por qué te conozco…- dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado, esta respuesta la sorprendió aún mas, estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando el niño dijo- todavía no es el momento…

-_¿Qué todavía no era el momento? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- _pensó Tigresa.

Sin avisar el niño comenzó a alejarse tranquilamente hacia un punto desconocido, Tigresa trato de alcanzarlo pero por más que corría más se alejaba, el niño se volvió solo un punto a la distancia y con el se va toda la luz que había dejado a la joven en la oscuridad, por más que enfocase la vista no veía nada solo aquella frustrante oscuridad.

_Tigresa…_

Escucho su nombre y rápidamente se dirigió a la fuente del sonido.

_¡Tigresa…!_

Empezó a acelerar el pazo y distingo un pequeño rayo de luz.

_¡TIGRESA!_

Tigresa abrió los ojos y se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, se había quedado dormida, a su lado estaba Víbora que la tenía agarraba del hombro, dedujo que la estaba sacudió para despertarla, los chicos también estaban ahí observándola con una expresión que decía "que raro".

-Tigresa ¿estás bien? Te quedaste dormida… ¡en clases!- dijo Grulla.

-Estoy bien- dijo tratando de sonar lo más tranquilamente que podía, esta respuesta conformo a los hombres del grupo menos a una "pequeña" peli verde (Víbora: ¡no me digas pequeña! /Yo: y por qué no?/Víbora: Porque no me gusta!/Yo: … si es porque eres plana no es mi culpa/Víbora: no es eso! Eres un degenerado!/Yo: mira no tiene nada de malo… aunque no está de más tener un poco de…/Víbora: CALLATE, NO SABES QUE ESTOY EN CRESIEMIENTO/Yo:… estas en preparatoria y tu informe indica que dejaste de crecer físicamente desde secundaria por lo tanto llegaste al punto máximo de crecimiento… ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?/Víbora:… estas muerto…/Yo: … _Salí corriendo y ella me persigue)_ que no se veía conforme con la respuesta de su amiga.

-Oigan, no quiero presionar pero si queremos seguir a la doctora tenemos que irnos ya- dijo Mantis con una mano en la cabeza.

Tigresa miro su reloj, eran las 2:00 P.M., tenía tiempo de sobra, se levanta mientras pone su clásica cara de seriedad y se encamina hacia la puerta, sus amigos ven esto pero no se mueven ya que había algo en ella que les llamo la atención, sentían un aura que no habían sentido en mucho tiempo de parte de Tigresa, solo Víbora la había visto así una vez antes de la competencia de kung fu donde se ganó el título de "furiosa", eso era inquietud, estaba preparada paro lo que viniese pero a la vez no sabía que era lo que venía, eso era algo que Tigresa ya no sentía, algo que no quería que volviese a pasar.

-¿Esperan una invitación o qué?- dijo bastante molesta por la tardanza de sus amigos.

-S-si- dijeron los cuatro al unisón.

Al salir de la escuela fueron al estacionamiento donde se encontraba el auto de la doctora Escorpión, era pequeño y de color rojo profundo, no avanzaron mas ya que al instante ella salió de tras del auto haciendo que los cinco se escondieran en unos arbustos que se encontraban a lado, el ruido de los arbustos hizo que ella posara su vista en los arbustos, lo miro fijamente por unos segundos para luego subirse al auto e irse en el.

-¡Diablos! Se está yendo- dijo Mantis.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- dijo Víbora.

-Oigan… ¿Dónde está Mono?- dijo Grulla que miraba a todos lados para encontrar al castaño

Como por arte de magia Mono aparece con una camioneta vieja de doble cabina, se detiene enfrente de ellos y les dice.

-¿A que esperan?- los presentes intercambiaron miradas y se subieron, al subirse todos Mono piso el acelerador haciendo que todos, menos Tigresa se fueran para atrás quedando muy pegados al asiento.

-¡Mono más despacio!- se quejó Grulla.

-Vamos chicos, no me digan que les da miedo.

-¡Si imbécil! ¡Y ni si quiera hay cinturones de seguridad! ¡Si chocas de seguro nos matas! - exclamo Mantis- Y por cierto ¿de dónde sacaste este cacharro?

- Es de mi jefe, me la presto por ser un buen ayudante en su tienda de frutas- dijo orgulloso.

-Mono… dime por favor que tienes licencia- dijo Víbora la cual se veía muy preocupada.

-…- Mono no contesto. Víbora se aferró lo más fuerte que pudo de lo primero que agarro y eso fue el brazo de Grulla, el cual al sentir el contacto se sonrojo bastante.

-Oye Tigresa podrías decirle algo a Mono- dijo esperanzada de que su amiga lo obligara a bajar la velocidad. Tigresa estaba con los ojos atentos al camino, ni si quiera parpadeaba, giro su cabeza para ver a Mono con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Si pierdes a ese auto te aseguro que te arrojo del vehículo en el primer oyó que se nos cruce- dijo amenazadoramente con una cara de pocos amigos, Mono trago grueso y sin pensarlo dos veces piso a fondo el acelerador, haciendo que Víbora ya no sujetara el brazo de Grulla sino todo su cuerpo, Grulla estaba entre feliz y asustado a la vez, Mantis gritaba y Tigresa, tan dura y fría como siempre, solo miraba el camino (Mantis: Espero que no nos detenga algún policía de tránsito). Pasaron unos diez minutos siguiendo al auto rojo cuando por fin se detuvo en frente de un gran establecimiento color gris, y había un gran letrero que decía "fideos del señor ping a la mexicana", dedujeron que se trataba de un restaurante, Escorpión se bajó de su auto y entro al establecimiento, los cinco estacionaron el auto al otro lado de la calle, al detenerse bajaron del auto, Víbora no dejaba de abrazar a Grulla, apretaba fuertemente los ojos y no era para menos ya que Mono iba a 160 Km/hr en una zona de 60 Km/hr, Grulla se sentía muy feliz pero por más que quisiera que así se quedara tenía que bajar del auto, suavemente la toco en un hombro, ella abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue unos ojos amarillos muy brillantes y una cálida sonrisa.

-Es hora de bajar- dijo el peli negro suavemente.

Víbora se sonrojo bastante y más cuando se dio cuenta que lo tenía abrazado del torso, rápidamente se separó de Grulla y bajo del auto de un brinco, estaba apenada por su comportamiento pero a la vez feliz del suave pero momentáneo contacto que tuvo con él, al bajar Grulla se dio cuenta de que Mantis y Mono lo miraban con una sonrisa pícara y a la vez burlesca, Grulla desvió la mirada para evitar que vieran que estaba sonrojado pero no falto que uno de ellos hablara.

-Oye Víbora- dijo Mono haciendo que Víbora volteara a mirarlo- ¿estuvo cómodo tu "cinturón de seguridad"?- Víbora se puso roja como un tomate y respondió

-¡Si no hubieras manejado como loco no habría tenido que agarrarme de lo primero que encontrara!- grito exaltada por lo que acababa de decir Mono.

-Bien que te gusto estarlo apretando ¿no es así?- decía Mono, Grulla miro a Víbora y ella a él y se sonrojaron bastante.

-Qué bueno que no agarro otra "cosa"- dijo esta vez Mantis haciendo énfasis en "cosa".

-¡Mantis!- gritaron los dos muy avergonzados y a la vez enojados por el comentario de su amigo.

-¡Pueden dejar de payasear y venir de una vez!- decía Tigresa ya cansada de tanta, como ella decía, inmadurez. Los otros asintieron con la cabeza bastantes asustados y empezaron a caminar en dirección al restaurante. Cuando estuvieron enfrente dela puerta se detuvieron unos segundos, se encontraban nerviosos después de todo no sabían que había de tras de esa puerta. Al fin Tigresa, como siempre, dio el primer paso, empujo suavemente la puesta del lugar y casi se queda sorda por el ruido que había a dentro, como era posible que no se escuchara nada para afuera, los cinco, tapándose los oídos, entraron al local y cuál fue su sorpresa que adentro estaba todo decorado con cosas mexicanas, había de todo desde sombreros hasta mariachis, lo cual explicaba el ensordecedor sonido de hace rato. Ya adentro el lugar era bastante cálido, el olor del caldo se extendía en todo el lugar y se podía apreciar el olor del chile, esto abrió el apetito de los hombres pero desistieron de sus impulsos ya que en ese momento tenían una misión.

-Es mejor que tomemos una mesa apartada- dijo Tigresa, esto confundió a los otros.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Grulla.

-Escorpión esta por algún lado de este lugar así que tenemos que localizarla, si nos quedamos parados demasiado tiempo llamaremos la atención de todos y no quiero que escape- dijo seriamente mientras se sentaba en una esquina del local, los demás imitaron lo que hizo su compañera. Paso un rato pero no daban con ella, todos, a excepción de Tigresa, se estaban aburriendo y las tripas les gruñían por el hambre que ya tenían.

-¿No podemos comer algo?- pregunto Mono que le sonaban las tripas.

-…- Tigresa no dijo nada se encontraba demasiado concentrada viendo cada centímetro del restaurante.

-No dijo que no- dijo satisfecho el castaño mientras se levantaba pero fue detenido por una potente mano, Mono volteo y vio que Tigresa lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, cabe decir que el pobre se estaba orinando en los pantalones.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo seriamente.

-A-a-a pe-a pedir algo de comer- dijo asustado.

-No pensaste que si Escorpión te descubre habremos fallado- finalizo Tigresa que miraba aún más feo a Mono.

Mono no dijo nada, estaba hecho piedra por el miedo, despacio se sentó en su silla, seguía temblando el pobre mientras era consolado por los otros, Tigresa regreso a lo que hacía pero eso no le duro mucho.

-Hola, ¿les puedo tomar su orden?- Tigresa volteo al origen del sonido y encontró a un hombre de más o menos de la edad de Escorpión, solo que este estaba totalmente canoso- ¿le pasa algo?- dijo sonriente, Tigresa reacciono y respondió a la pregunta.

-No, estoy bien.

-¿Entonces en que les puedo servir?- inquirió el hombre. Los cinco se quedaron callados, el hombre empezó a creer que le estaban tomando el pelo- si no van a ordenar nada le pediré que no ocupen esta mesa ya que los otros clientes también quieren comer- dijo señalando a la entrada, la cual estaba hasta el tope de personas que esperaban su turno. Tigresa reacciono a esto y dijo.

-Ordenen algo chicos- dijo fríamente.

-Pero tu dijiste…- Mono no pudo terminar ya que sintió que alguien lo pateo por debajo de la mesa haciendo que captara claramente el mensaje.

-Pues…- dijo algo adolorido- ¿Qué hay?- esta pregunta confundió bastante al hombre pero luego sonrió.

-Es la primera vez que vienen al restaurante ¿no?- los cinco asintieron con la cabeza, el hombre se retiró en dirección a la cocina dejando muy confundidos a los cinco jóvenes, el hombre no tardó mucho en salir de la cocina con una cámara en las manos, al llegar les sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Sonrían!- dijo mientras soltaba un flash la cámara dejando parcialmente ciegos a los estudiantes.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- dijo Mantis que se tallaba los ojos.

-Cada vez que vine un cliente nuevo le tomamos una foto y la colgamos en la pared que esta por allá- dijo mientras señalaba atrás de él, los cinco miraron hacia donde señalaba el señor y vieron una gran muro lleno de fotos- ¡que mis modales!- dijo exaltado- no me he presentado aún, soy el señor Ping, ¿me podrían decir los suyos?- decía sonriente el hombre mayor. Los cinco no vieron ningún inconveniente así que le contestaron.

-Soy Mono- el señor Ping arquea una ceja.

-Yo Mantis- ahora el señor Ping levanta ahora las dos.

-Yo Víbora- abre un poco la boca.

-Grulla- lo mira fijamente sorprendido, eso les pareció muy extraño ahora.

-Yo soy Tigresa, mucho gusto señor- ahora el señor Ping tenía los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, parecía que estuviera viendo a un fantasma, pero la cambio rápidamente por una de enojo y molestia, esto les pareció muy extraño a los estudiantes.

-…Fuera de aquí…- dijo seriamente, esto confundió aún más a los cinco- ¡LES DIJE QUE FUERA DE MI RESTAURANTE!- grito un poco ¿alarmado?

-¿Señor que le pasa?- dijo Grulla.

-¡quiero que se larguen ahora!- los gritos comenzaron a hacer que los clientes voltearan a ver lo que pasaba.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- grito una mujer que salía de la cocina y era nada más ni nada menos que Escorpión, que al ver a los cinco mostro una cara que daba mucho miedo- ¿Qué hacen aquí?...- dijo tétricamente.

Los cinco no dijeron nada y no era para menos ya que la situación era bastante enredosa en esos momentos. Escorpión seguía mirándolos fijamente hasta que abrió los ojos ampliamente.

-Me siguieron hasta aquí…- más que pregunta fue afirmación, ellos no dijeron nada lo cual confirmo las sospechas de la doctora, ella volteo a ver al señor Ping pero fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba ahí, de pronto la puerta de la cocina se abre de golpe, de ella sale el señor Ping con una cuchara de madera y se acercó a los jóvenes que lo veían con extrañes.

-¡Fuera de mi restaurante ahora!- grito mientras los amenazaba con la cuchara.

-Señor, es mejor que se tranquílese- sugirió Víbora.

-Si viejo es mejor que se calme, no le vaya a dar un paro cardiaco- dijo Mono de forma bromista. El señor Ping dejo la cuchara en el suelo- lo ve, nada le costaba…- Mono trago grueso ya que el señor Ping saco, de quien sabe dónde, un enorme, y cuando digo enorme es enorme, cuchillo de carnicero, el cual se veía muy afilado.

-¡FUERA-DE-AQUÍ!- grito mientras se abalanzaba hacia los ya asustados estudiantes por fortuna los cinco tenían muy buenos reflejos y lograban esquivar todos los golpes del instrumento de cocina. Los demás clientes empezaron a ponerse nerviosos cuando Mono salto a una de las mesas y Sr. Ping corrió hacia el con el cuchillo en alto, la pelea o más bien intento de no ser asesinados se extendió a todo el lugar provocando que muchos clientes se fueran por su propia seguridad, Escorpión estaba observando todo con sumo detalle, el método le parecía un poco ortodoxo pero si así evitaban "problemas" entonces era lo mejor, dio media vuelta y mira por la ventana del local y mira que Po estaba del otro lado de la calle, ella se sobresalta y mira su reloj, se sorprende de la hora y le grita al Sr. Ping.

-¡El ya llego!- el Sr. Ping deja de perseguirlos y pone una cara de espanto, los mira a todos y dice.

-¡Rápido, todos a la cocina!- los chicos no entendía lo que pasaba pero a empujones fueron llevados a la cocina- ¡Escorpión gáname algo de tiempo mientras que saco a "estos" de aquí!- Escorpión asiente con la cabeza y sale de la cocina, por fin uno habla.

-¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo!?- dijo Mantis algo asustado y confundido por lo de hace rato, el Sr. Ping no le responde ya que estaba espiando por un agujero lo que estaba pasando allí afuera.

-¿Por qué no quiere que nos vea?- dijo finalmente Tigresa que se había mantenido callada todo este tiempo (típico de ella). El Sr. La mira por unos segundos con detenimiento y responde.

-Eso… no les incumbe…- dijo seriamente, estaba a punto de preguntar el por qué pero prosiguió el hombre- es mejor que no sigas con esto… puede que acabes lastimada si sigues así.

_-¿Lastimarme?- _pensó ella.

-Es mejor dejar el pasado en el pasado- dijo el cocinero que miraba con… ¿pena? A Tigresa.

-_¿porque me mira de ese modo?_

No le dio tiempo para nada mas ya que el Sr. Ping lo saco por la puerta trasera del restaurante, ya afuera volvió a hablarles el cocinero de mediana edad.

-Por favor… les suplico que no sigan con esto… ya suficiente hemos sufrido todos…- al terminar cerró la puerta dejando muy confundidos y estupefactos a los estudiantes, sobre todo a Tigresa que no podía entender nada de lo que había pasado y sin más que decir se retiraron del lugar bastantes aturdidos por toda esa conmoción.

Adentro del restaurante el Sr. Ping dio un largo suspiro debido a tanto ajetreo, salió de la cocina y vio a Po, su hijo, platicando con Escorpión; Po al ver a su padre le sonríe.

-Hola papá- dijo amablemente.

-Hola hijo…- lo dijo lo más normalmente posible esperando que así él no se diera cuenta.

-Oye papá…- dijo Po algo serio, esto altero un poco al Sr. Ping creyendo que fue descubierto- ¿Por qué esta vacío el restaurante? Por lo general está lleno-dijo inocentemente.

-Ah, eso… es que…- Po empezó a preocuparse, presto un poco más de atención al todo el lugar y vio que había un total desastre y se preocupó más cuando vio el cuchillo de la cocina en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué le paso al restaurante?! Parece que hubo una pelea- dijo alarmado por todo el desorden que sus ojos veían, el Sr. Ping no desaprovecho la oportunidad.

-Es que hubo una pelea, fue por culpa de unos de los mariachis que andaba ligándose a la novia de un cliente y tuve que intervenir…el resto es historia- lo dijo lo más normalmente posible para no despertar sospechas.

-Aaaah, bueno pero el asunto quedo arreglado ¿no?

-Si hijo… si- al terminar Po se fue a la cocina y salió con una escoba y empezó a barrer el lugar y a acomodarlo.

-no se lo podrás ocultar por siempre Ping…- dijo Escorpión muy preocupada.

-Lose…- dijo con aun más preocupado que ella- solo no quiero que no pase lo mismo… ya ha sufrido lo suficiente mi pequeño…- dijo soltando una ligera lagrima.

-Lose, lose…- decía mientras le depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla- te ayudare en todo lo que pueda pero ambos sabemos que será inevitable.

-Gracias Escorpión… pero no sabes cómo deseo que ese día nunca llegue…

Tigresa llego a su casa totalmente agotada, sentía el cuerpo pesado, la idea de llegar directo a su cama a dormir le parecía muy atractiva pero antes debía tomar un baño de agua caliente, al llegar a su alcoba se desvistió de sus ropas quedando solo en ropa interior, fue al baño y abrió a la llave deja do caer el caliente líquido a la tina, salió por unos momentos para que el agua llenara la tina casi por completo, mientras que esperaba fue hacia su closet, saco una pijama que consistía en un pantalón holgado y una camisa, igual de floja, de color naranja rayado con negro (Xp), volvió al baño y vio que la tina estaba casi hasta el tope, cerro la llave del agua y termino por desvestirse , se introdujo suavemente en el agua humeante y se sumergió en ella, era deliciosamente increíble la sensación que sentía por el contacto de aquí liquido pero lo bueno no le duro mucho y que recordó los resientes acontecimientos que ella había vivido… salió de la tina y se enrolla una toalla que estaba en una barandal, salió del baño envuelta en ella a su cuarto y ahí termino de secarse, una vez seca se puso la pijama y se acostó en su suave cama, observo el techo solo por unos momentos ya que Morfeo llego rápidamente a ella haciendo que cayera en un profundo sueño.

Había oscuridad, solamente oscuridad a su alrededor.

-_Aquí vamos de nuevo…- _dijo ya sabiendo lo que seguía, solo que esta vez sería algo distinto…

El lugar se ilumino de un flash dejándola parcialmente ciega, tao sus ojos varias veces para luego abrirlos, estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, hermoso y verde solo que había algo distinto… por una extraña razón todo lo veía más grande, desde el árbol hasta el cerco, el cual ya no se veía más pequeño, dio unos pasos y se dio cuenta de algo, miro su cuerpo por un momento y vio algo verdaderamente horrendo.

-¡¿Por qué estoy usando un vestido?!- grito muy molesta- ¡estos sueños de por si son per turbantes pero esto es el colmo!- luego observo sus extremidades y observo que eran más cortas, corrió hacia la ventana del edificio y en él se pudo reflejar una niña y no cualquier niña si no ella.

-… Soy yo- dijo sorprendida- pero como…- no termino de hablar porque sintió que algo toco su pie, miro hacia abajo y observo lo que la había tocado, era una balón un poco desgastado.

-¿Me pasas el balón?- escucho la voz de un niño, Tigresa levanto la vista y vio al mismo niño regordete, de ojos color jade y de amplia sonrisa- oyes me lo pasas por favor- Tigresa volvió en si y pateo el balón hasta el niño el cual lo atrapo con la mano debido a la altura que tomo la pelota por la patada de Tigresa- vaya eres buena, ¿quieres jugar?- le pregunto con una amplia sonrisa.

-… No gracias- trato de no sonar muy descortés pero le parecía absurdo jugar a la pelota en sus sueños, el niño borro su sonrisa pero rápidamente puso una sonrisa pícara y fijo más su mirada en ella (entre cerro los ojos).

-Tienes miedo de que te gane ¿verdad?- dijo desafiantemente.

-No le temo a nada- respondió rápidamente dando un paso al frente.

-¿Entonces porque no quieres jugar?- dijo sin quitar esa cara de pillo.

-Por qué no- inquirió ella.

-Lo sabía… tienes miedo… gallina- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Que no tengo miedo!- si algo no soportaba era que la llamaran cobarde ni mucho menos gallina.

-Entonces juguemos y el perdedor ara una cosa que le pida el ganador, cualquier cosa- dijo el niño.

-Acepto- dijo decisivamente, el niño sonríe y pone la pelota en el suelo.

-El que la tenga por más tiempo gana- al terminar sale corriendo con el balón hacia el patio trasero, Tigresa lo persigue, si algo era obvio de Tigresa era que nunca rechazaba un reto.

Al llegar a atrás vio al niño con el balón debajo de su pie, le hizo una seña con la mano para que viniera, ella corrió hacia el y rápidamente le quita el balón, lo mira de manera superior y le dice.

-Ahora quien tiene el balón- dijo Tigresa muy satisfecha pero el niño fue hacia ella y le quita con facilidad y se aleja un poco de ella.

-Mmm… creo que yo-dijo muy alegre.

-Ya verás- dijo Tigresa que estaba más encendida que antes.

Duraron un buen rato jugando, él se la quitaba a ella y ella se la quitaba a él y extrañamente Tigresa sintió algo muy extraño en su pecho, le ardía pero no era un ardor desagradable, más bien era cálido y muy agradable, no pudo evitar sonreír todo el tiempo, incluso soltó un pequeña risa cuando el niño se cayó por tratar de patear el balón, después de un rato más ambos estaban agotados por tanto jugar, se recargaron en aquel enorme árbol.

-Yo… gane…- dijo entre cortadamente el niño debido al cansancio.

-Estas… loco… lo tuve… más tiempo que tu…- dijo igual que el por el cansancio.

-Tramposa…- dijo el niño.

-Mal perdedor…- respondió ella.

-Enojona- dijo mientras la volteaba a ver.

-Llorón- dijo ella imitando la acción del infante.

-¡Loca!

-¡Bobo!

-¡Rara!

-¡Bebé!

-Eh… mmm…

-Ja, ni si quiera sabes que responder por lo tanto yo gano- dijo victoriosa la peli anaranjado.

-¡Tramposa!- dijo él.

- ¡Ya habías dicho eso antes!- recalco ella con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Pues doblemente tramposa!- ambos niños se miraron por unos instantes con cara enojada pero no d molestia sino de manera inocente (solo digamos que tenían cara de puchero ya que no sé cómo describir esa parte Xp).

Ambos niños estallaron a carcajadas, a los dos se les salieron hasta las lágrimas que la risa provoco, dejaron de reírse y se volvieron a mirar.

-Eso fue divertido- dijo el niño.

-Si yo también, hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto- aunque fuera solo un sueño ella sonrió amplia y sinceramente, el niño quedo boquiabierto al ver esa radiante sonrisa.

-Que linda…- dijo el niño haciendo que Tigresa se sorprendiera bastante, nadie le había dicho linda en su vida… se sintió un poco extraña y rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado, se produjo un silencio muy incómodo pero fue roto por el regordete niño.

-¿Te parece si lo declaramos un empate?, así los dos quedamos debiéndole algo al otro- dijo sonriendo.

-Mmm… está bien- respondió Tigresa.

-Bien, yo quiero que des una vuelta completa enseñándome todo tu bonito vestido- dijo maliciosamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?!- dijo muy exaltada Tigresa.

-Porque se que te molestara hacerlo- dijo inocentemente mostrando una gran sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, Tigresa no sabía qué hacer, por un lado no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas pero por el otro lado estaba el hecho que hizo, prácticamente con el niño, un trato… miro su vestido al cual no lo había observado tan detalladamente, era naranja con algunos detalles negros y, a pesar de no ser fan de los vestidos, le pareció bastante agradable, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, tomo un poco de aire para agarrar valor para lo que iba hacer, con sus dos manitas tomo la puntas de su vestido, dio un giro sobre si misma para mostrárselo. Al terminar la vuelta abrió los ojos, al niño le había crecido la boca ya que la sonrisa en su rostro si hizo aún más larga.

-Que linda te vez sonrojada- dijo el pequeño, Tigresa se alteró al escuchar eso.

-_Me sonroje, no eso no es posible, yo nunca me he sonrojado…- _Tigresa recordó lo que le había dicho hace un momento y sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumento, se tocó la frente y estaba caliente-_ ¡qué diablos!_

-Jajajajajaja, te volviste a sonrojar- dijo esto mientras la señalaba con el dedo.

-Bueno ya, me toca a mí- dijo tratando de dejar esa situación de lado.

-Está bien, dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?- Tigresa se quedó pensando que es lo que quería, después de todo que le podía dar y sobre todo ¡era un maldito sueño!

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo sin pensarlo muy bien la pali naranja ya que fue una pregunta al azar. El niño borro su sonrisa y la cambio por una de seriedad.

-…Po…Ping…- Tigresa creyó haber escuchado mal pero no fue así, como era posible, deba a ver un error, ni si quiera se parecían los dos, el niño o más bien Po se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar lejos del árbol.

-¡Espera!- grito Tigresa pero él siguió avanzando directo al edificio, ella trato de gritarle otra vez pero no pudo abrir la boca, algo la cerraba, toco con sus dedos sus labios mas no sitio la carne de ellos sino un metal duro y frio que le cubría toda la quijada y un aro le enrollaba su cabeza (a los que vieron juego macabro es la misma trampa de la mandíbula) entro en pánico pero a pesar del miedo que sintió al tener tal aparato (no es para matarla si no para callarla) corrió hacia el pero por más que corría más se alejaba de él pero en vez de volverse todo oscuridad como siempre sino que esta vez floto en el aire, no se dio cuenta cuando volvió a ser grande de nuevo pero en ese momento era lo que menos importaba ya que por lo menos estaba a más de 10,000 pies en el aire, podía ver todo claramente, todo era verde en kilómetros a la distancia y no muy lejos vio la ciudad "Valle del paz" pero no le dio mucha importancia, observo detenidamente la pequeña escuela que tenía bajo sus pies y observo un camino que iba directo hacia la ciudad pero lo extraña es que no recordaba dicho camino, conocía bien toda la ciudad y sus camino per este nunca…

La oscuridad la invadió dejando todo a su vista se oscureció, no sentía absolutamente nada pero eso ya no le perturbaba y en un segundo todo se volvió luz.

Tigresa despertó, se encontraba tendida sobre su cama mirando al techo, soltó un leve suspiro.

-¿Hasta cuándo acabara esto?- se preguntó así misma pero luego recordó el sitio de su sueño, de un brinco salto de su cama y fue hacia su computadora y la encendió, se metió al internet y busco los mapas de todas las zonas tanto de las fechas actuales como la de los años anteriores y encontró algo sospechoso, había un viejo mapa que marcaba un camino pero en el actual no había tal camino, el mapa era más o menos hace 11 años pero no sentía que las repuestas que buscaba se encontrarían en ese apartado lugar de la ciudad.

**Espero qe les haya gustado este cap. Y qe me dejen review… y una cosa mas… KUNG FU PANDA FOREVER**

Maestro Mantis: jajajajajja si verdad, casi todos tiene una idea pero solo descubriendo la verdad se hallaran todas las respuestas ejejejej e.e

darkoden: ajajajajajaja tal vez si… tal vez no… quien sab, todo puede pasar en esta historia

Samcyrus: no lo se… no creo que sea tan bueno como tu dices, necesito mejorar, pero me alegro que te guste mi historia jajajajajaj

FanKFPMasterTigress: jejejeje y no eres la única que pienza asi de mi historia y esta bein tods estamos ocupados en algo, espero qe esta historia te guste jejejejej

DeeDee: si me sorprendí bastante de que fuera tu hermano ejejejej XD y espero qe este cap sea de tu agrado y me sorprende que no me amenaces con secuestrarme y obligarme a terminar esta historia o morir en el intento ajjajaajjaajajaj

Black rose -IMZ: tranquila todo se… ya lo dije demasiado y creo qe te moriras de las ganas que te dejarn este cap jajajajaj y yo no clasifico mi historia como "barbara" pienso yo que no es tan buena y qe necesito mejorar, después de todo no soy tan bueno.

NAZH045: gracias colega y tu no te quedas atras

mikoblue: solo estuve "trabajando" y pasaron accidentes "poco comunes" a mi persona y tigresa fue derrotada en lo académico mas no en un combate jeejjejeje y descuida ahora me siento bien de la mano, ahora sigue la pierna XD jejejejejjej

Jannin: jejejeje enserio? Que bien o no se solo espero qe nunca te lastimes de gravedad, no como yo ya que eso te jo%$& bastante XD

Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu: por fin pude actualizar ajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj aajjaaj, espeor que te guste y lamento los errores es que me la avente de zurda toda la historia (estúpida zurda) ajajajajajajajajaj y si somos los mejores amigos XD y si te preguntas si estoy bien pues si estoy bien ejjejeje

bolttens: jejejejej me alegra que te guste y yo también hago lo mismo pero yo si se quien va a morir al final y asi les arruino la novela a todos MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ

panther white: pues de la mano ya estoy bien pero ahora es la pierna el problema ejejejejej

gantz123: a mi también me dolio esa escena pero ni modos tuve que hacerla asi para… bueno tu sabes y descuida soy paciente y esperare tu historia

Eme48: todo se resolverá cuando descubran la verdad ejejejejejej

Cassy-Cassy: creo que este cap te dejara con cara de FUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Y FUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Miro su reloj eran las 11:00 A.M. ya era sábado y le pareció perfecto que, así podría ir a ese lugar sin problemas y como Shifu salía los sábados a la escuela a archivar papeles, decidió llamar a Víbora para decirles que se reunirían en la salida de la escuela y que le avisara a los otros que, Víbora acato bien las indicaciones de Tigresa e hizo lo que le pido.

En la escuela se encontraban reunidos Víbora, Mantis, Mono y Grulla, los cuales esperaban a Tigresa con mucho frio debido al clima que había.

-¿Qué raro? No debería ya haber llegado- más que pregunta era afirmación de Víbora.

-De seguro algo se le presento y no vendrá- dijo Mono un poco somnoliento debido a que se acababa de despertar.

-No tardara mucho descuiden, solo ha pasado una hora de la hora asignada y ella nos tiene parados congelándonos el…- Mantis no pudo completar la oración ya que una voz muy familiar lo interrumpió.

-Termina esa oración y será lo último que digas- dijo Tigresa muy seria, Mantis trago grueso.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo Víbora preocupada.

-Tuve que conseguir trasporte- dijo señalando un pequeño auto lo suficientemente capaz de llevar a cinco personas.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- pregunto Mono que se acercaba a examinar el vehiculo de mas de cerca.

-Me lo presto Seng- esto dejo muy impactados a los otros.

-¿En serio te lo presto?- dijo un poco desconfiado Grulla.

-Si o acaso insinúas que lo tome sin permiso.

-Mmm… no, tienes razón.

**En casa de Tigresa…**

-¡¿DONDE ESTA MI AUTO?!- gritaba un histérico Seng.

**De vuelta con los cinco…**

Los cinco se subieron al auto si saber los que les avecinaba, solo podían presentir algo que no sabían cómo describirlo pero definitivamente cambiaria sus vidas para siempre…

shanya and ty-rex: no sabes el gusto que me da que te gustara pero para ser sincero no creo que sea para tanto, no soy tan bueno como tu o maestro mantis o mejor que alguien mas en esta pelicula, te agradezco que me invitaras al fórum me encanto y espero muy pronto ver tu historia

Zhihui de xinzang: si ahora estoy un poco mejor… solo de la pierna XD y descuida todo se resolverá a su tiempo jejejejejejejej y dile a esa persona que te molesta a lado que sea paciente también ejejejej después de todo no creo que mi historia sea tan buena… espero que te guste este cap.

darkoden: suspenso es mi segundo nombre XD, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado

Kriton6: sabia que te gustaría (suelto un suspiro de alivio) y si me gusto tu ultimo cap ya que me dejo o.O tailong con novia! Ajajajja eso es nuevo. Y que te guste este cap

Edu10: jajajajaj gracias y me hace sentir bien que pienses que sea bueno a pesar que yo no piense eso, es más creo que soy uno de los más bajos de esta rama de la película

invanickname : me alaga tu comentario y de verdad no creo que mi historia se tan buena como dices, la verdad, como dice mi nombre, soy solo un fanatico, pero lo que me dejo WTF es que tu hermana se Dee Dee jajajjaajajaj me cae bien pero si da miedo :/

sabine bardales: jajajajaja se nota que te gusto el anterior cap, espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

peter parker alias spiderman: modera esa lengua jovencito!... jejejeje si lo se pero ahora estoy bien… eso creo… jajajajaj espero que te guste este cap y que muy pronto pueda conocer yo la palabra "cuidado".

Doble Persona: me alegra que te gustara y lamento que esperaras tanto y más ahora T.T pero con suerte no tardo tanto a la próxima jejejeje, la parte de las peleas le meti mucho empeño y deseo que este cap se de tu agrado


	6. En busca de la verdad parte 2

**Hola a todos mis lectores que tanto amo y respeto, espero que estén bien porque yo si y en el anterior cap. Dije cosas que no debía losiento por eso, volviendo a mi historia , tarde tanto por mis exámenes de universidad ejjejejejej , espero no haberlos hecho enojar y que sigan leyendo mi historia y los invito a que hagan las propias, es una experiencia muy buena y a para los que ya tengan una los motivo para que la terminen y nunca dejen fanfiction, que la edad no nos separe quiero que todos los que estemos aquí sigamos siendo fanáticos, eso es lo que quiero y deseo de corazón, que no muera el amor a esta pagina y que viva ¡kung fu panda!**

**P.D.: sigo disculpándome por la tardanza y espero que este cap les quite la sed de no saber de esta historia**

Capitulo 6: En busca de la verdad parte 2.

Llevaban aproximadamente una hora en el vehículo, Tigresa, a pesar de los berrinches de Mono, conducía el auto, Víbora estaba de copiloto y los demás iban en la parte trasera, la razón de que Tigresa estuviera al volante es que ella era la única que conocía el camino, los otros le preguntaron cual seria su destino al salir de la ciudad pero ella se abstuvo de responder, pasaron por un terreno en muy mal estado, había desde baches hasta piedras haciendo que el auto votara en mas de una ocasión pero se notaba que hubo un tiempo en donde ese desgastado camino fue transitado por varios años. Paso un rato mas cuando Víbora le pregunto a Tigresa.

-¿A dónde vamos exactamente Tigresa?- pregunto un poco impaciente ya que no sabia a donde irían a parar, Tigresa no respondió- Vamos Tigresa dinos de una vez a donde nos llevas- exigió esta vez ya que se había desesperado, algo raro en ella. Tigresa paro en seco el vehículo que de no ser por los cinturones todos se darían un buen golpe en la frente con lo que tuvieran enfrente, ella no dejaba de ver por la ventana del copiloto un enorme árbol.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- pregunto esta vez Mantis, el cual se encontraba molesto por tan repentina acción de Tigresa.

-Ya llegamos- dijo tajantemente, los otros voltearon hacia donde Tigresa miraba y observaron un pequeño edificio muy maltratado por el tiempo, la hierba la rodeaba casi por completo, había una cerca que parecía que sedería en cualquier momento, la hierva estaba muy alta y el enorme árbol que estaba cerca de ahí tenia sus ramas caídas hasta el techo de la instalación y en el suelo bloqueando el paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto Grulla.

- A mi me parece un basurero- dijo Mono.

-No lo creo amigo, a mi me parece que fue algún tipo de oficina o una restaurante de carretera- dijo Mantis que se encontraba pegado en la ventana tratando de ver mejor todo el lugar.

-Sentados aquí nunca lo sabremos- dijo Tigresa que paso a bajarse del auto y se dirigió hacia la entrada del lugar, los cuatro imitaron lo mismo que hizo su amiga y la siguieron pero un poco más precavidos ya que era un sitio desconocido para ellos pero parecía que Tigresa ya conocía el lugar.

Se encontraban frente a la pequeña cerca, se detuvieron a contemplar mejor el lugar, en serio si se veía mal pero de cerca lucia peor, Tigresa tomo la iniciativa e intento abrir el pequeño cerco pero este se encontraba atorado debido a la maleza y a lo vieja que se encontraba así que decidió brincarlo, los demás hicieron lo mismo que ella y ahora se encontraban justo de frente a una puerta de metal muy oxidado, Tigresa intento abrir la puerta pero esta se encontraba cerrada, ella empezó a usar mas fuerza, se veía muy desesperada por entrar.

-Tigresa, hace años que nadie viene aquí es obvio que la puerta esta cerrada y mas el oxido que tiene será muy difícil abrirla, además creo que es mejor que nos vayamos este lugar… me da escalofríos- dijo Víbora tratando de convencer a su amiga, Tigresa dejo de forcejear y agacho la cabeza se veía deprimida, los demás se empezaron a preocupar porlaextraña actitud de Tigresa. La vista de Tigresa se poso ahora sobre la pared que tenia mucho polvo, recordó lo que había en la pared de uno de sus sueños y de manera involuntaria sacudió con la mano la mugrienta pared, los demás observaron esto bastantes extrañados.

Tigresa noto algo familiar en la pared y aplico mas velocidad para quitar el polvo, el cual estaba bien pegado, de repente se detuvo en seco, los ojos los tenia muy abiertos y la boca la tenia entre abierta, los cuatro se quedaron observando a su amiga muy extrañados y les preocupo el hecho que no se moviera, la rodearon un poco para ver que pasaba y vieron que en la pared, ya mas limpia, había una huella de una manita y sobre ella había un nombre muy borroso pero era legible todavía, ha ellos no le pareció gran cosa pero no era hacia para cierta peli naranja que no dejaba de mirar fijamente esa marca en la pared.

-_Es la misma que en mi sueño, ¿Cómo puede ser posible esto? Entonces eso significa que este lugar es el mismo que el de mis sueños- _pensó muy alterada Tigresa que se llevaba a la boca su mano.

Mono que se había dedicado a explorar el lugar encontró un letreo muy viejo de madera, lo levanto y lo sacudió un poco.

-¡Oigan chicos!- grito Mono para llamar la atención de sus amigos- miren esto- los demás se acercaron a él y vieron el pedazo de madera que tenia en sus manos.

-Mono eso es solo un pedazo de madera- Dijo Mantis

-Es cierto, no es la gran cosa- dijo Grulla que miraba para otro lado.

-No me refiero a la madera sino a lo que lleva escrito aquí- dijo Mono mientras le daba la vuelta a la tabla, esa parte llevaba con letras amarrillas algo difíciles de leer.

-No distingo muy bien lo que dice- dijo Víbora que se acercaba más para verlo mejor. Tigresa le arrebato de las manos la tabla a Mono el cual se quedo muy sorprendido ante aquella acción, Tigresa clavo su mirada en las letras borrosas tratando de leer lo que decía pero le fue inútil, estaba apunto de soltar el pedazo de madera cuando la vista se le empezó a poner medio borroso, se limpio un poco los ojos y casi le da un infarto al ver que las el letrero estaba completamente restaurado, el letrero tenia el nombre de "BaoGu", por un extraña razón Tigresasintio que el piso se le movía causando que esta callera de rodillos, sentía unas nauseashorrendas, el estomago lo tenia patas arriba y algo dentro de ella empezó a quemar, era un sentimiento difícil de explicar, los otros cuatro se preocuparon mucho por su amiga.

-¿Te encuentra bien?- dijo Víbora muy preocupada, Tigresa respiro hondo para poder responder y tranquilizarse un poco, luego respondió.

-Si… estoy bien- dijo lo más normalmente posible.

-¿¡Debes estar bromeando!?- dijo Grulla que se encontraba muy alarmado- ¡Tigresa te acabas de caer! Eso de por si ya es raro y por un momento parecía que querías vomitar.

-Es que el letrero…- Tigresa mira el letrero pero este estaba viejo y dañado, tal y como se encontraba al principio, esto le sorprendió a Tigresa y a la vez la preocupo mas de lo que ya estaba- _pero hace un segundo…- _Tigresa sacudió la cabeza para recobrar la compostura para luego decirle a sus amigos- este lugar se llamaba "BaoGu"- dijo seriamente.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas que daban a entender que no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría.

-¿Cómo sabes que así se llamaba este lugar?- pregunto Mono con una ceja alzada, Tigresa se pensó un momento su respuesta, ya que después de todo, quien le creería que vio como se reconstruía aquel letrero viejo, lo mas probable es que la tacharían de loca.

-Es una corazonada- dijo secamente para dirigirse de nuevo hacia la puerta. Los demás la siguieron, ya un poco dudosos del estado físico y mental de su amiga.

-Amigos- dijo Mono haciendo que los otros, a excepción de Tigresa, lo mirasen- creo que nuestra amiga peli naranja se volvió loca- dijo con un toque de miedo.

-… Creo que tal vez tengas razón viejo- contesto Mantis que se sentía un poco nervioso ahora.

-¡Chicos como pueden pensar eso!- dijo Víbora muy decepcionada de esos dos- ella esta bien solo a pasado momentos muy difíciles, ¿No es así Grulla?- dijo Víbora que volteaba a tras de ella para mirarlo pero se sorprendió de que no se encontrar ahí-... ¿Grulla?- volvió a decir tratando de encontrarlo.

-¡Aquí estoy!- grito Grulla que se encontraba enseguida del auto.

-¡¿Qué haces ahí?!- le pregunto Víbora.

-… Solo es por precaución- dijo un poco apenado por su comportamiento.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Incluso tu?- dijo Víbora muy decepcionada del peli negro el cual solo bajo la cabeza- ven inmediatamente aquí- le exigió la peli verde.

-¡No!- le dijo Grulla.

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-Aquí estoy bien, además alguien debe cuidar el auto- dijo tratando de dar alguna excusa de para ir.

-Si no vaya a ser que un arbusto parlante o el yeti venga y se robe el auto- dijo ya molestapor el comportamiento de Grulla.

-…- el no contesto nada.

-… Mono, Mantis…- ellos la voltearon a ver- si lo traen les doy quinientosyuans- los dos se miraron mutuamente y con la mirada se pusieron de acuerdo y corrieron hacia Grulla que al verlos venirsalió corriendo pero rápidamente fue alcanzado por ellos, lo tiraron al piso y lo sujetaron de brazos y piernas y lo cargaron como costalito, Grulla forcejeaba pero le fue inútil liberarse de esos dos.

-¡Traidores!- les grito el chico de ojos amarillos.

-Quinientos yuans son quinientos yuans amigo- dijo Mono el cual embozo una gran sonrisa al pensar en el dinero.

-¡Oigan payasos!- grito Tigresa-desde el techo del pequeño edificio- si ya terminaron vengan rápido y suban.

-Tigresa ¿Qué rayos haces ahí?- preguntoVíbora.

-Solo así se puedo llegar a la parte de atrás, mejor apresúrense y vengan- dijo Tigresa que empezó a caminar sobre el techo en dirección hacia atrás, los demás se acercaron a la pared del lugar abandonado, media mas o menos dos metros y medio.

-Mono- lo llamo Mantis-¿Podrás subir al techo o te ayudo?- pregunto burlonamente, dando a entender que se burlaba de su baja estatura a lo cual Mono frunció el seño, se aparto unos metros de la pared y corrió hacia ella, cuando estaba apunto de llegar pone un pie en la pared y toma impulso con esta y con las manos se sujeta de la orilla de esta y se sube sin ninguna dificultad.

-Decías algo- contesto triunfante el castaño dejando callado a Mantis.

Los demás hicieron mas o menos lo mismo, a excepción de Grulla el cual de un brinco se alcanzo a agarrar de la orilla del techo, ya arriba miraron para todas direcciones, el lugar tenia una excelente vista ya que se podía ver todo, pero recordaron que Tigresa estabaahí hace solo un segundo, con la mirada la buscaron pero se dieron cuanta rápidamente que ya no se encontraba en el techo.

-Por aquí- dijo Tigresa que había bajado a la parte de atrás de la vieja instalación, rápidamente se asomaron a la orilla del techo para ver a Tigresa que se encontraba abajo en el patio trasero del lugar, desde arriba se podía ver los numerosos juegos infantiles, desde columpios hasta pasamanos y un pequeño fuerte de madera, los cuatro bajaron de un brinco del techo cayendo sin dificultad a lado de su amiga que los esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Parece que era una escuelita para niños- dijo Mono, todos lo miraron con cara de "no me digas" haciendo que el castaño ocultara el rostro por la vergüenza de su comentario.

-Que listo eres amigo- dijo Mantis que se burlaba de su mejor amigo.

-¡Déjame en paz!- se quejo Mono.

Así empezó una discusión que Tigresa ignoro completamente, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para regañar a alguien.

-_Este lugar… es idéntico al de mis sueños…- _pensó Tigresa- _pero… ¿Cómo es posible?... y ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña? Como si este lugar ya lo conociera de alguna parte- _Tigresa recordó el ultimo sueño que tuvo, recordó que Po había entrado a la escuelita y ahora que lo pensaba bien en ninguno de los sueños que tuvo jamás entro ni vio nada adentro, sintió la necesidad de entrar, sentía que al estar adentro de ese lugar todo se revelaría, como si las respuestas a sus preguntas y dilemas estuviera allí.

Sin perder tiempo, con paso veloz, se dirigió hacia la puerta que, al igual que la otro, era de metal solo que esta tenia una ventana de vidrio en la parte superior, era viejo y algo sucio pero se encontraba entero a lo menos hasta ahora ya que, Tigresa, con su mano envuelta en la manga de su chamarra, rompe el cristal de la puerta, esta acción asusto mucho a sus amigos.

-¡Tigresa!- grito Mantis- !¿Pero qué demonios haces?!- dijo exaltado mientras que se acercaba para ver si Tigresa se lastimo.

-Era la única manera de entrar- dijo Tigresa que metía la mano por el agujero para abrirla por dentro pero de repente la puerta se abre cuando Tigresa se recarga un poco sobre ella, esto sorprendió a Tigresa.

-¿Cerrada eh?- dijo Grulla con un tono burlón lo cual molesto a cierta peli naranja de ojos brillantes que lo miraba de manera amenazante, Grulla voltea a otra dirección para evitar la mirada asesina de su amiga.

Tigresa, que ya se le había pasado el enojo, entro de manera precavida al viejo edificio, los demás imitan esta acción y la siguen por detrás pero lo suficientemente cerca para ayudarla en cualquier caso.

El interior no era muy grande, había muchos estantes de madera ya viejos y podridos en las paredes, algunas sillas pequeñas, mesitas, unos libros, un escritorio y un pizarrón, todo ya viejo por el paso del tiempo, siguieron avanzando y llegaron a un pasillo, que por cierto era bastante oscuro, los cinco abrieron aun mas lo ojos para intentar ver mas, con cuidado fueron avanzando cuando vieron una puerta entre abierta y de ella salía un pequeño pero visible luz, los cinco se acercaron a la puerta, Tigresa estiro su brazo para empujar la puerta, que era de madera, muy despacio la puerta se abrió soltando de ella un chirrido my seco a causa de las bisagras muy oxidadas, causando que el ambiente se tensara. Tigresa fue la primera en reaccionar y avanzo adentro, luego le siguió Mantis, de ahí el resto los siguieron.

Una vez adentro lo primero que observaron fue una cama muy gastada, a su derecha había un pequeño buro lleno de velas a medio terminar, algunas encendidas y otras apagadas, siguieron observando un poco mas, Mono dio un paso y rompió algo del piso, los demás miraron enojados a Mono el cual, con la miraba, les decía "lo siento".

-Ten mas cuidado Mono, no sabemos quien vive aquí- dijo Víbora que le daba un zape mientras lo regañaba.

-Si, de plano entramos sin su permiso y ahora rompemos las pocas pertenencias que tiene- dijo Grulla un poco triste por la situación de la pobre persona que vivía en esas condiciones.

-¡Hey!, yo no fui el único que rompió algo aquí- decía Mono mientras miraba a Tigresa que al sentir la mirada del castaño volteo rápidamente y lo fulmino con la mirada, Mono la aparto de inmediato.

Tigresa miro lo que Mono había quebrado y era un tazón blanco con adornos azules en las orillas, por una extraña razóncreyó haber visto ese plato antes, miro a su alrededor y había mas platos, en seguida de la cama, en cima del algunos muebles y amontonados en el piso, se agacho y tomo uno, lo miro con sumo cuidado y lo olio.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Víbora.

-Sopa…- contesto Tigresa.

-¿Cómo que haces sopa?-

-No Víbora- dijo Tigresa bastante seria- esto huele a sopa de fideos.

-¿En serio?- dijo Mono que se sentaba en el suelo.

-Así es y creo haber olido esto antes- dijo mas seria- creo que en el restaurante del Sr. Ping.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura que es de ahí?- pregunto Grulla.

-Además de que huelen igual es el mismo plato blanco con detalles azules- les muestra el plato, ellos lo toman y lo examinan, era cierto, los platos eran idénticos a los del restaurant.

-¿Me pregunto si serán sabrosos?- pregunto Mono.

-¡Mono eso no viene al caso!- dijeron los cuatro bastante molestos por la falta de seriedad de su pequeño amigo.

-¿Qué?- dijo inocentemente- es que me quede con ganas de probar esa sopa caliente.

-Créeme que son deliciosos…- dijo una voz muy suave a sus espaldas.

Todos quedaron sorprendieron al oír una voz a sus espaldas, se giraron para ver al dueño de aquellas palabras y encontrón a una pequeña anciana parada en la puerta, tenia puesto una ropa vieja de color guinda, usaba unos lentes que solo se recargaban en su nariz, y en su mano derecha tenia un bastón que usaba de apoyo, por su aspecto se veía mayor que Shifu, su cabellos era corto y completamente canoso, sus ojos eran dorados y en su rostro había una tierna sonrisa y los miraba fijamente con dulzura. Los cinco por fin reaccionaron, la primera en hablar fue Tigresa.

-Lo sentimos mucho por entrar sin su permiso pero creímos que no…- fue interrumpida por la anciana.

-Había nadie… descuida mi niña, no hay problemas- dijo pasivamente la anciana.

-Pero rompimos su ventana y técnicamente allanamos su casa- dijo Víbora que se veía un poco preocupado, no quería meterse en problemas.

-No hay problema, ya luego la arreglare- respondió la anciana.

-Al menos déjenos pagarle por los daños- dijo Tigresa que sonaba muy preocupada por la anciana, no la conocía pero le tenía un extraño cariño y no era la única- es lo menos que podemos…- nuevamente fue interrumpida por ella.

-Ya te dije que no hay problema Tigresa…

-Si pero…- Tigresa abrió ampliamente los ojos- ¿Cómo me llamo?...- la anciana le sonrió.

-Tigresa- repitió la anciana. Tigresa se quedo en shock, el silencio se hizo presente en el cuarto, por fin Tigresa reacciono y dijo.

-¿Cómo sabe…?- volvió a interrumpirla.

-¿Tu nombre?- Tigresa asiente con la cabeza-se tu nombre-mira a Mono- y el tuyo también travieso Mono- el castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego mira a Víbora- también el de la dulce Víbora- la peli verde se sorprende- el de Mantis el "pequeño" y el de Grulla- dijo mientras veía a estos últimos dos- mira cuanto han crecido los dos- soltó una suave risa.

Los cinco estaban enormemente sorprendidos y a la vez asustados, ¿Cómo es que sabía sus nombres? Y por lo que dijo parecía que los conocía muy bien, Mono fue el primero en hablar y asustado grito.

-¡Es una bruja!- cuatro puños le impactaron en la cabeza haciendo que el castaño soltara un quejido de mucho dolor.

-¡Mono! ¡Se mas educado pos Dios!- dijo muy enfadada Tigresa por la falta de modales de Mono.

-Pero es que…- la mirada de Tigresa hizo que se callara, pero se empezó a escuchar la risa de la anciana la cual no dejaba de reír mientras se sostenía el estomago de tanto reír.

-Veo que son mas animados- dijo dejando de reír- me alegro por ustedes- a paso lento se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás, los demás se miraron mutuamente y siguieron a la anciana.

Afuera, la anciana, se encontraba dentro del pequeño fuerte de madera regando unas plantas y flores muy bonitas (su invernadero), los cinco la miraban como un si fuera un ser extraño, ella noto eso y los miro.

-Parece que no ven a muchos ancianos regando sus plantas- dijo burlonamente, los cinco reaccionaron, tenían muchas preguntas pero sobre todo Tigresa que deseaba saber que era este lugar, la peli naranja respiro hondo y hablo.

-Señora, si no es mucha molestia, ¿Qué es este lugar?

-En serio no recuerdas nada…- dijo en un susurro apenas audible- este, mi niña, era una escuela-guardería, donde podían tanto ser cuidados los menores como educados, solo que por el tamaño solamente había treinta lugares disponibles, por cierto que eran muy peleados esos puestos jejeje- rio la anciana al recordar aquellos días, los cinco estaban callados, era obvio que se encontraban desconcertados por las palabras de aquella anciana, ella los mira y comprende su desconcierto, de pronto el cielo se empezó a nublar y un fuerte viento empezó a soplar haciendo que las ramas de los arboles se doblaran hacia un lado.

-Es mejor que entremos, ya allí lejos de la lluvia les responderé todas la preguntas que quieran…- dijo para luego meterse a su hogar seguida de los cinco muchachos. Una vez adentro la anciana saco seis sillas, les hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomaran asiento, los cinco aceptaron, un poco dudosos por la gran generosidad de la anciana- iré a preparar té- dijo la ancianaque se dirigía hacia una esquina del lugar donde se encontraba la vieja estufa, puso un poco de agua a hervir, saco unos vasos de porcelana (los típicos vasos chinos para tomar té), y unas hojas.

-¿Necesita ayuda?- pregunto Víbora.

-Así estoy bien mi niña y además aquí quien necesita ayuda son ustedes no yo…- esto dejo muy desconcertados a los presentes, después de un rato el agua empezó a hervir, la anciana hecho unas hojas dentro del agua y espero unos minutos a que esta la absorbiera bien, una vez ya listo sirvió el caliente liquido en los vasos, los puso en una bandeja y los llevo a donde se encontraban sentados los jóvenes.

-Muchas gracias- dijeron los cinco al unisón con la tasa de té ya en sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren saber exactamente?- pregunto la anciana directo al grano.

-La verdad es que nuestra amiga es la que quiso venir a este lugar sin comentarnos nada- dijo Víbora mientras miraba a Tigresa que estaba mirando al suelo en ese instante, la vieja mujer la mira por unos segundos y luego le dice.

-¿Qué quieres que te responda mi niña?- Tigresa se encontraba en un debate mental, ya que si quería saber algo tenia que contar los extraños sueños que había tenido, la posible vergüenza que pensaba ella que pasaría por dejarse llevar por simples sueños se desvaneció cuando recordó al pequeño niño o mas bien a Po en el ultimo sueño.

-Primero les contare lo que me pasa, asísabrán como es que llegamos aquí- Tigresa empezó a relatar sus sueños, desde el primero hasta el ultimo, omitió algunas cosas como lo del vestido claro esta, al terminar de contar lo que le había pasado en sus "sueños" sus amigos estaban bastante impactados y asombrados por lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¿En serio terminamos aquí por un sueño?- dijo Mono un tanto asombrado- eso si esta de locos.

-Pero si te lo piensas bien en los sueños de Tigresa aparece esta escuela, eso es mucha casualidad en mi opinión- dijo Mantis.

-Lo que a mi se me hace extraño es que un Po miniatura y gordinflón haya aparecido en tus sueños Tigresa- dijo Víbora a su amiga.

-Tal vez el tenga algo que ver con tus sueños Tigresa, él y este lugar- agrego Grulla. Tigresa pensó unos minutos la futura respuesta pero por más que buscaba una simplemente no la hallaba, nada tenia ningún sentido.

-En eso te equivocas jovencita- dijo la anciana que le volvía a leer la mente.

-_Esta señora de seguro es psíquica- _pensó Tigresa ya un poco alarmada por los constantes acosos a sus pensamientos.

-Este lugar, tú, Po y los otros tienen que ver con lo que te está pasando, eso fue hace más o menos doce años- dijo tranquilamente la anciana, los cinco intercambiaron miradas confusas, ¿Cómo que entre ellos?

-Disculpe señora…- dijo Grulla pero fue interrumpido por la misma.

-Señorita, pues nunca me case.

-Bueno, señorita, creo que esta equivocada ya que, después de todo, ninguno de nosotros se conoció hasta los 10 años- la anciana negó con la cabeza.

-Ustedes estuvieron aquí, tenían solo 7 años cuando todo paso- dijo recordando lo que paso aquel día- eran demasiado chicos e inocentes, no se merecían vivir tal experiencia, por lo que debieron bloquear ustedes o alguna clase de terapia para que olvidaran aquel horrendo día- en esto ultimo suelta una pequeña lagrima que corre libremente por su mejilla hasta caer por su barbilla, los cinco la miraron con un poco de lastima pero a la vez estaban estupefactos con las palabras que salían de la boca de la mujer mayor.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente?- pregunto Tigresa. La anciana la mira por unos minutos de forma seria.

-¿Segura que quieres recordar?

-Si- contesto decisivamente la peli naranja.

-¿Y ustedes?- dijo refiriéndose a los otros cuatro, los cuales se miraron entre ellos para después contestar.

-Si- dijeron al unisón.

-Muy bien- se acerca a un pequeño baúl y de él saca unas cosas, entre ellas había velas, polvos extraños y una bola de cristal.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Les dije que era una bruja!- afirmo Mono victorioso pero lo silenciaron con una buen coscorrón.

-Les advierto- dijo llamando la atención de los cinco- que una vez que empecemos no abra marcha atrás- tardaron unos segundos en responder pero afirmaron con la cabeza que no se echarían para atrás. Ella, a paso lento, puso el extraño polvo en el té de los cinco mientras murmuraba unas extrañas palabras, luego se sitúa en medio de ellos sentándose en el suelo con la bola de cristal en sus manos- Víbora- la nombrada volteo- tu serás la primera- ella no entendió nada- bebe tu té- ella dudo por unos momentos si hacerlo era correcto pero querría saber lo que ocurrió y cual era la razón de que no recordara nada y sobre todo quería saber que relación tenia Po con su pasado, lentamente le dio un sorbo a su caliente bebida la cual no sabia nada mal y mas gustosa le dio otro pero de pronto comenzó a marearse, se alarmo un poco- descuida los mareos son normales.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunto aun mas mareada Víbora.

-Por que es el primer paso para hacer que tus recuerdos olvidados se abran en tu cabeza- contesto la anciana.

-Y ¿Cómo le ara después?- pregunto dudosa, ahora la vista se le empezaba a nublar.

-Además de ser buena con las hiervas yo soy adivina- los presentes ya tenían la impresión de que era una anciana loca ahora estaban convencidos- si no me creen pues se los demostrare… Mantis, tú estas pensando en muchas mujeres, Mono no te bañas hace dos días, Grulla a ti te gusta alguien de tu escuela y no me obligues a decir quien y Tigresa tu estas sorprendida- los presentes estaban boquiabiertos, la anciana no se había equivocado en nada, esto los asusto un poco- ahora Víbora toma la bola de cristal- ella obedeces y, algún algo mareada, la toma- dime que es lo que vez- Víbora clavo su mirada en la esfera, no veía nada inusual.

-_No veo nada- _pensó ella pero algo empezó a brillar justo en medio del cristal, la luz se hacia aun mas grande hasta que no veía nada mas que luz.

Los demás veían preocupados a Víbora la cual observaba detenidamente la bola de cristal sin siquiera pestañar, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo y por su mirada parecía que no se encontrara con ellos, esto preocupo mucho a Grulla.

-¿Ella estará bien?- pregunto el peli negro a la anciana.

-Esta en un transe donde liberara sus recuerdos comprimidos, en pocas palabras, esta recordando algo que paso…- la confusión se hizo presente entre los jóvenes, ¿Cómo era posible aquello que escuchaban?, esos pensamientos se disiparon al escuchar unos sollozos provenientes de una pequeña peli verde que ahora se encontraba soltando unas lagrimas mientras seguía mirando esa esfera de vidrio solo que el brillo de sus ojos ya había vuelto, el primero en reaccionar ante esta acción fue Grulla, que se acerco preocupado a Víbora.

-¿Qué te pasa Víbora? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto afligido el joven de ojos amarrillos que secaba con sus manos las lagrimas de Víbora, verla así le dolía mas que cualquier otra cosa. Víbora lo miro, aun las lagrimas en los ojos, con mucho dolor y sin aviso alguno lo abraza fuertemente mientras sigue soltando gotas saladas que ahora caían sobre el hombro de Grulla.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto Mantis a la anciana.

-Ella es la que debe decir eso…- Víbora se separa, ya mas calmada, se separa de Grulla, él saca un pañuelo de su bolcillo y se lo ofrece y ella lo acepta para secar las lagrimas.

-No creo que este bien, solo mírenla, solo Dios sabe que es lo que le paso para que acabara así- dijo Grulla oponiéndose a que Víbora les contara lo que sea que haya visto.

-No Grulla, tengo que decírselos- dijo Víbora la cual lucia mas calmada.

-Pero…- fue interrumpido por ella.

-Solo así me sentiré mejor…

Grulla ya no dijo nada mas, si eso es lo que ella quería él no se opondría, Víbora dio largos suspiros para poder articular mejor su garganta con su lengua, cerro los ojos para poder recordar mejor lo que había visto o mas bien recordado, los abrió despacio pero no totalmente y con la cabeza agachada empezó a relatar lo que había pasado en su cabeza.

**Flashback Víbora.**

En una cama de hospital yacía una pequeña niña de cabellos verdes, de no más de cinco años, tenía puesta una bata blanca y se encontraba acostada en una cama, una venda cubría sus ojos en su totalidad, ella se movía como si se acabara de despertar.

-Hija que bueno que despertaste- dijo una mujer que se parecía mucho a ella.

-¿Mamá?- dijo la pequeña.

-Si, soy yo mi amor- dijo la mujer que acariciaba su pequeño rostro con sus dos manos.

-¿Ya estoy curada?- le pregunto la pequeña con voz esperanzada. La madre no respondió nada solo se limito a besar su cabeza, no quería ilusionar la con eso- ¿Mamá?

-Tenemos que esperar al doctor hija- justo en ese momento, por la puerta, entra un señor con una bata blanca, unos pantalones negros y corbata azul acompañado de un hombre, de unos cuarenta años, vestido con ropas de militar con varias estrellas en los hombros y pecho, su cabello era oscuro pero ya tenia varias canas en el y en su cabeza había un sombrero con una enorme estrella en el dando a entender que no era un simple soldado.

-¿Cómo amaneció la paciente?- pregunto el doctor amablemente a la pequeña.

-Quiero quitarme las vendas de la cara- respondió la niña, los adultos se miraron entre ellos unos momentos.

-¿No es muy pronto para eso doctor?- dijo la señora.

-La verdad es que a eso mismo vine señora- respondió el doctor haciendo que la señora soltara un suspiro de resignación, el hombre se acerco despacio a la niña la cual se veía muy ansiosa.

El hombre empezó a desenvolver las vendas que cubría los ojos de la niña, el tiempo parecía eterno haciendo que las vendas parecieran interminables, por fin el doctor término de desenrollar aquellas vendas revelando completamente el dulce rostro de la niña la cual, al no sentir las vendas, sonrió.

-Ahora, despacio, abre los ojos- indico el doctor. Ella abrió los ojos con cuidado, los tres adultos estaban nerviosos pero en sus ojos se veía un brillo de esperanza. La niña abrió sus ojos, su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cambiándola a una mueca de sufrimiento y desilusión.

-No veo nada…- dijo débilmente, apenas audible para los presentes- ¡Sigo sin ver nada!- exclamo ella para después echarse a llorar, la mujer se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza y también soltaba varias lagrimas de dolor.

-Ya mi hijita- decía la consoladora mujer que sufría mucho por verla así- todo saldrá bien, yo estoy contigo.

-Doctor…- dijo el hombre de ropas verdes que por fin dice algo- vamos a fuera- dijo secamente mientras salía por la puerta, el doctor traga grueso y lo sigue, ya a fuera, en el pasillo para ser mas exactos, el hombre lo voltea a ver con enojo- ¡Maldita sea doctor! Usted dijo que funcionaria esta vez- dijo molesto el hombre militar.

-Yo le dije que había una posibilidad no que era seguro, la operación era de un éxito del diez porciento- dijo el doctor que se defendía con argumentos bastantes convincentes pero a aquel hombre parecía no importarle.

-No sabe cuanto he pasado yo y mi familia para poder ayudarle a mi hija a que pueda ver, ¡Así que no me venga con idioteces y vuelva a intentarlo! ¡No me importa lo que cueste!- exclamo exasperado el padre de familia.

-¡Ya basta!- grito una mujer a sus espaldas- querido…- tomo un gran respiro- no quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo- el hombre quedo en shock por lo que había escuchado.

-Acaso ya perdiste la fé, es que no quieres que nuestra hija viva una vida normal, ¡Es que no la quieres lo suficiente…!- el hombre recibió, en contestación, una bofetada de parte de su mujer.

-¡Como te atreves a decir eso! ¡Yo amo a mi hija más que a mi propia vida! ¡Pero no puedo soportar verla de nuevo ilusionada para que al final sea siempre el mismo resultado!- exclamo ella apunto de echarse a llorar.

-Querida…- no lo dejo hablar.

-¿Has pensado en lo que siente ella? ¿Crees que podrá seguir soportando ese dolor? Después de cada operación ella tiene la esperanza de poder ver pero…- soltó una lagrimas- solo mira oscuridad, no puedo ver como ella se lastima por tus deseos egoístas… la vida nos la dio así y si ese es su deseo pues no podemos hacer nada- el hombre se quito el sombrero y se sentó en una de las sillas del pasillo.

-No tendrá una vida normal… ¿Lo sabes?- dijo el hombre ya cansado, le dolía ver a su familia sufrir, que a pesar de su carácter y su aspecto recio e imponente el tenían un gran corazón.

-No es exactamente así señor- dijo el doctor- ella puede tener una vida normal, estudiar, divertirse, salir con amigos e incluso casarse algún día, estar ciego no es una limitación señor Cobra (así le puse yo ya que no encontré su verdadero nombre y si es "maestro víbora" no me gusta para nada así que se lo cambio), pero en fin la decisión es de ustedes y si me disculpan me retiro- el doctor los deja solos a los dos, pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el hombre hablo.

-Esta bien…- le dijo a su mujer- si es lo que quieres pues que así sea- la mujer le toma de la mano y le deposita un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias…

Después de eso los dos padres se llevaron a su hija a su casa, ella se veía muy deprimida pero era comprensible su estado de animo ya que siempre había soñado con ver el mundo, ver como son los colores, las cosas, los rostros de sus padres… eso era algo con lo que soñaba… pero ahora eso solo le traía dolor ya que nunca podría ver en su vida. Pasaron los días, todo volvía a la normalidad en la vida de la pequeña niña, un día su madre decidió meterla a clases para personas especiales (ciegos, mudos, etc.) para que aprendiera a leer, escribir y todo lo que un niño debería aprender y saber, al principio la pequeña tuvo dificultades pero después de unos meses se acostumbro y dio buenos progresos, su madre decidió premiarla por su esfuerzo y la llevo al parque junto con sus otras hermanas. Al llegar al parque la niña, que a pesar de no poder ver, se sintió muy alegre como cualquier otro niño de su edad, su madre la sentó junto a ella en la sombra de un árbol sobre el suave césped.

-Mamá- dijo una de las hijas llamando la atención de la madre- ¿Podemos ir jugar con los demás niños?- dijo la hermana mayor apuntando hacia un grupo de niños que jugaban a las escondidas, la madre iba a decir que si pero luego pensó en la mas pequeña (la ciega es la menor) que tal vez se sentiría mal.

-Mejor quedémonos las cuatro juntas- dijo la señora, las otras dos bajaron la cabeza y un ligero suspiro de una de ellas no paso desapercibido para cierta niña con sentidos más desarrollados.

-A mi me gustaría que ellas jugaran con los otros niños- dijo la pequeña tratando de convencer a su madre.

-Pero…

-Por favor- volvió a insistir la pequeña.

-… Esta bien pueden irse pero tengan cuidado- las otras dos dieron un sonoro gracias a su madre y un fuerte abrazo a su hermana menor y le susurraron "te la debemos" y se fueron corriendo con los otros niños dejando sola a la madre y a la niña la cual al escuchar que sus hermanas se alejaban bajo la cabeza.

-_Como quisiera poder acompañarlas- _pensó ella muy deprimida por no poder ir a jugar.

-¿Estas bien hija?- pregunto su madre un poco preocupada por su hija.

-Si, estoy bien- trato de sonar convincente para convencer a su madre, ella se dio cuanta de que trataba de ocultar algo pero no quiso insistirle más.

-Hija…- la niña, por medio del sonido de la voz de su madre, voltea- se que es difícil pero estoy segura que podremos salir de esta situación… espero que entiendas por que no habrá mas… "intentos" por hacer que…- fue interrumpida por la pequeña niña.

-Lo se… mamá yo no estoy molesta solo es que…- la niña suelta unas pequeñas lagrimas que la madre seco- estaré bien, creo que solo es cuestión de adaptarme…- la madre la acaricia un sinfín de veces la cabeza, que a pesar de ser pequeña, entendía muy bien su situación y eso era lo que mas la lastimaba, saber que tu hija había aceptado aquel cruel destino, pero era en definitivo que jamás la dejaría sola. El sonido de una campanita de un carrito la saco de sus pensamientos, era el señor de los helados, los niños corrieron fugazmente hacia el como moscas al pastel (al niño que no le guste el helado es raro y escaso), la madre lo miro unos momentos y vio como sus otras hijas se abalanzaban sobre el carrito ambulante.

-Hija ¿quieres que te traiga un helado?

-…Si mamá…- dijo en voz baja.

-Animo hija, veras como un helado mejora tu animo- dijo la madre convencida de que la alegraría un poco- ¿De que sabor lo quieres?

-…De limón- dijo la niña después de pensarlo un momento. La madre se levanto de e intento levantar a su hija pero esta se negó- yo te esperare de aquí- la madre no le pareció muy buena la idea de su hija pero no quería discutir con ella en esos momentos.

-Esta bien hija, pero no te muevas de aquí y si pasa algo solo grita- dijo para después alejarse lentamente de ella.

La hija escucho como los pasos de su madre se iban haciendo cada vez mas débiles, ya cuando creyó que estaba a una distancia recomendable ella empezó a soltar poco a poco todo el dolor que sentía por sus ojos, las lagrimas que eran gotas se convirtieron en ríos abundantes de aquel liquido salado, le dolía mucho, sentía una enorme tristeza ya que deseaba mas que nada poder ver la luz del día, los colores y todas la cosas maravillosas que le habían contado… pero ahora y siempre solo vería oscuridad, un vacio eterno donde no hay nada. Ella seguiría llorando si no fuera por que sintió que algo había tocado su pie, creyó por un momento que era su madre e inmediato se seco las lágrimas de su rostro, pero al no escuchar a su madre se pregunto que había sido eso.

-¡Hey me pasas mi balón!- oyó la voz de un niño no muy lejos, la niña no se molesto en ni en contestar, esperaba que el niña simplemente recogiera su balón y se fuera, después de todo lo único que quería era estar sola. Después de unos segundos escucho unos pasos acercándose a ella, cada vez mas fuertes comprendió que no era su madre y se asusto un poco- ¿No me escuchaste?, te pedí que me pasaras el balón- ella no respondió de nuevo- ¿Oye estas sorda?- ella sintió una punzada en el corazón- ¿O muda?- la niña no aguantaba mas, quería llorar pero no quería hacerlo frente a un desconocido- ¿O las dos cosas? Digo al menos se educada y responde de alguna manera o te comió la lengua el gato…

-¡ESTOY SIEGA, QUE NO VEZ!- grito la pequeña peli verde que había estallado en llanto.

-Si veo… pero no adivino…- contesto calmadamente el niño.

-Pues ya lo sabes, ahora vete- exigió la niña.

-¿Sabes que el parque es publico no?- ella asintió con la cabeza- entonces no me puedes obligar a irme- dijo el niño que había tomado asiento junto a ella lacual al sentirlo se alejo un poco de él- ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto inocentemente el niño asiendo enojar un poco a la niña por la pregunta.

-¿Por qué crees tú?- dijo descortésmente.

-Mmm… ¿Te caíste y te raspaste la rodilla?

-No, o acaso vez que tenga polvo en mi ropa- dijo aun molesta.

-¿Se te cayo tu helado? Eso a mi me pone triste.

-No, sino dime tu donde vez tirado dicho helado- dijo la niña algo cansada por aquella situación.

-Tienes razón… te ataco un súper villano y te robo algo- dijo animadamente el infante.

-¡No!- exclamo ya arte de tantas tonterías.

-¿Entonces dime porque lloras? Después de todo no soy adivino- la niña respiro profundo, si quería deshacerse de aquel molesto niño tenia que contestarle.

-Porque soy siega- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- dijo el niño que no había escuchado nada de lo que le dijo.

-Soy siega- dijo un poco más fuerte.

-¿Qué eres que?- dijo el niño que no había vuelto a escuchar bien.

-¡Soy siega!- grito la niña sobresaltando al pequeño que casi se cae de espaldas, la niña rápidamente oculta su rostro en sus manos tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

-… ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto inocentemente el niño asiendo que la niña se extrañara por esa pregunta.

-¿No sabes lo que es ser ciego?- pregunto un poco incrédula.

-Lo ignora por completo- respondió sinceramente.

-Ser ciego es no poder ver absolutamente nada.

-¿Cómo cuando cierras los ojos?

-Mas o menos.

-Una vez me cayo salsa extra picante en los ojos, dure varios horas sin poder abrirlos, me caí varias veces buscando algo de agua para lavarlos- la niña no pudo ocultar una leve risa por la anécdota del niño.

-Es por eso que estabas llorando- mas que pregunta era afirmación, ella asintió tristemente- ¿Y que tiene de malo?- ella arque una ceja por la pregunta, la cual le resulto muy tonta.

-Que tiene de malo… ¿Preguntas que tiene de malo?, pues te diré que los ciegos no pueden ver nada, se pierden todas esas cosas maravillosas que pueden ver los demás, solo se puede ver una infinita oscuridad, he vivido en ella desde que naci,anhelando un día poder ver- volvió a llorar un poco- eso tiene de malo- la niña no escucho respuesta solo el sonido de unos pasos alejándose lo que hizo que pensara que el niño se fue pero luego escucho unos pasos acelerados y muy pesados.

-Que no puedas ver no significa que no te la puedas pasar bien- dijo el niño que ponía en el suelo una radio algo grande.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto algo dudosa.

-Ya veras… o más bien oirás- dijo el niño que rio nerviosamente.

El niño encendió la radio y el sonido de la música se hizo presente a los oídos de la niña, escucho que el niño empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, daba pequeños saltos y varios giros, la niña no sabía lo que pasaba y le intrigaba lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Bailando- contesto el niño como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Ya te dije que no puedo ver así que deja de bailar que de todas solo escucho tus pasos y esa música- dijo enfadada pensando que se burlaba de ella.

-El baile no es algo que se ve o se oye, es algo que se siente con tu cuerpo, dejándote llevar por la sensación, es el algo del arte corporal- la niña se quedo cayada por lo que acababa de oír, tenia los ojos abiertos y ahora solo se concentraba en el sonido de la música- ¿Quieres intentarlo? – ella reacciono.

-No… puedo…- dijo tímidamente.

-¿Por qué eres ciega o por que no quieres?- dijo el niño que había dejado de bailar, la niña bajo su cabeza pero una mano se poso en la suya y la jalo con delicadeza- vamos se que tu puedes.

-Yo no se bailar- dijo tratando de dar una excusa para que desistiera pero el niño era bastante persistente.

-Solo déjate llevar- el niño puso a la niña aun lado de el, se dirigió a la radio y cambio de música a una mas tranquila (para danza)- respira profundo- ella siguió la indicación- cierra los ojos y escucha la música con cuidado y mas que escucharla siéntela- la niña hizo lo que el niño le había dicho.

Alrededor de ella solo había oscuridad, solo el sonido de la música resonaba en esos momentos, nada mas existía en ese instante, soltó un suspiro, estiro una pierna y curvo la otra y dio una pequeño salto, al tocar el suelo da un pequeño giro sobre si misma y sin darse cuenta empezó a bailar libremente, dando giros, pequeños saltos, movimientos sutiles con los brazos y manos. En ese omento ella sintió que volaba, sentía el aire golpear suavemente su rostro levantando su cabello un poco por el suave contacto, dio un brinco mas grande que los anteriores y cayo con solo un pie en el suelo y la otra pierna alzada, el niño tenia los ojos abiertos y una alegre y enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y decías que no sabias bailar- dijo el niño bastante impresionado.

-No creo que haya sido la gran cosa, solo di unas vueltas- dijo la niña que creía que solo lo decía para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Bromeas ¿verdad?- dijo en niño- ¡Lo que tu hiciste fue bárbaro!- dijo dando unos brinquitos, la niña al escuchar la sincera respuesta se sonrojo un poco, ya que sentía muy agradable aquel elogio.

-¿De versas lo crees?

-Mmm… no lo creo- la niña baja la cabeza- estoy cien porciento seguro- dijo en ese tono animado, ella sonríe- me gustaría hacer lo que tu hiciste.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?- pregunto dudosa por lo que acababa de decir.

-…Yo soy gordo, por lo tanto no puedo hacer muchas de las cosas que hacen los demás niños, pero sigo intentándolo, estoy seguro que algún día lo lograre así que jamás me daré por vencido y tu deberías hacer lo mismo- la niña estaba callada por las palabras de aquel niño, tenia razón, rendirse no era su opción, si ella quería ver tenia que esforzarse y luchar por ello.

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias- dijo la niña que le sonreía al niño el cual también le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno… lo siento pero me tengo que ir- dijo el niño con ese tono alegre.

-¿En serio?- dijo la niña un poco desanimada por este hecho- este bien- dijo al final con una sonrisa.

-Descuida, nos veremos otro día después de todo siempre vengo a este parque- dijo el niño aun con esa sonrisa

-… La verdad es que lo dudo mucho… mis papás y yo nos mudaremos esta tarde- la niña se puso triste al recordar que se iría a vivir a otro lado-Entonces esto es un adiós- dijo desanimada y bastante triste, si es que se podía mas, por que tal vez no volvería a ver a su nuevo amigo.

-…Un adiós es muy triste…-dijo el niño algo serio- es mejor un hasta luego, ya que no se como ni cuándo pero te prometo que un día volverle a bailar contigo así que mas vale que te prepares ¡Por que sentirás el trueno!- dijo cómicamente con una mano alzada en el aire, ella sonríe por la palabras del niño y le da un abrazo, que toma desprevenido al niño pero luego corresponde, ella sintió lo grande y suave que era, tenia un olor a tierra y galletas, se separaron y miraron por unos segundos (mas bien el la miraba a ella por… ya saben), se separan y el niño se empieza a alejar corriendo, la niña oye tristemente como aquel niño se alejaba mas y mas pero recordó algo…

-¡Oye!- grito la niña-¡No me dijiste tu nombre!- el niño escucho sus gritos y se detuvo.

-¡Mi nombre es Po!- contesto el niño.- ¡¿Y el tuyo?!

-¡Víbora!

Después de eso el niño se fue dejando sola a Víbora, ella seguía pensando en esas palabras que le había dado, tenia que luchar, esforzarse y mas que nada no tener miedo… si quería ver tendría que llorar sangre (es una forma de hablar no se asusten) y si no lo logra pues al menos lo intento. Tan metida en su cabeza no se dio cuenta cuando su mamá se sentó a su lado.

-Hola hija, perdón por la tardanza (vaya que te tardaste) es que había muchos niños- Víbora no le respondió, esto le preocupa un poco a su mamá- ¿Estas bien?- la toca en el hombro y se sobresalta por la sorpresa.

-Mamá ¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunto incrédula por no sentirla venir.

-Hace un minuto hija, ¿Qué tienes?- la niña se quedo callada, sabia lo que tenia que decir pero no era fácil.

-Mamá… yo…- decía un poco insegura pero recordó el animo que le dio Po- quiero volver a intentarlo- dijo decidida- quiero que me vuelvan a operar los ojos- la medre quedo hecha piedra, no por lo que escucho sino mas bien de quien lo escucho, su hija, su pequeña y tímida hija había dicho eso.

-Pero hija…- iba a tratar de convencerla pero vio la determinación en el rostro de su hija.

-Por favor… aun que sea una ultima vez- dijo la peli verde, la madre no pudo decir nada mas, si su hija quería intentarlo una ultima vez no se opondría.

-Esta bien…- dijo la madre aceptando la petición de su hija- oye ¿Tu sabes quien dejo esa radio?- dijo refiriéndose a la radio que había dejado el niño.

-Es de un amigo, ¿Me la puedo llevar?- la madre creyó en sus palabras, después de todo ella nunca mentía.

Sin nada mas que hacer la familia se fue del parque, pasaron unos minutos hasta que se detuvieron justo en frente de su casa, ya adentro se encontraron con Cobra, la madre no perdió tiempo y le dijo lo que su hija menor quería, el la miro por unos instantes y vio esa determinación que el tenia cuando se proponía algo, sonrió para si mismo, que a pesar de que tal vez no obtendrían resultados, al menos tendría la fuerza para seguir adelante. La cirugía seria dentro de dos meses, en ese lapso Víbora le había mostrado a los miembros de su familia su talento nato para el baile y era de esperarse que todos se sorprendieran, tanto que la metieron clases de baile en lecciones privadas con otras personas (lo que es ser rico y poderoso) las cuales dejo con los ojos cuadrados por la manera libre en que se movía que, a pesar de ser de cinco años, era sorprendente. El tiempo paso rápido y los dos meses llegaron a su fin, el día de la operación toda la familia se encontraba muy nerviosa, todos menos Víbora que estaba con la frente en alto lista para lo que viniera. Pasaron unos interminables horas donde sus padres solo estaban sentados esperando las noticias de los médicos, un enfermero se les acerco y les dijo que la operación había terminado y que podían ir a verla, los padres no perdieron tiempo y se dirigieron a la cama donde estaba su hija y allí estaba recostada durmiendo pacíficamente con una sonrisa, ellos solo sonrieron por la escena que veían, parecía que estuviera en paz.

A la mañana siguiente los padres estaban con su ya despierta hija, esperaban al doctor para que diera el permiso de quitarse las vendas de la cabeza y como si de magia se tratara apareció el doctor.

-Buenos días- dijo cortésmente, los padres devolvieron el saludo- muy bien niña, ya te la puedes quitar.

La niña comenzó retirase las vendas, ya cundo acabo abrió lentamente los ojos pero… no veía nada, los presentes esperaban una respuesta de la niña la cual solo soltó un suspiro.

-Sigo sin ver nada- dijo con voz neutral, los presentes solo bajaron la cabeza en señal de decepción, pero ella seguía neutra como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Estas bien hija?- pregunto el padre.

-Si- contesto Víbora- vamos a casa- dijo la niña.

En la salida del hospital se despidieron del doctor y se dirigieron hacia su auto, condujeron en silencio hasta su casa, ninguna tenia nada que decirle al otro pero la tranquilidad de su hija los intrigaba. Una vez en su casa los tres entraron y fueron recibidos por las otras dos hijas, las cuales notaron por la cara de sus padres que seguía igual, de inmediato la abrazaron y la llevaron a su habitación donde pasaron unas horas con ella, es lo que hacían después de cada operación solo que esta vez bailaron con la música, los padres vieron el comportamiento positivo de su hija y se tranquilizaron un poco. La noche llego pronto y después de la cena todos se fueron a dormir, menos cierto individuo y para ser mas exactos era Víbora que no podía conciliar el sueño, sin poder dormir se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia un buro que, a pesar de no ver, encontró con facilidad, estiro su mano y toco un objeto electrónico que era nada mas ni nada menos que la radio que había olvidado Po aquel día… sintió como unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, trato de secarlas pero por mas lagrimas detenidas mas salían hasta que no aguanto mas y lloro por un rato y hubiera seguido pero recordó las palabras de Po, esas palabras le dieron consuelo y bienestar, respiro profundo y se tranquilizo un poco, camino hacia su ventana y sintió el frio viento nocturno golpear su rostro miró hacia arriba, sabia que ahí estaba el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas, era de esperarse que deseara que alguna estrella fugaz pasara e inconscientemente le pidió que le regalara la vista, fue irónico que en ese instante pasara una estrella fugaz y, aunque ella no la viera, sintió como paso por aquel amplio cielo oscuro esa luz que dejaba ese hermoso brillo que dejaba o al menos eso es lo que le habían contado. Paso un rato en la ventana hasta que el sueño le estaba ganando, con pasos pesados se dirigió hacia su suave cama, se acostó y se cubrió con las sabanas y cerro los ojos, Morfeo no tardo mucho en llevársela al mundo de los sueños, en el sueño Víbora no soñó con oscuridad como siempre, esta vez soñó que estaba en una gran pradera verde, con arboles, un rio, animales y demás, era la primera vez que veía algo tan hermoso, sonrió para si misma, sabia que era un sueño pero deseaba que algún día se hiciese realidad, solo se limito acostarse en el suave césped y miro el limpio cielo azul, cerro los ojos y todo se volvió oscuro, para variar, intento abrirlos pero fue el mismo resultado, oscuridad, esa oscuridad que la a acompañado toda su vida, se había acostumbrado a ella era por necesidad no por que quería, solo quería despertar un día y poder ve como todos los demás…

La noche paso rápido, la noche iba desapareciendo lentamente y cambiada por la luz del sol que le decía adiós a las estrellas, las aves comenzaron a cantar y volaban por los cielos azules, la gente empezó a movilizarse, Víbora se encontraba en su cuarto dormida pero la ventana se encontraba abierta ya que se le olvido cerrarla anoche lo que permitió el paso de una ráfaga de viento que sacudió los cabellas de Víbora, que al sentir el contacto, espeso a mover manos y pies, tenia los ojos cerrados por el sueño que tenia (ese sueño o flojera que tenemos al levantarnos) se puso de pie y fue hacia la ventana para cerrarla, después se dirige al baño y se lava la cara, tomo una toalla y se seco la cara, abrió lentamente los ojos esperaba ver oscuridad como siempre lo hacia pero… lo que vio solo fue un imagen borrosa de una cara (hasta los ciegos saben que es un rostro), poco a poco empezó a ver una imagen mas clara y era un pequeño rostro de una niña de cabello color verde y hermosos ojos azules, quedo muda por la imagen, levanto la mano y se toco la cara y aquella niña hizo lo mismo, era claro, esa niña era ella, se tallo fuertemente los ojos para comprobar si seguía soñando pero no, la imagen seguía ahí, salió rápido del baño y miro toda la habitación, su cama, muebles, tocador y todo lo que tenia lo miraba perfectamente, sin perder tiempo fue hacia la ventana, la abrió de golpe y miro hacia arriba, las lagrimas empezaron a amontonarse en sus ojos, lo que sus ojos miraban era el cielo azul, claro y limpio acompañado de sol y de unas aves que pasaban volando, no podía decir nada, sentía un gran nudo en su garganta que le impedía decir algo, una idea cruzo por su mente en ese instante, se dio la vuelta y se encamino a la radio, la encendió y espero que la canción fuera la que había escuchado en el parque junto con Po y para su suerte así fue, sin perder tiempo empezó a bailar, quería expresar lo que sentía y así lo hizo, sentía como su corazón latía con mas fuerza con cada movimiento, la alegría era tanta que sentía como se desbordaba, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por ese hermoso sentimiento. La música sonó muy fuerte y como la casa estaba en silencio fue fácil que todos los miembros de su familia escucharan con claridad aquel sonido, todos salieron, de sus respectivas habitacionese intercambiaron miradas.

-Parece que alguien ya esta despierta- dijo la hermana mayor.

-Pero es sábado, ella no se levanta tan temprano…- dijo la madre.

-Iremos a verla- dijo la de en medio.

-Esta bien, yo iré asiendo el desayuno, querido ¿Me acompañas?- el asintió y los dos adultos se dirigieron a la cocina, las dos hermanas se dirigieron a la habitación de su hermana, al llegar a la puerta la abrieron y vieron a su hermana bailando, bastante bien por cierto, con los ojos cerrados.

-Tan temprano y ya estas tan energética- dijo la hermana mayor.

Víbora se detuvo, abrió los ojos y volteo hacia donde su hermana se encontraba, esto extraño a las otras dos, ella les sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, camino hacia ellas y se paro enfrente de ambas hermanas.

-Buenos días hermanas- dijo ella ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras les tocaba, con las dos manos, sus rostros, esto dejo muy sorprendidas a las hermanas mayores- en serio si que son lindas las dos- ellas empezaron a lagrimear un poco- que feliz soy- dijo para verlas a los ojos, ellas miraron los iluminados ojos de su hermana, se movían constantemente y tenían un gran brillo azul.

-Vi-víbora…- dijo una de ellas con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Tu?...- dijo la otra, Víboraa sitio con la cabeza, las dos empezaron a soltar mas lagrimas.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, los padres escucharon el grito desde la cocina y salieron disparados como balas a la habitación de su hija menor por la preocupación de que le haya pasado algo, al llegar entraron por la puerta chocando entre ellos y lo que vieron fue que las tres hermanas estaban de rodillas en el suelo muy abrazadas, las tres los miraron con cara de ¿Qué les pasa?

-¿Por qué gritaron?- dijo la madre mas tranquila ya que vio que estaban bien. Las tres se pararon al mismo tiempo, dejaron un poco de espacio para que su pequeña hermana se moviera, ella se encamino hacia su madre y se detuvo enfrente de ella y la abraza con mucha fuerza.

-Es bueno verte por fin- dijo Víbora, la madre al escuchar estas palabras se aleja de ella con las manos en la boca.

-Hija… tu… debe de ser un sueño…- la madre no encontraba las palabras, la pequeña peli verde se le acerco, tomo la mano de su madre y se la pone en su mejilla.

-No es un sueño- respondió ella- puedo verte- la madre comenzó a llorar a mares y con mucho cariño abraza la cabeza de su hija y la aprieta contra su cuerpo como si se le fuese a escapar algo muy preciado.

Cobra, que estaba en la puerta, no había dicho nada y era de esperarse una reacción así, el no lo podía creer, simplemente le parecía imposible, su hija, su pequeña hija podía ver. Víbora miro a su padre que se encontraba inmóvil, se separo del abrazo de su madre y se encamino hacia el.

-Buenos días padre…- dijo respetuosamente, de pronto unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y la aprisionaron, era su padre que la había abrazado sin previo aviso.

-Hija… yo… no sabes lo mucho que deseaba este día- dijo el al borde de las lagrimas.

-Y yo también papá- dijo ella que correspondía al abrazo.

Las otras integrantes de la familia, conmovidas por la escena se lanzaron a ellos en un gran abrazo grupal, la alegría y el llanto se hizo presente en esa habitación, era de verdad un milagro, después de esos dolorosos años por fin el deseo de una familia se hacia realidad.

Pasaron las semanas como relámpago, los días eran llenos de felicidad y no era para menos, Víbora fue a una escuelita normal, veía cosas con las cuales solo soñaba hizo amigos y jugaba con ellos, era feliz, aunque deseaba volver a ver a ese niño del parque, la promesa que se hicieron ese día la motivaba a esforzarse mas en el baile, sabia que un día lo volvería a ver y quería que bailara con toda una profesional, paso el tiempo y los recuerdo de ella con Po se fueron borrando de su mente hasta que un día lo olvido por completo, en dos años todo recuerdo de él desaparecieron como el humo dejando solo en un oscuro rincón ese día en el parque, hasta el día de hoy…

**Fin del flashback Víbora.**

Los presentes estaban mudos por la historia de su amiga incluso Tigresa, que creía saber todo de su amiga, se sorprendió bastante por algo tan sorprendente, Víbora, en cambio, no dejaba de llorar a ver olvidado aquel día le dolía demasiado por que al olvidar ese día olvido a ese niño que le había extendido la mano y animado con palabras dulces que venían del corazón, se sentía como un ser despreciable e inhumano.

-¿Cómo pude olvidarme de él?- dijo entrecortadamente debido al llanto.

-No fue tu culpa- dijo Grulla tratando de consolarla.

-No Grulla, si es mi culpa, yo lo olvide y ahora el es así conmigo por cometer ese gran error- dijo tristemente, Grulla hizo que lo mirase a los ojos.

-De seguro el también se olvido de ti- dijo calmadamente- así que deja de acerté sufrir a ti misma, después de todo, aunque yo no se como te sientas en este momento, eso ya paso.

-¿Quieres comprobar eso?- dijo la anciana.

-¿Perdón?- dijo el dudoso.

-Que si quieres comprobar lo que dijiste- dijo la señora mayor que le daba una tasa con el mismo té que le había dado a Víbora, el lo miro dudoso pero al final le dio un trago, la señora tomo su bola de cristal y se lo dio a Grulla, el hizo lo mismo que Víbora y se le quedo mirando, pasaron los minutos y no veía nada.

-No funciona- dijo el peli negro.

-Debes esperar- inquirió ella.

Grulla volvió a fijar mas la mirada en el objeto de cristal, de pronto vio una pequeña luz la cual se hacia mas grande por cada segundo, Grulla sintió como fue absorbido por aquella luz, ya no sintió su cuerpo, parcia que flotara en el aire.

Los otros cuatro miraban a su amigo algo preocupados sobe todo Víbora, la cual deseaba que no le pasara nada perecido a lo que ella paso, de pronto Grulla empezó a mover el cuerpo, sudaba de la frente y parecía bastante triste y estaba demasiado pálido, la mirada que tenia reflejaba dolor y mucho sufrimiento, lo que haya visto lo dejo como muerto.

-No… puede… ser…- dijo el muchacho de ojos amarillos.

-¿Qué paso Grulla?- pregunto Mono, Grulla lo volteo a ver, luego miro al suelo con los ojos cerrado y comenzó a relatar lo que vio o mas bien lo que le paso.

**Flashback Grulla.**

En la ciudad del Valle de la Paz, en los barrios mas pobres, había una casa en el fondo de una calle en malas condiciones, era rustica hecha de cartón y laminas para reforzarla, ahí había una familia, un hombre algo alto de cabellos y ojos oscuros, una mujer, de cabellos largo y negro pero los ojos color amarrillo profundo y un niño con las características físicas del padre pero los ojos de la madre, estaban los tres sentados en una mesa muy vieja y desgastada, se encontraban comiendo un simple caldo de unas cuantas verduras y agua. Al terminar de comer el hombre se levanta y se dirige al refrigerador, que también era igual que la mesa, y vio que no había nada.

-Otra vez vacio- mascullo él.

-Es porque no has encontrado trabajo- le replico la mujer. El hombre la voltea a ver, no muy contento, y le dice.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Si no encuentro empleo en ningún lado.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa?

La discusión se prolongo por un buen rato, el niño, que presenciaba todo lo que pasaba, empezó a soltar unas lagrimas, los padre vieron esto y dejaron de discutir y prestaron mas atención al niño.

-¿Por qué lloras hijo?- dijo el padre.

-¿No es obvio? Es por que estamos discutiendo- dijo la madre, el niño niega con la cabeza confundiéndola con esta acción le pregunta- ¿No? ¿Entonces que es?- el niño no responde- vamos hijo… dilo- lo animo la madre que le daba un pequeño abrazo, el niño la mira a ella y luego al padre, los dos le estaban sonriendo.

-…Tengo hambre…- dijo con un poco de vergüenza mesclado con tristeza, a los dos padres se les borro la sonrisa que tenían, sentían impotencia, ver como su hijo pasaba hambre era algo que no les gustaba para nada, eso le partía el corazón y mas al padre que sentía que no hacia un buen trabajo como hombre de la casa.

-Descuida hijo, todo se va arreglar ya lo veras- dijo el padre que lo abrazaba con cariño junto con su madre, después de eso el niño se va a jugar con los pocos juguetes que tenia, la madre comienza a lavar los platos, el padre se sentó en una silla y pone sus manos en la cabeza, estaba desesperado. La mujer lo ve y se le acerca y lo abraza por la espalda.

-No te martirices querido.

-No pudo evitarlo- dijo muy triste- ustedes no se merecen esta vida, debería poder darle todo lo que quisieran pero solo les doy… nada- el hombre se dejo caer la cabeza en la mesa, la mujer solo lo mira por unos segundos, lo amaba mucho a pesar de su situación económica.

-ya se te ocurrirá algo, siempre nos sacas adelante- dijo ella tratando de animarlo.

-…Eh estado pensando- espero unos segundos para continuar- en irme a trabajar a Estados Unidos- la mujer se sobresalta y deja de abrazarlo, se aleja de el con las manos en el corazón y con las lagrimas apunto de escapársele de los ojos.

-¿Nos quieres abandonar?- dijo ella soltando unas lagrimas.

-CLARO QUE NO- dijo asustado- los amo mas que a mi vida… pero no obstante aqui no seré de ayuda para ustedes- dijo decaído- un amigo me llevara como inmigrante en un avión de carga, haya podre encontrar un empleo y mandárselo a ustedes.

-Pero querido…- no pudo seguir hablando.

-¡Es la única manera! No puedo seguir viendo como mi familia pasa hambre y mi hijo no reciba una buena educación, no quiero que termine como yo- soltó unas lagrimas, la mujer se le acerca y lo abraza.

-Esta bien… ¿Pero volverás?- el se separa de ella y la mira a los ojos.

-Claro que volveré, no se cuando pero te prometo que un día volveremos a vernos…- le da un tierno beso en los labios- me iré esta noche.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Entre más pronto será mejor, por el bien de nuestro hijo…- la mujer soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué le dirás a nuestro hijo?- el hombre se quedo callado, había pensado en eso antes pero seguía siendo muy difícil.

-No me despediré de el…- ella estaba apunto de protestar pero el siguió- no podía soportar verlo triste, es mejor que me vaya sin decir nada, y mas adelante te encargo que le digas las razones de mi ida- ella no se encontraba de acuerdo con esa propuesta pero era lo mejor.

Sin nada mas que decir los dos se separaron, el día paso rápido y dio paso a la noche, el niño se encontraba dormido, los dos padres se encontraban en la puerta de su casa, el hombre tenia una mochila y un abrigo, después de todo hacia frio por estar en pleno invierno, se despidió de su esposa y se fue en medio de la noche. A la mañana siguiente el niño se levanta y se dirige a la cocina donde su madre estaba sentada en la silla, parecía que había estado llorando un largo tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- pregunto el niño inocentemente, ella se sorprende ya que estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hijo.

-Nada mi amor- dijo secándose las lagrimas, el niño mira a su alrededor y no ve al no ver a su padre dice.

-¿Dónde esta papá?- la madre estuvo unos minutos callada, se levanta de la silla y se dirige hacia su hijo, se pone a su altura y le responde.

-Tu padre… tuvo que irse…- el niño abre los ojos como platos.

-Irse ¿P-pero porque?- dijo al borde del llanto.

-Es que el…- la madre no encontraba las palabras correctas.

-¿Ya no nos quiere?- la madre reacciona ante esto y le dice rápidamente.

-¡Tu padre nos ama mas que nada en este mundo hijo!- dijo la madre un poco alterada pero se calmo- se fue para darnos una mejor vida, pero descuida… el volverá- el niño suelta unas lagrimas y baja la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo?...

- Un día hijo… un día…- madre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo, sentían el mismo dolor pero sentían el consuelo de que un día estarían juntos.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en se convirtieron en meses, no tenían noticias de aquel hombre, solo el dinero era lo único que llegaba, hasta que un día ya no llego, pasaron dos meses mas sin recibir nada, la situación empeoro, la madre tuvo que buscar un trabajo como sirvienta en una casa, la paga no era mucha pero era eso o nada, el niño, por iniciativa propia, decidió empezar a trabajar, vendiendo chicles, limpiando vidrios y barriendo banquetas. Un día vio como unos niños iban a la escuela, se preguntaba si algún día el podría asistir a una… pero en la situación en la que se encontraba le era imposible, al llegar a casa no encontró a su madre pero si una nota donde le decía que no llegaría en toda la noche y que no había nada para comer, sin nada mas que hacer se fue a dormir sin nada en el estomago después de todo no comió nada en la tarde por que no vendió nada.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto, con mucha hambre, y se fue a la cocina, su madre aun no había llegado, pensó que era mejor ir a vender temprano periódicos en la calle, se salió de su casa y fue con el señor que le daba los periódicos y se fue a venderlos en una esquina de una escuela, vio como muchos niños iban y venían, paso un rato y todos entraron a sus respectivas clases, el se quedo sentado en la banqueta, pensaba en muchas cosas entre ellas en sus padres, escucho el timbre del recreo de los niños, todos salieron corriendo de sus aulas hacia la tienda de la escuela y otros se fueron a comer lo que ya tenían en su lonchera, al verlos comer el estomago le gruño, unos chicos se situaron cerca de el y empezaron a sacer sus emparedados, al pobre se le hizo agua la boca al verlos comer, uno de ellos se dio cuenta de eso y les dijo algo a los demás.

-¡Hey niño!- grito uno de ellos que tenia mas o menos ocho años- ¡Ven!- el niño se les acerco a paso lento.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto uno de ellos, el asintió con la cabeza, el partió un pedazo de su emparedado y se lo extendió- tómalo- dijo con una sonrisa, el niño sonrió ampliamente y extendió la mano.

-Gracias- dijo apunto de tomar el trozo pero antes de alcanzarlo el niño lo dejo caer al suelo y lo pisoteo.

-Que tonto- se burlo para luego reírse junto con sus amigos, el niño de ojos amarrillos se sintió un poco mal y miro el pedazo de comida aplastado en el suelo, los otros niños lo miraron como se le quedaba viendo al sándwich del suelo y se rieron aun mas.

-¿Por qué no te lo comes?- dijo uno de los niños que se burlaba de el- eres tan pobre que ni para tomar agua tienes "patas de alambre"- se burlo otro- por que no vas a la basura tal vez ahí encuentres algo de comer- dijo el que había tirado el sándwich al principio, el niño solo agacho la cabeza- o algo decente para vestir- dijo uno de ellos- si, mira eso trapos- se rio uno- hasta tiene parches y agujeros en los zapatos- con cada burla el niño quería llorar, apretaba con fuerza las manos, en medio de todas esas burlas la campana sonó, los chicos que se mofaban de el se fueron a su aulas aun riéndose del pobre. Otra vez quedo solo, ya cuando no vio a nadie se sentó en la acera y empezó a llorar, se sentía muy triste, tenia hambre y frio, quería que alguien lo salvara, que un ángel llegara del cielo, como le decía su madre, y lo ayudara… pero solo eran sueños, a demás no se creía digno de que un ángel lo ayudara, creía que si un ángel lo viera se reiría de el por ser pobre, volvió a llorar, se cubría la cara con sus piernas y se abrazaba con fuerza. De pronto una mano se poso sobre su hombro haciendo que el volteara lentamente para ver de quien se trataba, se sorprendió ver a un regordete niño de cabellos negros y ojos verde jade, estaba abrigado y tenia en su cabeza un gran gorro morado, aquel niño tenia una enorme sonrisa y en una de sus manos una bolsa de plástico.

-Hola- dijo aquel niño con una sonrisa, el no le respondió- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?- el peli negro creyó que se estaba burlando de el y frunció el seño.

-¡Vete!- le grito enojado- ¡Vete de aquí gordinflón o que ser gordo no te deja moverte!- dijo ofendiendo al otro niño, el creía que le respondería con otro insulto pero en vez de hablar comenzó a llorar, los ojos parecían dos cataratas y de la nariz le empezó a moquear en abundancia, el peli negro se mostro indiferente pero luego se empezó a sentir mal por el niño, no quería hacerlo llorar, por mas mal que alguien le hiciera el no era rencoroso- oye… lo siento no quise hacerte sentir mal- dijo sinceramente, el otro niño dejo de llorar y con los ojos aun rojos le sonrió.

-Gracias- dijo muy feliz.

Los dos pasaron un rato en silencio, el niño no lo dejaba de ver con esos verdes y brillantes ojos, el otro no entendía por que lo miraba tanto, ¿Es que no se iba a ir?, a demás le incomodaba que lo mirara de esa manera tan… extraña.

-¿No deberías ir a la escuela o algo?- pregunto el peli negro, el solo negó con la cabeza.

-No voy a la escuela aun- dijo sin dejar de sonreírle- ¿Por qué estabas en la banqueta? Esta muy sucia.

-No me importa- se sentó en ella, esperaba que aquel gordo niño se fuera pero solo se sentó junto con el.

-¿Vendes esos periódicos?- el peli negro mira el bulto de periódicos que están a su lado y luego lo mira a él.

-Si- creyó que se burlaría de el por vender cosas en la calle.

-¡Eso es bárbaro!- dijo animadamente, el otro niño estaba muy confundido.

-¿Bárbaro? ¿Y porque?

-Por que es divertido poder salir, hacer cosas, pasar aventuras por ahí y cosas como esas, me gustaría que mi papá me dejara salir un poco mas- el otro niño al escuchar esa palabra bajo la cabeza y empezó a llorar, él se da cuenta de esto y se preocupa- ¿Dije algo malo?- el otro lo mira por unos segundo y, un poco dudoso, le dice.

-Mi padre se fue hace mucho- dijo tristemente, el regordete niño lo mira por unos segundos y le dice.

-Yo no tengo mamá…- el niño de ojos amarrillos lo mira anonado, no se imaginaba si su madre no estuviera, si sentía horrible no tener padre era peor no tener madre.

-…Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, la verdad es que si me gustaría tenerla…- tomo una pequeña pausa- pero tengo a mi padre que me quiere y cuida mucho, es tanto padre y madre para mi, estoy feliz de tenerlo, es por eso que le ayudo en todo lo que puedo, para hacerlo sentir orgulloso y feliz- dijo sonriente el "pequeño" niño dejando impresionado al otro, era verdad, el todavía tenia a su madre, eso lo hizo sonreír.

-Tienes razón- dijo mas feliz pero recordó su estado económico- pero no creo que pueda- dijo desanimado.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- tardo en contestar, no era fácil para el hablar de ese tema después de todo no era algo por lo cual estar muy orgulloso.

-Soy pobre…- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo incrédulo, el otro lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Cómo que es todo?- dijo algo dudoso- ser pobre te limita muchas cosas, estudiar, comer, tener cosas- y asífue dando una lista de lo que no podía hacer.

-…¿Ser pobre te impide ser feliz?- el peli negro se le queda mirando- yo, por ser gordo, me impide hacer muchas cosas, no puedo correr mucho sin cansarme, me maltratan mucho los demás niños tanto física como verbalmente, es por eso que no tengo amigos… pero eso no impide ser feliz y soñar, ya que si me esfuerzo lo suficiente se que puedo lograr cualquier cosa, por que yo tengo confianza-estas palabras llegaron a lo mas profundo del corazón del pequeño niño de ojos amarrillos, el tenia razón, ser pobre no le quitaba la felicidad, tenia a su madre que lo apoyaba en todo lo que podía, aun que la falta de confianza lo entristecía bastante.

-Pero yo no tengo confianza…. Y no tengo amigos…- inquirió desanimado con la cabeza agachada.

-Pues yo te ayudare a tenerla- dijo el niño con una sonrisa haciendo que el otro lo volteara a ver pero en ese instante le gruñe muy fuerte el estomago- ¿Tienes hambre?- asiente la cabeza muy avergonzado, el regordete niño saca de la bolsa un recipiente de plástico con una tapadera y se lo extiende- toma- el niño lo toma y lo abre y lo que había adentro era una sopa de fideos y por el olor que emanaba parecía deliciosa- vamos cómelo antes de que se enfrié- decía sonriente.

-Pero… ¿No es tuyo?- pregunto un poco dudoso.

-Si- respondió asiendo que el niño lo mirara muy sorprendido, estaba apunto de devolvérselo pero el niño de ojos jade siguió hablando- pero no tengo hambre y seria una pena que se desperdiciara- ya con eso no alego mas, aun un poco dudoso, la probo y era deliciosa y mas el hambre que tenia la devoro muy rápido- vaya, comes igual de rápido que yo- soltó una risa que contagio al niño.

-Muchas gracias por la comida- dijo sonriendo.

-De nada- le devolvió la sonrisa, tomo el traste de plástico y lo metió a la bolsa y se levanto del suelo- mañana a la misma hora nos vemos aquí- dijo para emprender su camino.

-Adiós- dijo el peli negro feliz pero recordó algo importante- ¡Oye!- el niño detiene su macha y lo voltea a ver- ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!

-¡Po Ping!- le grito- ¡¿Y tu!?

-¡Grulla!- ambos niños se sonrieron a lo lejos y se fueron por caminos distintos.

Grulla volvió a su casa donde ya se encontraba su madre y por su rostro se podía deducir que se veía casada, ella al verlo se levanta y lo abraza, el corresponde a abrazo.

-Lo siento mi vida, tuve que trabajar hasta tarde- dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo.

-Descuida mamá, lo entiendo- el niño le sonríe.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto algo preocupada ya que eso no la dejaba tranquila, después de todo no dejo nada para que comiera- te preparare algo- Grulla la detiene.

-Descuida mamá, ya comí- dijo sonriendo, la madre creía que le estaba mintiendo pero al acercarse a el noto el olor a fideos.

-Está bien hijo- tomo asiento en el sofá, se sentía muy casada de tanto trabajar y se quedo profundamente dormida, Grulla se le acerco y le quito los zapatos y le ayudo a acostarse en el viejo sofá.

-Descansa madre- le dio un beso en la frente- me esforzare para poder ayudarte.

Los días fueron como los anteriores pero con la diferencia de que todos los días se encontraba con Po, el todos los días llevaba comida para los dos, al principio le preocupo eso a Grulla pero Po le decía que su papá estaba feliz de cocinar para un amigo suyo, la palabra "amigo" lo hizo sentir feliz en gran manera, Po era su primer amigo y eso lo hacia feliz, un día Po tenia un cuaderno donde hacia un montón de cosas, como garabatos e intentos de dibujos fantasiosos los cuales hicieron reír a Grulla, Po le dio un lápiz para que hiciera algo también al principio el se negó pero al final accedió y fue una gran sorpresa que su primer dibujo fuera muy bueno, Po le dijo que tenia talento para el dibujo así que al día siguiente le regalo un cuaderno de dibujo que a duras penas acepto, todos los días el dibujaba cosas, algunas por gusto y otras para su amigo, el cual alababa su habilidad eso le daba una extraña sensación que no había sentido antes… era confianza, eso lo hacia feliz, muy feliz y dicha felicidad la noto su madre la cual le alegraba mucho así que también iba hacer algo para mejorar la situación, en cambio, Grulla no podía estar mas feliz, su vida estaba mejorando… pero nada dura para siempre. Un día, cuando llego a su casa, su madre lo esperaba y por alguna razón estaba feliz.

-Hijo te tengo buena noticias- dijo con una gran sonrisa- con seguí un trabajo en la casa de una familia muy adinerada, ahí me pagaran mejor.

-Que bien mamá- dijo alegre por la noticia.

-Si pero ahí no termina, los convencí de que te dejaran trabajar conmigo como barredor, de ahora en adelante estaremos siempre juntos- dijo feliz su madre ya que le preocupaba mucho cuando su hijo se iba a la calle a trabajar solo pero noto que Grulla no se veía muy feliz- ¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿No estás feliz?

-No mamá, no es que no lo este es que me tomo por sorpresa- trato de disimular su tristeza, la madre dudo al principio de sus palabras pero al final le creyó.

-Esta bien hijo, mañana empezamos a trabajarasí que duérmete temprano.

-…Si mamá- Grulla se fue a su cuarto bastante pensativo, estaba feliz por su madre pero preocupado por el hecho de que tal vez ya no vería a su amigo.

A la mañana siguiente Grulla y su madre se levantaron, se alistaron para salir a su nuevo trabajo, en el camino su madre le decia cosas como que su futuro va a mejorar, que le gustaría el lugar y cosas por el estilo pero Grulla no prestaba mucha atención ya que su mente no dejaba de pensar en que le diría a Po, pasaron cerca de la calle donde frecuentaba con el y se detuvo en seco.

-Mamá, ¿me permites hacer algo?- le pidió a su madre.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-le pregunto dudosa, el niño busco una excusa.

-Es que… tengo que decirle al señor que me da los periódicos que ya no podre trabajar para el- dijo Grulla que trato de dar una excusa convincente.

-Esta bien hijo pero no tardes- dijo su madre.

Grulla no perdió tiempo y se fue corriendo, tardo solo unos minutos para llegar y ahí estaba sentado en la banqueta de la calle, al verlo Po sonrió pero al ver la cara de Grulla se preocupo.

-¿Qué tienes?- Grulla no respondió en seguida, no sabia que decir- puedes decirme lo que sea, somos amigos después de todo ¿No?- dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa la cual solo lo hacia sentir mal.

-Po…- dijo tristemente el peli negro- mamá consiguió un trabajo de sirvienta en una buena casa donde le pagaran más…

-Que bueno- dijo feliz.

-Y ella quiere que también trabaje ahí como barredor…

-Felicidades- volvió a decir muy feliz, Grulla lo mira incrédulo ¿No había entendido nada?

-¿No sabes lo que significa?- dijo un poco molesto por la ignorancia de su amigo.

-Si, si se lo que significa- dijo serio, algo que no había visto en el desde que lo conoció- pero no quita el hecho de que este feliz de que te vaya a ir mejor, al fin al cabo solo quiero que estés contento junto con tu madre- volvió a sonreír.

-…Entonces… ¿Este es el adiós?- dijo desanimado, no quería dejar de verlo y la verdad sin el cerca tenia miedo y su confianza se iba con el.

-No diría que un adiós sino mas bien un "hasta luego", ya que no importa el tiempo que pase se que algún día nos volveremos a ver y te garantizo que are un dibujo mejor que los tuyos, aun que sea solo uno ese será el que te venza y confió en que tu también te esforzaras para poder triunfar- dijo animado.

-Es-esta bien- tartamudeo un poco por las palabras de confianza que le dedicaba su amigo- entonces nos vemos- le dio la espalda y emprendió su marcha pero algo le tapo la cabeza con una tela, se sorprendió un poco y al tocar la tela sintió su suavidad, se lo quito de la cabeza y reconoció el color morado de este, era el gorro de Po que usaba en su cabeza, se volteo a verlo y el lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-Aun hace frio… así que te lo doy- dijo con una sonrisa pero se le escapo una lagrima que paso desapercibido para Grulla, después de todo se encontraba sorprendido, miro el gorro que estaba en sus manos y se lo puso- te queda el color, aunque te queda algo grande jejeje- ambos niños se miraron por unos minutos para luego dar la vuelta e irse cada quien por su camino.

Grulla llego con su madre, la cual ya se veía preocupada por su retardo, ambos se fueron caminando hasta la esquina de una avenida ahí esperaron un camión, cuando llego los dos se subieron ahí, pasaron veinte minutos hasta que la madre de Grulla le pidió al del camión que se detuviera, al bajar los dos pudieron apreciar una enorme casa a unas cuadras, Grulla estaba impresionado, sin perder tiempo ambos se encaminaron a la enorme vivienda. Una vez que llegaron tocaron el timbre y fueron recibidos por otro sirviente, el cual ya conocía a la señora por la solicitud de trabajo, lo hizo pasar y los llevo adentro donde les dio uniformes y les indico las responsabilidades que tenían las cuales acataron al pie de la letra. Paso un año, la casa le pertenecía a la familia Ling, dueños de empresas de ropa, cosméticos, cosas del glamur y moda, Grulla había crecido mucho y era mas alto que los niños de su edad que en vez de parecer de seis años parecía de ocho, un día, a la hora de su descanso, Grulla se puso a dibujar las flores de la mansión, estaba sentado en el césped dibujando, en un año se había vuelto mejor dibujante que antes, y lo que resulto al final fue una obra de arte que parecía mentira que un niño la haya dibujado, el admiro su creación y le gusto pero lo que no sabía era que alguien lo estaba observando y en un segundo le quita el dibujo de las manos, Grulla volteo a ver al responsable y se encontró con una hermosa niña y no cualquier niña, era la hija única de los señores, el agacho la cabeza en señal de respeto y pidió disculpas por dibujar las flores sin permiso, ella lo miraba a el y miraba de reojo al dibujo y le sonrió, le había gustado, el se sonrojo un poco, la había visto antes, pero de lejos, y le pareció muy linda pero prefería mantener la distancia por obvias varias razones y se fue a seguir barriendo. La niña entendía porque la trataba tan formalmente pero fuera de eso aquel dibujo le parecía maravilloso, tanto que se lo mostro a sus padres los cuales se asombraron por el talento del muchacho, lo mandaron a llamar, el se preocupo bastante ya que creía que se había metido en problemas, al llegar los señores le preguntaron si era suyo el dibujo el no lo negó, intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y luego observaron al niño, el cual se encontraba muy incomodo, y le dieron la noticia que cambio su vida, le darían una beca para jóvenes talentosos en el arte, la familia Ling tenia muchos becarios en este tema ya que siempre fueron amantes del arte, Grulla no se lo podía creer, les agradeció la oportunidad y fue a contárselo a su madre la cual lloro de la alegría ya que su hijo tendría la oportunidad de estudiar. Pasaron los meses, Grulla mejoraba cada vez mas y se hizo un amigo muy cercano de la chica, la cual le había tomado mucho cariño y estima, los padres se alegraron bastante ya que su hija no tenia muchos amigos y respecto al chico lo quisieron tanto como a un hijo.

Grulla no volvió a ver a Po en todo ese tiempo, que fueron dos años en total, y el tiempo hizo que lo olvidara esos momentos que había paso a su lado, dejando solo en un rincón oscuro aquellos recuerdos de la persona que lo ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba…

**Fin del flashback Grulla.**

Los presentes se encontraban muy sorprendidos y mas Grulla que no podía creer lo que había recordado, haber olvidado a esa persona que le extendió la mano de niño le dolía demasiado, se llevo las manos a su cabello y se quito la liga del pelo dejando suelto su cabello.

-¿Con que es por eso que tienes ese gorro morado?- dijo Mono que fue el primero en hablar, Grulla lo mira, su rostro reflejaba una gran tristeza- tu sabes, el que cuidas como si fuera de oro, recuerdo que un día en la secundaria te lo quitaron unos chicos y los mandaste al hospital a patadas- dijo esto ultimo riéndose un poco por aquella ocasión.

-…- Grulla no respondió nada, seguía demasiado afligido.

-Creo que no es momento de bromear Mono- dijo Mantis que se encontraba a su lado.

-Yo pienso lo contrario, la risa es la mejor medicina y ahuyenta las penas- dijo muy animado.

-Siempre de bromista "Monito"- dijo la anciana la cual había molestado a Mono por su diminutivo- pero creo que es hora de que tu recuerdes- dijo extendiéndole el té. En cambio Mono no quería probarlo pero en su mente apareció el recuerdo de cuando Po lo miraba a lo lejos con una sonrisa cuando salió de los baños vendado de las manos y le entro la curiosidad del porque había hecho eso, miro la taza y se la bebió de golpe- no era necesario que la tomaras toda- Mono escupía en señal del horrible sabor de esa sustancia (la anciana le hecho algo para que supiera feo por llamarla bruja).

-¡Sabe a…!- pero todos los presentes le dicen al mismo tiempo.

-¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA TERMMINAR ESA ORACIÓN!- Mono se tapo la boca con las manos.

La anciana tomo su bola de cristal y se la extendió a Mono que la tomo con cuidado, la observo detenidamente y empezó a ver una débil luz mientras que su alrededor se oscurecía.

-_Veo la luz al final del túnel… que miedo- _pensó el castaño pero la luz cubrió de golpe su alrededor dejándolo parcialmente ciego por la luz.

Los demás lo veían en trance, sin hacer ni decir nada, sus ojos carecían de brillo y no dejaba de ver esa bola de cristal, sus amigos, al igual que con los otros se preocuparon pero de pronto empezó a reaccionar y sin ningún aviso empezó a llorar y a moquear en grandes cantidades, dejo caer de sus manos la bola de cristal al suelo y por milagro Mantis la atrapa, se la entrega a su dueña y luego mira a Mono.

-Mono ¿Qué paso?- dijo preocupado por su mejor amigo.

Mono tardo en contestar debido por el llanto, se limpio los mocos con sus mangas y se las limpio en Mantis el cual quedo muy asqueado por esa acción de su pequeño amigo.

-Recordé…- dijo en voz baja- recordé algo… que… fue hace bastante tiempo.

**Flashback Mono.**

En una casa, ni muy humilde ni muy costosa, vivía una familia de tres integrantes, un mujer y dos niños, uno de cinco años y otro de doce, ambos eran castaños de ojos azules, a los dos les encantaba gastarles bromas a la gente, muy pesadas por cierto, para ellos la vida era perfecta, solo que eso no duro para siempre… el hermano mayor empezó a robar a las personas del barrio, todos se quejaban de el pero por falta de pruebas no podían incriminarlo pero su madre siempre lo defendió hasta que un día el cometió el error de robarle a una persona muy peligrosa, al tratar de robarle el dinero que tenia en su casa fue sorprendido por esta la cual intento apuñalarlo con un cuchillo y en medio de su persecución el hombre lo embiste pero dejo caer el cuchillo y empezó a ahorcarlo con sus grandes manos. El niño, que sentía como se le iba el aire, vio el cuchillo de aquel hombre, lo tomo y se lo calvo en el cuello y lo sacaba y metía repetidas veces hasta que el hombre se le quito de encima y cayo muerto, el chico se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y huyo por la puerta principal y fue visto por todos los vecinos salir lleno de sangre y el cuchillo en su mano, al entrar a la casa encontraron el cuerpo y alertaron a las autoridades, la madre y el hermano menor se enteraron, por medio de los mismos, de lo ocurrido , la señora no les creía lo que decían, ella defendió a su hijo mayor y hecho a las autoridades de la casa, después de eso la señora se encierra en su recamara y llora amargamente, el pequeño castaño se fue a su habitación, que era también de su hermano, y se acuesta en su cama.

Ya en la noche escucha un ruido en la cocina, va con mucho cuidado en dirección al ruido y en la entrada de la cocina y estira la mano hacia un interruptor con el fin de encender las luces, al subir el interruptor se ilumino toda la cocina y no vio a nadie pero se le hizo extraño que la ventana estuviera abierta, se acerco a cerrarla pero noto que esta tenia unas machas rojas, parecían manchas de sangre, había un pequeño rastro de sangre en las paredes haciendo un camino de manchas, el pequeño las sigue y lo llevan a su propio cuarto, al querer girar la perilla noto que esta tenia leves manchas de sangre, le entro un escalofrió por toda la columna, abrió lentamente la puerta y debido a la oscuridad del mismo no vio nada pero un furioso relámpago hace que la habitación se ilumine de golpe mostrando la imagen de un muchacho ensangrentado de la camisa y el pantalón, su rostro mostraba entre locura y asombro, en su mano derecha había un cuchillo con sangre seca impregnada en la hoja, a simple vista parresia un asesino de las películas de terror que la gente mayor veía y temían, el pequeño estaba asustado pero se tranquilizo al ver que se trataba de su hermano.

-Hermano- dijo feliz el pequeño pero el no le respondió- la policía te esta buscando, dicen que mataste a alguien pero se que no es cierto porque tu no lo arias ¿Verdad?- hubo un largo y tétrico silencio en el lugar, el pequeño castaño esperaba una respuesta, quería escuchar a su hermano que dijera que el no mato a nadie pero lo que siguió no se lo espero.

-Si…- dijo fríamente, el pequeño borro su sonrisa- mate a una persona- el pequeño no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿P-porque?- dijo bastante triste.

-…No lo entenderías- deposita el cuchillo en su cama y saca de bajo de su cama un baúl que contenía sus cosas mas preciadas- tengo que irme, no dejare que me metan a la cárcel- dijo decidido.

-¿Pero que aras?- pregunto incrédulo el pequeño.

-Me iré lejos… muy lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarme- del baúl saco mucho dinero y otras cosas de valor.

-¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?- dijo el niño muy asombrado por todo ese dinero.

-¿De donde crees?- dijo secamente mientras metía todo en su mochila.

-Lo robaste- mas que pregunta fue afirmación, su hermano no le respondió- no debes robar, eso es malo.

-Por favor hermanito- dijo cansado de todo eso del bien y el mal- no seas ingenuo, solo aquellos que lo tienen dinero lo tienen todo, el mundo es comer o ser comido, deberías entenderlo antes de que sea tarde- se puso la mochila en el hombro.

-Pero ¿Y mamá?

-…Ella…- dijo entre cerrando los ojos- es una tonta… - dijo al final con una expresión burlesca como si se tratara de una broma.

-¡Ella no es una tonta!- grito el pequeño- ella lo único que a hecho es defenderte y tu sigues haciendo cosas malas y no te importa- dijo muy molesto y apunto de llorar- debes ir con la policía hermano si no serás un prófugo toda tu vida- dijo muy seriamente.

-¿Ah si?- dijo sarcásticamente- ¿Y quien me entregara?- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-…Yo…- el se volteo y vio que su hermano tenia el cuchillo con la punta apuntándole hacia el, un relámpago volvió a surcar los cielos dando una imagen bastante aterradora para esa situación.

-Baja eso…- dijo acercándose a el con una mano extendida, el niño estaba temblando, no quería hacerlo pero no quería que su hermano se fuera, estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuanta cuando su hermano se agacho y, con la punta de los dedos, toco el cuchillo con la intención de quitárselo pero el pequeño reacciona por el contacto y lo aparta pero en ese movimiento le da en su hermano en la cara haciéndole un corte que le llegaba desde el labio inferior izquierdo hasta casi el ojo, el hermano mayor grita del dolor, el otro queda en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, justo en ese momento llega su madre y ve lo peor que podía ver una madre, a uno de sus hijos cubierto de sangre y una herida en su rostro y al otro con un cuchillo en su mano, la escena se veía horrenda, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, se sujeto con una mano su pecho y lo apretó, el aire comenzó a faltarle y en un momento a otro cayo al suelo, el mayor al ver esto tomo su mochila y salió como alma que se lleva diablo dejando solo al pequeño de ojos azules con el cadáver de su madre.

Al día siguiente los vecinos se enteraron de lo que paso y llamaron al forense, el dio su diagnostico, el cual decía que sufrió un paro cardiaco debido al estrés, rápidamente todo el vecindario se entero y, a pesar del odio que le tenían al hijo mayor, entre todos le hicieron un funeral ya que la conocían muy bien desde hace años y la querían por ser tan bondadosa y amables con ellos, en el funeral asistió un tío paterno del pequeño castaño que era el único familiar que había, el era tosco, frio y distante, casi nunca los visitaba, de hecho, nunca los visitaba, el pequeño siempre le tuvo miedo y cuando se entero que el seria quien lo cuidara de ahí en adelante, y que además vendería la casa, salió corriendo del velorio, sentía dolor, mucho dolor, había perdido en un día a su madre y a su hermano… sentía que ya no tenia nada, que era un pobre diablo y mas al tener a alguien como su tío cuidándolo. Después de varias cuadras recorridas se detuvo en frente de un parque, ahí había un montón de niños jugando felizmente con sus padre y hermanos, esa escena le traía melancolía, saber que jamás podrá volver a jugar con su hermano a la pelota, ni que comería esas ricas galletas que su madre le preparaba hicieron que el infante se soltara a llorar, se sentó en el suelo frio y duro, lloraba por su soledad, sentía que no tenia a nadie, pero de pronto recordó lo que su hermanos le había dicho…

"_comer o se comido hermano, deberías entenderlo antes de que sea tarde…"_

Si el mundo era así entonces el le devolvería el mismo favor al mundo a su estilo, fue a una tienda y compro tres plátanos y en la calle se las comió, espero un rato y vio a un hombre que iba con prisa, en el momento que el paso enseguida de el lanzo la cascara del plátano hacia los pies de aquel pobre incauto que a su vez este al pisar la cascara se resbalo dándose de bruces con espalda a suelo, el pequeño rio muy fuerte mientras corría para no ser atrapado, ya a una distancia prudente empezó a analizar lo que sentía, ver como alguien caía después de pisar esa cascara de plátano le causo una sensación de bienestar y le gusto… se paso toda la tarde tirando cascaras de plátano a cualquier persona, las cuales reaccionaron como cualquier otro pero por mas que intentaron pescarlo no funciono. Al llegar a su casa encontró a su tío que lo esperaba enfrente de su casa con una maleta.

-Nos vamos- dijo para luego agarrar la maleta y subirla en una camioneta, el niño no le contesto solo se subió al vehículo, el trayecto fue muy silencioso y aburrido, ninguno decía ni hacia nada.

Al llegara a su destino, la casa del tío, ambos se bajaron, el hombre, que era castaño de ojos azules también, lo llevo adentro, tenia suficiente espacio para dos personas pero no estaba muy decorado, lo llevo por un pasillo y metió la maleta en una habitación.

-Esta será su recamara- el niño paso a inspeccionarla, tenia una cama, repisa, televisor, una ventana con salida de emergencia y un closet- la comida estará en media hora- cerro la puerta dejando al niño solo en su nueva casa…

Los días se pasaron y la relación de ambos era distante cuando mucho, solo se veían en la hora den comer o se topaban por casualidad en el pasillo, el niño lloraba por las noches, soñaba con su familia, deseaba con todo su corazón que al despertar ahí estuvieran pero siempre era lo mismo. Lo único que lo hacia sentir mejor era hacerle bromas a la gente, dichas bromas iban empeorando, hacia desde la broma del plátano hasta la papa en la tubería de escape de los autos, a pesar de reír a lo grande se sentía vacio… como si algo le faltara, un día, ya hartos los vecinos, le reclamaron al tío del castaño, el comprendió la situación, una mañana el lo esporo en la sala y al verlo le dijo que se sentara.

-Tú eres el bromista que se la lleva gastando bromas pesadas a los demás- mas que preguntárselo se lo recalco.

-Si- afirmo orgulloso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Deja de hacerlo- dijo secamente.

-¿Por qué debería? Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Por que soy tu tío, debes respetarme y hacer lo que yo te diga ¿Quedo claro?- dijo molesto por la forma que le hablaba el niño.

-¡No!- grito el niño- ¡Tú no me obligaras!

-Oh claro que puedo- dijo levantándose- estas castigado, ya no saldrás a ninguna parte, te quedaras en tu habitación hasta que yo te diga- dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Oblígame- lo reto el pequeño, su tío lo tomo del bracito y lo empezó a jalar hacia su cuarto, por mas lucha que hiciera el pequeño no podía soltarse hasta que le dio una patada en la espinilla, el hombre al sentir contacto lo soltó para sobarse, el niño aprovecha y sale corriendo de la casa.

-¡Vuelve aquí!- escucho que le grito pero hizo caso omiso de esto y corrió aun mas rápido.

Al dejar de correr se dejo caer en una banca de un parque, curiosamente era el mismo parque en el que había llorado hace unos días, le entro melancolía, los ojos le ardían, tenia un nudo en su garganta y sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar, volvía a sentir esa soledad y ese vacio, quería que su madre llegara a consolarlo y que le diera un abrazo como ella sabia darlo y que su hermano se burlara de el y que le diera esos zapes que le propinaba, recordaba aquellos días en los que los tres eran felices pero solo empeoraba el llanto.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo una voz misteriosa.

-¿Eh?- miro a todos lados pero no encontró a nadie.

-Aquí- dijo nuevamente la voz, el castaño miraba por todos lados pero no encontraba a nadie.

-De tras de ti- dijo por fin, el niño se voltea y con lo primero que se encuentra son unos enormes ojos esmeralda muy pegados a su cara, esto asusto al castaño haciendo que retrocediera de golpe pero no se dio cuenta de que atrás de el había una piedra, se trompiza con ella y cae a un charco, el niño de ojos esmeraldas se empieza a reír, mientras que se sobaba su gran panza debido a que se reía demasiado, el niño pudo verlo mejor, su cabellos era oscuro y tenia un gran y voluminoso cuerpo.

-No es gracioso- se quejo el empapado castaño que seguía en el suelo.

-Claro que si- contesto el niño.

-Que no- dijo aun mas molesto el niño de los ojos azules.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que no.

-Que si- el otro niño empieza a reír, el castaño se da cuenta de su error y se pega en la frente.

-Haber deja que te ayude- dijo el otro niño que le extendía la mano para levantarlo pero el castaño aprovecha y lo jala hacia el haciendo que también callera en el charco, ahora era el turno del castaño reír pero le sorprendió que el rechoncho niño se empezara a reír junto con el.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Lo siento, no sabia que no debía reírme- dijo disculpándose.

-No, es que… la gente normalmente no serie cuando le hacen una broma- dijo bastante extrañado por su comportamiento.

-¿En serio?- dijo sorprendido- no lo sabia… pero sabes, a veces es bueno reírse de si mismo jejejejejejeje- sonrió ampliamente, el castaño estaba desconcertado.

-Sabes, ¿eres raro?- dijo con una ceja arqueada.

-Si, me lo dicen seguido, pero no me molesta- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una banca.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el castaño.

-Ser raro no es algo malo, al contrario eso te hace único y diferente de los demás, ya que seria aburrido que todos fueran iguales ¿no?- el castaño escucho estas palabras pero recordó lo que le había dicho su hermano.

-Todas las personas son iguales, ya que la vida es comer o ser comido- dijo seriamente.

-Entonces yo me salve- dijo felizmente, esto dejo un poco confundido al castaño que lo miraba con cara de "¿Que?"- es que yo me como todo lo que sea comida y no creo que alguien quiera comerme ya que lo mas seguro es que se enferme del estomago- el castaño guardo silencio pero luego empezó a carcajearse, tanto que cayo al piso con las manos en la pansa por el dolor de tanto reírse- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Eres… m-muy gran… gracioso- dijo entrecortadamente entre risas.

-Gracias- dijo mostrando una sonrisa, el castaño también le sonrió.

-¿Te gustaría jugar a la pelota?- dijo el castaño.

-Pero no tengo balón- respondió el niño- y no veo que tú tengas uno.

-Espérame aquí- dijo el castaño que salía corriendo hacia un rumbo desconocido, pasaron unos minutos y volvió con un balón- listo.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?- pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Mmm… me lo prestaron unos amigos- dijo confiado.

-¿Seguro?- volvió a preguntar el niño.

-Lo juro- dijo levantando una mano al aire y la otra en la espalda, que dicha mano tenia los dedos cruzados.

-Está bien- dijo alegre.

-¿A que quieres jugar?- le pregunto el castaño.

-No lo se… ¿Qué te gustaría a ti?- el castaño pensó por un momento hasta que se decidió.

-Futbol- dijo muy animado.

-Bien, quien lo tenga por más tiempo gana- dijo igual de animado.

Ambos niños comienzan a jugar, aun que la diferencia fue demasiado grande entre el niño de ojos esmeraldas y el de ojos azules ya que el castaño era muy bueno y tenia la ventaja de que su hermano le enseñara, mientras que el otro… bueno se canso a los cinco minutos.

-Tú… ganas…- dijo entre jadeos de cansancio.

-Que poco duraste- dijo un poco decepcionado.

-Lo siento- dijo ya menos cansado pero algo decaído.

-Descuida- dijo para tranquilizarlo- no pasa nada- en ese momento se le vino una idea- que tal si ahora jugamos un mete gol (a los que nunca jugaron esto es porque no tuvieron infancia… o balón… o una lata… o un perro… Xp).

-De acuerdo pero yo primero- dijo el niño para ponerse entre dos arboles simulando que era una portería.

El castaño puso el balón en el suelo e hizo un magnifico despliegue del control del balón, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, girándolo, lanzándolo en el aire y demás, estos movimientos confundían al niño de cabellos negros que no dejaba de mirar ese increíble juego de piernas y de un momento a otro le da una patada al balón que por el impulso salió disparado a la improvisada portería metiendo gol ya que el otro niño no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡Gooool!- grito el castaño.

-Eso… fue… ¡Bárbaro!- dijo muy emocionado.

-Bueno ahora me toca a mi ser portero- ambos niños intercambiaron lugares, ahora era el turno del peli negro.

-Prepárate por que sentirás el trueno- dijo mientras corría hacia el balón, lo puso en posición y pateo el balo que fue derecho hacia las manos del otro.

-Eso es todo- dijo engreído.

-Esto apenas empieza- dijo decididamente el niño.

Paso mas de una hora y en todo ese tiempo no pudo meterle ningún gol, todos sus tiros eran rectos y fáciles de tapar, ya cansado se tiro al suelo derrotado, respiraba con dificultad ya que se sobre esforzó.

-¡JA!- grito el castaño- ¡Te gane!- dijo muy orgulloso.

-Si… bien… hecho…- dijo entrecortadamente por el cansancio, el castaño se quedo callado, hacia tiempo que nadie le decía que lo que hizo estuvo bien.

-…Gracias…- dijo un poco deprimido.

-¿Por qué tan deprimido?- el castaño no le respondió- parece que no te felicitaran muy a menudo- el castaño bajo la cabeza- ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido-¿Y por que no?- dijo incrédulo e inocentemente el peli negro.

-Creo que tiene que ver con las bromas que les hago a todos- se rasco la nuca mientras hablaba.

-¿Bromas?- pregunto confundido- ¿Qué clase de bromas?- el castaño le conto todo lo que hacia y se reía mientras le contaba cada "broma" que hacia, mientras que el peli negro lo miraba serio- oye…- dijo para llamar su atención- tal vez no sea muy listo pero creo que eso se considera vandalismo- el castaño lo miro fijamente- y creo que deberías dejar de hacer bromas…- fue interrumpido.

-¡No me digas que hacer!- le grito molesto- ¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme que puedo o no hacer! Además, sea vandalismo o no, no importa lo que si importa es comer y no ser comido- dijo fríamente pero se noto un leve toque de melancolía y aparto la mirada.

-Dime una cosa- el castaño lo vuelve a mirar- ¿Quién te dijo eso?- el castaño no sabia si responder a eso ya que si lo hacia tendría que contarle lo que paso y eso lo deprimía mucho pero al ver los ojos esmeraldas de aquel niño sintió que era confiable y muy bueno, así que opto por contarle todo.

-Mi hermano…- dijo al fin- el fue quien me enseño eso y a jugar futbol- y así le conto toda su vida hasta ese instante, hubo un leve momento de silencio hasta que fue roto por el regordete niño.

-Tu hermano… esta equivocado- dijo seriamente, el castaño estaba a punto de responder algo pero el no lo dejo y siguió hablando- se nota que cometió muchos errores y eso fue lo que lo termino destruyendo y tu vas por el mismo camino que el de tu hermano- el castaño no dijo nada, el peli negro prosiguió- tu madre, a pesar de todo, lo defendió y termino decepcionándola y eso fue lo que termino con ella… la decepción- tomo una pausa y siguió- tu puedes cambiar eso, puedes ser mejor de lo que fue tu hermano, puedes cambiar antes de que sea tarde, no creo que quieras que tu madre se decepcione de ti en el cielo ¿Verdad? - el castaño asintió la cabeza pero no sabia que hacer.

-Pero… no se como hacerlo- dijo desanimado.

-¿Qué es lo que hacia tu madre para que los vecinos la quisieran tanto?- le pregunto el chico de ojos verde brillante.

-Les hacia galletas- el otro niño le hizo señas para que continuara- los saludaba a todos y era amable con ellos- le hizo otra seña para que siguiera- nunca se quejaba… ayudaba a quien lo necesitara… nunca presumía ni decía nada malo- decía con mas dificultad ya que hacia memoria de lo que su madre hacia pero el peli negro le decía a señas que siguiera-… Mmm… era…- le hacia mas señas- humilde… y le gustaba eso…- el otro lo señalo con el dedo diciéndole que dio en el clavo.

-Eso es lo que tienes que hacer- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Con la boca- le contesto el peli negro, el castaño lo miro con una ceja arqueada- oh, lo siento creí que era una broma, mmm… no lo se…- hacia como si se la pensara pero ya sabia como.

-Por favor y te digo como patear bien el balón- dijo con ambas manos juntas en forma de suplica.

-De acuerdo- dijo extendiéndolo la mano para sellar el trato, el castaño no tardo nada y apretó su mano con la de el.

-Bien, primero deja de patear el balón con solo la punta del pie e intenta pegarle con otras partes del pie- decía mientras señalaba las zonas con las que podía patear, el peli negro lo intento pero termino calleándose- oh podrías patearlo mas fuerte, tal ves atraviese al portero y metas gol- dijo soltando una leve risa.

-Esta bien- decía mientras se sacudía su ropa- bueno, ser humilde es fácil, primero debes ser grosero con los mayores, debes ver en que puedes ayudarlo, no te metas en problemas, ayuda a ancianitos a cruzar la calle, salúdalos con naturalidad y no como un pillo- así empezó a dar una gran lista de cosas que empezaban a dormir al castaño- y por ultimo pero mas importante… es que lo hagas por que te gusta sino la gente jamás te apreciara.

-¿Y si finjo?

-Créeme que las personas se dan cuenta tarde o temprano, casi lo olvido, debes dejar de hacer bromas ¡Espera! No me refiero a que no bromes solo hazlo menos… peligroso y dañino para los demás, eso si lo apreciaran bastante y la verdad no creo que tu tío sea tan malo, solo habla con el- sonrió mostrando los dientes e intento volver a patear el balón pero le pego de punta, fue tan dura la patada que el balón salió volando hacia una casa y rompió una ventana y una alarma se en cedió.

-Es hora de correr- dijo el castaño que emprendió la huida junto con su nuevo amigo, estaban empezando a tomar caminos separados cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de que no sabia el nombre de aquel niño- ¡Hey! ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?!

-¡Po Ping!- le contesto con un grito- ¡¿Y el tuyo?!

-¡Mono!

-¡Bien! ¡Nos vemos algún día y te demostrare que mejore en el futbol!- después de eso se alejo corriendo, Mono hizo lo mismo pero en su mente estaba el consejo que le había dado.

Después de mucho caminar llego a la casa de su tío, abrió la puerta y entro a la residencia, no vio a nadie a dentro eso le pareció extraño, se dispuso a ir a su habitación a descansar un poco pero de golpe se abre la puerta de la entrada, fue tan fuerte el golpe que la rompió y la saco de las bisagras, el responsable era su tío, se veía muy cansado como si estuviese corriendo y tenia una cara de pocos amigos, lentamente se fue acercando a Mono, el cual temblaba de miedo, cuando estaba a un metro de distancia extendió sus dos brazos que se dirigían al cuello del pequeño, Mono temblaba de miedo y cerro los ojos esperando lo peor pero en vez de sentir dolor sintió una sensación cálida que lo rodeaba, abrió los ojos y descubrió que su tío lo estaba abrazando, esta acción dejo sorprendido a Mono y mas el hecho que su tío estaba llorando.

-Te eh estado buscando por todos lados- dijo preocupado- tenia miedo de que te pasara algo ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!- grito exasperado, no estaba molesto sino asustado, Mono se le quedo viendo- lo siento sino eh podido actuar como un buen tío… es que nunca eh cuidado a nadie y no se que hacer en situaciones parecidas a la tuya pero te quiero- en sus ojos azules se reflejaba la sinceridad de sus palabras pero aun así Mono le pregunto.

-¿Entonces porque te eras así con migo, mi madre y mi hermano- el adulto en mudo por unos instantes.

-…Tu padre… mi hermano… era lo único que tenia cuando era mas joven- agacho los ojos por aquellos recuerdos con su hermano- el siempre cuido de mi, el todo lo hacia por mi y yo era feliz así- miro a su alrededor- este era nuestro departamento, así es, el vivió aquí por un largo tiempo y así siguió hasta que conoció a tu madre- recordó el día en que ella llego por esa puerta- ella era muy buena, amable y comprensible, mi hermano se enamoro profundamente de ella y un día me dijo que se casarían, yo no me tome muy bien la noticia ya que eso significaba que el se iría de aquí. Proteste varias veces pero solo ocasionaron que no me invitaran a la boda…eso me dolió... el día en que ustedes nacieron me invitaron pero me negué, yo le echaba la culpa a tu madre de que nos distanciáramos y viví con esa mentalidad por mucho tiempo. Un día tu madre me llamo por teléfono obviamente no conteste… que mal hice al no hacerlo… después de unos días me entere que mi hermano había fallecido, fui volando hacia su casa y entre sin avisar, tu madre se sorprendió pero supo la razón por la que estaba ahí, ella me dio la noticia mas cruel de todas… mi hermano sufrió un accidente de tránsito y termino en el hospital ahí los médicos dijeron que no sobreviviría ella quiso comunicármelo pero…- soltó unas lagrimas del dolor que le causaba el tormentoso día que vivió- ahí fue cuando vi a tu hermano, se parecía a el pero no lo suficiente… fueahí cuando te vi… tu hermano te tenia de una mano y parecías muy contento, eras la viva imagen de mi hermano, con el dolor apunto de salir por mis ojos me salí de la casa, fui al cementerio y ahí llore por muchas horas y en medio de ese dolor le jure a mi hermano que si pasaba algo yo estaría ahí para cuidarlos… que jamás los dejaría y los protegería a toda costa- al terminar su historia acaricia la cabeza de Mono y suelta unas lagrimas- entiendo el dolor por el que estas pasando y te prometo que jamás te dejare, siempre estaré aquí y nunca volverás a sentirte solo… promesa de hermano menor ¿Te parece?- el pequeño niño sin poder aguantar mas empieza a llorar y abraza a su tío que corresponde al abrazo, duraron varios minutos abrazados hasta que se pararon del agarre amoroso que tenían.

-Gracias tío…- dijo feliz Mono.

-No hay de que- se levanta pone de pie- oye ¿Qué te parece si hacemos las galletas de plátano y nuez que tanto te gustan?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Sabes hacerlas?!- pregunto muy emocionado.

-¡JA!- rio el tío- ¿Quién crees que le enseño a tu madre hacerlas?

-… ¿Tu?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Mmm… tu papá… pero yo le enseñe a él para que conste- dijo orgulloso- vamos- los dos se fueron a la cocina donde pasaron largo rato preparando galletas ya que al "adulto" le dio por tirarle toda la masa en la cara a pequeño, Mono no sabia que su tío era un bromista profesional y auto proclamado "rey de las bromas" aun que esas bromas eran de la edad de la canica.

Pasaron los días y el comportamiento de Mono cambio drásticamente, hacia sus bromas, pero ayudaba a cuanta gente lo necesitara, al principio pensaron que era un truco pero fueron desechando la idea al ver que Mono iba en serio, dejaron de tenerle miedo y rencor e incluso le fueron tomando mucho cariño ya que vieron como ayudaba a un anciano a cruzar la calle, aun que aventó una pelota en la calle y la primera reacción de los conductores fue frenar en seco… hizo que chocaran varios autos (si ustedes estuvieran manejando y de pronto pelota salvaje aparece frente suyo lo primero que pensarían es que un niño aparecerá de la nada para recogerla y lo terminas atropellando) pero el anciano cruzo feliz y entero y se lo agradeció. Los meses pasaron volando y se convirtió en un año y un año se convirtió en dos dejando en el olvido aquel día en donde conoció a Po, haciendo que el y lo que hizo se esfumaran como el humo del fuego en el aire hasta desaparecer por completo… hasta el día de hoy.

**Fin del flashback Mono.**

Mono seguía llorando por lo que acababa de recordar, no podía creer que había olvidado algo tan importante, ahora sentía lo que Víbora y Grulla habían experimentado, eso le dolía demasiado, aquella persona que lo ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba se había borrado de su mente.

-No es tu culpa amigo- dijo Mantis tratando de animarlo.

-Es fácil decirlo Mantis ya que a ti no te paso lo que nos paso a nosotros- dijo Mono con suma tristeza.

-Es cierto- dijo Víbora ya mas calmada- no sabes lo que se siente el haber olvidado a la persona que cambio tu vida y no habérselo agradecido.

-Te sientes como basura el haber olvidado a la persona que te apoyo en los momentos que mas lo necesitabas y ser el que nos impulso a ser lo que somos ahora… sin el… no seriamos nada ahora- dijo Grulla muy desanimado por ese recuerdo.

-…Tienes razón- dijo Mantis- pero ahora me toca mi- dijo decidido, los otros lo miraron un poco extrañados.

-¿Cómo sabes que tienes algún lazo con Po?- pregunto Grulla.

-Ustedes lo conocieron cuando era pequeños, no me extrañaría que yo también lo conociera- dijo muy convencido de su teoría.

-¿Estas listo entonces?- dijo la anciana, Mantis asintió con la cabeza.

La anciana le extiende el té y lo bebe con calma para luego tomar la bola de cristal y verla fijamente, paso un rato y no veía nada, pero seguía viéndola sin ningún resultado, se estaba desesperando, empezó a agitarla con fuerza para ver si así funcionaba, le daba mil y un vueltas al objeto de cristal, le era desesperante aquella situación, los demás también comenzaron a desesperarse pero no porque pasara nada sino que el solo ver a Mantis desesperado era suficientemente molesto para ellos. Mantis, ya cansado de eso, recargo la esfera en sus piernas, cerro los ojos y se quedo así por un rato luego los abrió y volvió a mirar a la bola de cristal y vio un leve esplendor proveniente de ella, se acerco mas a ella y la luz fue aumentando hasta que dejo todo su entrono en blanco.

Los otros solo miraban como su amigo veía fijamente la esfera sin siquiera pestañear, algo les decía que ya estaba recordando algo, sus dudas se disiparon al ver como Mantis comenzaba a reaccionar pero no de la manera que esperaban ya que el chico de pelo platino empezó a retorcerse en el suelo como gusano mientras escupía espuma de la boca, rápidamente los cuatro se acercaron para ayudar, Mantis respiraba con dificultad parecía que se estaba ahogando, la anciana se acerco lentamente hacia un cajón y saco algo que los demás no vieron para después acercarse a Mantis y darle algo en la boca y casi instantáneamente se calmo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Mono muy sorprendido y asustado.

-Un ataque de asma- dijo la anciana muy seria.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron al unisón.

-Eso no puede ser posible- dijo Víbora- conocemos a Mantis desde hace tiempo y el nunca tuvo asma- dijo muy segura, la anciana le enseña el aparato a Víbora la cual lo toma y examina, casi se le va el corazón al ver que tenia el nombre de Mantis en el, la mismareacción se reflejo en los demás.

-No puede ser- dijo Mono.

-Debe de haber un error- dijo Grulla que trataba de hallarle el sentido a todo eso.

-No chicos… si tengo asma… o al menos ya no tan grave- dijo Mantis que se reincorporaba en ese momento.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- dijo Víbora algo preocupada.

-Por que nunca me preguntaron- dijo seriamente- y además no tiene importancia ya que no he sufrido ningún ataque desde hace años.

-Hasta ahora- dijo Grulla asiendo que Mantis abriera los ojos como platos, se desconcertaron al principio por la reacción de su amigo pero entendieron que el no se dio cuenta que acababa de sufrir un ataque.

-Pero… como…- Mantis no sabia que decir pero sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano y le depositaba algo en la mano.

-Eso es tuyo- dijo la anciana que se dirigió a su silla, Mantis vio lo que había en su mano y se sorprendió al ver un inhalador con su nombre.

-Recuerdo este inhalador- dijo con una sonrisa- siempre lo llevaba con migo a todas partes- borro su sonrisa- hasta que…- hizo una larga pausa.

-¿Hasta que?- pregunto Víbora.

-Hasta que conocí a Po…- los presentes quedaron mudos (cuando dejaran de ponerse así por cada vez que escuchen su nombre? -.-u) por lo que acababan de oír, Mantis también conoció a Po, la curiosidad los mataba por dentro, querían saber lo que Mantis había visto o mas bien recordado.

-¿Qué viste en la bola de cristal?- preguntaron Mono y Grulla, Mantis toma asiento y suelta un suspiro.

-Verán…

**Flashback Mantis.**

En un parque publico, sentado en una banca, se encontraba un niño sentado viendo como todos los demás niños correteaban de un lado a otro, este tenia sus ojos y cabello de color platino y para su edad era muy pequeño y por eso era la burla de casi todos los demás niños, eso y porque no podía hacer casi nada debido a su problema asmático que era bastante serio ya que el pobre no podía correr sin arriesgarse a que le de un ataque, el asistía a consulta varias veces a la semana con su madre, su padre trabajaba mucho para poder pagar los medicamentos y por eso casi no lo veía y un día los abandono para no tener que hacerse cargo del el, volviendo a lo del parque, el estaba sentado en la banca (que mas podía hacer) observando detenidamente como unos niños se mojaban con agua y otros jugaban con la pelota, en una de esas la pelota sale volando en su dirección y cae en sus pies, los niños se aproximaron a el y al estar mas cerca se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Miren todos es el pequeño enfermo bastardo- se burlo uno de ellos- si y tiene nuestro balón- dijo otro, Mantis estaba a punto de devolvérselo pero otro niño dice- ¡Cuidado! Te puede pegar su enfermedad- dijo burlonamente, el niño se comenzaba a enfadar- Es cierto, ahora tendré que lavarlo- dijo el niño del principio- no vaya hacer que me encoja como el- ya no aguanto mas y se levanto de la banca y encaro al otro niño- ¿Qué?- dijo arrogantemente.

-Déjenme en paz- dijo algo molesto.

-¿O que?- dijo mientras se le acercaba, el niño era mucho mas alto que el y en comparación parecía David contra Goliat, el pequeño de ojos platinos se puso nervioso y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, metió su mano a su bolsillo y saco un inhalador de el pero antes de usarlo uno de los niños se lo quita- ¡De vuélvemelo!- dijo apresuradamente.

-Quítamelo- dijo retadoramente.

El niño trata de quitárselo pero este se lo paso a otro niño y al tratar de llegar a ese otro niño se lo paso a otro y así consecutivamente hasta que lo atrapo el mas grande, el peli platino se le acerco muy cansado y agitado por la falta de aire.

-Vamos- dijo sínicamente- solo un poco mas- el niño no aguanto mas y callo al suelo, los demás niños se burlaron de el- no aguantas nada- tiro el inhalador al suelo y se va seguido por los demás niños, el niño de ojos platino trato de alcanzar el inhalador pero no podía por que le faltaba el aire, sentía todo nublado, creía que iba a morir allí mismo pero de pronto sintió como alguien le ponía algo en la boca y sintió como el aire volvía a sus pulmones, empezó a ver mejor y vio a un niño que sostenía algo en su mano, era su inhalador.

-Oye ¿Estas bien?- por su tono de voz sonaba muy preocupado.

-Si, eso creo- dijo reincorporándose.

-Que bien- dijo con una sonrisa, el niño lo vio mejor ahora, era alto (para el todos son altos), gordo, de cabello negro y unos extraños ojos color jade o esmeralda (es como quieran pero para mi es la misma).

-Gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay de que pero ¿Por qué te desmayaste?- dijo incrédulo.

-¡Que te importa!- le grito el pequeño niño.

-Es que… so-solo quería saber, es que un tío usa esta cosa cuando le falta el aire- dijo mostrando el inhalador- por que dice que sufre de asma ¿Tu también tienes?- el niño miro hacia otro lado evitando el contacto visual.

-Si- dijo de forma seca y directa- si quieres ahora puedes burlarte- dijo algo molesto- anda, búrlate del tonto pequeño que sufre de asma- el niño de cabello negro se le acerco y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dijo.

-¿Por qué crees que me burlaría?- dijo seriamente, el pequeño no contesto- no es correcto burlarse de las personas ni mucho menos burlarse de algo que nunca pidieron, como yo, por ser gordo todos se burlan de mi y me hacen feas bromas pero no dejo que me afecten-le sonríe- además no me burlaría de ti ya que me caes bien.

-… ¿En serio?- pregunto un poco dudoso pero asombrado.

-Si- afirmo el- ¿Quieres jugas? Traje una pelota- dijo sacando una de quien sabe dónde (XD).

-Pero…- el otro niño no lo dejo hablar.

-No debes dejar que eso te detenga sino te controlara toda tu vida y jamás serás feliz- el pequeño niño no sabía que decir, tenía miedo de un ataque de asma pero quería divertirse como cualquier otro niño.

-Está bien- dijo un poco nervioso.

-Descuida si te pasa algo yo te ayudo- su sonrisa volvió a aumentar.

-¿_No deja de sonreír o que?- _ se pregunto a si mismo.

Los dos niños tomaron distancia y le pasó el balón con el pie, el otro, con algo de miedo, lo recibió y al tenerlo bajo su pie sintió algo nuevo que no había experimentado antes, después de tenerlo un rato lo paso hacia el niño.

-Ves, no te paso nada- dijo alegremente.

-Tienes razón- dijo igual de contento.

Ambos niños pasaron un buen rato jugando con la pelota y sin darse cuenta empezaron a intensificar el juego y toda vía el niño no le daba un ataque esole sorprendió al niño de cabello negro.

-Vaya- dijo asombrado.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el pequeño.

-Que no te ha dado un ataque de asma y estamos jugando mas rápido- dijo aun asombrado.

-Aaaaah- dijo un poco neutral- oh- cayo al suelo convulsionándose sin control, el otro niño corrió hacia el y le dio su inhalador rápidamente, paso unos minutos y el pequeño niño se estabilizo- gracias.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si…- contesto el asmático.

-Que raro- dijo seriamente.

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto extrañado.

-Hace un minuto estabas jugando muy bien y debiste sufrir un ataque pero no fue así yen el momento en que te lo recordé caíste al suelo y te retorciste como caracol en sal.

Los dos niños estuvieron un rato en silencio, ninguno decía nada, solo se miraban de ves en cuenda.

-Háblame de ti- dijo entusiasmado el gran niño de ojos jade, el niño dudo un momento pero sintió que podía confiar en el.

El niño peli platinocomenzó su relato desde el principio, desde que tiene memoria claro, le conto sobre su enfermedad, de su mamá y su papá, aun que en esta parte se notaba que sufría, lo que le gustaba mas era la medicina, de grande quería ser doctor para curar a todos los enfermos y también lo que no le gustaba que era que le dijeran "pequeño" y "bastardo", lo que quería mas que nada en ese momento era crecer y ser muy alto.

-Descuida ya crecerás- dijo muy seguro- pero a su tiempo.

-No- replico el otro- yo quiero crecer ya- hizo cara de puchero que provoco un risita de parte del redondo niño- ¿De que te ríes?- dijo un poco molesto.

-De lo chistoso que tenias la cara al hacer un puchero- dijo riéndose u poco mas- mas o menos así- imito la cara que tenia y el niño de ojos platino no pudo contener la risa- la risa es la mejor medicina.

-¿Lo crees?- dijo un poco dudoso.

-Si- dijo muy convencido de eso- y no te preocupes ya crecerás y serás alguien muy alto.

-Si pero aunque eso pase me seguirán molestando- dijo bastante desanimado.

-No le tomes tanta importancia- el niño lo mira con un ceja arqueada- se que duele cuando alguien te molesta, a mi me pasa por ser gordo pero no le tomo mucho importancia después de todo son solo palabras que no deberías dejar que te afectaran en tu vida- hizo un pausa- debes ser feliz con lo que tienes y mirar hacia adelante sin importar que pueda pasar, si en verdad quieres ser doctor tendrás que prepararte y eso te tomara tiempo, por eso debes ser paciente ya que si quieres que todo sea de golpe no obtendrás lo que en verdad deseas y eso no es lo que quieres- al terminar de hablar el otro niño quedo mudo por las sabias palabras de aquel niño que apenas si conocía.

-¿Y crees que así lo lograre?

-No, no creo- dijo serio, el infante baja la cabeza- lo se- dijo volviendo a sonreírmostrando pelando los dientes.

-Gracias- dijo el pequeño- gracias por todo.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo- dijo fingiendo orgullo- yo solo te di el empujón para que pudieras lograrlo- toma el balón y lo mira a los ojos- me tengo que ir, pero nos vemos mañana.

-Si- dijo feliz- por cierto mi nombre es Mantis ¿Y el tuyo?

-Po… Po Ping- después de eso ambos niños se fueron en distintas direcciones, Mantis iba con una enorme sonrisa por tener a su primer amigo, tenía ganas que fuera mañana para poder verlo de nuevo pero tendría que ser paciente. Al día siguiente Mantis fue al parque donde había quedado de verse con Po, espero sentado en un banca pero pasaron tres horas y aun o había llegado, empezó a creer que el no vendría pero borraba esa idea de su cabeza ya que el le había dicho que vendría, paso media hora mas y vio como el grupo de niños de ayer habían llegado al parquey al verlo se le acercaron, no se necesitaba ser psíquico para saber que no tramaban nada bueno.

-Oye pequeño bastardo- le dijo uno de ello- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Mantis trato de ignorar lo primero que dijo y respondió.

-Esperando.

-¿Qué cosa?- volvió a preguntar.

-…A alguien.

-¡Ja!- dijo otro- como si alguien quisiera estar contigo- Mantis optó por ignorarlo- eres un pobre bastardo enfermo que nadie quiere por ser un enfermito- Mantis no decía nada- ¡¿Estas sordo o que?!- le grito otro de los niños- a parte de asmático eres mudo y sordo- insulto otro pero por mas cosas que le dijeran Mantis permanecía inmutado, los chicos empezaron a enfadarse no importaba cuanto lo insultaran el no hacia nada lo que termino por hartar al mas grande ellos que tomo a Mantis por la camisa y lo tiro al suelo asiendo que el pequeño soltara un quejido de dolor- ¿Te crees mejor que nosotros?- dijo entre burlón y molesto- pues veremos que tan mejor eres- después de decir eso se acerca a el con la intención de patearlo pero algo lo empuja y hace que caiga al suelo, Mantis mira a su salvador y era Po.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-S-si- dijo un poco entre cortado ya que estaba a punto de recibir otro ataque de asma. Mantis estaba apunto de tomar la mano de Po pero dicha persona es arrojaba al piso por el niño mas grande.

-¡Eso me dolió gordo seboso!- después de decir eso le empieza a dar de patadas al pobre de Po, el cual solo se hace bolita tratando de aminorar el daño.

Mantis veía la escena sin poder moverse, le faltaba el aire y le dolía el pecho, sabia que necesitaba su inhalador pero no podía dejar de mirar como pateaban a su amigo, sentía que algo emergía de su interior, algo que le quemaba como si fuera fuego y por una extraña razón lo llenaba de algo que no sabia como describir, una tremenda fuerza hizo que se levantara, sentía furia con aquel niño que estaba golpeando a su nuevo amigo, no podía dejar de mirarlo y ese fuego aumentaba cada vez mas.

-Oye- dijo un de ellos- creo que te estas pasando- el gran niño se detiene y lo voltea a ver.

-¿Quieres tomar su lugar?- el otro niega rápidamente- ¡Entonces cállate!- le dice enojado mientras se disponía a volver a patear a Po pero vio que mantis se puso delante de el con el seño fruncido- ¿Qué?- dijo retadoramente- Mantis no le responde- mejor vete sino quieres terminar como el bastardito.

-Puedes llamarme pequeño- dijo Mantis- puedes llamarme enfermo- cerraba los puños- incluso me puedes llamar bastardo- conla fuerza de sus puños la sangre de sus manos se comprimía e iba perdiendo color pero su rostro estaba que ardía- pero nunca… nunca- lo miro con tal enojo que hizo que retrocediera- ¡Golpes a mis amigos!- Mantis corre en dirección a el y lo embiste y para sorpresa de todos lo derriba con demasiada facilidad y una increíble fuerza, aun en el suelo mantis lo toma de la camisa y el pantalón y lo levanta del suelo dejándolo sobre su cabeza para luego arrojarlo a una considerable distancia para su tamaño, los otros niños veíanatónitos como ese pequeño levantaba al mas grande y lo arrojaba de un lado a otro como si de una pelota se tratara, al terminar, Mantis, lo toma del cuello y lo mira amenazadoramente- te iras de aquí y no volverásjamás- el chico estaba muy adolorido después de ser lanzado tantas veces, eso y el miedo lo paralizaba- ¡Quedo claro!- grito aun molesto.

-S-s-si- dijo temblorosamente.

El niño se levanta mas de fuerza que de gana y junto con los demás niños que lo acompañaban emprenden la huida dejando a Mantis y a Po, el cual ya se estaba levantando del suelo y se sacudía la ropa.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo preocupado Mantis temiendo que le pudiera pasar algo.

-Estoy bien- dijo terminando de sacudirse y luego empieza a reírse.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Por la ironía- dijo muy alegre, Mantis no entendía- apenas ayer yo te preguntaba eso todo el tiempo pero ahora se cambiaron los papeles.

-Es cierto- dijo sonriéndole, Po le devuelve la sonrisa.

-¡Oye!- dice sorprendido Po- no tuviste un ataque- Mantis abre los ojos como paltos- espera, tranquilo- dijo Po tratando de calmarlo- lo estuve pensando ayer y me di cuenta de que no sufriste un ataque cuando jugábamos ni ahora que te enfrentaste a ese grandote ¿Sabes porque?- Mantis niega con la cabeza- todo esta en tu cabeza, en realidad todo esta en tu cabeza- dijo serio mientras se daba toques con el dedo el la cabeza- tehiciste a la idea de que lo siempre lo necesitabas y ahora eres dependiente de el- Mantis pensaba que tenia lógica, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

-Tienes razón- dijo aun sorprendido.

-Lo se- dijo muy engreído como si fuera un genio prestigioso- pero lo que hiciste fue… ¡Bárbaro!- dijo emocionado- eres mas fuerte de lo que pareces.

Ambos niños empiezan a reír, Mantis, por su parte, estaba feliz, se sentía libre por fin como si unas cadenas muy pesadas se fueran y lo dejaran poder volar y hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera.

-Mantis- lo llamo Po haciendo que este lo mirara- se esta haciendo tarde, tengo que volver a casa.

-Igual yo- dijo Mantis- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Claro- dijo Po, Mantis, en ese instante recuerda algo importante.

-Se me había olvidado- dijo poniéndose las manos en la cabeza- mañana tengo cita con el doctor así que tal vez no pueda venir- dijo desanimado con la cabeza agachada.

-No importa- dijo sin perder el animo que tanto lo caracterizaba- yo vendrétodoslos días y te esperare en esta banca, no importa el tiempo que pase yo estaré aquí. Mantis lo miraba incrédulo- hasta que te vuelva haber jamás dejare de venir a este parque y será todos los días de mi vida.

-…Gracias…- dijo Mantis al borde de las lagrimas.

-No me lo agradezcas, pero si no nos volvemos haber nunca olvides tu sueño, ayuda a todas esas personas y yo también tratare de ayudarlos, no se como pero quiero que todos sean felices y eso te incluye a ti.

Po y Mantis se miraron por un largo rato para luego darse un abrazo, no de despedida sino uno de hasta luego, ambos infantes tomaron sus respectivos caminos, Mantis se fue a su casa y de ahí a la consulta del doctor el cual quedo asombrado con los resultados, Mantis estaba totalmente sano, le hizo barias pruebas física y salió por enzima del promedio, la madre estaba muy feliz con la noticia, tanto que se lo llevo de vacaciones, el al principio no quiso ir pero fue persuadido por su madre y al final accedió.

Paso el tiempo, en el trascurso de las vacaciones con su madre mantis iba olvidando poco a poco a su amigo de ojos color jade y después de un año apenas recordaba lo que paso aquel día y después de otro año se olvido completamente de Po dejándolo solo en el olvido como si de una sombra se tratara lo dejo atrás…

**Fin del flashback Mantis.**

Mantis seguía mirando aquel aparato respiratorio con nostalgia y a la vez con tristeza, se sentía un miserable por haberse olvidado de Po, ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentía Mono, Grulla y Víbora, recordar eso no era nada grato y dolía como si un cuchillo rasgara su pecho.

-No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado- dijo Mantis aun triste.

-No eres el único viejo- dijo Mono secándose las lagrimas que aun tenia.

-Me siento como basura- agrego Grulla.

-No digas eso Grulla- dijo Víbora tratando de animarlo- no creo que él haya querido que nos pusiéramos así- los chicos reaccionaron ante esto y sonrieron de lado.

-Tienes razón- dijo Grulla- además solo nos olvidamos de el- mientras Grulla decía eso Tigresa tomaba una taza de ese té.

-Es cierto y ahora que lo recordamos podemos empezar de nuevo- decía Mantis mientras Tigresa bebió su contenido.

-Si- dijo Mono- mas animado- creo que si hablamos con el todo esto se puede arreglar ya que parece que el tampoco se acuerda de nosotros- Tigresa tomaba la bola de cristal y lo mira fijamente.

-Podemos volver a ser amigos como antes- dijeron los cuatro con alegría y al mimo tiempo pero el sonido de un objeto de vidrio rompiéndose los sacó de su plática.

Miraron al origen del ruido y vieron la bola de cristal hecha pedacitos en el suelo a los pies de Tigresa, voltearon a verla y se quedaron impactados con lo que vieron, Tigresa, la mas dura, fuerte, seria, fría, orgullosa y furiosa que jamás hayan conocido estaba llorando, sus ojos parecían dos cataratas, de su voz salía gemidos de dolor, se estaba abrazándose a si misma, no dejaba de temblar y de decir cosas que no escuchaban muy bien.

-¡Tigresa, ¿Qué tienes?!- dijo alarmada Víbora pero luego vio la taza enseguida de ella y estaba vacía- ¿Tomaste ese té?- Tigresa asiente con la cabeza.

-Recordé…- dijo con voz quebrada.

-¿También recordaste a Po?- ella vuelve a asentir.

-Esta bien, se que debe ser doloroso- dijo Víbora que acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga- pero descuida, ahora que lo recordamos todo será como antes.

-Nada será como antes…- dijo con suma tristeza.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Preocupado Grulla.

-Por que es nuestra culpa… es mi culpa- Tigresa volvió a llorar.

-Tigresa me estas asustando- dijo Víbora- ¿Por que es tu culpa?- Tigresa respiro onda para tranquilizarse, en eso llega la anciana con un baso de agua y se lo da, Tigresa lo toma y lo bebe de golpe, ya un poco mas calmada mira sus amigos y les dice.

-…Por que…

**Felicidades a los que hayan llegado hasta aquí, ya que significa tres cosas.**

**1.- les gusta mucho leer.**

**2.- mi historia les gusta demasiado**

**3.- las dos cosas. **

**Espero no les haya enfadado tanto leer pero quería que estuvieran entretenidos por un tiempo pero, descuiden lo are mas corto a la próxima, espero que les haya gustado y dejen review y despreocupense terminare esta historia aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.**

Renton-torston: je ya lo subi (obvio) me alegro que te guste mi historia y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado y creeme que habrá mas misterios y draaaaaama.

Miguel el romantico je: tranquilo amigo ya actualise, no pierdas la cabeza, espero que sea de tu agrado y me gusta tu comentario aunque da miedo sabes?, espero no tardar tanto a la próxima.

DeeDee: ya amiga deedee, gracias por el comentario y por la amenazasa de secuestro… creo, espero que te guste este cap y que seas pasiente conmigo n.n… ._.y ahora estoy bien gracias por preocuparte y tu en el aeropuerto se me hizo gracioso espero que no me secuestres XD

kungfubijuu100: oye! Que atrevido, como puedes pesar que no seguire asiéndola siendo que me quede en la mejor parte!, no estoy molesto, di muchos sospechas de que no subiría pero descuida que aun que me maten esta historia seguirá y se terminara, gracias por el comentario.

Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu: y se pondrá un mas extraño y dramático amiga jejejejejej, este cap te dejara WTF y , pero espero que lo largo no te moleste, es que quería saciar la sed de los que ya tenían ganas de mas de esta historia XP, también espero tu historia jovencita no se le olvide ejejejejejejeeje.e, esopero pronto hablar con tigo y que te encuentres bien.

Ezcu: no esperes mas amigo ezcu que ya actualise XP, gracias por darle esta oportunidad a mi historia y espero que sea de tu agrado este cap y losiento si te molesta lo largo pero no volverá a pasar.

mikoblue: jejejeje me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de tigresa y el vestido, fue un golpe de inspiración, jejejejejejejeje espero que hayas hecho mas historia y que estes bien, y lameto la demora XP, espero con ansias tu respuesta

Zhihui de xinzang: todo a su tiempo pequeño salta montes XD, espero que te haya gusta el cap y si, si me tarde algo pero espero que lo largo lo compense Xp, actualiza tu también que me muero por saber que pasa

Misa Hatake: gracias por el review y todas tus dudas se responderán a su tiempo y espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap,

jannin: jejejejeej si verda y creo que moriras, resucitaras y morirasotraves después de leer este cap, XD

ErickLsk: jejejjejeejej gracias me alaga tu cometario, y lo de los agradecimientos fue un pequeño error y me alivia el saber que no te molesto.

tantanteamfortres 2: me alegro escuchar… leer eso Xp, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado y que estes bien y descuida ya leeré tu fic

invanickname: descuida la espra a terminado XD, comentarios como los tuyos hacen que me demas ganas de subur mas rápido, deberas gracias por todo y descuida pronto volveré actualizar y gracias por tu compresión e.e, espero con ansias tu comentario.

Kriton6: si, muchas puestas se abren… solo para decubrir que hay mas puestas detrás de esta XP, ejejejejejejej espero que este cap. Sea de tu agrado y gracias por el apoyo.

shanya and ty-rex: jejejeje me alegro que te haya gustado y espero pronto tu actualización, lo de los fideos fue ago que solo me nació XD, jajajajaj los emporezeng pero es para la causa e.e, este cap no hara que te orines, ara que mmueras y revivas siete veces jejejej, o al menos eso espero n.n, siempre me gustan tus comentarios y gracias por todo, lo del fórum fue un gran honor para mi, aun que no he podido ir últimamente ._.u, espero poder ir mas siguido.

Black rose -IMZ: jejejejej te enviare chocolates si terminas ahí XP, la intriga aumenta por cada segundo jejejejejeje eso te dejara este cap.

Bolttens: todo a su tiempo ejejejejjeejeje, espero que este cap de haya gustado.

Eme48: nadie o casi nadie se espraba eso y creo que este cap te dejara mas preguntas que respuestas pero todo se descubrirá ajajajjajaj

NAZH045: gracias por el comentario y comociendote te dara flojera leer tanto Xp, me gusto tu cap espero mas de el.

sabine bardales: quien sabe jeejjejee.e, espero que el cap te haya encantado y que pronto dejes review XD

darkoden: aprecio tu sinceridad y quie te guste tanto mi historia, me esfuerzo para que a mis lectores les agrade e inspirar a otros a escribir su propia historia.


	7. En busca de la verdad parte 3

**Hola a todos, lamento la demora pero esta vez no tarde tanto XD ¿verdad? Antes de que empiecen a leer me gustaría decirles lo feliz que estoy ya que no hace mucho recibí un review y no cualquier review sino uno en ingles, ASI ES UNO EN INGLES , resulta que una persona de kung fu panda de fanfic creyó qe era en ingles mi historia (por el titulo) y decidió leerla pero al darse cuenta que era en español decidió medio traducirla y le gustó mucho y me pidio que si podría traducirla solo que no se ingles **** pero vere como le hago y si ustedes me podrían sugerir algo me gustaria ****. Lo otros era que ****Starlight 580 y ****genial 1****, ****son las primera personas en criticar mi historia****, me sorprendió mucho pero no me desanima ya que me dejaron algo… ¡Un review! Jajajajajaj critica o no un review es un review jejeje aunque creo que es la misma persona te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi jejejej XD, comentarios como los tuyos me hacen tener más ganas de seguir, pero tengo una duda… ¿en serio es mala mi historia? Esta pregunta es para todos.**

Capítulo 7: En busca de la verdad parte 3.

**Hace doce años…**

En medio de un claro verde y espacioso había una edificio, más específicos una escuelita, ahí había niños desde los cinco años hasta los siete, el lugar tenia juegos de todo tipo, espacio para que los niños jueguen sin preocuparse, la instalación tenía suficiente espacio para treinta pequeños y estaba bien equipada para su aprendizaje e incluso tenía una cocina para que los niños comieran ahí, solo había dos personas, una mujer de unos cincuenta años y una mujer joven que era su ayudante, ambas muy capacitadas para poder controlar a todos los energéticos niños, estaba situada cera de una carretera que iba directo a la ciudad para que los padres no tuvieran el problema del tráfico o si necesitaban ir por alguna emergencia, los niños que iban ahí aprendían demasiado bien por lo que la escuelita era muy peleada ya que se consideraba una de las mejores, en teoría parecía perfecto… pero no todo era color de rosa para todos…

En un enorme árbol verde había una niña que se encontraba sentada de tal manera que nadie la viera (de tras del árbol), tenía el cabello naranja alborotado, short de mezclilla con una blusa naranja y unos tenis blancos. Se encontraba sentada en el suave césped abrazando sus piernas que cubrían su rostro con la intención de esconder las lágrimas que soltaba. La razón de su llanto eran varias, una es por la falta de amor de su padre adoptivo y toda la frialdad que le daba asiendo que formara un duro carácter, hace aproximadamente dos años él la adopto y con eso pensó que su vida sería mejor pero se equivocó ya que la trataba despectivamente y con poca atención, ella sabía la razón y quería esforzarse para hacer lo sentir orgulloso y quela reconociera como su hija. La otra razón era que todos los demás niños la trataban mal y la llamaban "Monstruo", era la burla de todos y por eso, a veces, golpeaba a los demás y, a pesar de su edad, tenía mucha más fuerza que muchos niños pero lo que solo aumento aún más sus burlas e insultos. La pequeña soltó más lágrimas, todo era culpa de solo una cosa, la razón principal por la que la llamaban monstruo era…

-Hola- la voz de un niño hizo que reaccionara y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas de su rostro pero sin dejar de esconderlo a la vista de alguien- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto aquel niño, la niña no le respondió- oye… oye…- decía el niño repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez, la niña se empezó a molestar y era bien conocida por ser poco paciente- ¿Me oyes?- decía pero esta vez la picaba con el dedo en la cabeza, a la niña se le hincho un vena en la cabeza (como en los animes) por que el niño comenzó a desesperarla, quería mantener la calma pero aquel niño seguía picándole la cabeza con el dedo- despierta- esta vez empezó a moverle toda la cabeza- Tierra llamando a niña que no responde- la niña, ya harta, lo tomo de su mano y la apretujo con fuerza haciendo que el niño soltara varios quejidos de dolor hasta tenerlo de rodilla en la tierra, ella seguía con la cara tapada con sus piernas pero se podía imaginar como el niño tenía una mueca de dolor.

-Déjame en paz- aumentó la fuerza de su agarre y luego lo soltó, el niño cayó al suelo de sentón agarrándose la mano adolorida, la niña creyó que con eso se iría y que la llamaría monstruo como todos los demás pero…

-Guau, eso… fue… ¡Bárbaro!- grito emocionado aquel niño, la niña quedo muy extrañada por esas palabras- ¡Eres increíblemente fuerte! ¡Como las súper heroínas de las historietas que tanto me gustan leer!- decía emocionado el pequeño mientras que la niña aun no procesaba lo que estaba pasando ¿Acoso se había golpeado tan fuerte que ahora decía incoherencias?- oye ¿Qué tienes?- la niña prefirió no contestar en esos momentos quería estar sola- Mmm…- escucho como el niño se alejaba, dio un largo suspiro, creía que se había marchado pero sin previo aviso sintió como un chorro de agua caía sobre su cabeza y para su desgracia estaba demasiado helada lo que provoco que diera un gran brinco del suelo junto con un sonoro "¡Kya!", ella volteo a mirar al culpable y encontró a un redondo niño de grandes mejillas, cabello negro, unos hermosos ojos color jade y una gran sonrisa, en su mano había una botella que dedujo que era la fuente del agua que la había mojado hace unos instantes.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- grito molesta.

-Creí que te habías dormido y por eso te moje- dijo apenado- no creí que reaccionarias así- soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¿Así?- dijo aun molesta- pues yo también creo que estas dormido- le arrebata botella y lo derriba al suelo, ahí comienza a vaciar todo el contenido sobre la regordeta cara del pequeño el cual hacia esfuerzos para liberarse pero le fue en vano, ahora se encontraba totalmente mojado de toda la cabeza, la niña se aparta de él y lo mira despectivamente, pensó que el niño lloraría, que le gritaría cosas o que la acusaría con algún mayor pero no espero que el niño comenzara a reírse estruendosamente.

-¡Eso fue increíble! Otra vez- una gota de sudor recorrió la nuca de la niña.

-Eres un niño demasiado raro ¿Lo sabes?- dijo entre confundida e intrigada.

-Me lo dicen muy seguido- el niño se sentó sobre el césped y la volta a ver- ¿Qué tienes en la?...- dijo mientras se tocaba una parte de la boca, la niña a principio no entendió pero reacciono rápido al darse cuenta de que ya no se cubría el rostro, rápidamente le da la espalda para evitar el contacto visual- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo un poco… ¿Preocupado?

-Nada- dijo rápidamente- quiero estar sola así que vete- demando la niña.

-No- contesto el niño que se había levantado del suelo y se acerco a ella- a nadie le puede gustar estar solo… la gente siempre necesitara a alguien con quien estar, con quien compartir, con quien hablar, con quien reír… con quien ser feliz…- la niña alza su cabeza, sin dejar de darle la espalda, le dice.

-Yo no necesito a nadie ni tampoco necesito a alguien a mi lado para poder ser feliz- dijo muy convencida de eso.

-…Piensas eso… por que de seguro nunca has tenido a nadie y por lo tanto no sabes si quiera lo que es tener compañía- la niña abre los ojos como platos, las lagrimas empezaron a galoparse, cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar el desbordamiento de aquel liquido salado.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?- dijo con voz cortante- todos los demás niños me ven como un monstruo, se burlan y huyen de mi…- la niña voltea a mirarlo con el seño fruncido dejando ver un gran aparato ortopédico dental que sobresalía de su boca que estaba firmemente agarrado a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y un gran alambre surcaba a unos tres centímetros de su boca-¿Estas asustado?- pregunto con una ceja arqueada- ¡Soy Tigresa!- dijo enfadada- ¡Tigresa el monstruo!- el niño no dejaba de mirarla- el monstruo que no tiene amigos…- esto último lo dijo muy desanimada, bajo la cabeza y en su rostro se notaba la gran tristeza con la que cargaba, sentía una gran depresión con la que siempre cargaba sola desde que tenía memoria.

-… No, no estoy asustado, después de todo solo eres una niña, no es algo que precisamente de miedo- la niña tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parresia que se le iban a salir de sus orbitas, la boca no la abría más porque simplemente no se podía mas- y te prometo, si tu quieres, que jamás dejare que estés sola de nuevo- le extiende la mano- yo soy Po Ping y seré de ahora en adelante no tu amigo, sino tu mejor amigo- le brinda una cálida sonrisa que lleno de un extraño calor el pecho de Tigresa, su rostro se marco con un pequeño rubor, su corazón latía con fuerza, unas lagrimas rebeldes se escaparon de sus ojos y de un momento a otro comenzó a soltar más lágrimas.

-¿Lo prometes?- pregunto un poco dudosa ya que temía que fuese una broma o un sueño.

-Si- dijo decidido- jamás te dejare sola- Tigresa mira la mano de Po y vio que seguía extendida- estaré ahí para decirte que no eres un monstruo- ella extendía lentamente su mano- yo jamás te dejare… es una promesa- al final ambos niños entrelazan sus manos sellando ahí esa promesa, ella, después de tanto tiempo, sonríe con felicidad.

Tigresa y Po se hicieron amigos ese día, el era nuevo en la escuela y cuando conversaban no dejaba de hablar y Tigresa por no tener mucha practica solo escuchaba las aventuras fantasiosas que le contaba, sobre sus hobbies, lo que le gustaba comer, que por cierto eran muchas, y lo que no le gustaba que era ver a los demás tristes, eso era lo que menos no le gustaba, Tigresa admiro esa forma de pensar y un día se abrió un poco y le conto su vida, soltó unas lagrimas al terminar de contarle pero desaparecieron al sentir el suave contacto del abrazo de Po, se sentía plenamente feliz con el chico peli negro, pasaron unas semanas donde los dos jugaban y platicaban a parte de todos los demás niños.

-Tigresa- dijo Po, se encontraban en la hora del recreo, ella lo voltea a ver.

-¿Qué pasa Po?- pregunto ella.

-Quería preguntarte…- por tomo aire, al parecer lo que le quería preguntar era algo difícil de hablar- ¿Por qué te llaman monstruo?- ella se quedo callada por lo que a cavaba de escuchar, era cierto que nunca habían hablado de ese tema pero resultaba un poco complicado hablar de ello, no obstante le tenía confianza y por ser su primer y único amigo merecía saberlo aun que para ella fuera muy obvia la razón de su apodo.

-Es por mi aparato ortopédico…- dijo un poco avergonzada por el simple hecho de tenerlo.

-Eso es todo- lo dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa, ella lo mira con una ceja arqueada.

-Si no lo notaste esta cosa es horrenda- dijo un poco molesta por lo que dijo Po.

-Yo no lo creo- Tigresa lo mira sorprendida- tal vez sea un tanto extraño pero yo no lo llamaría horrendo, además si esa "cosa", como así le llamas, es tan fea ¿Por qué no te la quitas?- Tigresa miro a otro lado.

-Por qué no puedo- dijo un poco desanimada, ahora era Po quien arqueaba una ceja- lo necesito para que mis dientes crezcan de manera correcta, según el doctor podría tardar uno tiempo- Po se acerca a ella y le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Descuida- dijo tratando de animarla- ya pronto lo dejaras de usar- le sonríe mostrando los dientes- y tendrás una linda sonrisa- él se ruboriza un poco con esto último y aparta la mirada.

-¿En serio lo crees?- dijo un poco esperanzada.

-Mmm… bueno… yo…- Po tartamudeaba tratando de decir algo coherente- es que solo se agregara la sonrisa ya que ya eres linda- el niño se puso rojo como tomate y la niña parecía que tenía fiebre, Tigresa sentía un montón de sensaciones indescriptibles, se toco la cara la sentía caliente y su corazón latía con fuerza, parecía que saldría corriendo en cualquier momento y, lentamente sin darse cuenta, ella se acerco a Po que seguía mirando para todos lados menos hacia donde estaba ella.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y, con un poco de dificultad, le deposita en su mejilla un suave beso, Po al sentir el contacto sintió que su cara se prendía en llamas y lo mismo le pasaba a ella que no comprendía porque había hecho eso pero por una extraña razón no le desagrado, al contrario, le gusto mucho hacer eso.

Ambos niños se encontraban callados, no hacían ni decían nada pero los dos sentían que tenían la conversación más animada que hayan tenido. Tigresa, para matar aquel silencio, le pregunta.

-Y… ¿Qué nueva aventura tuviste en tu fin de semana?- Po por fin reacciono aun que claro se encontraba nervioso y tartamudeo mucho para contestar.

-Eh… esto…- respiro onda y exhalo- este fin de semana conocía un niño con unos problemas serios de bromas pesadas- Tigresa se sentó en el suelo y fue seguida por Po- el perdió a su madre y a su hermano, su padre había muerto hace tiempo- Tigresa comenzó a ponerse triste por la historia de Po, él lo noto y sonrió- pero le ayude a superarlo- ella lo mira a los ojos- le dije que no debería hacer esas bromas y que debería ser más humilde y parece que me escucho e incluso jugo conmigo a la pelota por un rato, aun que le pegue tan fuerte que la mande a otra casa y encendí una alarma- ambos niños comienzan a reír por un buen rato, ya calmados Po sigue- pero creo que al final nos hicimos amigos- suelta una leve risa- el es mi primer amigo- Tigresa lo mira con los brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada- tu eres mi primer y mejor amiga el solo es el primer amigo niño que tengo- dijo apresuradamente para no hacerla enfadar o peor aun hacerla llorar.

-Me gustaría también tener más amigos- dijo mirando al suelo.

-Descuida- dijo Po haciendo que Tigresa lo mirase- un amigo mío es amigo tuyo- Po le regalo una sonrisa que Tigresa correspondió.

Tigresa mostraba cambios muy notables, cuando llegaba a casa siempre sonreía, lo que extraño a cierta persona pero no le dio mucha importancia, ella solo deseaba que llegara el mañana y poder ir de nuevo a la escuelita para así estar cerca de Po y no era la única ya que a Po le ocurría lo mismo. Los días fueron de mejor a cada vez mejor, ambos se hacían aún más cercanos, tanto que los demás niños empezaron a burlarse de los dos diciendo cosas como "el monstruo y el mantecoso se van a casar y no se han casado por falta de pan por que el gordo se lo comió", a Po no le afectaba lo que decían pero Tigresa era otro caso, ella reaccionaba efusivamente y los perseguía para golpearlos a veces lo conseguía pero otra veces era detenida por Po, él le decía que los ignorara ya que si caía en su juego quien y perdía era ella, al principio ella se negaba pero Po ponía una carita de perrito que terminaba por convencerla. Todo los días los demás niños se burlaban de ella y de Po pero antes de lanzárseles en sima recordaba lo que tenía que hacer, respiro hondo para calmarse conto hasta diez y los ignoraba, pasaron varios días donde la misma rutina se repetía hasta que un día los niños se cansaron de molestarlos y los dejaron en paz, Tigresa estaba feliz, Po no dejaba de mirarla con una sonrisa de "te lo dije" ahí ella comprendió que solo necesitaba paciencia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el invierno llego y con ello las vacaciones de navidad, todo los niños se fueron a sus respectivos hogares para celebrar aquella hermosa festividad, en cambio Tigresa se puso triste por dos razones, la primera era que en su casa solo comían un pavo y le regalaban cocas para que estudiara como libros, cuadernos y a veces ropa y la segunda, pero la más importante, es que no vería a Po por un largo tiempo, él trato de animarla pero ella no dejaba de estar triste así que se le ocurrió darle un regalo, antes de salir él le dio una caja envuelta en papel rojo con un moño, ella quedo maravillada, alguien le estaba dando su primer regalo de corazón, quería abrirlo en ese instante pero Po se lo prohibió hasta que llegara la navidad, Tigresa acepto a regaña dientes y sin más que decir o hacer ambos se fueron a sus casas.

Paso el tiempo y la navidad llego y con ella los regalos, Tigresa recibió nueva ropa y unos libros, ella ya se había a acostumbrado a eso pero lo que quería hacer era ir a su cuarto para poder abrir en secreto aquel regalo que Po le había dado, al terminar de comer ella se fue volando a su habitación donde tenía escondido bajo su cama dicho obsequio pero se sorprendió y alarmo cuando no lo encontró, desesperada, lo busco por todas partes pero no lo hayo, triste y deprimida decidió dormirse temprano pero por más que quería conciliar el sueño no podía pero la imagen de Po sonriéndole la tranquilizo lo suficiente para que Morfeo hiciera su trabajo. Las vacaciones terminaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y todos los niños regresaron a sus clases un poco cansados por la idea de tener que estudiar de nuevo todos menos cierta niña que se moría por ver a cierto niño, al llegar a la escuela Po la estaba esperando en la entrada y ella sin pensar en nada mas se le lanzo enzima con un muy fuerte abrazo que Po correspondió, después de un rato se separan y entran al salón, ya en la hora de recreo ambos niños se vana a su lugar secreto (detrás del árbol) donde platicarían todo lo que hicieron.

-¿Cómo te fue?- dijo Po muy alegre de poder hablar de nuevo con ella.

-Ah… bien- dijo sin mucho ánimo, Po la mira con una expresión de duda en su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto algo preocupado.

-Nada…- dijo Tigresa sin expresar mucha emoción.

-… ¿No te gusto mi regalo?- ella reacciona y recuerda que lo había perdido.

-Ah… si- dijo un poco dudosa- me gusto mucho- lo dijo lo más natural posible.

-¿Entonces porque estas triste?

-Porque… porque no me fue muy bien en navidad- en parte ella le mentía porque no quería que se enojara con ella por perder dicho regalo.

-Mmm… ¿Entonces si te gusto?

-Me fascino- dijo apresuradamente, Po sonrió ampliamente- y… ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

-Con seguía otro amigo- dijo feliz, Tigresa lo miro sorprendida.

-¿En serio?- dijo aun sorprendida-

-Sí, lo conocí un poco antes de salir de vacaciones no te hable de él por que se me olvido- suelta una sonrisa nerviosa- el vendía periódicos en la calle y se veía muy mal, me acerque para hablarle, aun que no salió muy bien al principio, ambos conversamos por un largo rato y vi que tenía hambre y le di mi sopa, se resistió al principio pero accedió, después de ese día lo visitaba todos los días, el me conto sobre sus problemas económicos y de que su papá se fue a trabajar muy lejos y que no sabía de él desde entonces, el creía que ser pobre es una limitación de su felicidad pero yo le dije lo contrario, lo único que necesitaba era confianza- toma una ligera pausa y sonríe al recordar esos días- también es muy alto y es un excelente dibujante, creo que era una especie de pintor o algo- suelta una leve risa- y de ahí le fue mejor ya que consiguió un mejor trabajo junto con su madre y ahora están juntos todo el tiempo y estoy feliz de eso ya que nos hicimos buenos amigos- Tigresa no dejaba de mirarlo con admiración, ¿Cómo podía ayudar a los demás sin ninguna preocupación?, eso era algo que ella admiraba y respetaba.

Los primeros días pasaron volando, ambos niños seguían en su propio mundo lejos de los demás, la semana se fue y se fueron de fin de semana todos los niños pero no duro mucho (son dos días no mas ), al llegar a la escuela Po le dijo a Tigresa que tenía que contarle algo importante en la hora de recreo, ella se preguntaba que podía ser. A la hora del recreo Tigresa fue a donde siempre iba con Po, el ya se encontraba ahí y al verla sonríe.

-Siéntate- dijo Po golpeando con su palma el césped que estaba a su lado, ella se sienta junto a el- este fin de semana hice otro amigo- Tigresa sonríe con esta noticia estaba a punto de hablar pero Po le gano la jugada- o más bien amiga- ríe levemente con los ojos cerrados, algo de eso no le había agradado a Tigresa- la conocí en un parque, ella estaba llorando hasta que llegue ya que mi pelota se fue hacia donde estaba ella, mi papá me dijo que fue el destino, ahí me di cuenta que estaba llorando y decidí hablarle- Tigresa seguía sin entender porque se molestaba con cada segundo que él hablaba de ella- al principio se negó pero la convencí de que me dijera lo que le pasaba y me dijo que era ciega- Tigresa bajo la cabeza ya que sintió pena por ella- pero yo la anime con mis grandes pasos de baile- dijo animadamente moviendo los brazos- la invite a bailar- la pena que sintió Tigresa se cambio por ese ardor que sentía en el pecho que no le gustaba para nada- y resulto que era una gran bailarina, se movía estupendamente, me quede con la boca abierta, si tan solo la hubieras visto Tigresa te abrías impresionado también- Tigresa se cruzo de brazos pero al parecer Po no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando- la forma en que sonreía al bailar era increíble, ella tenía un lindo vestido, el cabello un poco largo y una lindo rostro- Tigresa sentía que como un enojo empezó a salir de su pecho e inconscientemente frunció el seño- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Po un poco extrañado.

-Nada- dijo ella que giraba la cabeza al lado contrario.

-¿Estas molesta?- dijo Po con una ceja arqueada.

-No- dijo cortantemente.

-Sí, si lo estas, te conozco bien- decía Po apuntándole con el dedo- ¿Pero porque estas enojada?

-Por nada- dijo sin dirigirle todavía la vista (hombres en estas situaciones cuando la mujer dice que no pasa nada es por que pasa algo que la molesta y nosotros debemos apoyarlas, ¿Cómo? Ustedes averígüenlo E.E)

Po se le quedo mirando unos momentos ella le estaba dando la espalda pero se le ocurrió algo, se levanto y toma a Tigresa de los costados y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, ella al sentir el contacto quiso apartase pero le fue imposible ya que la risa le quitaba las fuerzas, Po no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Po!- dijo Tigresa entre risas- ¡Detente!- dijo volviendo a reír.

-No hasta que me digas que te pasa- dijo para después seguir lanzando su ataque de cosquillas, Tigresa recobro un poco de su fuerza y lo tomo de uno de sus brazos y le derriba con suavidad al césped y ella se subió arriba de él.

-Ahora es mi turno- Po abrió los ojos como platos, Tigresa comenzó a hacerle lo mismo a Po el cual estallaba a carcajadas por las cosquillas que recibía- ¿Te rindes?- dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas en las costillas.

-¡No!- dijo entre risas, Tigresa aumento la dosis de cosquillas- ¡Basta!- decía Po- ¡Me hago pipi!- decía intentando detenerla pero no podía liberarse- ¡Me rindo!- dijo al fin el peli negro, Tigresa se detuvo y se sentó a su lado muy satisfecha y orgullosa por su victoria.

-Gane- dijo muy contenta, Po se reincorporo.

-Si- dijo un poco entre cortado por la falta de aire, ya un poco más calmado hablo- Por favor dime que tienes- Tigresa lo volteo a ver y el tenia esa carita de cachorrito regañado y sin poder negarse más soltó un suspiro de derrota.

-Está bien- dijo derrotada por esa carita.

-¡Sí!- dijo victorioso, Tigresa se tomo un tiempo para pensar en lo que le diría.

-Veras…- dijo un poco apenada- me sentí extraña cuando dijiste que tienes una nueva amiga- decía un poco deprimida.

-Sentirte mal Pe-pero ¿Por qué?- dijo muy extrañado.

-No lo sé- dijo aun un poco triste- es que… creo que…- Tigresa no encontraba las palabras- simplemente no me gusta que hables de ella- dijo esta vez un poco molesta.

-Pero es mi amiga- dijo tratando de convencerla de que no había razón de molestarse.

-¡Precisamente eso es lo que no quiero!- grito Tigresa- ¡No quiero que tengas amigas!- Po tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba sorprendido- ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!- decía con los ojos cerrados- ¡Quiero ser la única amiga que tengas!- Tigresa sentía unas pequeñas lagrimas colarse por sus amigas- ¡No me importa que tengas muchos amigos pero no tengas a ninguna niña como amiga! ¡Ni mucho menos digas que es linda!- apretó sus puños con fuerza tanto que le temblaban-no quiero que alguien más sea tu mejor amiga…- soltó más lagrimas- no quiero que me dejes…- Po se le acerco un poco y la abraza, ella reacciona y lo abraza con fuerza mientras llora en su suave hombro.

-Eso nunca pasara- Tigresa abre los ojos, Po la aparta un poco- tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga y si las comparo a las dos…- Po trago saliva para lo que iba decir- tu eres la más linda- Tigresa sintió que la cara le ardía, Po estaba más rojo que… que… ya se me acabo las referencias a cosas con que compararlo ( ).

-¿En serio?

-Recuerda que te lo prometí y solo muerto no lo cumplo- Tigresa le sonríe con ternura Po vio esa sonrisa y se alegra- así que no estés celosa- dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-No estoy celosa- dijo cruzada de brazos con las mejillas infladas.

-Sí, estas muy celosa- dijo Po de forma burlesca.

-Que no- dijo molesta.

-Claro que si- dijo picándole con su dedo índice una de las mejillas de Tigresa la cual solo se enoja más.

-¡Ya verás!- dijo fingiendo molestia y se le lanza encima en un ataca masivo de cosquillas, Po no podía hacer nada más que reírse revolcándose en el suelo. Paso el recreo y los niños entraron a sus respectivas aulas.

Pasaron unos meses y todo seguía normal entre ambos niños excepto para una pequeña niña que se sentía cada vez más extraña al estar cerca de Po, al principio no le dio mucha importancia pero ese extraño sentimiento iba creciendo conforme pasaba los días junto con él, creyó que solo se sentía mal pero noto que solo le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de él y cuando no estaba con el sentía como su corazón se encogía y la tristeza invadía su cuerpo, parecía como si estuviera enferma y Po fuera la medicina que la curaba y hacía sentir mejor su cuerpo y alma. En la hora del recreo los dos se fueron a sentar a su lugar favorito, Tigresa estaba tan metida en su mente que no notaba que Po le estaba hablando, lo que sentía en su corazón la tenía demasiado distraída como para escuchar cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor hasta que sintió que la empujaban de un hombro, ella volteo y se encontró con la cara de Po que parecía muy extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Tigresa ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Po un tanto preocupado, ella al ver el rostro de Po, y más específicos, sus ojo, tuvo que apartar la mirada ya que su rostro había ganado un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo si quiera mirarlo sin avergonzarme?- _se decía así misma molesta- eh… nada Po- el no se trago eso pero no quiso insistir.

-Está bien- dijo con una sonrisa- te estaba hablando para contarte algo muy bueno que me paso- dijo emocionado.

-¿Qué te paso?

-hace unos días, en el parque, conocí a un niño, muy pequeño por cierto, que estaba solo en sentado en una banca, parecía triste a mi parecer, así que me le acerque para invitarlo a jugar a la pelota, el al principio se negó ya que decía que tenía asma, ¿si sabes que es verdad?

-Si- contesto Tigresa- es una enfermedad crónica del sistema respiratorio caracterizada por vías respiratorias hiperactivas.

-…- (-.-u)- bueno… como te decía, el tenia constante miedo de jugar como los demás niños por esa enfermedad pero resulto nos divertimos a lo grande, si sufrió unos ataques, pero al día siguiente unos niños malos lo empezaron a molestar y yo llegue a defenderlo, cosa que no salió muy bien ya que el más grande me estaba pateando en el suelo- Tigresa reacciono con esto último con mucho enojo.

-¡¿Te hizo daño?!- dijo bastante enojada.

-Tranquilízate- dijo Po que ponía sus manos en sus hombros, ella se calmo un poco pero seguía molesta- no me paso nada ya que ese pequeño me defendió- Tigresa quedo un poco anonada ya que creía que el "pequeño" del que hablaba Po se oía bastante debilucho- me sorprendió mucho verlo como levantaba a ese gigante y lo lanzaba como muñeco de trapo- decía muy emocionado- debiste verlo Tigresa, ¡Fue bárbaro!- decía esto último con una pose heroica bastante graciosa.

-Yo podría a ver hecho lo mismo- dijo ella muy segura de su fuerza.

-No, lo que tu hubieras hecho es tirarle un diente, patearlo en el trasero, hacerle calzón chino (XD) y meterlo al bote de basura- decía Po mirándola acusadoramente, Tigresa se rasco la nuca y miro hacia otro lado.

-Bueno… y… ¿Qué paso después?- decía la peli naranja para cambiar de tema.

-¡Ah! Es cierto- decía Po- ¿Dónde me quede?...- pensó por un rato- ah sí, el me defendió de ese enorme chico que corrió como niñita a su casa con los demás brabucones y le dije que no necesito su inhalador para respirar bien, el estaba muy feliz y que solo le faltaba crecer un poco más y sería perfecto- ambos niños rieron con esto último- al parecer tiene un problema con su estatura actual pero nos hicimos amigos- soltó una risita que contagio a Tigresa.

Tigresa sentía un mar de emociones en ese instante, reír con él era algo indescriptible, eran un montón de preguntas que ella tenía en su cabeza, ¿Por qué sentía ese extraño ardor en el pecho al estar con él? ¿Por qué cuando él no estaba se sentía desesperada por verlo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el?... el día transcurrió rápido, Tigresa decidió averiguar lo que le pasaba pero le era algo complicado ya que no sabía por dónde empezar, intento hablar con su padre adoptivo pero este la ignoro, busco en la biblioteca libros que la pudieran ayudar a resolver su problema pero no encontraba nada de utilidad, un día, en su casa, encontró al sirviente de la casa viendo la televisión, él estaba viendo una novela donde la protagonista se sentía feliz con el protagonista de dicha novela, la actriz era amiga del otro actriz desde niños, ella con el tiempo había adquirido un extraño sentimiento hacia el chico que al final se convirtió en amor y ella se le declara y el la acepta, se hacen novios, se casan, tienen hijos y ambos viven juntos felices por siempre.

La historia reflejaba la misma situación de Tigresa, ella sentía ese extraño sentimiento hacia su amigo y con eso llego a la conclusión de que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo (cliché) pero tenía una duda… ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?, eso la estaba volviendo loca, quería decírselo pero tenía miedo de no ser correspondida como otra chica que se le había declarado al protagonista el cual la rechazo… pero existía la posibilidad de que el sintiera lo mismo después de todo el la consideraba muy linda y alguien maravillosa, ya decidida se fue a acostar a su cama ya mañana le diría lo que sentía y vería lo que seguiría después.

Al día siguiente Tigresa fue a clases regulares, quería hablar a solas con Po en el recreo ya que no quería que nadie más escuchara, debes en cuando lo miraba de reojo, el tenia esa encantadora sonrisa que siempre la llenaba de calor.

-Haber alumnos hoy haremos una nueva dinámica- dijo la maestra, todos estallaron en alegría- hoy todos pondrán su huella en la pared con sus respectivos nombres para que una parte de ustedes quede impregnada en este lugar y sea eterno- todos los niños se encontraban emocionados por lo que iban a hacer- ahora de manera ordenada todos salgan afuera- los niños siguieron las indicaciones de la maestra y salieron al patio de juegos donde había varias cubetas de pintura esperando a ser usadas- será en número de lista, si no quieren hacerlo simplemente díganlo ya que no queremos obligar a nadie- así uno en uno los niños iban pasando, Tigresa y Po eran los últimos, ella aprovecho eso y se lo llevo a la esquina del patio de recreación para poder hablar a solas con él.

-Po…- dijo tímidamente.

-Si Tigresa.

-Esto… yo…- Tigresa no encontraba las palabras adecuadas o más bien las palabras las tenía atoradas en la garganta- yo…

-¿Tú?- decía Po para que continuara.

-Me gu-gus-ta-tas- la voz de Tigresa fue demasiado débil ya que Po no la había escuchado.

-¿Qué?- dijo confundido, Tigresa trago grueso pero seguía demasiado nerviosa.

-_Demonios ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?- _se dijo así misma- _cálmate Tigresa, solo debes decirle que te gusta y ya… ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil!- _Tigresa se dio una cachetadas que tomaron bastante desprevenido a Po_- No, no debes dudar, soy Tigresa y no le temo a nada- _Tigresa miro fijamente a los ojos a Po el cual retrocedió unos pasos ya que se sintió intimidado por esa mirada que le estaba recibiendo de parte de su amiga.

-Tigresa… ¿Está todo bien?- dijo algo preocupado.

-No…- dijo seriamente- no está nada bien-lentamente se le iba acercando, su flequillo ensombrecía su rostro lo cual hizo que Po retrocediera involuntariamente- es por tu culpa…- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-¿M-mi culpa?- dijo un poco nervioso.

-Si… tu culpa- en ese momento Po topa pared dejándolo sin escapatoria- por tu culpa me siento demasiado nerviosa, pierdo el apetito, no puedo dormir ni siquiera puedo pensar bien- Tigresa ya se encontraba a unos centímetros de Po el cual sudaba a mares de lo nervioso y asustado que estaba.

-P-pero…- Tigresa no lo dejo hablar.

-No hables- dijo ella haciendo que Po callara- escucha con cuidado porque lo diré una vez- su voz se hacía más pesada pero sin perder el miedo que imponía-eh descubierto que...- Tigresa alzo la vista para ver ese hermoso color jade que tanto le gustaba, Po se sorprendió mucho al ver el rostro de Tigresa, ya que ella tenía unas lágrimas que recorrían libremente sus mejillas, tenía un leve rubor en el rostro y sus hermosos ojos color ámbar brillaban más de lo de costumbre.

-Oye…

-Me gustas…- dijo Tigresa sin dejar terminar de hablar al peli negro.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, el viento soplo e hizo que las hojas de los arboles volaron por los aires rodeando a ambos niños en un pequeño y corto remolino de hojas, Po estaba con los ojos bastante abiertos, la boca más abierta de lo que él creía poder abrirla y una gota de sudor surco por su frente, era más que obvio que no veía venir esa. Tigresa, en cambio, estaba hirviendo de la vergüenza, sudaba bastante de las manos y sentía un nudo muy duro en su garganta, esperaba una respuesta de parte de Po pero este seguía inmóvil lo que hizo que se preocupara, ¿Y si él no la quería como ella a él? ¿Y si dejaran de ser amigos?, todas esas preguntas surcaban por su pequeña cabeza, el miedo la invadió en menos de un segundo y el silencio de su amigo lo empeoraba todo, empezó a cuestionar si fue lo correcto haberle dicho eso pero no podía decir nada ya que simplemente su cuerpo de había desconectado de su cerebro.

-¿En serio?…- dijo Po al serio y con eso mato la tensión en el aire, Tigresa tardo en responder.

-Si…- dijo tímidamente- Po… lo siento…- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te disculpas- dijo el algo extrañado pero sin perder seriedad, Tigresa estaba a punto de responder pero Po prosiguió- si estas es ¡LA COSA MAS BARBARA QUE ME A PASADO!- grito emocionado sobresaltando un poco a la niña de cabellos anaranjado.

-¿Eh?- dijo ella algo incrédula.

- La niña más linda del mundo me acaba de decir que le gusto, eso nunca me había pasado antes- dijo con una sonrisa, Tigresa no acababa de entender ¿Eso era una aceptación o se negaba a aquello que ella le dijo?, Po noto eso y la mira directo a los ojos- tu… tú también… me gu-gus-tas- dijo bastante tímido pero fue lo suficientemente audible para la niña de ojos color ámbar, que al escuchar esas hermosas palabras juntas logro que soltara lagrimas no de tristeza sino de alegría.

-¿En serio?- dijo esperanzada ya que temía que fuera un sueño.

-Si- dijo el un poco más seguro pero seguía rojo como tomate.

Tigresa sentía un torbellino dentro de su ser, estaba rebosante de felicidad y no sabía que a ser pero por su cabeza cruzo la escena del beso de la novela que vio hace poco, el protagonista se le declara al amor de su vida y ella le da un beso en los labios… la cara de Tigresa se prendió como faro de mar al imaginarse esa parte, no sabía si debía a hacerlo, era mucha la vergüenza que tenía solo de pensar eso… pero si era con Po… no sentía ni le veía lo malo, después de todo si dos personas se quieren es obvio que se den uno que otro beso ¿no?, lentamente Tigresa se le acerco con la intención de besarlo, Po se percato de que Tigresa se iba acercando peligrosamente cerca hacia él y pudo ver como ella no dejaba de mirarle los labios, instintivamente él se acercó hacia ella, los dos no dejaban de mirarse, en parte ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar pero estaban temerosos, faltaban cinco centímetros para darse ese tierno y primer beso… pero el alambre que tenia Tigresa en la boca le pico el ojo a Po…

.!Auch!- dijo adolorido el peli negro que se apretaba el ojo afectado.

-¡Lo siento!- decía repetidas veces Tigresa que se sentía muy mal consigo misma y maldecía su aparato ortopédico- Po ¿Estas bien?- decía preocupada.

-Si- dijo Po más calmado- estoy bien.

-Lo siento…- dijo apenada.

-No te disculpes por todo- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa que ella corresponde- tengo un idea- dijo Po- ahorita vengo, quédate aquí que no tardare- Po se macho de ahí y dejo sola a Tigresa que se preguntaba qué era lo que quería hacer su amigo, dejo esos pensamientos de lado y se puso analizar lo que paso hace unos minutos, si bien no era experta, sabía que casi le daba un beso a Po y el parecía que le correspondía ¿Eso significaba que el también la quería verdad? Además él le había dicho que también le gustaba, eso los hacía más que mejores amigos ¿No? Entonces eran…

-_Que complicado es esto del amor- _pensó Tigresa.

-Ya llegue Tigresa- dijo el peli negro con una enorme sonrisa mientras que ocultaba algo de tras de él.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Po?- pregunto curiosa.

-Esto- Po saco de tras de él dos pequeños botes de pintura de dos distintos colores- ahora nosotros pondremos nuestra huella.

-Pero la pared esta haya- dijo Tigresa.

-Nosotros no la pondremos con los demás- dijo mirando a los demás niños colocando su huella en la pared- nosotros la pondremos en otra parte.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosa. Po se acercó a los arbustos que estaban enseguida de ellos e hizo espacio para ver la pared de ese lado.

-Porque quiero que seamos solo tú y yo- Tigresa se sonrojo un poco con eso- esto, para mí, será la nueva promesa que te hago- dijo Po poniendo una mano en la pintura- de ahora en adelante yo te prometo que jamás me gustara otra chica, solo serás tú en mi vida y esta será la prueba de que me gustas- Tigresa tenía los ojos bien abiertos por el gran impresión que le dieron estas palabras, su corazón, si ya era un caballo desbocado, ahora era un tornado desatando todo su poder, estaba increíblemente feliz y a la vez quería llorar, vio como Po ponía su huella en la pared.

-Po…- el mencionado voltea a verla- ¿Qué pasaría si te dejo de gustar?- dijo preocupada la niña de ojos ámbar.

-Eso nunca pasara- dijo muy seguro de sus palabras- tu siempre me gustaras- él toma la mano de ella y la sumerge en la pintura de otro color- ahora te toca a ti- dijo sonrientemente, ella coloca su huella encima de la de Po y como no había mucho espacio solo pusieron sus iniciales en la palma de la huella, al terminar ambos niños se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron ampliamente.

-Casi parece que nos casamos- dijo ella bastante alegre pero a la vez avergonzada y no fue la única ya que los cachetes de aquel niño parecían dos enormes tomates.

Termino el recreo y ambos niños entraron al salón de clases, pasaron los días que se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses y así se fue otro año escolar para los pequeños niños lo que significaba que Tigresa y Po no se verían por dos largos meses que para ellos eran años.

Durante las vacaciones Tigresa fue al dentista, acompañada de su padre adoptivo claro, el cual dijo que ya no era necesario usar ese gran aparato ortopédico, Tigresa estaba anonada por lo que acababa de escuchar, estaba feliz, después de años por fin podía deshacerse de ese horrible pedazo de metal, solo tendría que usar un freno dental unas seis horas al día que fácilmente lo usaría a la hora de dormir. Tigresa sentía las ganas de contarle a Po pero tendría que esperar hasta entrar de nuevo a clases, después de esa consulta con el dentista su padre adoptivo la llevo de compras para celebrar esa ocasión, a Tigresa se le hizo muy extraño eso ya que él nunca la llevaba a ningún lado ni mucho menos de compras pero eso no evito que lo disfrutara. Pasaron por varias tiendas donde su padre adoptivo tuvo que dejar a criterio de los tienderos los modelos que le ofrecieran a Tigresa ya que ambos carecían de conocimiento de vestimenta y moda. El di paso como relámpago entre compra y compra, Tigresa estaba muy emocionada, no podía esperar a que pasaron las vacaciones y poder ver de nuevo a su "amigo" si es que se le podía decir así ahora.

El tiempo pasó y de nuevo todos los niños a clases ( pobres niños), la mayoría no deseaba volver a la escuela a excepción de cierta niña de cabellos anaranjados que se encontraba muy entusiasmada pero a la vez nerviosas ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría Po al ver esos "ligeros" cambios en ella.

Al llegar a la escuela se dio cuenta que todos ya estaban adentro eso la puso más nerviosa, a paso lento se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela, paso la cerca y todo la puerta de metal, al cabo de unos segundo se abrió la puerta y de la sale una señora mayor que le sonríe a la pequeña y la deja pasar. Al llegar a la parte donde los demás niños estaban (el salón de clases) todos las miradas se posaron sobre ella, los murmullos se hicieron presentes y no era para menos ya que, mejor conocida por todos como "El monstruo", Tigresa se veía muy linda, tenía un vestido naranja fuerte de tirantes con borde oscuros, unos zapatitos que combinaban con el vestuario, estaba ligeramente peinada y tenía un lindo collar de oro con un corazón rojo colgado, simplemente se veía muy linda y mas ya que lo primero que vieron que faltaba era ese inmenso alambre en su boca.

Lentamente se acerco a su respectivo asiento, al llegar pudo ver a Po, que al igual que los demás, la veía como si fuera un ser de otro mundo.

-Hola Po…- dijo Tigresa y al parecer Po no la escucho ya que no respondió- ¿Po?...- Tigresa le toco el hombro para hacerlo reaccionar, Po reacciono ante aquel contacto y sacudió la cabeza.

-Ho-hola Tigresa jejeje- rio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza- ella le sonríe y toma asiento, Po se acerca y le susurra al oído- te vez bien…- Tigresa se sonrojo con lo que acababa de escuchar pero la hizo sentir alagada.

-Bien niños hoy tenemos a nuevos estudiantes- dijo la mujer mayor- sean amables con ellos- inquirió la profesora para luego abrir la puerta y de ahí salieron cuatro niños, uno era una niña de cabello verde que le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenia ojos azul celeste, un vestido verde floreado y era muy linda- ella es Víbora.

-Mucho gusto- dijo ella con una linda sonrisa.

-Este de aquí es Grulla- dijo la señora refiriéndose a un niño bastante alto, de cabello oscuro, ojos amarillos, tenia puesta una camiseta manga larga color morado, un pantalón de mezclilla y sobres su cabeza un gorro del mismo color que su camiseta.

-Hola- dijo sin muchas ganas.

-Este es Mono- señalo a un niños de estatura promedio, su cabello era castaño, ojos azules, tenia puesta una camiseta blanca con un chaleco sin mangas, un pantalón de mezclilla y tenía la cara de bribón.

-Mucho gusto- dijo animadamente.

-Y el pequeño es…- pero fue interrumpido por el ya casi mencionado.

-¡No soy pequeño!- grito algo enfadado, tenía el cabello y los ojos de color platino, era de muy baja estatura, traía puesta una camiseta de cuello, unos pantalones formales y un suéter sin mangas (lo vistió mamá de seguro XD).

Los presentes rieron con esto último, la maestra les pidió orden y los niños obedecieron, los cuatro nuevos integrantes de la clase tomaron asientos juntos en una de las esquinas, al parecer ya se habían caído bien a primera vista. Tigresa los miraba de reojo, se veían amistosos pero no era de las que se dejaban engañar por las apariencias.

-_De seguro ande ser igual que los demás niños populares- _pensó ella- Oye Po ¿Qué opinas sobre los nuevos?- pregunto Tigresa que volteaba a ver a su amigo pero vio que Po no los dejaba de observar y tenía una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro- ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto un poco confundida.

-Son ellos- dijo sin dejar de sonreír, Tigresa no entendía nada- ellos son los niños de los que te platique- dijo aún más feliz, Tigresa estaba sorprendida, le resultaba increíble que de todos los lugares en que podían encontrarse haya sido este en especifico.

Durante todo la clase Po no dejaba de mirarlos, Tigresa solo los miraba de vez en cuando, se veían muy amigables y veía como el pequeño y el castaño se llevaban muy bien, admitía que Víbora era linda y que Grulla se veía serio pero era muy alegre con los de su alrededor, el recreo llego rápido, todos los niños salieron a jugar en el patio, Po iba junto a Tigresa pero se detuvo.

-Olvide algo dentro del salón, ahorita vengo- dijo para después arrancar rumbo al salón de clases dejando sola a Tigresa.

-_Espero que no tarde- _dijo Tigresa que no quería pasar todo el recreo esperándolo ya que quería platicar con el sobre todo lo que paso en su verano.

-Hola- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, tigresa volteo y se encontró con una peli verde que le sonreía con mucha amistad y no estaba sola, estaba acompañada por los nuevos niños del salón.

-Hola…- dijo tímidamente Tigresa después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con otras niñas.

-No seas tímida- dijo para tranquilizarla- yo soy Víbora.

-Yo Mono- dijo el castaño

-Grulla- dijo el peli negro pero con mas ánimos.

- Y yo Mantis- dijo el peli platino

-¿Y tú eres?- dijo Víbora.

-…Tigresa- dijo con un poco mas de confianza- _parecen buenos_- pensó ella.

-¿Quieres venir a jugar con nosotros?- dijo Mono que sujetaba un balón en sus manos.

-Es que… estoy esperando a alguien- dijo recordando que Po estaba dentro del salón.

-No creo que le moleste, además no tiene nada de malo jugar un poco antes de que el llegue- dijo esta vez Mantis, Tigresa no le vio lo malo, después de todo ellos también eran los amigos de Po.

-Está bien- dijo aceptando la oferta de los cuatro nuevos.

Los cinco se fueron a un espacio vacío para jugar a la pelota, entre risas, juegos y bromas se terminó el receso, los cinco se fueron al salón ya que habían empezado las clases, ahí adentro encontró a Po sentado en su silla, ella se sentó a su lado, Po no la dejaba de mirar fijamente, Tigresa no entendía porque la miraba de esa forma pero de golpe recordó que había dejado a Po técnicamente plantado.

-Po lo sien…- no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por él.

-No te disculpes- dijo Po con una sonrisa, esto le sorprendió a Tigresa- se dónde estabas y estoy feliz- dijo Po aumentando su sonrisa- quiero que los conozcas y te hagas amiga de ellos así que no me molesta que pases tiempo con ellos- Po le da una amplia sonrisa mostrando los dientes acción que imito Tigresa.

Al día siguiente tigresa hizo caso a la petición de Po y empezó a socializar mas con ellos, aun que se seguía sentando junto a él claro, ella se divertía mucho con ellos, se hizo amiga íntima de Víbora, se reía de las bromas de Mono y Mantis, Grulla le parecía muy buen dibujante al igual que amable. Hablaba de casi cualquier tema con ellos, excepto de cómo conocieron a Po ya que no consideraba eso necesario, jugaba con ellos, comía con ellos, hablaba con ellos, trabajaba con ellos y hacia todos con ellos, así pasaron dos meses en los cuales paso todo su tiempo con ellos, Tigresa estaba feliz ya que tenía cuatro nuevos amigos, en ese tiempo Po no surco por ningún momento por su cabeza, un día, en la hora del recreo, ella estaba sentada en una banca con Víbora, Mono, Mantis y Grulla comiendo su almuerzo cuando Mono le pregunta.

-Tigresa ¿Por qué no te sientas en nuestra esquina?- Tigresa se tragó lo que tenía en la boca.

-Es que ya estoy sentada en un lugar- dijo Tigresa.

-Si pero por que no te cambias de lugar y te sientas con nosotros- inquirió Víbora.

-Sí, será divertido- dijo Mantis esta vez, Tigresa pensó por un instante y recordó que estaba sentada ahí porque ahí estaba Po.

-Es que yo… ya estoy junto a alguien- respondió un tanto preocupada ya que no quería separarse tanto de él.

-Te refieres al gordito que esta a tu izquierda en el salón de clases- dijo Mono un tanto burlesco.

-¿Gordito?- dijo Mantis- ese niño parece una morsa bebé- todos rieron con excepción de Tigresa.

-Ya chicos- dijo Víbora, Tigresa pensó que ella no quería burlarse de él- que ofenden a la morsa bebé- todos estallaron en risas al escuchar eso, todos menos Tigresa que se mantenía callada- ya enserio Tigresa ¿Por qué te sientas junto a él?

-Si Tigresa, yo no podría tener a ese cerdo junto a mi- dijo Grulla.

-Este…- dijo tigresa tratando de responder algo.

-¿No será caso que te gusta?- dijo Mono muy bromista.

-¿Qué?- dijo Tigresa algo sorprendida con esta pregunta.

-Jajajajaja- rio Mono y Mantis- ¡A Tigresa le gusta Po! ¡A Tigresa le gusta Po! ¡A Tigresa le gusta Po!- decían al unisón mientras daban vueltas alrededor de ella, Tigresa se sentía muy presionada y respondió muy apresuradamente.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo ella casi en un grito que asusto a los chicos- el no me gusta, estoy junto a él porque me había tocado en ese orden además me sentí mal porque lo habían dejado solo- se apresuro a dar un excusa.

-Que buena eres Tigresa- dijo Grulla- pero ahora puedes sentarte con nosotros, si le pides a la maestra que te cambie de lugar podría mandarte con nosotros ¿Qué dices?- Tigresa no respondía nada, se quedó congelada sin hacer ningún movimiento, no sabía que responder ante eso.

-Al menos claro que si quieres estar con el- dijo Mantis.

-¡No!- dijo desesperada.

-¿Entonces que te detiene?- dijo Grulla.

-…Nada- respondió ella.

Después de esa platica con ellos Tigresa fue a hablar con la maestra y le dijo que quería cambiar de lugar, la maestra no vio el problema así que le dijo que mañana podría sentarse en otro lugar, ahora solo le faltaba una cosa más por hacer… ¿Qué le diría a Po?, Tigresa no sabía qué hacer, ¿A caso entendería o se molestaría con ella? Durante las clases Tigresa no paraba de mirarlo, quería decírselo pero no quería decirle la verdad pero no quería quedar mal con sus nuevos amigos, pensó y pensó hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-Oye Po- dijo Tigresa en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa Tigresa?- dijo él en voz baja también.

-Es que… yo…-decía insegura- me cambiare de asiento con tus amigos.

-…¿Por qué?- dijo un poco triste.

-Es que quiero conocerlos mejor, ¿No es lo que querías que hiciera?- dijo Tigresa en un astuto pretexto para irse, esperaba que Po se la creyera y así fue.

-Que bien- dijo feliz- descuida Tigresa puedes irte, ya un día nos juntaremos a jugar todos juntos ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-…Si…- dijo sin mucho ánimo porque le estaba mintiendo.

Al día siguiente Tigresa se había cambiado de lugar junto a Víbora, Mono, Mantis y Grulla. Estos cuatro estaban contento de tener a su amiga con ellos, le dieron una cálida bienvenida. Tigresa, por su parte, estaba entre feliz y mortificada ya que literalmente había dejado a Po solo pero dichos pensamientos fueron desechados gracias a las bromas de ciertos individuos bromistas. Entre muchas cosas que hicieron el tiempo se les fue volando y llego el invierno. Todos los niños estaban muy abrigados. Tigresa, al llegar a la escuela, vio que en la entrada se encontraba Po y aprecia que la estuviera esperando y así fue ya que al verla le dio una enorme sonrisa y la saludaba con la mano alzada en el aire. Tigresa, por su parte, se acercó lentamente hacia a él bastante nerviosa, esperaba que Po no notara su nerviosismos.

-Hola Tigresa- dijo Po muy feliz.

-…Hola Po- dijo un poco insegura sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes?- dijo el peli negro un poco preocupado.

-Nada- se apresuró a contestar.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido con ellos?

-Bien- contesto Tigresa.

-Qué bueno- dijo feliz- oye creo que ya es hora de que nos juntemos los seis ¿No crees?

-Bueno… no se…- decía aún más nerviosa la niña- es que no se si…- era obvio que no sabía que responder- no creo que no es buena idea- dijo al final.

-¿Qué?- dijo sin comprender lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿Y porque no?- pregunto apresuradamente.

-Es que yo…- Tigresa ya no sabía que más decir o hacer, el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella, las piernas le temblaban y de su boca solo salía la respiración agitada de ella.

-¿Por qué Tigresa?- dijo Po tratando de hallar respuesta- dime porque no- decía un poco más alterado, Tigresa se estaba desesperando cada vez más- ¡Dime!- lo dijo casi en un grito mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la movía de adelante hacia atrás, sin lastimarla claro. Tigresa no aguanto más e intento apartarse de él desesperadamente pero sus fuerzas le fallaban por lo cual no podía liberarse- ¡Dime por favor!- suplico el pequeño de ojos color jade.

-¡Suéltame!- grito ella y en menos de un segundo unos brazos tomaron a Tigresa y otros empujaron a Po al suelo. Tigresa no acababa de comprender lo que había pasado, giro la cabeza para ver de quien eran esos brazos y vio que era Víbora y los que habían empujado a Po fueron los brazos de Mantis, Mono y Grulla, lo miraban con un deje de enfado.

-Déjala en paz- dijo Mono.

-Me tete con alguien de tu tamaño- agrego Mantis.

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo Víbora a Tigresa que aún no acababa de procesar lo que había pasado ¿Acoso la habían defendido de Po?

Po se reincorporó lentamente del suelo ya que seguía aturdido por caer tan bruscamente, su vista se fijó en Tigresa y esta al notarlo aparto lo más rápido que puedo la suya ocultándose en otro lugar.

-Es mejor que te largues gordinflón- dijo Mantis un poco amenazante, Po lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Sí, lárgate antes de que te metas en problemas- apoyo Mono, Po hizo lo mismo que hizo con Mantis.

-¿Que eres sordo?- dijo Grulla, Po lo voltea a ver, parecía sorprendido- te estamos diciendo que te largues- dijo para después empujarlo haciendo que él retrocediera unos pasos. Po voltea a ver a Víbora que seguía con Tigresa, ella se da cuenta y lo mira directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué no escuchaste?- dijo algo molesta de que él aun siguiera ahí- ¡Te estamos diciendo que te vayas de aquí gordo!- grito molesta.

Po permaneció inmutable un tiempo, veía a los cuatro y luego a Tigresa que permanecía a lado de Víbora. Paso aproximadamente un minuto cuando dio media vuelta y se marchó al salón de clases. Mientras tanto los cinco se quedaron un rato más afuera ya que las clases aun no comenzaban. El silencio estaba presente hasta que Mono destruyo aquel silencio.

-¿Qué se cree ese tipo?- dijo aun molesto.

-Es cierto- dijo mantis apoyando a su amigo- No es la gran cosa y cree que puede venir e intentar hablarnos a la ligera.

-Me da lástima pero no significa que le tiene derecho a tratarte así Tigresa- dijo Víbora refiriéndose a su amiga.

-Tiene razón- dijo Grulla- por cierto ¿Qué es lo que quería Tigresa?- Tigresa no respondió enseguida, aún seguía procesando lo que estaba pasando. Víbora, preocupada, toco el hombro de Tigresa para hacerla reaccionar, la mencionada voltea a verlos y noto que todos la estaban mirando, ella no entendía por que la miraban fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la peli naranja.

-Te preguntamos qué era lo que quería de ti- repitió Grulla. Tigresa pensó su respuesta con cuidado, ¿La razón?, si decía la verdad había la posibilidad de que sus nuevos amigos no aceptaran el hecho de que ella era amiga de Po y la abandonaran, ella no quería eso, no quería perder a sus nuevos amigos pero tampoco quería perder a Po, no obstante él podría entender, si hablaba con él había la posibilidad de que la entendiera.

-Él quería que fuera su amiga- respondió con simpleza tratando de disimular lo alterada que estaba. Los otros cuatro la miraron por unos segundos pero al final aceptaron la respuesta de ella.

-Vamos adentro- dijo Víbora que se había dado cuenta de que los demás niños estaban entrando.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, Tigresa, que veía de vez en cuando a Po, lo miraba muy decaído, quería ir con él para apoyarlo como siempre lo hacía pero… trato de ignorarlo pero por más que pensaba en olvidar el asunto más pensaba en él. El sonar de la campana la saco de sus pensamientos. Todos los niños salieron al recreo, todos menos Po que permaneció en su asiento y así paso el tiempo para los pequeños. Tigresa, por su parte, trataba de seguir adelante pero no podía evitar temblar cuando Po se le acercaba y durante las clases no dejaba de verlo y muchas más veces se ocultaba de tras de sus nuevos amigos para esconderse de él. Pasaron los meses y solo faltaba una semana para salir de la escuela e ingresar a una primaria, después de clases, en el receso, los cinco decidieron comer en los columpios. Ya afuera los cinco los cinco platicaban animadamente a excepción de Tigresa que parecía muy deprimida, Víbora lo noto y le hablo.

-¿Qué te pasa Tigresa?

-Eh… nada- respondió apresuradamente.

-Ya se lo que tienes- dijo Mantis acercándose a ella lentamente. Tigresa retrocedió unos pasos ¿Acaso la habían descubierto?- se trata de ese chico ¿no?- Tigresa abrió los ojos como platos- durante las clases no dejabas de mirarlo- los otros la miraron con duda en sus rostros- creía que no lo había notado- más que pregunta fue afirmación.

-Yo… no se…- trataba de decir Tigresa pero Mantis siguió hablando.

-No digas nada- dijo poniendo la mano frente a él dándole a entender a Tigresa que no hablara- se lo que pasa… Tienes miedo- hubo un largo silencio en donde todo el mundo estuvo sin mover ningún musculo. Tigresa reacciono por fin y rompió el silencio del ambiente con una pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-Todo tiene sentido ahora- dijo Víbora- no dejas de mirarlo y al hacerlo pareces preocupada, últimamente estas muy nerviosa y desconcentrada, cada vez que estas cerca de él te escondes entre nosotros, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuentas antes? Le tienes miedo- afirmo ella, los demás intercambiaron miradas, Víbora y Mantis tenían razón, todo encajaba.

-Me sorprende que le tengas miedo-dijo Mono- aunque no te culpo, ya que si te cae encima te hace tortilla- dijo esto último más burlesco.

-O te puede comer de una mordida- le siguió la broma Mantis.

-Se podrían poner serios chicos- dijo Grulla- esto es grave, Tigresa, que es muy valiente, le tiene miedo a alguien como él, de seguro algo malo le habrá hecho- los presentes miraron a Tigresa esperando una respuesta pero ella no dijo nada, la garganta, al igual que las piernas, el cuerpo congeladas y a simple vista para todos parecía que tuviera miedo- lo ven, tengo razón.

-Yo digo que hay que encargarnos de él- dijo Mantis tronándose los nudillos, tigresa se alarmo.

-No Mantis, la violencia no resuelve nada- dijo víbora, Tigresa se tranquilizó.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- pregunto el peli platino.

Hubo un momento de silencio para poder idear algo que no incluyera daña fisco pero lo suficientemente fuerte para darle una lección a él. Tigresa los miraba con duda mezclada con preocupación.

-¡Tengo una idea!- grito Mono haciendo que todos voltearan- pero necesito la cooperación de todos- dijo el castaño que les hacía señas para que se acercaran- Víbora- dijo mirando a la peli verde- necesito maquillaje. Grulla, tú me traerás un moño rojo muy grande y bonito- el peli negro asiente con la cabeza- Mantis necesitare que escribas una carta falsa que te dictare más tarde- el mencionado alzo el dedo pulgar en aceptación- de lo demás me encargo yo- esto último lo dijo con un toque perverso lo que le indico a Tigresa que algo tramaba el castaño.

Al día siguiente todos trajeron lo que Mono les había pedido pero no dejaban de preguntarse qué es lo que haría ese pequeño bromista y más Tigresa que se moría del nerviosismo que le estaba dando. Como faltaban unos días para que terminaran las clases e iniciaran las vacaciones de verano se dejaron de dar las clases particulares para que los niños convivieran con los que ya se irían, los cinco se reunieron en una de las esquinas del patio, tenían en mano todo lo que les había pedido el castaño y se encontraban ahora muy desesperados ya que Mono se estaba tardando.

-Hola chicos- decía Mono que se acercaba a ellos.

-Tardaste siglos amigo- dijo Mantis.

-Tuve complicaciones- dijo Mono que se veía bastante cansado y algo sucio.

-¿Pues qué hiciste?- pregunto Grulla.

-La mejor broma del mundo- sentenció el castaño- ¿Trajeron lo que les pedí?- los presentes le extendieron dichas cosas y el las tomo- excelente, ahora Mantis necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?- dijo extrañado- ¿Para qué?

-Solo ven y veras- dijo Mono que tomo camino hacia el fuerte de madera que se encontraba cerrado de puertas y ventanas, Mantis lo siguió y ambos entraron al fuerte y cerraron la puerta. Pasaron quince minutos y ambos salieron algo sudorosos y agitados (se ve mal de cualquier Angulo que miren o_oU) y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Todo listo- dijeron al unisón, ambos tenían una sonrisa cómplice que no le daba confianza a cierta niña de cabellos anaranjados.

-¿Pues qué hicieron?- pregunto Grulla.

-La solución a este problemita- dijo Mono que se aguantaba las ganas de reírse- ahora a entregar la carta- dijo mientras sacaba el papel de uno de sus bolsillos- y luego a esperar- dijo para después marcharse hacia el salón de clases dejando solos a tres niños confundidos y a uno pequeño muy risueño. No tardo ni cinco minutos en salir y se dirigió con mucha prisa hacia donde se encontraban todos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Víbora.

-Primero nos esconderemos y luego esperamos- dijo para después esconderse de tras de unos arbustos, los demás imitaron esta acción y se escondieron junto con él. Pasaron unos minutos cuando vieron a Po dirigirse hacia la cabaña con una enorme sonrisa, Mono y Mantis se taparon la boca para no echarse a reír, los otros los miraron con signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas, una vez Po entro adentro del fuerte Mono les dio un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguieran. Los cinco salieron del arbusto y se dirigieron hacia el fuerte de madera del cual se escuchaban unas risas.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí adentro?- pregunto Tigresa algo extrañada por las risitas de Po.

-Espera y veras- dijo Mantis que justo cuando termino de hablar los demás niños se empezaron a acercar e incluso los que estaban adentro se empezaban a amontonar alrededor de la cabaña. Mono se acercó a la puerta y la abrió bruscamente dejando salir al regordete niño que había caído de espaldas en el césped y dentro de la cabaña salió un puerquito más maquillado y con un moño rojo en el cuello, el puerquito hacia ruidos y daba vueltas alrededor. Po miro al pequeño puerquito con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entreabierta por su expresión facial se veía sorprendido, Mono empezó a reírse pero se tapaba la boca con la mano, Po lo miro y luego miro a su alrededor, todos empezaron a reírse de el a carcajadas mientras lo señalaban con el dedo.

-¡Bonita novia!- grito Mono.

-¡Si, preséntamela más tarde!- dijo Mantis que seguía riéndose.

-¡Tal para cual!- grito también Grulla uniéndose a la broma de sus amigos.

Víbora también comenzó a reírse, Po miro a su alrededor y empezó a reír nerviosamente forzando una sonrisa que reflejaba mil emociones que no eran precisamente agradables. Tigresa miraba todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba estática, no hacía nada más que seguir observando, se podría decir que solo era una "espectadora", Víbora le pego con delicadeza uno de sus costados con el codo para que también se uniera con ellos en la burla, Tigresa, un poco dudosa, rio forzosamente al principio.

-Vamos amiga, no me digas que no te parece divertido- dijo la peli verde.

-Si Tigresa, ¡Esta es la mejor broma que hice en mi vida!- dijo Mono alabando su obra maestra.

-Vamos Tigresa anímate- dijo Mantis.

-Estoy de acuerdo- apoyo Grulla al pequeño peli platino.

Tigresa miro a Po unos instantes, no podía negar que se veía muy graciosa la escena e inconscientemente empezó a reír y, como la chispa en la pólvora, todos empezaron a reír en una estruendosa carcajada. Po, que aún se mantenía sonriendo, escucho una risa muy familiar, abrió los ojos y vio como Tigresa se estaba riendo como todos los demás. Algo dentro de él se rompió, sintió un fuerte nudo en su garganta, las lágrimas comenzaban a galoparse en sus ojos, hacia un gran esfuerzo para no llorar, su sonrisa desapareció y fue cambiada por una que reflejaba mucha tristeza.

-Por favor detente…- dijo débilmente el pobre pequeño mirando a Tigresa que se seguía riendo.

Todos seguían riéndose, al parecer no lo habían escuchado.

-¡Por favor ya deténganse!- grito el pequeño mientras se ponía de pie y salía corriendo abandonando el patio de recreo y yendo hacia la parte de enfrente del lugar.

Tigresa vio dicha acción y cayó en cuenta de lo que hizo. Sin pensarlo dos veces siguió el mismo camino que utilizo Po llegando a la reja de madera que estaba enfrente, observo detenidamente y vio la reja abierta, pensó que él se había salido de la escuela y acto salido ella también salió en su búsqueda, camino con prisa mirando a todos lados en busca de su amigo que no se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la carretera frente de la escuela.

-¡Po!- grito ella- ¡¿Dónde estás?!- dijo cada vez más desesperada.

Justo en ese momento un camión de carga pasaba por ahí, trasportaba desechos químicos de hospitales y de fábricas, el conductor había decidido tomar un atajo que era el camino de la escuelita, no pensó que habría problemas hasta que sonó su celular y decidió contestar pero se le resbalo de las manos y callo a sus pies, acto seguido el trata de alcanzarlo y lo logra después de varios intentos, al volver su vista en el camino descubrió a una niñita parada en medio de la carretera, por reflejo pisa el freno y gira el volante para evitar arrollarla. Tigresa quedo en shock, no se podía mover ni un centímetro, su vida paso enfrente de sus ojos, creyó que sería el final pero de pronto sintió como alguien la empujaba fuera de la carretera quitándola del peligro, ella gira su cabeza y vio que había sido apartada por Po, él la había salvado pero… ¿Quién lo salvaría a él?... el camión se volcó y frente del pequeño niño de cabellos negros, el contenido de dicho camión se derramo por completo y callo sobre el desdichado niño que era prácticamente sumergido en aquellos mortales líquidos químicos.

Los gritos se hicieron presentes, todos provenientes del pequeño que se revolcaba en el suelo, Tigresa estaba horrorizada e impactada y no era la única ya que Mono, Grulla, Mantis y víbora presenciaron todo lo ocurrido. Los cinco niños estaban en shock, no reaccionaban a nada en ese instante, sus pequeñas mentes estaban en blanco debido al profundo impacto que recibieron por ese accidente. Los adultos no tardaron en hacerse presentes, lo último que paso fue ver como se llevaban en una ambulancia al pequeño. Tigresa soltaba una gran cantidad de lágrimas, después se desmayó.

**Fin del flashback Tigresa.**

Tigresa seguía llorando a mares, el dolor, tristeza, remordimiento y culpa eran una de las muchas cosas que sentía en esos momentos, mientras que sus amigos estaban boqui abiertos, estaban más que sorprendidos y lo que más les extrañaba era que ellos no recordaban nada de ese acontecimiento.

-_¿Por qué nosotros no recordamos…?-_en ese momento, al mismo tiempo, todos recordaron lo que había pasado, recordaron como lo habían tratado y las muchas burlas que le hicieron, era de esperar que comenzaran a llorar casi a par. Si antes se sentían basura ahora se sentía como pedazos de mierda. El dolor que sentían era demasiado, se sentían a morir en esos momentos.

-¿Qué hice?- dijo Tigresa que seguía llorando- ¡¿Qué hice?!- grito desesperada mientras golpeaba el suelo con fuerza, tanto que su puño comenzó a sangrar, sus amigos al ver que se hacía daño la tomaron de las manos y cabeza para evitar que se hiciera más daño.

-Tranquilízate Tigresa- dijo Víbora aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- dijo molesta pero no paraba de llorar- lo traicione Víbora…- dijo con voz quebrada- lo abandone…- Tigresa dejo de forcejear con ellos, los cuatro al ver que ya no se movía se apartaron de ella- y por mi culpa él…- lloro con más fuerza, víbora le acariciaba la cabeza para tranquilizarla pero ella también estaba sufriendo.

-Tu no fuiste la única Tigresa- dijo Víbora aún muy dolida- todos lo…- no pudo continuar ya que ella también empezó a llorar.

-Soy basura- dijo Grulla que ocultaba su rostro con manga de la chaqueta- como pude…- soltó muchas lágrimas.

-Es mi culpa…- decía repetidas veces Mono, que al igual que todos, lloraba

-No solo fue tu culpa Mono, recuerda que yo también te ayude- decía Mantis para consolar a su amigo pero también lloraba con amargura.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que solo se podía escuchar el llanto de cinco jóvenes, Tigresa fue la primera en volver a hablar.

-Señora- dijo refiriéndose a la anciana- ¿Qué paso después?- la anciana tomo un largo respiro.

-Después de ese trágico incidente la escuela fue cerrada permanentemente por la asociación de padres de familia diciendo lo poco segura que eran las instalaciones y demandaron a la escuela, todos los niños, incluyéndolos, se fueron… por lo que me entere ustedes fueron a terapia y creo que eso fue lo que hizo que olvidaran lo que paso…- volvió a tomar otro respiro para continuar- paso el tiempo y yo me quede sola y sin nada… siento no poder haber evitado esto…- decía lamentándose- ese pobre niño… no tenía la culpa de nada…- decía soltando una lagrima que surco por su mejilla.

-Pero… ¿Cómo ha logrado sobrevivir todos estos años?- pregunto Tigresa.

-Mis ahorros fue los suficientes para ayudarme… pero se me acabaron no hace más de unos meses pero gracias a un jovencito que ha venido ayudarme he podido subsistir- decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué joven?...- pregunto Tigresa, que por una extraña razón comenzó a inquietarse.

-Ese joven me a traído deliciosos platos con fideos, muy ricos por cierto, y si quieren conocerlo solo dense vuelta y miren hacia la puerta.

Los presentes giraron su cabeza y lo que vieron en la entrada les helo la sangre, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y una gota de sudor frio surco por todo sus rostros.

-Po…- dijeron al unisón.

En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba el chico de cabellos albinos y de ojos color jade, por su mirada se podía decir que parecía muy sorprendido, en su mano había una bolsa que contenía un tazón humeante de fideos, él reacciono y se dirigió a la anciana.

-Buenos días abuelita- decía feliz.

-Buenos días hijito- dijo abrazándolo- que rico huele esa sopa.

-Gracias- decía dándosela- vamos… la llevare a su cuarto.

-Muchas gracias, creo que tendrás que hablar con ellos- decía mientras caminaba en dirección hacia su cuarto.

-Eso veremos…- decía Po. Una vez que Po había dejado a la anciana en su cuarto fue hacia donde estaban los cinco, su semblante amable que traía con la anciana había desaparecido, se veía frio y serio, su miraba los congelaba hasta el punto que temblaban, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicando que lo siguieran, ellos tardaron en reaccionar pero lo siguieron a la salida quedando en medio del patio.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo cortantemente.

-Po…

-Limítense a responder la pregunta- dijo interrumpiendo a la peli naranja.

-Vinimos a descubrir la verdad… y recordamos todo- Po abrió un poco los ojos.

-¿Lo recuerdan todo?…- dijo sin mostrar el más mínimo sentimiento.

-Así es…- dijo esta vez Víbora.

Hubo un breve silencio en los que solo se oía el soplar del viento más calmado pero seguía habiendo nueves. Hasta que Tigresa se empezó a acercar a Po, él lo noto y retrocedió unos pasos.

-No te me acerques- dijo fríamente, Tigresa se detuvo- no vaya hacer que me mandes al hospital por diez años- Tigresa sintió como un balde de agua fría la golpeara en todo el cuerpo, bajo la mirada hasta ver el suelo.

-No fue su culpa Po…- dijo Víbora- también en nuestra culpa- dijo tratando de aminorar el peso que sentía Tigresa.

-Si… tienes razón y no lo he olvidado- decía cruzando los brazos.

-Po… sé que tal vez no sirva de nada…- decía Mono pero Mantis termino la oración.

-Lo sentimos…- decía muy triste.

-Tienen toda la razón, no sirve de nada- decía molesto mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Po fue un accidente…- dijo grulla tratando de razonar con él.

-Un accidente que me mando al hospital… ¡Por los últimos diez años!- dijo en un sonoro grito que estremeció el alma de los cinco.

-Éramos solo unos niños… no sabíamos lo que pasaría- dijo Vibora.

-Yo también era un niño Vibora… y tampoco sabía lo que pasaría…- dijo algo cabizbajo- pase los primeros años en coma, luego siguieron las cirugías… eran dolorosas… luego las quimio terapias y al final las terapias físicas… no saben lo que pase…- decía esto último molesto- mi cabello…- decía mientras lo acariciaba- no quedo del todo bien y me salió de este color… ¿Qué raro no?

-Lo sien...- Tigresa ano pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida por Po.

-¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración!- le grito abruptamente haciendo que Tigresa temblara.

-Po, por favor, perdónanos- dijo Mono muy arrepentido, Po lo miro por unos segundos.

-Tú fuiste el de la carta ¿verdad?- Mono agacho la cabeza dando a entender que si- me lo imaginaba…

-No solo fue culpa de él, yo fui quien escribió esa carta- dijo Mantis tratando de apoyar a su amigo.

-Mmm… felicidades, al parecer su broma si salió como esperaban- dijo con un deje de molestia en su voz. Mantis y Mono agacharon la cabeza debido a la culpa.

-Haríamos cualquier cosa para que nos perdonaras Po- dijo Grulla- cualquier cosa…- decía tratando de encontrar el perdón y el fin de la culpa que los carcomía por dentro.

-¿Cualquier cosa?- dijo en un tono más feliz, los cinco creyeron que podrían enmendar su error y respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Si- dijeron con una sonrisa… pero lo que vino después se las borro.

-Devuélvanme los diez años que me quitaron…- dijo aun con una leve sonrisa, los cinco no respondieron- ¿No?... ya sé, eviten que me caigan esos desechos químicos de hace diez años- la mirada de los cinco reflejaban aún más amargura- ¿tampoco?... viajen el tiempo y avísenme de lo que iba a pasar- los cinco bajaron el rostro y empezaron a lagrimear un poco- ¿tampoco eso?... entonces no me sirve…- dijo recuperando esa frialdad en sus palabras.

-Po…- dijo Tigresa- lo siento…- dijo soltando una pocas de lágrimas.

-No Tigresa… yo lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa- lo siento por creer que eras mi amiga…- dijo con enojo y seriedad, Tigresa se petrifico al escuchar estas palabras, Po volteo a ver a cada uno de ellos- perdónenme por ser tan estúpido como para creer que eran mis amigos- decía molesto, ellos solo cerraron los ojos con fuerza y soportaban con dolor lo que les estaba diciendo- creí que si eras bueno con los demás estos te responderían de la misma manera… creí que ustedes eran mis amigos… creí que lo seriamos para siempre… creí que si era bueno cosas buenas me pasarían… pero me equivoque…- cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro- y pague muy caro ese error- los miro a cada uno- mírenme…- ellos no lo hicieron, no podían verlo debido al dolor que sentían- ¡Mírenme!- los cinco subieron la mirada para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que habían olvidado hace tantos años- no volveré a cometer ese error…- Po les dio la espalda, Tigresa quería decirle algo pero nada que decirle, las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca- váyanse…- dijo seriamente- váyanse y nunca vuelvan…

Dicho esto él se dio la vuelta hacia ellos y se dirigió hacia el edificio, choco con ellos de lado haciendo que se apartaran de su camino con brusquedad, esto los hizo reaccionar y se dirigieron hacia la salida. Ya en el auto los cinco se subieron y se dispusieron a marcharse de ese lugar. Por el camino ninguno dijo nada y si lo tuvieran simplemente no podían… no ahora. La primera persona en bajar fue Vibora, ella entro a su casa la cual se hallaba vacía, subió a su cuarto y se encerró con llave. Se encamino hacia su cama y de bajo de ella saco una vieja y enorme radio… la encendió y la primera música que apareció en ella era la que había escuchado con Po cuando bailo por primera vez, ella empezó a llorar amargamente, fue tanto su llanto que no se dio cuente de que ya habían llegado su familia y preocupados tocaban la puerta pero ella no les abrió, quería estar sola sin que nadie la molestara.

El segundo en bajarse fue Grulla qué entro a su casa sin decir nada a su madre y se encerró en su habitación, se dirigió hacia un cajón de su closet y saco un gorro morado… lo observo y acaricio por un rato, no se dio cuanta cuando comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas caían sobre ese gorro morado que tanto apreciaba. Los siguiente en bajar fueron Mono y Mantis, los cuales vivían cerca del uno y del otro, ambos se despidieron sin muchos ánimos y se encaminaron a sus propias casas, al llegar Mono a su casa su tío lo recibió con una sonrisa pero al ver lo mal que se veía se preocupó e intento animarlo y por primera vez Mono le dijo que no quería bromear ahora y sin decir nada más se fue a su habitación. Lo mismo paso con Mantis solo que este no dejaba de acariciar ese inhalador que traía en su bolsillo, Mantis no quería llorar pero no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y se dejó caer en una esquina de su cuarto.

Tigresa condujo hasta su casa, bajo del auto y se encamino hacia la puerta de su casa, al abrirla se topó casi enfrente a Shifu y Zeng que estaban cerca de las escaleras, al verla Shifu reaccionó de inmediato.

-Tigresa ¿Me podrías explicar a donde fuiste y por qué te llevaste el auto de Zeng sin consentimiento?- dijo exigiendo una respuesta. Tigresa no respondió al instante pero luego hablo.

-Zeng… es mejor que te vayas- dijo seriamente.

-Pero…- dijo Zeng pero Tigresa volvió a decir pero más bruscamente.

-¡Que te largues!- Zeng, intimidado, salió de la casa y se fue en su auto.

-Tigresa, no hay razón para que le hables así- dijo Shifu reclamándole esa actitud- me esta decepcionando mas últimamente…- Tigresa rio con ironía.

- Lo mismo le dijo a "él" cuando hizo eso- dijo refiriéndose a "esa persona" en específico. Shifu reacciono molesto.

-¡Tigresa! Te he dicho que no se habla de "él" en esta casa- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? Acaso le da vergüenza o por que no tuvo la cara para enfrentar la situación- le dijo casi levantándole la voz.

-No me hables en ese tono jovencita recuerda que me debes de respetar- dijo aun molesto.

-¿Cómo maestro o como padre?- dijo Tigresa- por que como maestro ha sido el mejor, después de todo solo me entrena y me reprende cuando no hago algo bien pero como padre asido el peor ¡Y que mejor muestra de ello que su hijo!- le grito Tigresa, Shifu estaba a punto de decirle algo pero Tigresa no lo dejo- eh recordado todo…- Shifu quedo helado al escuchar esas palabras pero se hizo el desentendido.

-No sé de qué estás hablando…- Tigresa lo miro con furia.

-No se haga el tonto- dijo señalándolo con el dedo- recordé lo que paso hace diez años- Shifu abrió a mas no poder sus ojos, le temblaban las manos y tenía un nudo en su garganta- usted uso la terapia para que no recordara nada ¿verdad?- dijo arqueando una ceja- tenía miedo de que pasara lo mismo que con su hijo, es por eso que hizo todo lo posible para que lo olvidara todo ¿No es así?- Shifu tuvo que hacer una gran esfuerzo para poder hablar y sonar lo más sereno posible.

-Todo lo que hice fue por tu bien- dijo tratando de justificar lo que hizo.

-¿Por mi bien? ¡Ja! No me haga reír, lo hizo porque tuvo miedo, miedo de que me convirtiera en el monstruo que era su hijo, en el monstruo que usted creo, yo pase todos estos años tratando de que usted me viera como a una hija, que se sintiera orgulloso de mi pero por más cosas que lograba nunca me felicito, al contrario, solo veía mis fallas y se limitaba a corregirme… no sabe las veces que soñé que usted me abrazaba… a que me llevaba al parqué… o que me dijera un te quiero… que me dijera hija y yo a usted padre…- Shifu sintió como las fuerzas le fallaban y si no fuera porque se recargo en las escaleras de seguro se desploma en el suelo, Tigresa no le prestó atención a esto y empezó a subir las escaleras- usted perdió a dos hijos…- dijo Tigresa refiriéndose a ella y a "él"- y ni siquiera tuvo a uno de ellos- esto fue como una apuñalada al corazón al viejo sub director, a este punto el callo de rodillas al suelo. Se dio cuenta de que todo lo que hizo estuvo mal… todo porque tenía miedo… por su cobardía.

Tigresa cerro su habitación con llave y se recargo en la puerta, se sentía cansada, demasiado para poder seguir aguantando, se dirigió hacia su cama, esta noche no se bañaría , se sentía demasiado cansada y con brusquedad se dejó caer sobre la cama pero de pronto escucho algo caer, creyó que había roto uno de los tablones de la cama así que se agacho para ver qué había pasado y se sorprendió al ver una caja con una envoltura vieja color roja con un moño, casi se le salía el corazón al darse cuenta de que era el regalo que Po le había dado hace ya muchos años, tímidamente la tomo y observo que uno de sus costados había mucha cinta adhesiva, recordó que de niña la había pegado en una de las esquinas superiores de su cama par que nadie la encontrara.

-_Que lista era…_- dijo más que un alago era más un reproche a sí misma.

Con delicadeza abrió la caja y se encontró con una carta, la extendió con sumo cuidado y vio que se trataba de un dibujo de ella y de Po, era unos dibujos algo mal trechos, que se podía esperar de un niño de apenas cinco años, pero Tigresa le movía el corazón, ambos estaban tomados de las manos y estaban sonriendo junto al árbol en el que siempre charlaban, arriba decía:

_Para que siempre me recuerdes y sepas que estoy _contigo… _con cariño Po…_

Tigresa miro la caja una vez más y vio algo parecido a un pequeño peluche de tela, lo tomo y lo giro para verlo mejor, parecía un panda pero este tenía unos diamantes de fantasía color verde, a Tigresa se le paro el corazón, aunque no se parecieran mucho, sabía que el peluche era él, él sabía que estaría triste sin el cerca y por eso se lo regalo para que supiera que siempre estaría cerca de ella aunque sea simbólicamente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir con rapidez, Tigresa volvía a desatar ese mar de lágrimas que tenía desde hace muchos años, con dolor en su corazón apretó el peluche en su pecho se recostaba en su cama. Había descubierto la verdad… pero como dolía…

**Muchas gracias por leer este cap. Espero qe les haya gustado y que dejen review XD. Y la parte de Shifu es algo con lo que habai soñado antes. Ver como le echaban todo a la cara y mas de parte de tigresa era algo qe siempre e quirido ver ya que, no es que sea malo, pero se lo merecia… no por eso soy mala persona solo qe es la única manera de qe vea bien las cosas y la trate como a su hija aun que de seguro hay otro medio para hacerlo entender no se me ocurrió ninguno XD**

venture into the imagination: bueno pues aquí tienes tu cap jejejejejej espero qe haya sido de tu agrado y que te encuentres bien XD, creo qe mas de uno me mandara cartas de muerte por este cap .

NAZH045: con este cap de seguro lloras amigo, y me alegro de qe te gustara el anterior, disfruta este

Sweetluckygirl: hello and thank you very much for your comment, I had no idea that someone from the English branch of my story might interest you. Unfortunately no English and maybe this poorly written this post but have at your disposal my story so do with it what you want, of course, until you steal the credit, other than that use it and enjoy it and thank you very much for the comment . If I can I do it in English ...

Misa Hatake: muchas de tus preguntas de seguro se respondieron en este cap. Jejejejeje si verdad? Po es muy sabio pero hay un motivo jejejeje,espero qe este cap haya sido de tu agrado jejejejejej hay mas sorpresas

shanya and ty-rex: jjajaajajaj wow en serio te hise sentir eso O.O… me alegra mucho qe te guste amiga shanya y espero qe este cap sea de tu agrado y lo mas seguro es qe este cap te mande a la luna y de ida y no vuelta XD… que foto tienes ahí? Es tuya? Si es asi pues O.o wow… solo wow… o/o, espero con ansias el sig cap de tu historia.

Black rose -IMZ: jejejejej en este cap muchas de tus preguntas se responderán pero no todas jejejej, megusta tu comentario y espero qe este cap te haya gustado ejejejejejej y le corte hasta esa parte del cap 6 para el drama muajajajajajaj.

panther white: pues no se diga mas y aquí esta jajajajajaaj, espero qe este cap sea BARBARO para ti amigo

Po y tigresa amor para ciempre: pues es difícil de contestar ya que a veces tardo poco y a veces mucho, todo depende del tiempo qe tenga y me alegra que te gusten las historias largas, a mi también me gustan mucho.

Tigre45: gracias por comentar y espero qe te haya gustado este cap.

yuanel03: fue un pequeño error jejejejejej

kibainuzuca: muchas gracias por tu review XD

Kriton6: pues no fue nada sencillo amigo pero valio la pena jejeje, espero pronto tu cap sig de tu historia y me agrada qe te guste mi historia, espero que este cap te guste y qe me dejes review XD

Miguel el romantico je: jejejeje wow m eimpresiona qe te guste tanto mi historia y a la vez me alaga mucho y espero qe este cap no sea tan dramático para ti pero creo qe te hara llorar y sufrir… jejejejeejej y vuelvo a decir MUCHAS GRACIAS.

: es por el drama ejejejej pero de seguro este cap te dejara en coma XD

sabine bardales: no ers la primera en decírmelo XD pero descuida ahora de seguro estaras mejor después de leer el cap 7 XD y tratare de actualizar mas rápido pero no prometo nada.

Edu10: muchas gracia por el alago y la verdad no sabia qe eran tantas palabras, me siento feliz y algo apenado jejejeje muchas gracias amigo.

Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu: muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo amiga, lamento de verdad tener qe subir el cap… me hace sentir miserable pero me paso algo que luego te cuento, tal vez te enojes o te sientas traicionada pero tuve qe subirlo… yo qeria qe fueras la primera pero no se si es posible pero al menos se qe eres la primera en ser mi mejor amiga en esta pag y la primera en tener un cap de mi historia… creo qe con eso me puedo conformar… pero aun asi te pido perdón… te agradezco todo… en serio… muchas gracias.


End file.
